The Valentine Twins
by Alya Kihaku
Summary: The boys meet two female hunters on the side of the road and find that going their seperate ways is harder than they think. With supernatural and angelic help, the four find it hard to lose each other. Dean/OC Sam/OC *Being Rewritten*
1. Meeting The Valentine- rewritten

The two girls crouched in the midnight shadows as the moon glared down at them with a mocking expression as they spoke in whispers about what they were about to do.

"Please tell me that is not our plan," Courtney begged, her green eyes growing into a classic puppy god fashion.

Charlie elected to ignore said look and nod. "Yes, yes it is," she stated.

Courtney blinked and allowed her eyes to fall back to their normal size. "We're going to die," she stated, more to herself than to her sister.

Charlie couldn't help but chuckle. "Come on, we've done stupider things," she reminded her, flashing her a smile.

She shot her a glare. "Stupider? Don't you mean more stupid?" she corrected.

"I'm the older one, don't correct me!" she snapped lightly, the back of her hand slapping into Courtney's shoulder.

She responded with a roll of the eyes. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" she asked before reaching down to pick her sword up from where she had set it down.

A smile slipped onto Charlie's lips as she pulled her machete out of its holster.

* * *

Charlie let out a sigh as the last body fell to the ground, its head rolling off a few yards away. "Well," she said offhandedly, "that was fun."

"Our best yet," Courtney agreed as whipped the Vampire blood off her blade.

Charlie let her eyes trail over the numerous bodies as her smile twitched. "We're missing one," she stated.

She nodded, having too counted the motionless bodies. "We going to go look for him?"

Both girls shared a look. "Nah," she answered together.

Charlie let out a sigh and raised her hand to brush back a strand of hair but stopped when she saw the blood that coated it. "Uh, we're covered in blood," she noted, her nose scrunching I disgust. "How about after we torch this place we find a place with showers?"

Courtney snorted. "Please, we walk into a truck stop looking like this and we're going to get arrested," she stated. "I vote we find a nice back road, take a water bottle bath and then sleep."

Charlie sighed but nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe we charged a nest while they were awake."

She flashed her a blinding smile. "One of my more brilliant plans," she gloated before returning her blood stained machete back into its thigh holster.

"You mean like that hunt with the Werewolf in London?" Courtney asked, her voice unamused.

Charlie pointed an accusing finger at her. "That was your fault for listening to a drunk woman."

Courtney rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement, knowing she was right.

She stuck her tongue out at her before looping her arm through hers and pulling her out to the car where they had several cans of gas waiting for them.

* * *

**D+S**

"Sam!" Dean snapped over the radio and the insistent noise coming from his brother. "Sam, wake up!" she shouted, reaching over to smack Sam in the shoulder.

The younger Winchester jerked away at the abuse of his brother, a glare pulling at his face as he did so. "What?" he demanded, his voice thick with sleep.

"You were doing a rather impressive impression of a lawn mower," Dean told him. "Couldn't hear myself yelling in my head."

Sam let out a sigh, the anger leaving him. "Sorry, man, sleeping in a car does that."

Dean rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the road. "You don't hear yourself," he muttered.

Sam let out a sigh and pushed himself up straighter. "Where are we?" he thought to ask.

Dean ran a hand over his face as he let out a yawn. "Forks, Washington," he answered. "Heard there was a nest of Vampires here," he explained.

"Great, when is it my turn?" he asked, having noticed his brothers yawn.

"Later," he answered, putting a little more pressure on the gas pedal, pushing them forward faster.

"We'll crash before it's my turn," Sam muttered under his breath as he let his head roll to the side to look out the passenger's side window. He was about to let his eyes close again when something caught his attention.

Pulled off on the side of the back road was a '71 Mach 1 Mustang. A purple '71 Mach 1 Mustang.

Dean let out a low whistle. "Nice car," he commented as they drove past.

Sam's attention, however, was on the driver's window where a bloody handprint was in plain sight. "Dean, stop!" he yelled.

In reflex Dean slammed on the brakes, the tires of the Impala screeching as smoke rose into the night air. "What the hell, Sammy?!" he barked.

"There was blood," Sam answered before throwing open his door and running off to the car.

"Dammit," Dean cursed as he threw his baby into park and followed after his brother.

The two circled the car, being overly cautious as they peeked down through the windows.

"Two women," Dean noted when he spotted the two bodies in the seats. He felt his stomach drop when he saw the blood that was tangled in their hair and stained on their skin.

Sam let out a sigh as he came to the same conclusion as his brother. "What do you think did this?" he asked as he made his way to the trunk of the car.

Dean shrugged. "Vampires maybe," he suggested before grabbing the driver's side door and opening it, wanting to get a closer look at the woman. He leaned in and hovered a little more than an inch away from her.

"Better back off," a voice from the back seat spoke. "She likes her personal space."

Dean stiffened when he felt something sharp press into his abdomen, the feeling horribly familiar. He swallowed hard before slowly pulling back away from the woman, looking down to find a knife at the end of her arm.

The woman who was laying in the backseat sat up, her eyes heavy lidded as she did so. "She's stabby when she's tired," she explained before letting out a yawn.

He looked back down to the woman holding the knife on him and found that her eyes had opened, revealing surprisingly blue eyes.

"Dean, the trunk is an arsenal," Sam spoke as he dug through the now open trunk.

"Yeah, Sammy, could have guessed that," Dean said, his eyes never leaving the woman's.

"Dude, they have a sword!"

The woman in the backseat stiffened at that. "Don't touch it I just polished it!" she snapped, getting the younger man to jump and bang his head on the overhanging trunk door.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Sam groaned in pain as he rubbed the spot he had hit. "Yeah, but, uh, Dean-"  
"Yeah, the dead women? Not so dead," he finished.

The woman with the knife on Dean sat up, her eyes narrowed in thought as she looked Dean over. "Wait a minute,' she said, her voice hesitant as she slowly turned her head to look out the windshield. "Is that a Black '67 Chevy Impala?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Dean answered, not really sure what his baby had to do with anything.

The woman in the backseat let out a suffering groan. "Please tell me they're not Winchesters," she pleaded, leaning forward to get a closer look at him.

"Those hard eyes, that chiseled chin, the worn leather jacket," the woman with the knife listed off, her tone filled with dread. "That's a Winchester alright."

"Perfect," she groaned, allowing herself to fall back onto the seat.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, pressing the knife a little harder into Dean's stomach.

He swallowed hard once again, his eyes lingering on the blade before looking up to her once again. "We saw blood, thought we would check it out," he answered before chuckling nervously. "Sammy spotting it, actually."

"Of course he did," she said before motioning him to step back.

He did just that and watched as the two women pulled themselves from the car, grimacing here and there as various parts of their bodies popped.

"Why are you here?" the woman still holding the knife asked, her eyes locking on Sam as he walked around the car to stand next to his brother.

Dean couldn't answer her, being unable to pull is eyes away from the two women. The way they stood, the way they commanded and not asked, and the way they both held that all but familiar look in their eyes. The look that showed they had seen things that no one should ever see. They were Hunters.

Sam decided to break the silence. "Look, we're sorry about," he paused to look both of them over, "waking you up, but we just wanted to see if you were okay," he explained. "A bloody handprint isn't really normal."

The woman from the backseat gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Well, aren't you two a pair of white knights," she said. "The Winchester boys coming to the rescue of two injured girls."

Dean decided to go on the defensive. "Alright, who the hell are you?" he barked, glaring hard at them.

"We're the Valentines," they answered, small smiles pulling at their lips.

The brothers weren't sure what to do with that, seeing as they still had no idea who they were.

"Right, well, nice meeting you but we're going to go," the woman with the knife said, her tone rather sarcastic.

The woman from the backseat grimaced. "Hooker sheets again?" she asked, pouting slightly.

"And Magic Fingers," the other confirmed although she said it with a smirk.

The boys watched the two woman climb into the car.

The driver's window rolled down and the woman leaned out. "Nice fake names by the way," she said before tossing something to Dean.

He caught it as they drove off.

"Dude, that's your wallet," Sam stated, looking down at the black leather object in his brothers hands.

Dean's jaw clenched as he shoved his wallet back into his pocket, trying to think back to when she could have taken it. "You ever hear of the Valentines?" he asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, but maybe Bobby has," he suggested.

Dean nodded absently. "Yeah, we'll, uh, call him in the morning," he agreed before stalking back to the Impala, his brother on his heels.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**reviews=love**


	2. Quarters make the world go round- rewrit

**C+C**

"You got any quarters?" Charlie asked as she threw herself onto the bed she had claimed as hers.

Courtney let out a sigh as she reached into her duffle bag and pulled out a roll of quarters. "Here," she said before tossing them to her.

"Yes," she cheered, breaking into the roll and feeding the box on the nightstand several quarters. She let out a peel of giggles as a hum filled the room and the bed vibrated, jiggling Charlie back and forth.

Courtney shook her head as she watched her. "I still say we should have stayed at that Holiday Inn," she stated.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Yes, because Holiday Inn would have let us rent a room looking like this," she said, gesturing to her disgruntled appearance. "We look like we just murdered a small family from Idaho," she stated.

Courtney grimaced when she realized that Charlie was right. "Still though, I bet there's some kind of STD festering in those sheets."

Charlie smiled brightly at her. "You know you wanna join me," she taunted.

Courtney watched her for a moment before taking a flying leap onto the bed next to her sister.

Both girls laughed together before a quiet ding rang through the air and the bed went still again.

Charlie moved to insert a couple more coins.

"I wonder if blood rusts," Courtney mused loudly.

Charlie froze as her mind processed what Courtney had just said. "No!" she yelled before leaping off the bed. She ran into the bathroom, wet one of the white hand towels and ran out of the room to clean off the blood on her beloved car.

Courtney chuckled as she watched her before also leaping off the bed and running into the bathroom where she claimed the first shower.

* * *

**Charlie**

She ran the wet hand towel over the window, the bloody handprint whipping off easier than the splatter that had been on the body of the car. "Whistle while you work," she muttered before doing just that, the chorus of a Foreigner song leaving her lips. She cut off, however, when the familiar roar of an engine ripped through the air. "Please, no," she prayed as she slowly moved up enough to peek over the top of her car.

A black 67 Chevy Impala pulled into the motel parking lot and parked a few spaces away.

She dropped back down into a crouch, her eyes wide. "Shit," she whimpered before making a mad dash to the motel door. She ran to the bathroom door when she heard the shower and threw it open.

"What is it?" Courtney spoke from behind the shower curtain, her tone rather bored. This had happened far too many times for her to be surprised.

"The Winchesters are here," she stated, her voice taking on a slightly panicked tone.

Courtney stuck her head around the edge of the plastic curtain, her eyes narrowed into a glare and her lips a thin line. "I told you we should have stayed at the Holiday Inn!" she snapped.

Charlie glared back at her. "Well good for you!" she snapped back. "What do we do?"

"You're the one with the plans! You think of something," Courtney told her before softly cursing when a stream of shampoo ran down and into her eye. She ducked back into the shower to rinse her hair out.

Charlie took in a few deep calming breathes. "I'm pretty sure they didn't follow us."

"Probably blew past that Holiday Inn too," Courtney commented as she ran a handful of conditioner her hair.

"This is the first motel you come across in town," Charlie stated, starting to pass.

"Holiday Inn," she said bluntly.

Charlie shot a look at the curtain. "We could ignore them and hope they go away," she suggested.

Courtney paused to think about that before an involuntary yawn left her. "I'm too tired to do anything else," she stated.

"Good. Leave me some hot water," she told her before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

**D+S**

"Thanks," Dean said as he scooped the room key off the counter before stepping out of the office to rejoin Sam. "That was a long ass drive," he complained as they walked down the sidewalk to their room.

"Should have let me drive more then," Sam told him, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Dean glared up at him. "It's a miracle you're even behind the wheel half the time," he told him. "The way you drive," he muttered under his breath.

Sam frowned at that. "What's wrong with the way I drive?" he demanded.

Dean shook his head. "Nothing, nothing," he stated, waving him off.

Sam let out a scoff and glanced around them, a cautionary habit he had picked up as a kid. "Hey, Dean," he said, reaching out to hit his brother's shoulder.

"What?" he asked, pausing to look back at him before his eyes landed on what had caught his brother's attention. "You have got to be kidding me," he whined, opening glaring at the purple Mustang sitting in the parking spot in front of the room next to theirs.

Sam opened his mouth to comment but stopped when Dean shook his head.

"I'm too tired for this," he stated before unlocking the door and stepping in, his eyes locking on the bed closest to him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Reviews=love**


	3. Meeting the Winchester's- rewritten

**C+C**

Courtney stood over her sister's bed, hands on her hips as she watched her sleep through yet another hard shake to the shoulders. "Wake up!" she snapped before bringing her hand down, a loud smack cracking through the air.

Charlie's back arched up as she yelped in pain. "What the hell?!" she snapped, rolling onto her side so she could rub her hands across her now throbbing ass.

"Get up, we gotta pack up and head out," she told her.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because we gotta get out of here before the Winchesters get the chance to do anything," she explained before reaching down and grabbing Charlie's bag and dropping it onto her bed. "Get moving."

Charlie groaned and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Courtney, it's," she paused to look at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand, "7 in the morning," she complained.

"Well what's your plan?" she asked, spinning back around.

"Not waking up at the ass crack of dawn?" Charlie suggested, a blank expression on her face.

Courtney pursed her lips. "I'll drive and you can sleep," she proposed.

Charlie watched her for a moment. "I'm taking a pillow," she stated.

"Fair enough," she agreed before going back to packing.

Charlie frowned as she watched her sister move around the room with an energy she shouldn't have. "How the hell are you so perky?" she demanded.

"Coffee with a Red Bull chaser."

Hey eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Are you seeing sounds again?" she asked with a smirk.

Courtney glared at her. "Shut up!" she snapped.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh as she pulled herself out of bed, the pillow clutched to her chest as she did so.

* * *

**D+S**

Dean woke with a groan when the sound of laughter broke through the thin motel wall. He lifted his head to look at the alarm clock, another groan leaving him when he saw the time. "Come on, really?" he asked.

"It's the Valentine's," Sam stated from his spot at the table in the corner, his laptop out and running. "Apparently one of them is seeing sounds."

Dean's eyebrows shot up at that. "That's new," he stated. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, their packing up so they don't run into us."

"What the hell did we do to them?" he demanded, pushing himself up into a sitting position to scrub a hand over his face.

Sam shrugged. "My best bet is that they knew dad," he answered.

Dean paused at that and nodded. "That'll do it," he agreed. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he answered.

"You find anything?" he asked.

Sam shook his head.

Dean grunted. "You talk to Bobby yet?"

"Don't you think it's a little early?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Dean gave him a look. "Do you wanna mess with those two without knowing who they are?" he asked, pointing to the wall that separated their rooms.

"You want to mess with them?" Sam demanded. "Dean, one of them pulled knife on you."

"You and I would have done the same thing, you know it," Dean defended. "Look, they're hunters, we know that much, don't you think we should at least know who they are?"

Sam gave him an unamused look. "Can you not think about sex for two minutes?"

Dean held his hands up in defense. "Who's thinking about sex?" he asked.

"She practically gutted you, Dean."

"I know, I was there, Sam," he stated. "Just call Bobby," he ordered.

Sam let out a sigh and picked up his phone, pressed speed dial 2 and set it on speaker phone.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey, Bobby, it's Sam."

_"Hey, Sam, what can I do for you?" _

"We ran into these two hunters and we were wondering if you've heard of them."

_"All right, you know their names?" _

"Uh, The Valentine's?"

There was a moment of silent.

"Bobby?"

_"You sure they said the Valentine's?" _he asked. _"What do they look like?" _

Sam had to think for a moment. "Uh, one is tall with blond hair, blue eyes, looked like she could eat Dean and the other one was short, brunette with green eyes, she had a sword."

_"They drive a purple 71 Mach 1 Mustang?" _

"Yeah. You know 'em?"

_"Yeah, I know 'em," _he answered with a sigh. _"The tall one is Charlie Dark and the short one is Courtney Breathe. They've been in the life for as long as you have and they don't take kind to other hunters." _

Sam let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, we found that out the hard way."

_"Did you tell 'em you're Winchester's?" _

"They recognized the Impala," he answered. "Did they know Dad?"

Bobby let out another sigh. _"Yeah, they knew your dad. I wouldn't bring him up, there were some issues between them." _

"Yeah? Who didn't have issues with him?"

_"It's best if you two just steer clear of them as best you can, they're not the most rational pair." _

"Thanks, Bobby, we'll keep that in mind," he told him.

_"You boys be careful, you hear?" _

"We hear, Bobby," he said before hanging up. "Still wanna mess with them?" he asked, looking over to his brother.

* * *

**C+C**

"You're not going to change?" Courtney asked, watching as her sister zipped up her bag still wearing her oversized Avengers shirt with her rolled up yoga pants.

Charlie pointed an accusing finger at him. "You told me I could sleep," she defended.

"You can sleep."

"Then I'm not doing that in skinny jeans," she stated before throwing her bag over her shoulder. "All right, the room looks just as shitty as it did when we got here, let's go," she said.

Courtney smiled at that and nodded. "I'll take the key back to the office," she stated before slipping out the door, her bag over her shoulder.

Charlie followed after her, the keys to the Mustang clutched in her hand as she closed the door behind her. She unlocked the trunk and propped the spare tire cover up to reveal the weapons cache they had there and started to put everything back from her duffle bag into their proper places.

"Imagine meeting you here."

She jumped, her hand jerking down to grab the closest gun.

Dean's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from raising the gun. "Wow, easy, I'm not going to hurt you," he told her.

Her jaw clenched as she let out a deep breath. "I should still shoot you," she stated, looking up to glare at him.

Dean chuckled nervously and leaned away from her a little. "Well, aren't you little miss sunshine?" he joked.

She kept her glare. "What do you want?" she asked, wiggling her arm back and forth in an attempt to get him to let it go.

Dean pulled his hand back quickly and flashed her a bright smile. "Just wanted to say good morning," he stated.

She set the gun back down, threw her bag in and closed the trunk. "What's good about it?" she asked, leaning over to rest her elbow against the car, her pillow trapped under her other arm.

* * *

**S+C**

Courtney pulled open the motel office door, stepped in and was forced to stop when she came face to chest with Sam Winchester. She took a step back and glanced up at him. "Sorry," she mumbled, not really in the mood to speak with him.

Sam shook his head, an easy smile pulling at his lips. "No, that was my fault," he told her. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

She raised an eyebrow at her. "Maybe you should," she told him. "Someone as big as you should know better."

Sam seemed a little surprised at that. "Uh, yeah, sorry," he said awkwardly.

She blinked up at him several times. "Are you going to move?" she asked, her tone almost polite.

He jumped at that and stepped away from her. "Right, sorry," he said.

"You apologize a lot," she stated, a small smile pulling at her lips. "It's a bad habit, you should break it before someone takes advantage of it," she told him before stepping forward to approach the front desk.

Sam stood there for a moment, watching her before shaking his head and walking out of the office. He started towards the Impala when he spotted Dean talking to a highly unamused Charlie. "Oh, that's can't be good," he muttered.

* * *

**D+C**

He chuckled nervously. "Well, the suns out," he said, pointing to the offending object.

"How does that make it a good day?" she asked, an eyebrows raised.

He shrugged. "Usually means you survived another night, something that doesn't happen very often in our line of work," he stated.

"Happens often enough if you're a good hunter," she stated before she turned her head to the side. "You know, you never told us what you and Sam were doing here," she stated.

"Heard there was a nest of vamps in their area," he answered. "Figured me and Sam could go take care of it."

Charlie smirked. "You're a little late. We already took care of it," she told him, trying to hold down the joy she felt when she realized that her and her sister had one upped the Winchester's.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "When?" he asked.

"Last night," she answered.

He straightened up at that. "You hunted a vamp nest at night?" he questioned, his eyes wide.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"How the hell did you two survive that?" he demanded, not believing it for a second.

She let out a long sigh. "A lot of dead man's blood," she answered, pulling a face. "A gross amount of dead man's blood."

He shook his head. "There's no way you two took out a whole vamp nest by yourselves," he stated.

"Believe what you wanna believe," she told him. "It makes no difference to me," she stated before looking over her shoulder to see her sister coming out of the office and walking past a nervous looking Sam Winchester. "Now, if you don't mind, we're shoving off," she said, walking around the car to the passenger's door where she tossed her keys to the approaching Courtney before opening the door and sliding in.

"Morning, Dean," Courtney greeted as she threw her bag into the back seat.

He gave her a tight smile. "Morning," he greeted back.

"I'm not normally violent but if you don't move I will run you over," she told him, her smile still clear on her face.

Dean chuckled nervously before speed walking over to his brother.

* * *

**D+S**

"That was shockingly pleasant," Dean stated, still a little tense.

"Yeah, actually, it was," Sam agreed, just as confused as his brother.

"She threatened to shoot me," Dean told him.

"Courtney chastised me for apologizing too much."

"What the hell, man?!" Dean snapped, looking up to his sister.

Sam opened his mouth to answer but ended up shaking his head.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Reviews=Love**


	4. Singer Auto Part 1- rewritten

**C+C**

"You should have ran him over," Charlie stated from the passenger's seat as Courtney pulled onto the highway.

Courtney chuckled. "I doubt you'd want to clean Winchester bits off the grill."

Charlie shrugged and leaned further back into the stolen pillow. "I don't know, I think I could stomach through it," she stated.

She shook her head and looked back to the road. "So, do we have a destination?" she asked.

Charlie pursed her lips and thought for a moment before smiling brightly. "Bobby's," she stated.

Courtney's lips stretched up into a smile. "Bobby's," she agreed before shifting gear and kicking it up a notch.

"Think we should have called first?" Charlie asked as Courtney parked in the junk yard.

Courtney shrugged. "Probably," she answered. "A little late now, isn't it?" she asked, throwing open the door and stepping out.

Charlie let out a sigh and tossed her stolen pillow into the backseat before following her sister.

The two walked up the back porch and pounded on the door. "Robert!" they called together.

A soft thud shot through the air, as if a heavy encyclopedia had been dropped.

"Girls?!" the gruff voice of Bobby Singer followed after.

"Hey!" they shouted back.

Bobby appeared in the screen door, a smile spread wide across his face. "The hell you two doin' here?" he asked as he pushed the door open and stepping out of the way so they could step in.

"We were in the neighborhood and thought we would stop in," Courtney answered.

"Yeah, hope we aren't intruding on anything," Charlie added, already knowing that he had probably been doing research or something mundane as such.

He shook his head. "No, no, glad you two are here," he said giving Courtney a hug then pulling Charlie in. "I was just putting a case together."

Charlie instantly brightened. "Do tell, Bobby," she encouraged.

He shook his head as he chuckled. "Ain't even here for 5 minutes," he complained, looking to Courtney.

The younger sister rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

"Oh shut up," Charlie said, shoving her sister further into the house. "Seriously, Bobby, this a case we can take?"

Bobby thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't see why not," he answered. "I was going to hand it off to some other hunters but if you two want it then you're more welcome to it," he told them, closing the door and heading over to the fridge to pull three beers out.

"What's it about?" Courtney asked, giving him a smile as she took a beer from him.

"In the town over there's been a string of deaths, all victims had their necks chewed on and blood drained," he explained.

Charlie accepted the offered beer with a bright smile. "Yay, more vampires."

Bobby chuckled and opened his beer, taking a sip before continuing. "Nothing connects the victims except they all worked at a certain strip club."

"Of course they did," Courtney mused, taking a long gulp from the brown bottle. "Why is it always strip clubs with you, Bobby? You got an addiction we don't know about?"

"Haha," Bobby gruffed out, giving her an unamused look. "You don't want the hunt don't take it."

Charlie shook her head. "She's just upset that I got more tips than her last time," she told him, expertly dodging the kick Courtney sent her way.

Bobby cleared his throat. "So, heard you ran into the Winchesters," he stated.

Both girls let out a snort.

"Yeah, we met them," Courtney said as she took a seat at the kitchen table, her feet coming up to rest on the opposite chair.

"Tried to rescue us from our naps," Charlie added, a smile pulling at her lips. "Sam saw the bloody window and decided that they needed to be heroes."

Bobby nodded his head as he took another gulp. "Yeah, that's them alright," he agreed. "You didn't hurt much, did ya?"

"A bruised ego, maybe," Charlie admitted.

Courtney shook her head. "Never heard a man apologize so much in my life."

Bobby chuckled at the thought of their interaction, the uneasy phone call Sam had made earlier that day running through is head. "It's best that you leave those boys alone, got it? They ain't nothin' but trouble."

"No problem," they answered together.

He represed the shudder that always caused him and pushed himself off from the counter. "Let me grab that case file for you," he said before disappearing into the den, the sound of shuffling papers and heavy books filling the air before he appeared again, a manila folder in his hand. "It's everthin' I got on it. You might want to do a little more research," he stated, handing it off to Courtney.

She flipped the folder open and smiled brightly when she saw the amount of detail he had gone to. "Amazing as always, Booby," she praised.

Charlie walked over and read over her sister's shoulder, her own smile widening. "No one puts together a case file like you, Bobby," she told him.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, not much else I can do," he stated, taking another gulp from his beer.

"No way, you're still the number one hunter in our book," Charlie told him, sending him a wink.

Courtney nodded. "Ain't nobody better than you," she added, glancing up at the clock. "Hey, Charlie?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning her attention back to her.

"I think this file earned him some dinner, don't ya think?" she asked, holding the file up.

Charlie nodded quickly. "Damn straight it earned him dinner."

Bobby shook his head and grimaced. "You two don't have to cook nothin'," he told them.

Charlie grimaced back at him. "Don't be stupid, Bobby, it isn't attractive on a man your age."

"You know we make dinner for you every time we visit," Courtney reminded. "It's the only time we cook."

"It's the only time I get a decent meal," he muttered, a little depressed by how true that was.

"Then there's no point resisting," Courtney told him, setting the file down on the table and getting up. "We're cooking and you're going to enjoy it."

"There's no doubt about that," he told her. "You two could cook you mother under the table."

"Aw, thank you, Bobby," Charlie said, throwing her arms around his waist. "That means a lot."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Get off me, ya ijit," he grumbled, attempting to shrug her off.

* * *

**Thank you for reading **


	5. Singer Auto Part 2- rewritten

**D+S**

**Charlie Singing**

_**Courtney singing**_

The Impala went quiet with a purr as it was parked in the yard of Singer Auto.

"We should of called first," Sam stated as he climbed out of the car, looking over the hood at his brother.

"Come on, Sam, drop it," Dean told him, shutting his door and making his way to the front porch. "We're here already."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's bad manners.

Dean knocked on the front door in the rhythm of a Led Zeppelin song.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling Bobby, the rarity disappearing when his eyes landed on the two.

"What are you two doin' here?" he asked, his voice gruff.

Dean pulled one of his faces. "Well hello to you too," he greeted back.

Bobby let out a sigh. "Sorry, didn't expect you two to show up," he explained.

Sam's jaw clenched as he gave his brother an unamused look. "Sorry, Bobby, we should of called," he said. "Is this a bad time?"

Bobby went to answer but was cut off when two pairs of laughter came from inside.

Dean perked up, a wide smile pulling at his lips. "No way," he said, attempting to look past the brooding form of Bobby.

A sigh escaped the man. "It's not like that you ijit," he said before pushing the door open further. "Come in, but keep quiet," he told them.

Dean's eyebrows shot up at that but didn't protest, stepping into the house with Sam right behind him. He pulled in a deep breath when something caught his attention. "Are you cooking?" he asked.

Bobby gave him a look before leading them to the kitchen. "Keep quiet,' he reminded them before music suddenly filled the air.

Both brothers leaned around the doorway and peered into the kitchen, their eyes widening further when they found two woman dancing around the kitchen, several pots and pans steaming on the stove and an Ipod docking station sitting on the counter.

The tall blonde spun around, a wooden spatula held as a microphone.

"Oh hell no," Dean groaned when he recognized her.

**Caught you in the act, can't put up with that**

**messin' around where you shouldn't be**

**I wanna hear you're sorry**

**Cause no on takes offending to me**

**Missing the marks**

**Shooting in the dark**

**I'm pulling the wool over my eyes**

**Baby, don't push my further,**

**It's going to hurt you if it happens twice**

**If looks could kill**

**You'd be lying on the floor**

**You'd be begging me 'please, please baby, don't hurt me no more!'**

**if looks could kill**

**You'd be reeling from the pain**

**and you'd never lie again**

**if looks could kill!**

She began to play the air guitar as the brunette woman next to her picked up where she left off, taking the spatula microphone from her.

_**Living on the edge, hanging by a thread**_

_**I'm watching every move you make**_

_**you don't want to see my anger**_

_**do don't you make another mistake**_

_**Love is only lie, I ain't about to be kind**_

_**that's a promise and a threat**_

_**if I was you I'd really cool it**_

_**or risk a night you'd never forget**_

_**If looks could kill**_

_**you'd be lying on the floor**_

_**you'd be begging me 'please, please honey, don't hurt me no more!"**_

_**if looks could kill**_

_**you'd be reeling from the pain**_

_**and you'd never lie again**_

_**if looks could kill.**_

They spun back to back, fingers flying on their air guitars as the blonde sang again.

**I was a fool to believe in you**

**a sucker for every line**

**I'm a little less blind then I was before**

**I can see right through your disguise**

**if looks could kill**

**you'd be lying on the floor**

**you'd be begging me 'please, please baby, don't hurt me no more'**

**if looks could kill**

**you'd be reeling from the pain**

**and you'd never lie again**

The brunette spun off, head thrown back like a rock star.

_**If looks could kill**_

_**you'd be lying on the floor**_

_**you'd be begging me 'please, please baby, don't hurt me no more'**_

_**if looks could kill**_

_**you'd be reeling from the pain**_

_**and you'd lie agaiin**_

_**if look could kill**_

_**They both shouted.**_

_**If looks could kill!**_

Dean, being the sarcastic man that he was, smiled brightly and clapped.

* * *

**C+C**

They both jumped at the sound of clapping, their heads snapping to look at the doorway where they found Bobby and the Winchester's watching.

"Of course you know Bobby," they muttered together. "Are you stalking us?"

Dean chuckled happily and stepped into the kitchen. "Sweetheart, I wouldn't have to stalk you," he stated, the smirk that had broken so many hearts on his lips.

"Who're you calling sweetheart?" they asked, tilting their heads together.

His smirk widened as he pointed to Charlie. "I'm talkin' to you, Charlie," he told her.

Charlie narrowed her eyes. "Who is she?" she asked, jerking her head to her sister.

"Courtney," Sam answered, stepping up to stand next to his brother.

They looked over to Bobby, a hard glare on their faces. "Just had to go and ruin our fun, didn't you, Bobby?" they asked.

He shot them a glare back. "Stop talking like that," he told them. "You've givin' me the creeps."

They couldn't help but smile. "Sorry, Bobby, we'll stop," they promised him.

Bobby opened his mouth to reprimand them but stopped when a ding rang through the air.

"Garlic breads done!" Charlie stated, pulling away from her sister and rushing to the oven. "Courtney, your sauce is burning," she stated.

Courtney gasped and whirled around, her attention snapping to the pan on the stove. She snatched up a towel and used it to lift the lid, the spoon she had stolen from Charlie now stirring the wonderful smelling sauce.

Charlie pulled on the oven mitts and swung open the door and pulled the sheet out that held sizzling garlic bread. She moved around her sister and set the pan on the counter top, one oven mitt under it.

"Would you guys set the table?" Courtney asked, looking over her shoulder, smiling sweetly at the men.

"Plates are in there and the silver wear is in there," Charlie said, pointing to the cupboard and drawer.

Both boys jumped forward, Dean grabbing the plates and Sam grabbing the forks and knives.

Charlie walked over and bumped her hips against Courtney's. "We playing nice?" she whispered.

Courtney nodded. "No fighting around Bobby," she stated.

"Agreed."

* * *

**Thank you for reading **


	6. Temporary Truce Part 1- rewritten

**D+S**

"Dude," Dean whispered as he set the plates down on the table. "Can you say bipolar?"

"Understatement," Sam whispered back, his eyes shifting over to watch Courtney.

"What are you talkin' about?" Bobby asked, suddenly appearing next to them.

Dean jumped slightly but pulled himself together. "No offense, but those two were more than ready to put a bullet between our eyes and now they're cooking dinner, playing house?" he demanded.

Bobby sighed and set the glasses on the table. "Listen here," he said, his voice quiet. "Those girls are the two nicest girls I have ever met," he stated. "Just because they have issues with you ijits doesn't mean they don't know how to be civil," he gruffed out.

Dean went to argue but Bobby cut him off.

"For whatever reason those two have decided to be nice to you, you will accept it without question, ya hear?"

They both nodded, knowing better than to go against Bobby.

"Don't do anything stupid either."

They shook their heads.

"Alright, everything ready," Courtney announced, stepping back as Charlie slid something else into the oven. She grabbed the bowl she had put the spaghetti into and brought it over to the table.

Charlie followed after her, the plate of garlic bread balanced in one hand and five beers clutched in the other.

Courtney spun around and took the plate from her, setting it next to pasta while Charlie put the beer down.

"You haven't made spaghetti since you two passed out on my porch," Bobby stated, taking his usual seat. "The damn blood stains are still there."

"Demons will do that to ya," Courtney stated, taking a seat next to Bobby.

Charlie's face scrunched up as he took her own seat. "Why was I worse off than you again?" she asked.

Courtney chuckled as she piled her plate. "He stabbed you every time you called him a duck fucker," she stated, getting Dean and Sam to choke on their beers.

Charlie chuckled, nodding as she remembered. "Oh yeah," she said before pausing a frown pulling at her lips. "Why didn't they do anything to you when you told them to go fuck themselves?" she asked, taking the pasta bowl from her.

Courtney chuckled. "Said they already had."

"Gotta love demons, man," she chuckled, snatching two pieces of garlic bread. "Hey, Bobby, random question, but did I leave my bunny sleepers in our room?"

Bobby chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, they're in your guys' closet."

"Wow, wait a minute," Dean said, holding his hands up. "They have a room?"

Courtney and Charlie looked to each other before they burst out laughing.

"Oh my God," Charlie gasped.

"You make them sleep on the couch?" Courtney asked, looking to Bobby with an amused smile.

Bobby shrugged and loaded his plate. "There's only one spare room and you get here first," he explained.

"We never had to sleep on the couch," Courtney argued, trying to breathe through her laughter.

"Alright, alright, calm down," he said, reaching out to kick Charlie's chair, jostling the girl.

Both girls took deep breathes , clearing their throats as they straightened up.

"We're good," they said together.

Both boys shook their heads as they piled their plates with food.

A silence filled the kitchen as they all took a bite of their food.

"Oh my God," Dean groaned, his eyes closing.

"This is the best food I have ever had," Sam stated around his mouthful.

Dean nodded in agreement. "So much better than diner food."

Courtney smiled as she chewed through her bite. "I'm glad you think so."

"She stole the recipe from our mom," Charlie stated as she took another bite. "Had to break into the safe to get it."

"And you said that cracking safes would never be a valuable skill set," Courtney said, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

Charlie shook her head. "No, I said that it was a skill that was going to get your shot."

"It did," Courtney stated.

"Yeah, well, that was your fault," Charlie stated, giving her a pointed look.

* * *

The dinner continued on, each sharing stories of hunts, stupid jokes and whole lot of laughter.

Charlie had been in the middle of a retelling of a rather ridiculous hunt when the oven timer went off again. A bright smile pulled at her lips. "Pies ready," she declared, getting up from her seat.

"Pie?" Dean asked, knowing he had smelled something fantastic but didn't want to get his hopes up.

Courtney let out a groan. "God, not you too," she said.

Sam chuckled and nodded, still hovering over his plate. "She a pie addict too?" he asked, pointing his fork at Charlie.

She let out a snort. "She inhales it," she stated. "She's going to get fat!" she stated, speaking louder so her sister would hear her.

"Ha!" Charlie laughed as she pulled the pie out of the oven, setting it on one of the burners. "Face it, I burn more calories than you do."

Courtney let out a gasp and turned in her seat to look at her. "I get just as much as you do!"

All three men choked.

Charlie rolled her eyes as she got out the small plates. "I was talking about the L Concept you pervert," she stated.

"That's a little pot calling the kettle black," Courtney stated.

"Oh, please, you're worse than I am."

Courtney let out a snort and turned back around in her seat. "L Concept my ass," she muttered.

"What's, uh, what's the L Concept?" Sam asked, a little disturbed that his brother's eyes hadn't left the pie.

"A concept stating that thinking burns calories," Courtney explained. "Something Charlie claims to do on a daily basis."

"Somebody's jealous," Charlie sang as she carried the plates and forks over before going back for the pie, a serving spatula clutched in hand. "I haven't made pie in a while so who wants to be the taste tester?" she asked, cutting out a piece and placing it on one of the plates.

"I do!" Dean all but yelled.

She chuckled lightly and nodded. "Okay, just let me grab the whip cream," she said, turning towards the fridge.

"You-you made whip cream, too?" he asked, watching as she pulled a large glass bowl out of the fridge, white fluff filled to the top.

Charlie nodded as she brought the bowl over. "Courtney makes dinner and I made desert," she explained. "Trust me, you don't want me cooking," she told them before stirring the bowl a few times and plopping a generous amount of it onto Dean's slice. "There ya go," she said, sliding it across the table towards him.

He cut a bite off and practically shoved it in his mouth. A deep throated groan left him as he slumped slightly, his eyes fluttering shut. "It's like happiness on a plate," he stated.

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Happiness? Really?" he asked.

"Yes, Sam, happiness," Dean stated, taking another bite.

* * *

**Thank you for reading **


	7. Temporary Truce Part 2- rewritten

**D+S**

They cleared the table and helped with the dishes, the leftover food going into the fridge before they spread out through the house, either clutching coffee of whiskey, depending on the person. It was a quiet few hours until both woman announced that they were going to bed, Bobby following behind them shortly.

"Dude, that was weird," Dean stated once they were alone.

"What?" Sam asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

"The whole family dinner thing," he answered.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, I kind of liked it," he told him.

Dean shot him a look. "Yeah, I noticed," he stated. "Thought you were going to lick your plate clean."

Sam let out a laugh. "Yeah? What about you? Happiness on a plate?"

Dean's lips twitched into a smile. "That was some damn good pie," he stated before pointing to Sam. "And it was happiness on a plate."

Sam nodded, holding his hands up. "No, no, it was….happiness on a plate," he agreed. "But you gotta agree, we haven't had food like that in a long time."

Dean nodded, hating to admit that. He let out a sigh and glanced at the couch. "Play you for it," he said, smacking his fist into his open palm.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said before doing the same as his brother.

Dean pulled scissors.

Sam pulled rock.

"Always with the scissors," Sam said, a bright smile on his lips before he collapsed back onto the couch.

Dean's jaw clenched as he grumbled, glaring down at the floor where he would be sleeping. He let out a growl and walked over to the chest that was against the wall, knowing that that was where the extra pillows and blanket were. With the objects in his hands he went to walk back but stopped when he spotted a manila folder with the words 'Club Allure' written in sharpie on the front sitting on the corner of Bobby's desk. He tossed the blankets and pillows to Sam and snatched the file up, recognizing Bobby's handwriting, and looking through the papers.

"What is it?" Sam asked, getting up to stand by his brother.

"It's a case," he answered. "Town over at some strip joint. Looks like its fang."

"Huh," Sam said. "Think it's for the girls?" he asked.

"God I hope not," he answered. "Strippers, Sammy, strippers," he said, smiling up at him.

Sam rolled his eyes and took the file from him, looking it over for himself. "Wow, six dead already," he said.

Dean shook his head. "I don't care if it's the girls, I'm stealing this case."

"Dean, you can't just-"

"Watch me," he said. "Strippers, Sammy, strippers."

* * *

**C+C**

"Courtney?" Charlie whined from her spot on her bed.

"What?" she asked as she pulled her black sweat pants on.

"I'm thirsty."

"So?"

"So, you're up, I'm not," she explained.

A sigh left her. "What's in it for me?"

"Uh…the love and respect of your older sister?"

"Nope."

Charlie let out a growl. "Fine, I'll give you that switch blade you keep trying to steal."

Courtney smiled at that. "Much better," she said before stepping out of the room and making her way down the stairs as quietly as she could, hoping not to cause a disturbance for whoever might be sleeping. She paused, however, when she heard Dean and Sam talking.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's a case," Dean answered. "Town over at some strip joint. Looks like its fang."

"Huh," Sam said. "Think it's for the girls?" he asked.

"God I hope not," he answered. "Strippers, Sammy, strippers."

"Wow, six dead already," he said.

"I don't care if it's the girls, I'm stealing this case."

"Dean, you can't just-"

"Watch me," he said. "Strippers, Sammy, strippers."

Her eyes widened. "What?" she whispered, leaning around the corner to look into the study, her mouth hanging open when she saw the brothers hovering over the case file she had left on Bobby's desk. "Shit," she breathed before making a speedy retreat up the stairs.

"Hey, where's my water?" Charlie demanded when Courtney came back into the room.

"We have a problem," she stated, leaning against the bedroom room.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "What kind of problem?" she asked. "A living organism infected the water supply and is now possessing people?"

Courtney gave her an unamused look. "This isn't Doctor Who, Charlie," she stated. "The Winchesters got their hands on our case file and Dean's determined to steal it."

Charlie let out a curse. "Strippers," she said.

Courtney nodded. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Charlie gave a bright smile.

* * *

_~Later That Night~_

**D+S**

Sam woke the sound of the fridge closing and the chink of silver wear. He pulled himself up from the couch, stepped over his sleeping brother, and walked to the kitchen doorway, his hand finding the light switch in the darkness.

The kitchen lit up and he found Courtney, hovering over the left over a bowl, a forkful of left over spaghetti held up mid bite.

She stared up at him, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, finding it hard to believe that she had been caught. She cleared her throat and put on a smile. "You want some?" she asked, holding her fork out to her.

Sam let out a quiet laugh and stepped further into the kitchen. "You beat me to it," he told her. "That was going to be my breakfast," he stated.

Her smile widened. "You would eat pasta for breakfast?"

He nodded. "I would eat that for the rest of my life," he stated, pointing to the spaghetti.

Courtney chuckled. "Me too."

He reached out and took the fork from her and taking the bite.

A triumphant smile pulled at Courtney's lips as she turned to grab another fork out of the drawer.

They were quiet for a moment, each enjoying the cold food before Sam spoke.

"So, what got you hunting?" he asked casually.

Courtney pursed her lips. "Well, my mother died of cancer when I was 5 and my father died in a car accident when I was 9," she started.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, grimacing, wishing he hadn't of asked her.

She shrugged and continued. "My uncle and his wife took me in, became my family. He was a hunter and there was a lot of things a 9 year old notices," she stated.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said. "So, Charlie is your cousin?" he asked, remembering that he had found it odd how their last names were different when they acted so much like sisters.

She shook her head. "No, we're not blood related," she stated. "When I was 10 my uncle came home from a hunt with her."

Sam's eyes widened. "Seriously? Why?"

Courtney shrugged. "You'll have to ask her, all I know was that she was involved somehow and when the hunt was over she had nowhere else to go," she explained. "Since Charlie was older she got to help on the hunts, but when I was 13 I tagged along and ended up saving both of their asses."

Sam laughed. "I'm sure that didn't go over well."

"My uncle was proud and Charlie prouder," she answered, smiling brightly. "It was my aunt who wanted to chain me in the basement."

Sam laughed again but stopped when Courtney shook her head.

"She chained me in the basement. Charlie had to pick the lock."

Sam couldn't get his smile to fall. "So you hunt with your uncle?"

Courtney frowned. "Only a couple of years, he died on a hunt when I was 16," she said. "Charlie kept hunting, my aunt couldn't stop her but she kept me under lock and key," she said, an annoyed tone in her voice. "Charlie came back when I was 18 and we took off on our own."

"18?" Sam asked, a little surprised. "How old was Charlie?"

Courtney thought about that for a moment. "24," she answered.

"Did you ever see your aunt again?" he asked.

Courtney smile and nodded. "Oh yeah, we see her every major holiday and birthday," she explained. "We visit every time we're close."

Sam smiled and went to ask another question when he was cut off.

"Really?"

They looked over and found Dean standing in the doorway, watching them with an unamused look on his face.

"Shut it, Winchester, or I'll sic Charlie on you," Courtney threatened, pointing her fork at him.

Dean straightened a little, and scanned the room, attempting to spot any ambush that might be waiting for him.

"Oh calm down, she's not going to jump out at you," Courtney said, a smile pulling at her lips.

He sent her a look before walking to the fridge, pulling it open and searching through the contents. "Where's the-"

"Outside," Courtney answered, taking another bite.

"Why-"

"Charlie took it with her."

"Will-"

"She just went out."

"The-"

"The pie will be gone."

"Will-"

"Yes, she'll share if you go out there."

"Should-"

"Yes, take a fork," she said, suddenly holding a fork out to him that neither brother saw her get.

Dean watched her for a moment before slowly reaching out and taking the fork from her. "Uh, where-"

"The Mustang."

Dean nodded and quickly left through the back door, wanting to escape Courtney as quick as possible.

Sam burst out laughing the moment the door was closed. "That was awesome. How did you do that?"

She shrugged. "I find him simple minded and very predictable."

Sam continued to laugh.

* * *

**Thank you for reading **


	8. I Told You It Was Temporary- rewritten

**D+C**

Dean walked through the maze of junked cars with full alertness, the fork clutched in his hand like a weapon. He wouldn't put it passed Charlie to sneak attack him and shove him in one of the trunks to rot. When he rounded a corner of stacked cars he stopped short. A soft hum had reached his ears, the tune all too familiar. He started forward again when softly sung words filled the air.

**Hey Jude, don't make it bad**

**Take a sad song and make it better**

**remember to let her into your heart**

**then you can start to make it better**

**Hey, Jude, don't be afraid.**

**You were made to go out and get her**

**the minute you let her under your skin**

**then you begin to make it better**

**and anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain**

**don't carry the world upon your shouders**

**for well you know that's it's a fool who plays it cool**

**by making his world a little ****colder**

**nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah**

He paused again when he spotted the Mustang parked in one of the clearings Bobby had made so he could work on cars. Charlie was laying on the hood, her legs crossed with the pie sitting in her lap and a beer clutched in her hand.

**Hey Jude, don't let me down**

**you have found her, now go and get her**

**remember to let her into your heart**

**then you can start to make it better**

**so let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin**

**you're waiting for someone to reform with**

**and don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do**

**the movement you need is on your shoulder**

**Hey jude, don't make it bad**

**take a sad song and make it better**

**remember to let her under your skin**

**then you'll begin to make it better,**

**better, better, better, better, better, better, oh!**

**Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, hey Jude!**

Dean felt his throat tightened as a lump made its way up. He hadn't listened to that song in full since his mother had last sung it to him when he was sick. Hearing it now was dragging up the feelings he had shoved down all those years ago.

"Are you going to stand there all night or do you want some pie?" she suddenly asked, her eyes never leaving the sky.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and threw on a smile. "Just enjoying the show, sweetheart," he told her.

She let out a light laugh. "Say what you will but my heart is not sweet," she said, bringing the beer up for a gulp.

"Didn't have to tell me that," she stated, coming to a stop beside the car.

Her free hand came down and patted the space on the hood next to her.

With raised eyebrows Dean pulled himself up onto the hood and reclined next to her.

She reached down and grabbed the pie, holding it up for him to take. "I assume you want this."

Dean smiled brightly and snatched it from her hands, more than happy to dig in.

Charlie let out a sigh and let her eyes close. "Did you really come all the way out here for the pie?" she asked.

He took another large mouthful. "Yep," he answered.

She let her head roll over to look at him. "You know, I've met a long of guys like you," she told him, a smile twitching at her lips. "Hunters who think they're all that because they know things," she said with a soft voice.

Dean gave her a questionable look, not really seeing where she was getting at.

"But you seem different," she said. "You haven't hit on me, made any attempt to grab my ass. Why is that? I'm not your type?"

Dean chuckled and looked to her. "Oh, you're just my type, but I know when a woman will go home with me and when a woman will stab me in the throat."

Charlie couldn't help but chuckle. "Some guys find that as a turn on."

He shook his head. "I'm not one of those guys," he told her before taking another bite.

"Good," Charlie said, smiling brightly. "That makes this twice the fun," she said, leaning a little closer to her.

Dean leaned raised an eyebrow and leaned closer as well, a little intrigued on what she was thinking and where this would go.

Charlie chuckled again and leaned away again. "Not a turn on, huh?" she asked, taking another gulp of her beer.

Dean lost his smirk and leaned away also. He wrinkled his nose and shoved another mouthful in. He chewed for a moment before he looked down at the car. "Why purple?" he demanded, speaking the question that had been bothering him ever since he first saw the car.

"Hmm?"

"Why is your car purple?" he asked, rapping his knuckles against the hood. "Not really a normal color."

Charlie chuckled and let her head drop back against the wind shield. "Oh, Courtney lost a bet," she answered. "If I won, the car would be purple, is she won, the car would be red," she explained. "The racing strips were a given for both."

"What was the bet?"

She laughed this time. "We just barely hit the road, me and Courtney, and we wanted something constant, something we could recognize, ya know?" she asked.

Dean nodded as his mind drifted to his baby, his Impala, the only home him and his brother had ever known.

"We both agreed on the Mustang but we couldn't agree on the color so we decided that whoever could get a guy to go back to the motel with them gets their color," she told him.

Dean let out a snort. "That's a crap ass bet, you both could get the whole damn bar."

Charlie chose to ignore the compliment and smiled. "A gay bar?"

Dean paused at that, a smile working at his lips. "Okay, you got me there. How did you do it?"

"Paid him fifty bucks to leave with me, another fifty to stay the night and twenty to strip down to his boxers before Courtney came back," she told him.

Dean laughed, his smile reaching his eyes. "What the hell did you do all night?"

"Watched I Love Lucy reruns," she answered with a chuckle. "He let out a high pitched scream and pulled the sheet up to his chest when Courtney opened the door, you should of seen her face.

The two laughed together, the sound ringing through the air.

Dean's smile lingered on his lips as his laughter went quiet. He hadn't laughed like that in a while and he found it hard to believe that it had been Charlie who had caused it. His smile dropped, however, when she started to hum Hey Jude again. "You like the Beatles?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Hey Jude has always been my favorite," she answered with a soft smile.

"Why?"

Charlie raised her beer and took another gulp. "It just has."

Dean watched her for a moment, pondering whether he should press the matter or not. Not knowing if she was armed or not he decided to leave it alone. "What-what got you hunting?" he asked instead.

Charlie shook her head. "If I told you I would have to kill you," she told him, sending him a wink.

Dean nodded. "Fair enough," he stated before dropping his eyes to the beer in her hands, cursing at himself for not grabbing one before coming out.

Charlie noticed him staring and chuckled before holding it out to him.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said before taking it from her.

* * *

**S+C**

Sam couldn't help but blink several times as his vision began to spot and blur, his thoughts becoming progressively slower as if he was falling asleep.

Courtney watched him with a smile. "What's the matter, Sammy?" she asked, leaning across the counter. "Feeling a little tired?"

Sam let out a grunt, finding that he was too tired to speak.

"I don't blame you, that Benzodiazepine is pretty damn strong," she stated.

Sam had enough time to register the name of the sedative before everything went black.

Courtney let out a sigh as Sam slumped to the kitchen floor. "One down, one to go," she said, looking out the back window. "Hurry up, Charlie."

* * *

**D+C**

Charlie let out a sigh as she looked over to Dean. "You know, I've always harbored a love for the Impala," she told him.

Dean cleared his throat and squinted his eyes, wondering if it was the lack of light that was causing his vision to blur. "Really?" he asked, trying his hardest to focus.

She nodded. "Yep. I've always wondered what it would be like to drive her," she said, her smile widening as she watched him. "I never got to thought, there was always a Winchester guarding it," she stated, leaning a little closer to him. "Feeling sleepy, Dean?"

Realizing that something wasn't right Dean attempted to push himself up into a sitting position but found that he didn't have the strength. He collapsed against the wind shield and cursing as everything went black.

"Finally," Charlie growled out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading **


	9. The Kidnapping Of A Baby- rewritten

**C+C**

Courtney perked up from her seat on the counter when the sound of the Mustang's engine filled the air. She jumped down and opened the back down, a startled laugh escaping her when she saw Dean sprawled on the hood of the car. "Couldn't move him, huh?" she asked as Charlie got out.

Charlie let out a snort. "Please. What about Sam? He back on the couch?"

Courtney stuck her tongue out at her.

"Thought so," Charlie said. "Come help me get his fine ass off my car," she said, walking around the hood.

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Your car?" she asked as she walked down the back steps.

Charlie rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Okay, okay, fine, our car," she amended, grabbing Dean's shoulder and jerking him to the side, the man sliding down.

Courtney came over and grabbed Dean's legs, hooking them around his waist as they lifted.

Charlie let out a grunt as she supposed his upper body. "Jesus, he needs to lay off the burgers," she said, maneuvering them towards the back door.

Her sister let out a laugh. "You're one to talk," she told her, stumbling slightly as she hit the stairs.

"Oh shut up and lift."

They made it into the house, their steps heavy but quiet as they carried the unconscious man. into the living room where they laid him back down onto the ground, his head on the pillow. With that done they moved on to Sam.

"Oh my God," Charlie said as she slipped her hands under Sam's arms and lifted up.

"Use your legs not your back," Courtney told her, hooking Sam's legs around her waist like she had done with Dean.

Charlie snarled at her as they half dragged half carried him. "What the hell are they feeding him?" she demanded.

* * *

The girls stood off the side, breathing heavy as they looked the two men over, Sam now on the couch and Dean still on the floor.

Courtney straightened, let out a sigh and reached forward to snatch the file off the table next to the couch. "Thank you, Sammy," she said, tucking it safely under her arm.

"And thank you, Dean," Charlie said as she fished through his jacket pockets for his keys.

"You're stealing the Impala?" Courtney demanded, her eyes going wide.

Charlie shook her head and stood. "Borrowing with full intention of returning," she stated.

"He's going to kill you, you know that right?" her sister asked.

Charlie chuckled and bounced the keys in her hands. "I would like to see him try," she said before dropping his jacket over him. "Come on, let's go," she said, moving towards the back door.

"Wait, where's the pie?" Courtney asked, suddenly remembering that she hadn't seen it.

"The Stang," she answered with a wink.

Courtney chuckled as she followed after her. "And she's stealing the pie too," she muttered. "Dean is not going to be a happy man."

* * *

**D+S**

_~That morning~ _

Sam jerked awake, his body shooting ramrod straight as his eyes searched the study for any sigh of threat. He let out a sigh and swung his feet over the edge, his eyes landing on his still sleeping brother. "Dean, wake up," he said, nudging his brother's leg.

"Pie!" Dean yelled, jerking up just like Sam had done a few moments earlier.

Sam let out a snort. "Dude, really?" he asked.

Dean looked around the study, seeming to realize that it had all been just a dream and let out a sigh. He slumped down and ran his hands over his face, a yawn leaving him. "Weird dream," he stated.

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah? Me too."

Dean looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. "Oh, yeah? Was it about Courtney?" he asked with a smirk.

Sam let out a sigh. "Yeah. We were in the kitchen, eating the left over spaghetti," he told him.

Dean chuckled, his smirk widening. "Sammy, you kinky bastard," he said.

"No, it wasn't like that. We were just talking then you walked in, asking where the pie was-"

"Courtney answered my question before I asked them, gave me a fork and I went outside?" Dean cut in, his eyes wide.

Sam nodded. "Uh, yeah," he answered, his eyebrows pulling together before one word rang through is head. "Benzodiazepine," he said.

Dean's face screwed up. "Benso-what?" he asked.

"Benzodiazepine. It's a powerful sedative," he explained.

"How the hell do you know-"

"Well, they're gone," Bobby cut in, appearing in the study doorway, a cup of coffee clutched in his hand. "What the hell were you doing last night?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" the brothers asked.

"All that banging," Bobby answered, a frown on his face. "4 o'clock in the morning?"

They looked to each other, shaking their heads.

"Bobby, we weren't…" Sam trailed off, trying to understand what had happened.

A chuckle suddenly left the man. "Let me guess, Courtney gave you two ijits forks," he said, a smile pulling at his lips.

They both nodded.

"Did you find a folder with a case about a strip club?" he asked, knowing look in his eyes.

"Yeah."

"They didn't want you two snaking their case," he explained. "Left you stranded so you couldn't follow them," he told them. "Though I heard engines."

Dean suddenly became very concerned. "Stranded, what do you mean stranded?" he demanded, his tone more than a little harsh.

"Charlie always did love the Impala," Bobby stated, laughing in his voice.

Dean's eyes widened. "No!" he yelled as she scrambled to his feet and ran to the front door.

Sam and Bobby waiting, both of them holding their breathe.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Bobby chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. "Shouldn't be surprised," he stated, walking into the kitchen.

Sam got up from the couch and headed to the front door where he found Dean hyperventilating on the front porch.

* * *

**C+C**

"Okay, I lied, I'm not giving this baby back," Charlie stated, her phone pressed to her ear as she led her sister down the road, the mustang centered in the Impala's rearview mirror.

_"You'll have Dean Winchester on your ass for the rest of your life," _Courtney told her.

Charlie let out a sigh and stroked the wheel. "I don't care, I'm in love."

_"With the car or the Winchester?" _Courtney teased.

"Car, definitely the car," Charlie answered, relaxing into the plush leather seats.

_"Sure, sure. So, when is it my turn to drive?" _

"In about never," Charlie answered. "This baby is mine."

_"I think you're forgetting that I have the pie," _Courtney stated. _"You will not get any more pie if I do not get to drive the Impala." _

Charlie thought about that for a moment. "Will there be ice cream involved?"

_"If we stop at the next gas station, yes," _her sister answered.

She let out a sigh. "Ugh, I hate you. Fine, the next gas station," she said before hanging up and tossing her phone to the side.

* * *

**D+S**

"Dean, slow down," Sam said, looking nervously at the speedometer as he braced himself in his seat.

"That bitch has by baby, Sam!" Dean yelled, putting more pressure on the gas pedal.

The beat up van went faster, the engine yelling in protest.

"Dude, you're going to kill us," Sam stated.

"I don't care!"

"I do!" Sam yelled back. "Look we know where they are, we don't need to kill ourselves!"

Dean took in deep breathes, the foot on the gas petal easing slightly, slowing them down to a more comfortable number, nothing near the speed limit but close enough.

Sam watched his brother, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

Dean glanced over, his eyes narrowed. "What are you smirking about?!" he snapped. "You were knocked out too!"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, but…." he trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"But what? She flirted with you? Acted nice? Told you she liked you?" dean asked, clearly still not happy.

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "No, she just told me about herself, about hunting," he answered.

Dean growled. "Sharing chick flick moments, huh?"

"What did you and Charlie talk about?" Sam demanded, starting to get a little annoyed with his brother's attitude.

Dean shifted in his seat. "Nothing really," he answered. "She just explained why they're car is purple," he said.

Sam looked to his brother with a surprised look. "Really? That's it?" he asked. "No flirting?"

"No, Sammy," he answered. "She'd probably stab me," he grumbled, glaring at the road.

"Do you….want to flirt with her?" Sam asked.

Dean shot his brother a glare. "Shut up, Sammy."

* * *

**C+C**

"So, you two want jobs?" the nice cross dressed owner of club Allure asked them, looking the two over.

They nodded. "Yes, ma'am," they answered.

She looked them over again. "Have you two done this before?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She thought about that for a moment before sighing. "I do need two new girls," she mused.

"You won't regret it!" they said, bright smiles pulling at their lips.

She smiled back. "When can you start?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading **


	10. Stripper wannabes

**D-S**

Dean pulled into the parking lot of Allure, his grip tight on the steering wheel.

"You really think they're in there?" Sam asked.

"Well, where else would they be, Sammy?" he asked.

"Good point, just don't stray from your hunt," he said.

Dean glared at his brother. "Do you really think I would try with my baby in the hands of that bitch," he asked.

Sam blinked a few times. All the times the Impala had gone missing, this was the only time Dean had acted like this.

"Plus, I'm driving a van, I feel like a pedo," he said getting out of the van and heading towards the club.

"Welcome to Allure, boys," a crossdresser at the front door said sweetly. "You're just in luck! We got two new dancers."

Dean smiled. "Really?" he asked. "When will they go on?"

The he/she looked down at his/hers watched. "About 3 minutes," he answered.

"Perfect," he said stepping into the club, Sam behind him.

The club was surprisingly crowded. Almost every table was filled and the bar was surrounded.

"Look, there's a table," Dean said pointing to the end of the stage.

They made their way through the other tables and took the two seats.

"Welcome, Gentlemen, what can I get you?" a perky red head asked walking up to their table.

"Two beers, sweetheart," Dean said with one of his smiles.

She smiled. "Be right back," she said walking away.

"I like this place already," Dean said smiling brightly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, focus," he said before the waitress appeared with their beers.

"Here you go, the show will start in a moment," she told them.

He smiled and turned back to the stage.

"Are we going to look for the girls?" Sam asked looking the bar over.

"Please, I'd rather watch these girl then The Valentine Twins," he said taking a gulp of beer.

Sam chuckled. "Come on, admit it, those two have every girl in this place beat," he said.

Dean let out a laugh. "Do you really think Charlie would have the guts to do what this girl," he said pointing to the stage, "does every day."

The lights dimmed and a spot light went to where the curtain was.

The curtain was see through, allowing the men to see the figure of the girl behind it.

_Dirty! Rotten! Filthy! Stinkin! _

The curtain dashed back to show...Charlie Dark.

"No way," Dean said his eyes wide.

She marched down the stage, everyone's eyes on her.

She was wearing a deep red corset that only covered her chest, a small frilly red mini skirt hung around her waist only barely covering the cherry pattern underwear. Knee thigh black socks sprouted from cherry red platform heels.

_She's my cherry pie_

_Cold drink of water suck a sweet surprise_

_Taste so good make a grown man cry_

_Sweet cherry pie, yeah! _

She twirled around the pole, her leg wrapped around it. She stopped and dropped back, her back arching with her leg still around the pole.

The guy in front of her slipped a five under the rim of her skirt.

She winked at him before pulling herself back up.

_Well, swingin on the front porch, swingin on the lawn_

_swingin where we want cause there ain't nobody home_

_swingin to the left and swingin to the right_

_I think about baseball, swing all night, yeah_

_yeah, yeah_

She did a couple of intricate moves on the pole, sliding down slowly till her knees reached the stage. It was then that she saw Dean and Sam watching her with wide eyes.

_Huh, swingin in the living room, swinging in the kitchen_

_most folks don't cause they're too busy bitchin_

_swingin in there cause she wants me to feed her_

_so I mixed the batter and she licked the beater! _

She dropped back before rolling her body up, her eyes still on Dean. She rocked her body back and forth to the beat, her head rolling side to side. She threw herself to the stage and scanned the guys. She pulled herself up and motioned for one of the less creepy looking guys to come to her.

He stepping to the stage, her hand grabbing his tie and pulling him closer. She moved against him, her tongue running up the length of his face.

He shoved a wad of bills down her top, a smile on his lips.

She planted her heel in his stomach and pushed him away and back into the chair.

_I scream, you scream, we all scream for her_

_Don't even try cause you cant ignore her_

Charlie slipped off the stage and moved between the guys, her hips swaying back and forth, her hands running over shoulders and over chests.

Random hands stuck out and shoved bills down her skirt as she moved by.

_She's my cherry pie_

_cool drink of water, suck a sweet surprise _

_tastes so good, make a grown man cry_

_sweet cherry pie, oh yeah_

She completely passed Dean and Sam and jumped back onto the stage.

_She's my cherry pie_

_put a smile on your face, ten miles wide_

_looks so good bring a tear to your eye_

_sweet cherry pie, yeah_

She threw herself at the pole, using the momentum to swing herself around the pole horizontally, her body straight. She flipped herself around, her legs dropping open.

_Swingin to the drums, swingin to guitar_

_swingin to the base in the back of my car_

_ain't got no money, ain't got no gas_

_but we'll get where we're going if we swing real fast_

She wrapped her legs around the pole, let her arms go and started to slide down.

_I scream, you scream, we all scream for her_

_don't even try cause you cant ignore her_

_She's my cherry pie_

_cool drink of water suck a sweet surprise_

_tastes so good make a grown man cry_

_sweet cherry pie, yeah_

She started to twist and twirl with the pole, her hair splitting the black background.

_She's my cherry pie_

_put a smile on you face ten miles wide_

_looks so good bring a tear to your eye_

_sweet cherry pie, yeah_

_pie, yeah_

_swing it_

_All night long_

_swing it_

_(Aow) _

She dropped to her knees again, the pole between her shoulder blades. She ran her hands down the front of her, every guys eyes following her.

_I'm a trained professional_

_swingin in the bathroom, swingin on the floor_

_swinging so hard forgot to lock the door_

_in walk her daddy standing six foot four_

_said 'you ain't gonna swing with my daughter no more'_

She jumped up and attacked the pole again.

_She's my cherry pie_

_cool drink of water, suck a sweet surprise_

_tastes so good make a grown man cry_

_sweet cherry pie, yeah!_

_She's my cherry pie_

_put a smile on your face ten miles wide_

_looks so good bring a tear to you eye_

_sweet cherry pie, oh yeah_

She dropped down into the splits.

_SWING IT! _

The club broke into cheers, everyone clapping.

She staying in the splits, the guys on the side of her shoving bills down her socks.

"Thank you, Lucy!" an announcer yelled over the speakers.

She pulled out of the splits and bowed to the audience.

"As usual, we auction off the new girls, who would like some private time with Ms. Lucy?" he asked.

Yells filled the room, amounts of money being thrown around the air.

Charlie smiled brightly, twirling now and again allowing her skirt to fly up. She was watching a man in the back, he had come every night since they started working there. He never came close to the stage but he always bid high for private time.

Her and Courtney had watching him closely. He was their best lead and they were following him.

She needed to get alone with him.

"150!" he yelled over the others.

Charlie giggled and clapped her hands, showing that she liked the bed. She was about to point to him when another voice rose above the others.

"200!"

Her eyes snapped down to look at Dean. He was smiling up at her with that Winchester smile that made her want to puke.

_"Smile, don't get fired, smile, don't get fired," _she told herself.

Forcing a smile she pointed to Dean.

"We have our winner!" the voice yelled. "Lucy, show him what he's won!"

Charlie lost her smile and moved down the stage, her eyes still on Dean.

Dean got up and moved to the stage. He placed his hands on her hips, her hands going to his shoulders. He pulled her towards him and stepped to the side, pulling her with him. He let her down slowly, her whole body rubbing against him.

She smirked at him and grabbed the collar of his jacket. She pulled him through the crowd to a bright red door whith a black heart on it. She pulled him through and locked the door behind them.

The room was simple. The walls red with heart patterns around the top. Pictures and mirrors were scattered everywhere. A stereo sat in the corner across from the small black couch.

"This lap dance better be good," Dean said with a slightly annoyed tone.

Charlie spun around and landed a solid punch to his gut.

Dean doubled over, his arms going to protect his stomach. He breathed in heavy breaths.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still in a fighting stance.

Dean straightened slightly. "You stole my car!" he gasped.

Charlie opened her mouth to argue but didn't have an argument. "Well...you..."she stammered. "That doesn't explain why you're here!" she snapped.

"You stole my car, bitch!" he yelled recovering from the punch.

"So you wouldn't follow us!" she yelled back. "You saw the file and I know Winchesters!"

"What does that mean?" he demanded.

"I don't have to explain!" Charlie yelled back.

"Where's my car?"

"Same place as your brain! Gone!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Dean lunged forward to grab her arm but she side stepped, grabbed his arm and spun him around, making him lose his balance. She twisted his arm and pushed forward, causing him to face plant to the couch.

"Go for me again and I'll break something," she said her voice low and full of warning.

"Like to see you try," he said his voice muffled by the couch.

**C-S**

Sam sat at the table taking gulp from his beer. He let out a sigh and sunk further into his chair

He jumped when music filled the room again.

_I just...i just wanna see you strip_

_Would you strip for me? _

The curtain pulled back again and Courtney started walking down the stage. Keeping perfect time to the music as she marched to the pole. Slowly sliding one side of her black halter off, recealing a silver bikini like top underneath. Along with her black and silver spandex shorts and silver 3 inch heels, she looking like a haver gone stripper.

_Welcome to the freakshow_

_Thanks for coming' joining me_

_I'll show you what I want _

_then just repeat after me. _

_If you're feeling kind of kinky_

_I can really turn you on_

_All I nee is your cooperation come and play along._

All while Courtney got the halter off. The men howling as she did. Her green eyes floated across the men and soon landed on Sam. She went back to focus as a wicked smile spread across her lips. She grabbed out for the pole two feet away, grasping it tightly she lifted herself up around it. She looped her legs around it and hung over backwards looking straight at Sam.

His eyes widened and looked away in a flash.

Courtney chuckled to herself as she climbed off her pole. She instantly went to the floor. On her knees she lowered to the floor more and dipped back swinging her hair around and staring at the very red Sam. That wicked smile returned to her lips.

_You know that I love you, babe_

_Come on, let's take our clothes off_

_We can be together baby_

_After we can dose off_

_If you get freaky with me_

_There's nothing wrong with that_

_It's beautiful naturally but first_

_I gotta say. _

As the bridge rang through the club, Courtney started to crawl hands and knees towards Sam, who was fidgeting in his seat. On her way towards him, a random man slowly stuck two dollars into her shorts, winking over at her.

She smiled but kept her attention on Sam. She couldn't miss a chance like this.

_I wanna see you strip for me, all off honey_

_I wanna see your cause it's only from me_

_I wanna see you ripe it off your body, put a show on for me. _

_Come an put it one _

_I wanna see you strip _

Courtney was now up to Sam. She sat on her knees, her hands moving down her body and then back up. She watched Sam follow her hands with his eyes. Finally looking up at her he saw her staring at him and quickly looked away from her, but not before shyly sticking a one into her shorts. She smiled, got off her knees and walked back to the pole.

_I wanna see you strip_

_baby would you strip?_

_I wanna see you strip_

_Yeah_

Walking to the beat past all the eager men as they stuck various kills in her top and shorts once again.

_Getting down to nothing, I can see it coming_

_I have waited for you so long that I'm turning blue_

_Spiritual our connection_

_deeper than the ocean. _

_I'm 20,000 leagues in heaven under the sea_

She walked back up to her pole wrapping her left leg around to the back, grasping it in her hands, bending her other leg. Dropped to the floor, she climbed back up only to have her head fall back as her back arched far to let another man slip a 5 into her bikini top. She slipped down the pole again and dripped back up.

_You know that I love you, babe_

_Come on, let's take our clothes off_

_We can be together baby, after we can dose off_

_If you get freaky with me, there's nothing wrong with that. _

_It's beautiful naturally _

_But first I gotta say..._

She stood back and began to walk over to the man who had given her the 5. She got down off the stage and pushed her hand to his chest, making him sit down once again. She straddled his waist and leaned forward, inching her face closer to his. As he started to lean in she swung her leg back over his lap and walked away, her hips swaying as she went.

_I wanna see you strip for me_

_Take it all off honey_

_Wanna see your body, cause it's only from me_

_I wanna see you rip it off your body_

_Put a show on your me. _

_I wanna see you strip..._

Along her way back up stage she caught a glance from Sam. The look on his face was priceless.

Was that jealousy she saw in his eyes?

She turned her focus back to the music as she slid back on stage. Now sitting on her backside she grabbed the pole once more, pressing her back against it. She pulled herself up, the steel going over her spine.

_I wanna see you strip_

_Ooh baby, please let me, strip_

_baby I can barely handle that_

_Strip_

_Connected by the second_

_I wanna see..._

_Show me just a little baby and I'll show you more. _

_Stripper is my alter name_

_and stripping is the goal_

_Strip..._

**C-D **

Charlie growled and pulled away from him. She couldn't hurt him, she needed this job.

He chuckled and pulled himself off the couch. "Knew you wouldn't do anything," he told her with a smirk. "You see, I can read people," he said with a dick tone, "you put on a big, tough front but you wont actually follow through with any of your threats," he told her. "I know people-"

Charlie cut him off by throwing a round house kick at his ass.

I knocked him forward and back onto the couch.

She lunged forward straddling his back and shoving his face into the fake leather. "Do you ever shut up?" she snapped pushing hard against his head.

It's sad to say, and I know you girls would agree, but Dean was stronger with Charlie and he managed to flip himself over so he was on top of her. He twisted around and hunted for her hands.

She, however, was smart enough to pin her arms under her and out of his reach.

"This is a crappy lap dance," he told her with smirk. "I paid good money for this."

She smiled up at him. "So what are you going to do?" she asked. "Beat the shit out of me or are you going to have your way with me?" she asked.

Dean paused and looked down at her. Her eyes were harsh and her face was set. He struggled to think of something to say to that question. For lack of something better to say he decided to tease her.

"No, I'd probably get some kind of disease," he said pushing off of her a little so he could get a better look at her.

She growled at him. "Please, you've probably screwed every waitress in all 50 states," she said with a sneer. "You probably have every disease known and unknown to man."

Dean frowned and squeezed her waist tighter. "I wouldn't insult the guy who has you pinned."

Charlie chuckled. "You think you have me pinned?" she asked.

**C-S**

Running her hands over her body once again, catching their attentions once again. As the word strip rang through the club, Courtney had her left hand on her thigh and her right index finger in her mouth, bitting the tip.

_I wanna see you strip for me_

_Take it all of honey_

_I wanna see your body cause it's only for me_

_I wanna see you rip it off your body_

_put it on for me_

_I wanna see you..._

Courtney had spun on her pole to the floor to once again crawl on her hands and knees. As the music went on she started to crawl back to Sam.

_"Seems like he's ready this time," _she thought as she looked at him.

When she got closer to him she leaned in closer, making the space between them a foot.

Sam began to lean in, catching her by surprise.

The space between them was about three inches and Courtney could feel his warm breath on her lips.

_Strip..._

Her song had ended and the club erupted in howls and whistles.

**C-D **

"Uh, yeah," he answered.

"Okay," she said before bringing her knee up and slamming into his...well, you know.

Dean groaned before he rolled off to the side, curling in on himself.

Charlie let out a sigh and got up to her feet. She smoothed herself out and looked down at him. She smiled and turned to towards him. "Sorry, Winchester," she said her voice sweet. "But I don't like being man handled," she said before heading towards the door. "Oh, one more thing," she with a smile. "You owe me 200 bucks," she said before walking out.

She let out a sigh and started to make her way back to the stage. She stopped, however, when she saw Courtney and Sam.

Courtney was on her hands and knees, leaned forwards so she was only inches away from Sam, who was also leaning forward, barely sitting on his chair.

Charlie slumped down. "We're so screwed," she said with a whiny tone. She walked over, pushing through the crowd and stood next to the stage. "Don't even think about it," she said catching Courtney's attention.

She smiled innocently. "What? He was sitting in the front," she defended.

Charlie shook her head. "Dork," she said before crawling back up.

Courtney rose to her feet and smiled brightly. "Sorry, love, couldn't help it," she said.

Charlie rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Courtney's waist. "I think we should end this tonight," she said.

"Why?" Courtney asked ignoring the yells from the guys.

"I pissed Dean Winchester off," she answered with a bright smile.

Courtney blinked for a few minutes before chuckling. "I cant believe that you actually kneed him," she said shaking her head. "What was it like?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," Charlie promised. "Just get Sam out of the room for awhile," she told her.

Courtney nodded and slipped off the stage.

Charlie turned her attention to the man in the back.

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLE! YES, IT IS ME! ALYA KIHAKU! **

**Alright, I don't know why I did that...anyways, reviews would be very nice. Seriously, I'm very close to just stopping this. Please Review! Also, vote on the Lisa thing! I would also like to know what you think of the next Supernatural episode!**

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	11. Giving your car thieves a ride

**C-S**

Courtney slipped off the stage and walked over to Sam. She swayed her hips, making sure that Sam saw.

She smiled when she saw Sam swallow hard. "Hi, Sammy," she said leaning back in his chair.

"H-hey, Courtney," Sam said leaning back in his chair.

She giggled and slid onto his lap, her arms going to his shoulders. "Did you like the show?" she asked.

He nodded, unable to speak.

She let out a sigh. "I need you to do me favor, Sammy," she told him. "You see, we're working and you and your brother are a distraction," she stated. "I need you to get your brother and leave."

Sam blinked a few times before nodding. "What motel are you staying at?" he asked.

Courtney glanced back at Charlie who was dancing again to catch their suspects attention.

"The Benihime," she answered with a small smile. "You'll see the Mustang in the parking lot."

Sam nodded.

Courtney slipped off of his lap. "Thank you, Sammy," she said with a sweet smile.

He stood up, looked her over once more before walking off.

"Damn, I'm good," she said.

**Charlie**

Charlie smiled when the other girls came out, allowing her to leave. She jumped off the stage and moved towards the back of the club.

The suspect smiled when she got close enough.

"I feel bad about the auction," she said stopping in front of him.

"Do you, now?" he asked with a slight Southern accent, a smile touching his lips.

She nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to make it up to you," she told him.

He smiled brighter. "What did you have in mind?"

She bit her lip. "I think you know," she said.

He chuckled. "Alright," he said throwing some money on the little table and stood.

"My cars out back," she said. "I think you'll like it," she told him.

**Courtney**

She watched as Charlie walked off with the suspect. Once they were outside she made a b-line for the back door. She had to get to the car before Charlie and the suspect did. She pushed through the back door and ran to the bar. She opened the back door and grabbed her sword that was resting on the black leather. She unsheathed it and crouched against the side of the car, changing her breathing to small gasps so it lowered her heartbeat (if you know Soul Eater then just think of what Blackstar does and you got it)

**S-D**

Sam walked into the private room and found Dean on the ground on a ball.

He winced. "She really doesn't like you, does she?" he asked.

Dean groaned. "Shut up, Sam," he said.

"Come on man," Sam said reaching down to help him up. "We got to go."

"I ain't leaving till I get my car back," Dean said getting to his feet.

"I know what motel they're in, the Mustang's parked out front."

Dean jerked up and looked over at Sam. "How did they get there?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't..." he trailed off thinking it through.

"They brought my baby," he said smiling brightly. "They must have parked in the back," he said smacking Sam's arm. "Let's go get my baby."

Sam let out a sigh but didn't argue. He didn't know why he had listened to Courtney in the first place, actually he did but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Let's go," Dean said walking out of the room.

**C-C**

Charlie laughed at the stupid joke the suspect had told. She had dragged him outside and was now walking to the back of the building where the Impala was parked.

She had lied to Dean about hiding it, she didn't have to. Dean was stupid enough to believe that she had.

"I cant believe you laughed at that," he said chuckling with her. "That was a really stupid joke."

Charlie chuckled. "I like stupid jokes," she told him. "I'll laugh at almost anything."

He smiled. "That's cool," he said. "Most girls have to force laugh."

Charlie made a face. "I hate fake laughers, they sound so plastic."

"Plastic?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like a Barbie doll, plastic," she explained.

He nodded. "And what kind of toy are you?" he asked.

She smiled seductively. "The one you play with the most," she answered with a thick voice.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "You want me to play with you?" he asked.

She nodded, leaning into him. "Yeah."

He smiled and leaned down, his lips moving to her neck.

She bit her lip, keeping the instinct to move away under control. She always hated this part. She hated them touching her.

His lips moved down her shoulder but stopped when they brushed the tip of her scar. He pulled back and looked closer at it. "Where did you get that scar.?" he asked turning her slightly so he could look closer.

Charlie hated that scar. It ran from her left hip to her right shoulder. She had gotten it from a Wendigo when she was 18. Every one night stand, every employer had asked her about and she had said the same thing.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," she said.

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "So you're a spy, are you?" he asked.

She smiled. "I would have to tell you if I told you," she said.

**D-S**

Dean walked out the front of the club and looked around for a moment before heading off towards the back.

"Dean, calm down," Sam said following after him.

"That bitch has my baby and I wont rest till I get her back," he said marching forwards.

"Dean, we know where they're staying," Sam stated. "Why don't we just wait for them there?" he asked.

Dean shot him a glare over his shoulder. "If you want to then you can go and wait for them, but I'm getting my baby back!" he snapped.

Sam sighed and followed after him.

**C-C**

Charlie let out a small laugh and grabbed his hips and pulled him back towards the car. "I think you'll like my car better then me," she told him.

He chuckled and let her pull him towards the back.

She spun him around and stood him in front of the Impala. The weapon that could catch any self respecting man.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the black beauty. "This is your car?" he asked stepping closer to her. "How much did you shell out for her?" he asked reaching out and resting a hand on the shining black paint.

Charlie shrugged. "She was a steal," she answered with a smirk stepping closer to him. "I saw her and thought 'now that's sex on wheels' don't you agree?" she asked stopping right behind him.

He nodded. "Oh yeah," he said totally giving the car lust filled eyes.

Charlie smiled. She had him right where she wanted. "So, in order to use this beauty to her full intent, don't you think we should..." she trailed off her hands going to his waist once again. She spun him around and pressed him against the side of the car, her body pressing against him. She kissed down his neck and continued lower. When she reached shirt she pushed it up so she could kiss his toned stomach. She kissed down and started to mess with his belt.

**D-S**

Dean shook his head as he marched forward. "When I get my hands on that bitch, I'm going to-" he cut off when he turned the corner. He froze when he saw what was happening to his baby.

Some dude was pushed against her side and some girl was crouched in front of him, kissing down the dudes stomach as she messed with his belt.

Sam's eyes widened and he looked down at Dean who was shaking.

Dean shook his head. "Oh hell no," he said marching forward again.

**C-C**

Charlie continued to mess with his belt as she looked up at him. His head was tilted up to the sky, paying her no attention. She rolled her eyes and tapped the side of the Impala, a small 'dunk' sound moving through the car.

Courtney heard the small 'dunk' and moved into action. She sprang up, her arms swinging out to the side, her sword cutting through the air above the car. The blade passed through the suspects neck, leaving a thin red line across his skin.

She watched as he looked down at Charlie before his head tumbled forward, rolling across the ground.

Charlie sidestepped the suspects falling body and watched as it earthed up a cloud of dust as it did. She smiled slightly and looked up at Courtney. "Awesome," she said before looking the top of the car over. "You didn't get any blood on her, did you?" she asked.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't get any blood on her," she answered. "Do you we have a Vampire or not?" she asked gesturing to the head.

**D-S**

They watched as Charlie walked over to the severed head. She grabbed a fist full of it's hair before lifting it from the dirt. She held it up eye level and turned her head to one side.

"I did it last time," she said turning back to Courtney. "You check this time," she said before throwing the head at her.

Courtney caught it like a basketball and rolled her eyes. She pushed the guys top lip up to check his gums. She was silent for a moment before a bright smile crossed her lips. "We beheaded ourselves a Vampire," she said in a sing song voice.

"Yes!" Charlie cheered before walking back to the body. "Aw, did the stripper kill the big bad vampire?" she asked before the two girls burst out laughing.

The boys looked up at each other, their eyes wide. They were speechless.

"Alright, load the body in the trunk," Courtney said.

Dean's eyes widened and his heart stopped. "No, no one is putting a dead body in my baby," he said marching forward.

The girls turned their attention to them and smiled. "Hi, boys!" they said happily.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled pointing down at the headless body.

Charlie followed his finger. "It's a headless vampire," she told him.

"Yeah, I know that!" he snapped.

Courtney rolled her eyes and walked around the car. She moved towards Sam, her sword and Vampire head still in hand.

"Hi, Sammy," she said sweetly.

"Hi, Courtney," he said smiling down at her.

"Think we should break them up?" she asked looking at their still bickering Dean and Charlie.

Sam sighed and listened for a moment.

"You're stupid!" Charlie yelled.

"You're stupider!" Dean shouted back.

"Stupider isn't a word!"

Sam nodded. "They're going to kill each other."

Courtney let out a laugh. "That, or they're going to jump each other."

"Ew," Sam mumbled.

Courtney smiled. "You're so innocent," she commented. "Like a puppy."

Sam blinked a few times. "A puppy?" he asked.

She nodded. "A puppy."

"You're like one of those retarded puppies that should have been drowned at birth!" Charlie snapped.

"Yeah, well, you were a mistake!" Dean yelled back.

Charlie flinched. "I know that! You didn't have to tell me!" she shouted back.

Dean faltered at that.

"Charlie, calm down," Courtney said walking over. "You knew he would be pissed."

Charlie sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Didn't think they would show up so soon," she stated. "Thought we had a little more time with her," she said looking over at the Impala.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked up at Sam.

"You didn't just steal the Impala to keep up from following, did you?" Sam asked.

Courtney shook her head. "We've been in love with her ever since we saw John with her."

Charlie sniffed. "She's comfortable and smells like pie," she explained with a pouty face.

Dean looked back at Charlie, a small smile on his lips. No one had never noticed that about his baby.

"I like the ass print in the passengers seat," Courtney said looking over at Sam.

He cleared his throat and looked away from her.

Dean looked between Charlie and Courteny and noticed how different they were holding themselves.

Courtney seemed more confident with her sword in hand, her back straight, bringing her to her full 5'7 frame, the 3 inch heels not included. She was looking up at Sam with a flirty smile, knowing she had him in her hands.

Charlie on the other hand looked like she might cry. Her watery eyes looking the Impala over like her beset friend was moving away and never coming back. She was huddled over slightly, her arms wrapped around herself. Something caught his eye on her shoulder. Something that looked like a scar.

They both seemed so...normal.

Charlie sighed. "Well, the upside is that we don't have to work here anymore," she said looking back at Allure.

Courtney smiled. "Longest slightly normal job we've ever had."

"Yeah, not going to miss it," Charlie said before pulling a giant wad of cash from her skirt line. "Miss the money though."

Courtney chuckled and wrapped her arm around Charlie's shoulders. "Come on, Twin, let's go," she said the Vampires head resting against Charlie's opposite shoulder.

Charlie sighed. "Yeah, I could use some sleep," she said before walking over to the Impala and pressed a kiss to the top of the car. "Goodbye, my sweet, I'll miss you," she said before Courtney pulled her away.

"I cant believe you're cheating on Roy," she said with a stern voice.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Please, Roy doesn't care, he's gay."

Courtney gasped. "How is Roy gay?" she demanded.

Charlie deadpanned. "For one, he's purple and he had random people in his trunk almost every week."

"That doesn't mean he's gay!" she yelled.

Charlie held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, Sexy Jesus, he's not gay," she said. "I'll wear a mini skirt to make it up to him," she said.

Courtney looked her over. "Just war that, he'll be happy."

"Who the hell is Roy?" Dean yelled more then a little confused.

They looked over and burst out laughing.

"Our car!" Courtney said. "Roy Mustang! Get it?" she asked.

They boys stood with mildly shocked faced, their eyes filled with concern.

They girls sighed and shook their heads.

"If they didn't know about the L concept they're not going to know that," Courtney said patting Charlie's shoulder.

She sighed and nodded. "You're right," she said. "They're just do deprived, some more then others," she said with a sad voice.

"All hunters are deprived, some more then others," Courtney said with a shrug.

"Come on, I smell like sex," Charlie said pulling Courtney towards the road.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Back to Benihime," Courtney answered not bothering to stop or turn around.

"Dressed like that?" Dean asked. "You'll look like the beginning of a porno."

"Our whole life is a porno," Charlie said back with a smile.

Sam looked down at Dean. "We can not let them walk off like that," he said harshly. "They just killed a Vampire!"

Dean growled and looked after the girls. He hated to admit it, and the girls would probably hit him for this, but he was worried about them. He gave a nod to Sam. "Charlie still have the keys, anyways," he muttered heading back towards the Impala. "Bitch," he cursed.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for reviewing! and Favoriting and Alerting! It makes me feel loved!**

**You'll get an invisible cookie from Castiel if you can tell me where Roy Mustang comes from!**

**Questions and requests are always welcome!**

**See you in the dark,**

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	12. Mini Valentine's

**D-S**

After a few minutes of arguing, Charlie gave the keys back and agreed to the ride.

"Shotgun!" she yelled running for the car.

Courtney smiled and looked up at Sam. "Looks like you're in the backseat with me," she said sweetly.

"Fer sure maybe," Charlie sang.

"Fer sure not," Courtney sang back.

"Fer sure eh."

"Fer sure bomb."

The brothers looked down at the girls with questioning eyes.

"It's a song," Charlie answered. "Courtney's backseat comment reminded me of it."

"Why did-" Dean started but Charlie cut him off.

"Kick off your stilettos," she sang.

"Kick off your stilettos," Courtney sang.

"And fuck me in the backseat."

"Fuck me in the backseat."

The girls laughed as they climbed into the car.

"This was your idea," Dean reminded Sam before they climbed in.

Dean shoved the key in the ignition, let out a deep sigh, hoping that his baby was still running. He turned the key and she erupted to life.

Charlie and Courtney let out throaty chuckles at the feeling and sound.

"God I love this car," Courtney said leaning further into the backseat.

Charlie nodded. "This car is sex on wheels," she said holding her hand back for Courtney.

They slid their hands together before pounding their fists.

Dean smiled a little and went to turn the radio on. AC/DC filled the air and Dean looked a little surprised.

"What?" Charlie asked. "Don't you like AC/DC?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Dean snorted. "Please, I live off of AC/DC," he said getting her to smile.

Sam let out a sigh and dropped his head back on the seat.

Courtney looked up at him. "You alright?" she asked turning her head to the side.

"I was hoping that you got ride of the mullet rock," he answered.

Courtney chuckled and shook her head. "Nope, Charlie would bite my head off if I hurt the classics, so would I as a matter of fact," she told him.

Sam sighed. "You too?" he asked.

Courtney nodded. "Yeah, but not all the time," she assured him. "I listen to techno and some other stuff," she told him. "We switch off when we're driving."

"You're lucky," Sam told her. "Dean controls the music and he sings."

Courtney frowned. "I sing," she told him.

"You don't make my ears bleed," he told her sweetly.

Courtney leaned closer to the dashboard and listened. "That whine is gone," he said.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, it was bugging me, so I fixed it," she said looking out the window.

Dean pulled back and blinked a few times. He had two options. Yell at her for messing with his car or thank her for messing with his car. Wanting to spar the blood shed he chose option two.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

She shrugged. "I was bored," she explained.

Dean nodded trying to think of something to say. "So, uh, where did you learn all that pole stuff?" he asked for lack of better conversation.

Charlie chuckled and looked back at Courtney. "Hos long ago was it?" she asked. "4 years?"

Courtney nodded. "Yeah, 4 years," she answered.

"We worked at this bar our first year out together, bar tending with these other girls."

"Kind of like coyote ugly," she said getting a chuckle from Sam. "Business was dying and there was a pole at the end of the bar," she said with a shrug.

Charlie laughed. "Remember when that bitch's hand slipped and she fell into the crowd?" she asked.

Courtney laughed with her. "Oh my God, yes!" she yelled before looking to Sam. "I was only 18 so Charlie made me a fake ID so I could work there," she started. "One of the girls knew and always made some snide comments about me being jailbait," she explained.

"But, weren't you jail bait?" he asked carefully.

"I was 18!" she snapped. "I was not jail bait!"

Sam leaned away, his eyes wide. "Yeah, you're right," he said. "My bad."

Courtney smiled. "She was just jealous that I was younger then her," she said. "She was like...30."

"Watch it!" both Dean and Charlie yelled.

Courtney chuckled. "Sorry, didn't know you felt that way, Dean," she said. "Never knew age was a touchy subject with Winchesters."

"Never heard John complaining," Charlie muttered still looking out the window.

Dean looked over at her. "What'd you say?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head. "Nothing, you must be hearing things," she said with a sweet smile.

He watched her for a moment before looking back to the road.

"Turn here," Courtney said pointing to the crappy motel on the right side of the road.

Dean pulled into the parking lot and parked next to the mustang.

"Thanks for the ride, boys," Charlie said running her hand over the bash board. "Goodbye, my darling," she said before getting out.

"Thanks for the lift," Courtney said grabbing her sword and the Vampires head that had been shoved into a duffle back nobody would want after the head was gone and climbed out.

"Wait!" Sam yelped climbing out after her. "That's it? You're just leaving?" he asked looking at the girls.

"Well, yeah, Sammy," Courtney answered. "What did you think would happen?"

"We don't like Winchesters and we don't like hunting with them," Charlie told him with narrowed eyes.

"So, we're going to go now, and hopefully never see you again," Courtney said wrapping her arm around Charlie's waist.

"See you in hell," Charlie said before turning and walking towards their motel room.

Sam let out a sigh and climbed back into the car.

"Damn, Sam," Dean said with a smile. "Why don't you just ask her to marry you and get it over with?" he asked.

Sam let out a laugh. "She's comfortable and smells like pie," Sam said remembering what Charlie had said about the Impala. "She's pretty much made for you."

Dean laughed and put the Impala in reverse. "Please, the thing that woman was made for, is killing things, me included," he said pulling out.

Sam smiled. "Speaking of killing things, did you see Courtney?" he asked.

Dean chuckled. "Have to admit, that was totally bad ass," he said.

**C-C**

"Dude, you were totally bad ass," Charlie said closing the door behind her.

"I try," Courtney said setting her sword on the small table in the corner. "And you were the perfect slut."

Charlie smiled brightly. "Weren't too bad yourself, Twin," she said reaching down and pulling her shoes off. "How much did you make away with?" she asked pulling the random bills out of her clothing. A small pile growing on her bed.

Courtney pulled out the wad of cash she had gathered during the car ride back, mostly for Sam's beefit. "A little over 500," she answered.

Charlie sighed. "Same..." she trailed off. "Son of a bastard!" she yelled.

Courtney chuckled. "Dean stiff you the 200?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes!" she yelled chucking her shoe at the wall. "I should have broken something!"

"Calm down, hun, it's just 200," Courtney said pulling out her polishing set. "We'll win it back at pool," she said.

"I hate Winchesters!" she shouted before dropping face first onto the bed.

Courtney chuckled and started to clean her sword.

The sound of fluttering clothes filled the room.

"Hey, Tiel," they said not bothering to look over at the angel.

"You did well tonight," he said looking between the girls. "Where is the head?" he asked.

"Duffel bag bu the door," Charlie answered rolling over to her back.

Castiel walked over and pulled the head out of the bag and looked it over. "This is the Vampire that drank the demons blood?" he asked.

"Yep," Courtney answered. "Why do you want that again?" she asked pointing at the thing.

"We have found that demons blood effects all supernatural creatures, we want to investigate more," he explained opening one of the eyes.

Charlie pulled her phone out of her bag and gestured to Courtney.

She got up and stood next to Castiel while Charlie took the picture.

Charlie handed the camera to Courtney. She pulled a pose before patting Castiel on the shoulder. "You're awesome," she said before walking back to the bed.

"Cute," Courtney said before taking a picture of just Castiel. "We need to start a scrapbook," she stated.

Charlie let out a laugh. "I'll get right on that," she said."Just email them yo Bobby."

"Yes, Ma'am," Courtney said giving her a salute.

Charlie fell back onto the bed and started to pull her Slut Wear off.

Courtney smiled lightly at how Castiel didn't seem to notice. "You going to tell ups where our next hunt is or are you going to keep playing with your head?" she asked getting Charlie to burst out laughing.

"You are to go to the Roadhouse and wait there for my orders," he said before disappearing.

"Sir, yes sir," they said.

**D-S**

"Dean, we could have stayed at Benihime," Sam stated as Dean pulled into the parking lot of an even crappier motel.

"Yeah, cause that worked so well last night," Dean said parking his baby.

"She's not going to kill you, Dean," Sam sighed.

Dean let out a laugh. "You just want to go back cause you think you'll get lucky with Courtney," he said getting out and walking to the office.

Sam followed after. "Like you haven't eye raped Charlie a dozen times."

Dean sighed quietly. "Like you haven't done the same to Courtney," he said opening the offine door and stepping in.

Sam shook his head. "At least I'm not denying it," he said his tone light.

Dean stopped and looked back at Sam. "Why aren't you denying it?" he asked. "I mean, normally you deny shit like this, what the hell?"

Sam glared at him. "Don't change the subject," he demanded getting Dean to throw his arms up in defeat.

"Alright, just thought I would ask," he said before turning to the desk clerk. "Hey," he said giving her his signature smile.

She smiled back. "Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked glancing back at Sam.

"One room, two queens," Dean told her pulling out a credit card.

"Okay," she said taking it from him.

He was about to say some cheesy pick up line when two sets of running feet filled the air.

"They must of heard your car," the clerk stated letting out a sigh. "They love muscle cars," she told him.

Suddenly two little girls, no older then 12, ran into the room. They were both dressed in black, their dirty blonde hair messy and unkept.

Children.

"Who owns the Impala?" they slightly taller one asked the women.

"I do," Dean answered cutting the lady off.

The two girls looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Can we see it?" they asked.

"Girls," their mother scolded.

"No, it's fine," Dean said with a smile.

The woman sighed. "They do this with every muscle car that comes through here," she explained. "They'll just take a picture."

Dean smiled widely. "Not a problem, I was the same way," he said getting the girls to giggle happily.

"You're in room G6," she said handing the key and card back to him.

"Thank you," Dean said taking it and gesturing to the girls. "Come on, you can meet my baby," he stated.

"Yes!" they cheered running after them.

"This is my baby," Dean said proudly.

The girls stood in front of the Impala with wide eyes.

"It's a 67!" the shorted one yelled happily.

"It's beautiful!" the taller one yelled turning her camera on and holding it up.

The short one looked up at Dean. "Can we get inside?" she asked her puppy dog eyes surpassing Sam's.

"Sure kid, come on," he said walking around to the drivers side.

She followed after him like a puppy, bouncing happily.

She crawled in, her hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Smile!" the taller one said happily, holding the camera up to take a picture.

"Why don't you climb in and I'll take a picture?" Sam asked holding his hand out.

She smiled brightly. "You're awesome!" she yelled before handing him the camera and running to the car.

The other girl scooted over and allowed her sister to sit in the drivers side.

Sam took the picture, the girls smiling brightly.

"Dude, it smells like pie!" taller shouted.

The brothers looked at each others with wide eyes.

"Remind you of anyone?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"There's an ass print!" shorted stated.

Dean barked out a laugh while Sam just started. "Come on, man, this is awesome," Dean said smiling. "We got this mini version of the girls."

Sam looked over at the girls with a sad look. "Yeah, only one thing is different," he said. "They're not hunters."

Dean stopped chuckling and looked at the kids. "No chick flick moments, Sammy," he said.

"Hey, awesome dude!" shourter yelled.

Sam looked over, the smile returning. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Can we get a picture with you two and the car?" she asked.

Dean smiled. "What do you say, Sammy?" he asked. "Have our picture taken for something legal?"

Sammy chuckled. "Yeah, could be a nice change," he said.

The girls smiled and got out of the car.

"Alright, I want you to sit on the hood," taller ordered Dean.

"And you should stand in front, a few feet over," shorter said pushing him in the right direction.

The boys looked at each other but followed the girls orders.

"This would better if there was a sod off and a knife," taller said.

"Well, we don't so we'll have to make due with what we have," shorter said raising the disposable camera to take the picture.

"Look like you're about to kick some serious ass," taller said.

SNAP!

"Okay, now smile like you love us," shorter said taking another picutre.

"This is so going on the wall," taller said with a bright smile.

"Totally, dude," shorter agreed.

"The wall?" Sam asked.

They nodded.

"Yeah, only the most bad ass cars and owners get to go up on the wall of fame in the lobby," taller answered with a smile.

"Dude, we're bad ass," Dean said with a huge smile.

The girls giggled and pulled out a pen and paper from their papers.

"Alright, all we need is your names," shorter said.

"Ted-" Dean started but taller cut him off.

"Your real names, please, not those fake credit card ones," she said with narrowed eyes.

Dean chuckled. "What are you talking-"

"We've met people like you before," shorter said with a sigh. "Guys who drive in with muscle cars, staying only one night, leaving salt and other weird shit in their rooms."

"So, you're real names, please," taller said.

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes.

Sam nodded and looked down at the girls. "I'm Sam Winchester, and that's my brother, Dean," he told them.

The girls eyes widened and they looked over at each other.

"I thought the car looked familiar," taller said with a small whisper.

"I told you that the tape collection looked like his," shorter stated.

"You don't really think..." taller trailed off.

"Yeah, but where's the girls?" shorter asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked stepping closer to them.

"Yeah, what do you mean my baby looked familiar?" Dean asked getting off the hood of the Impala.

The girls looked up at them with still wide eyes. "Follow us," they said before walking back towards the office.

The boys followed after them, the office still as empty, the woman gone.

On the wall across the front desk was a wall of pictures, muscle cars with their drivers.

"Where is it?" shorter asked looking the wall over.

"He's over here, somewhere?" taller said gesturing to a section.

Shorter let out a gasp and pointed to a picture. "There he is," she said.

"I knew it," taller whispered.

"What?" the boys asked leaning closer to the wall.

"Do you know them?" shorter asked still pointing at the picture.

They leaned closer and squinted at the picture.

Their eyes widened.

"That's dad," Dean said looking at the man in the picture.

"That's Courtney and Charlie," Sam said looking at the girls standing next to him.

"They came here about 3 years ago," taller told them.

"They were here for a week," shorter remembered with a smile. "They were awesome."

Taller nodded. "They gave us a ride to the library a couple of times," she told them. "Did you know that there's an army man stuck in the back seat ash tray?" she asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I put that there," he told her.

Shorter looked over at taller. "Remember when we found Courtney and Charlie on the roof?" she asked.

Taller nodded. "Yeah, they had Sprite and Sour Gummy Worms," she remembered.

"Remember when John found us?"

They broke out into giggles.

Dean looked up at Sam with wide eyes. "Dude, they hunted with dad," he whispered.

Sam thought through all the possibilities. "Maybe thats why they don't like Winchesters?" he asked. "He's seemed to piss everyone he knows off."

Dean nodded.

"Are they your sisters?" taller asked pointing to the girls.

Sam shook his head. "No, they're, uh, friends of the family," he told them.

"Thought so, they looked nothing like John," shorter commented with a nod.

"They acted like family thought," taller said.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the delay with the chapters. My computer (Ichigo, because it's pink) got sick (virus that I had nothing to do with!) and my dad had to take it to his Tech guy at work and it took him this long to get it back up. I love his tech guy, he's amazing! Anyways, I hope you like it. They will be coming steadily from now on ^.^ **

**Review as always! Please, they feed Ichigo and make him stronger!**

**See you in the dark,**

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	13. Meeting with an angel

**C.C**

Courtney woke to feeling of someone watching her. There was several options.

Option 1: She could pull her gun out and shoot whatever was hovering over her.

Option 2: She could just hit Charlie with her pillow for watching her in her sleep.

Option 1 sounded amazing, the thought of no more Charlie made her very happy, but the thought of her mom killing her for killing Charlie made her pick Option 2.

Gripping the pillow she shot it above her, catching Charlie in the head.

"Agh!" Charlie yelped when she fell to the floor.

Courtney sat up and looked down at Charlie with a small smile. "Morning, Edward," she said sweetly.

"Hey!" Charlie snapped, sitting up and grabbing the pillow. "I'm not a fangless sparkly Vampire!"

"Well, you were watching me sleep," Courtney countered.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, but more of a Kisuke Uruhara sleep watching," she defended.

Courtney laughed. "Yeah, cause that's so much better," she said before looking down at the clock.

6:30 A.M.

"Why so early?" she asked.

Charlie pulled herself up to her feet and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember the last time we were late meeting Tiel?"

Courtney sighed. "Yeah, he got the shit beat of out of him by a pimp," she said rubbing her forehead.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, we got to get to the Roadhouse."

**D.S**

"Dean."

His eyes snapped open, his hand curling around the knife under his pillow.

"That knife will not kill me."

Dean let out a sigh and relaxed. "Cas, what did I tell you?" he asked.

"Personal space," Castiel answered as he hovered over Dean, 3 inches short of touching him. "My apologizes," he said leaning away.

"What do you want?" he asked closing his eyes and willing the angel away.

"I need you and Sam to meet me at the Roadhouse tonight," he answered.

"Why?" Dean asked rolling onto his back so he could look at him.

"Everything will be revealed in due time," Castiel said getting Dean to sigh again.

"When do you need us there?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Just get here," he said before disappearing.

Dean growled and relaxed against the bed. "Few more hours," he said before closing his eyes.

**C.C**

"What do you think Tiel has in store for us?" Charlie asked looking over at Courtney as they drove down the back road.

"Probably some holy mission from God," she answered with a smile.

Charlie chuckled. "Always wanted one of those," she said showing one of her KitKats into her mouth.

"It's not a puppy, Charlie," Courtney reminded her.

"They're both a great responsibility, I don't see the difference."

Courtney rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the road.

**D.S**

"You're leaving?"

Dean and Sam stopped packing the car and looked over to find the sisters standing on the curb.

Dean smiled. "Afraid so," he answered.

Taller twitched a little, her eyes looking Dean over once again. "Was that weird guy in the trench coat a friend of yours?" she asked.

Dean chuckled, not surprised that they had met Cas. "Yeah, that's Cas."

Shorter giggled. "He talked weird."

Sam nodded. "He does that."

"He said he was an angel, that true?" Taller asked fixing Dean with the I-dare-you-to-lie stare.

He nodded, seeing as they already knew some much. "Yeah, he is."

"I told you," Shorter said looking up at her sister.

"Yes, yes, you're so smart," Taller said patting her on the head.

Sam shifted his weight. "What did he want?" he asked.

"The negative of that picture with your dad and the girls," shorter answered.

"He said something about memories," taller added. "He was really weird."

The boys chuckled quietly.

"Anyways, we wanted you to have this," taller said walking to Dean and holding out a small wrapped object.

"And this," shorter said holding another wrapped object to Sam.

"Thank you," Sam said looking at it. "What is it?"

"You cant open it till your out of the state," taller said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked holding the object in his hands like it was a bomb.

"Don't ask questions!" they snapped.

Dean held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay," he said smiling.

"You too, Sam," shorter said.

Sam nodded. "When we're out of the state."

"Good," they girls said together. "We'll know if you open it before so don't bother!"

They both nodded their heads.

"Okay," shorter said smiling brightly. "Hey, are you going to see Courtney and Charlie again?" she asked.

Sam looked at Dean and sighed. "I'm not really sure," he answered.

"Well, if you do, give them this," she said holding up a minila (sp?) folder with their names on it.

"I will," Sam promised.

"Alright, well, nice meeting you, Sam, Dean," taller said holding her hand out to him.

"You too..." he trailed off. "You never told us your names," he stated.

Taller smiled. "I'm Devan," said.

"Jessie," shorter said.

"Well, nice meeting you too, Devan," Dean said grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Bye, Sammy," Jessie said holding her hand out to him.

Sam raised his eyebrow at the name but shook her hand. "You too, Jessie," he said sweetly.

**C.C**

Courtney parked the Mustang behind the Roadhouse, it's usual spot by the old shed.

"You ready for this?" she asked looking over at Charlie.

Charlie let out a sigh. "I'm never ready," she said opening the door and stepping out.

Courtney followed, the afternoon sun shining down. "We could have drove in a circle for awhile."

Charlie shook her head. "Mom would know," she said. "She always knows," she said with a shudder.

Courtney nodded. "You're right," she sighed defeated.

The two girls walked slowly, their faces hung, fear in their eyes.

Those who had seen them would have sworn that they were going to their deaths.

In a way, they were with what awaited them in the Roadhouse was worse them anything they had ever hunted in their entire lives.

The back door of the building slammed open and Ellen Harvel stood in the doorway.

Both girls swallowed hard. "Hi mom."

The only sound was the wind sweeping between the three.

Ellen looked the girls over, her eyes taking in everything. She looked each girl in the eye before holding her arms up.

The girls took off and crashed into her, their own arms wrapping around her.

"So you met the Winchester boys," Ellen said pouring another shot of Whiskey.

Courtney nodded. "Yep," she said downing it.

Charlie shook her head and sipped at her shot. She liked Vodka better. "They're lucky to be alive."

Ellen sighed. "Girls, listen," she said looking mostly at Charlie. "You cant blame them for what their daddy did," she said getting a snort from Charlie.

"Well, their daddy isn't here anymore, is he?" she asked.

Courtney nodded. "Yeah, plus they almost got Jo killed," she added.

Ellen sighed. "Yeah, I know, I know, but they're done a lot to make up for their dad."

Both girls sighed and looked at each other.

"It's a little late to be nice to them," Charlie said with a sheepish smile.

"What did you do?" Ellen demanded looking at Charlie.

"Hey! It was her idea!" she yelled pointing to Courtney.

Courtney gasped and looked at Charlie with wide eyes. "You wanted to kill them!"

"I want to kill everyone!" Charlie argued back.

"Girls!" Ellen snapped, getting them to go quiet."Tell me the whole story."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 13! Lucky number 13! Really, it is! Okay, hope you like it! More action is to come. **

**Okay, question. What do you think is with Dean and the cowboy outfit? I mean, he looked sexy but I still want to know!**

**Reviews are always loved! I mean it, review or the wrath of heaven will rain down on you! I can make it happen, I have connections! **

**See you in the dark,**

**Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	14. Ash is a god

**D.S.**

"What do you think they are?" Dean asked looking down at the two presents.

"Let's fine out," Sam said grabbing the one that Jessie had gave him. He tore the wrapping away and chuckled. "Aw, man."

"What?" Dean asked keeping his eyes on the road.

There was a quiet clicking.

"Dean," Sam said getting him to look over.

**FLASH!**

"Dude!" Dean yelled blinded by the flash of the disposable camera in Sam's hands.

"That's a keeper." Sam said with a wide smile.

"Okay, okay, open the next one," Dean said still blinking away the light spot.

Sam chuckled and grabbed the other present. Noticing a note taped to it he pulled it away and opened it.

_Winchesters,_

_We made this for John a long time ago but we know that we're never going to see him again. We knew what kind he liked and we hope that you like the same. _

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Jessie and Devan_

"Huh," Sam said before opening the wrapping and letting out a groan.

"What?" Dean asked before looking down at the object in Sam's hands. "Dude, they made us a mix tape," he said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, of mullet rock," Sam said before reading the songs on it.

Hells Bells

Back in black

Thunderstruck

Shook me all night long

Hotel California

Life int the fast lane

Witchey woman

If looks could kill

Wheel in the sky

Rock and Roll all night

Ramble on

Traveling riverside blues

Dazed and confussed

Stairway to heaven

Enter sandman

Wherever I may roam

Rock you like a hurricane

Carry on my wayward son

Eye of the tiger

Renegade

Rock of ages

Bad company

Hot blooded

Cherry pie

Wanted dead or alive

"What are you complaining about?" Dean asked. "Put it in!"

Sam sighed and put the tape into the player.

**C.C.**

Ellen sat there with a slightly shocked look.

"Mom?" Courtney asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"She's in shock," Charlie said with a bored voice.

Courtney glared at her. "Thank you, Captain Helpful!" she snapped.

"I cant believe you girls did that," Ellen said shaking her head. "I knew you were insane but that's just brilliant," she said with a small smile.

"Do I hear my two favorite strippers?" Ash's voice yelled from the back.

The girls laughed before getting up and running to Ash's back room.

Ellen shook her head and went back to what she was doing before they showed up.

**D.S.**

Dean pulled into one of the only parking spots left in front of the Roadhouse.

"Think Cas is here yet?" Sam asked looking at front door.

Dean shrugged. "No idea," she said turning his baby off and getting out. "Hey, you think Jo's back?" he asked locking the door.

"If she was serious about hunting, I don't think she would come back," Sam answered.

Dean sighed. "She's going to get herself killed," he muttered.

"Come on, she did fine when she was with us," Sam defended.

Dean snorted. "Yeah, with us," he said.

Sam rolled his eyes and was about to make a comment when a roar of cheers came from the Roadhouse.

"They sound happy," Dean stated with a smile. "Wonder what's going on."

They walked into a bar and found a crowd of men standing around the bar, staring up at two girls who were dancing on top of the bar.

"I like them," Dean decided watching their asses instead of their faces.

Sam's eyes widened when he did the opposite of his brother. "Dean, that's-"

"What are you boys doing here?"

They looked over and found Ellen looking at them with slight confusion.

"Why does everyone keep asking us that?" Dean asked looking up at Sam.

"Maybe because the girls always get here before us?" Sam asked before gesturing back to the bar.

Dean let out a growl. "Really?" he asked looking over. "What the hell?"

"They're not going to behave," Ellen muttered shaking her head.

"You know them?" Dean asked pointing to the girls.

Ellen chuckled. "Yeah, I know them."

"Mom! We're out of Vodka!" Charlie yelled from the bar.

"There's more in the cellar!" Ellen yelled back.

"Mom! We're out of peanuts!" Courtney yelled next.

"It's with the Vodka!" Ellen told her.

"ASH!" the girls yelled looking towards the back. "VODKA PEANUTS!"

"Damn straight, bitches!" Ash's voice yelled back.

"Mom?" the boys asked looking at Ellen with wide eyes.

"Not right now," Ellen said before walking off.

Still shocked, the boys pushed their way through the crowd till they reached the front.

"What can we get for you fine gentlemen?" Charlie asked not bothering to see who it was that had walked up.

"How about a restraining order?" Dean asked getting the two to stop dancing and look down at them.

"Shitfuck," Courtney muttered.

"Damn," Charlie added.

"Are you sure you're not following us?" Courtney asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dean nodded. "Pretty damn sure," he answered.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked looking up at Courtney.

"I told you we visit mom whenever we're close," she reminded him.

"Ellen Harvelle is your mom?" Dean asked.

They nodded.

"You look nothing like her," he said.

"We're adopted," they said together before Ash walked out of the back with his computed and several speakers. He set it up on the counter before pushing a button.

Music flooded the room. Getting the girls to cheer.

"ASH YOU'RE A GOD!" they yelled over the music.

Ash nodded and picked up a half empty bottle of beer.

"I LOVE WITH SONG!" they yelled before Courtney stated to sing.

I know you want me

I made it obvious that I want you too

So put it on me

Let's remove the space between me and you

Now rock your body, ooh

Damn I like the way that you move

So give it to me, ooh

Cause I already know what you want to do

Charlie spun and took the next verse.

Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody's made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude

Courtney joined in, a bright smile on her lips.

But tonight I'm fucking you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

Courtney started to sing again, her hips rocking back and forth

You're so damn pretty

If I had a type baby it would be you

I know you're ready

If I never liked them baby

You'd be truth

Charlie started again.

Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Givein my reputaion

Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude

They started to sing together again, dancing against each other.

But tonight I'm fucking you

oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

Courtney laughed.

Tonight I'm gonna do

Everything that I want with you

Everything that you need

everything that you want

I wanna hunt with you

I wanna start with you

Charlie took the next verse.

From the windows to the walls

Gotta give you my all

Winter and the summer time

When I get you on that springs

I'm make you fall

Courtney cut her off.

You got that body

That make me wanna

Get up on the floor

Just to see you dance

And I love the way

You shake that ass

Turn around

And let me see them pants

Charlie wrapped her arms around Courtney's waist and they moved together.

You're stuck with me

And I'm stuck with you

Let's find something to do

Please excuse me

I don't mean to be rude

They sang together again.

But tonight I'm fucking you

oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

oh you know

That tonight I'm fucking you

The music ended and the girls threw their arms up into the air, cheering along with the crowd of hunters.

Dean was about to make some perverted comment when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked behind him and found Ellen.

"Can I talk to you two?" she asked glancing up at Sam.

Dean nodded.

Ellen glanced at the girls before walking off to the front.

They boys followed after her, glancing up at each other.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with her arms folded across her chest.

"Cas told us to meet him here," Dean answered. Knowing there was no point in lying to her.

Her eyes narrowed. "So you're not following my girls?" she asked.

They shook their heads quickly.

"Trust me, we're not following them," Sam said with a reassuring smile.

Ellen nodded, going silent for a moment.

Dean sighed. "So, The Valentine Twins are yours, huh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ellen frowned, her eyes going cold. "You say that like it's a bad thing," she said.

Sam shook his head. "No, uh, it's just a little surprised, that's all," he explained.

Ellen let out a small chuckle.

"They say they're adopted," Dean said.

Ellen nodded. "Yeah, Courtney is my niece and William picked Charlie up on a hunt," she explained.

"Why-"

"You'll have to ask her, Dean," Ellen told him. "The only person who knew the whole story was William and he's dead," she said with a tight voice.

"That's why they hate us, right?" Sam asked getting her attention. "Because of our dads?"

Ellen chuckled. "That and many other things," she told him. "Those girls do not like your dad."

"But-" Dean started but Ellen cut him off.

"I don't know anything about that but you have to admit, they're not normal hunters," she said with raised eyebrows.

"Understatement," the boys said together.

* * *

**Hey Readers! I told you I would make up for lost time! I hope this chapter covers any questions you have about the whole mom thing with Ellen. **

**Please review, they feed my soul and make me a little less lonely. **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku & Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	15. Trouble Sleeping Part 1

**C.C.**

"Why are they here?" Courtney asked as they poured a shot of whiskey for some drunk off his ass hunter.

"We're cursed?" Charlie asked with a shrug.

Courtney rolled her eyes before thinking that over. "Can you be cursed twice?" she asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Maybe, might be possible, I mean, it is us."

Courtney groaned. "What kind of curse do you think it is?" she asked.

"Something like..." she trailed off to press her fingers to her temples and speak in a mystical voice. "As long as God resides in Heaven and Lucifer in hell, Winchesters will always follow the Valentines," she said.

Courtney sweat dropped. "Great, now you're seeing things," she said.

"I always see things," she said tapping her temples.

"You and me both," she said with a sigh.

Charlie sighed next and looked the bar over. "I spy with my all seeing eyes, something with a leather jacket," she said when they landed on Dean Winchester.

"Is the leather jacket followed by a puppy?" Courtney asked not bothering to look over.

Sam followed in after Dean.

Charlie nodded. "Yep," she answered.

"I guess Sammy and Dean Winchester," Courtney said handing a drink to a hunter.

Charlie clapped. "You get a cookie!" she said happily.

"So, how about that drink?" Dean asked walking up to the counter.

"What do you want?" the girls asked.

"Whiskey," the boys answered.

Courtney chuckled. "Boys after my own heart," she said grabbing two glasses.

"Vodkas better," Charlie said with a scrunched nose.

"You just like being drunk," Courtney stated pushing the drinks towards the boys.

"Thanks," Sam mumbled taking a sip.

"Girls!" a man yelled at the end.

"Coming!" they yelled before going down to them.

"Now what?" Sam asked looking down at Dean.

"We wait for Cas."

Hours passed and the once crosed bar was now holding only 6 people.

Dean, Sam, Courtney, Charlie,Ellen, and Ash.

The room was silent, the only sound was the soft voice of some singer on the Ipod on the counter.

Courtney, Charlie, and Ellen were washing glasses. Ash was typing away at his jacked up computer, taking the random swing of luke warm beer.

Dean and Sam were sitting at the bar, watching their crystal glasses in the dull light.

It was surprisingly unawkward.

Ellen let out a sigh and looked over at the clock on the wall. "I'm guessing you two want a room?" she asked looking over at the brothers.

"Whats wrong with the Impala?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow. "She's comfortable engouh."

Courtney nodded. "That ass print is wonderful," she said looking to Sam who was blushing lightly.

"Girls, behave," Ellen said looking over at her daughters.

The girls smiled and went back to what they were doing.

"There's a room open in the back," Ellen told them. "You can take it."

"Thanks, Ellen," they said with smiles.

She nodded and looked over at the girls. "Close everything down?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Room 6," she said getting them to nod again. "Don't kill anyone, please," she said looking the girls in the eyes. "Goodnight," she said heading to the back.

"Don't let the vampires bite!" Charlie called after.

"Or the demons posses!" Courtney called next.

"Guns on safety!" Ellen yelled.

The girls gasped. "That only happened once!"

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, but that room's still shot to hell," he said.

"Shut up, Ash!" they yelled glaring at the mullet clad nerd.

He held his hands up, his eyebrows raising. "Si, Si compadres," he said turning back to his compute.

"What happened?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"None of your business!" they yelled.

Charlie reached under the bar. "Here," she said throwing a key at them.

"Room 6," Courtney said wrapping her arm around Charlie's waist and pulling her from the room.

"Ash, lock up," they said before disappearing in the back.

**D.S.**

"So...think Cas is alright?" Sam asked glancing over at Dean.

He shrugged. "I don't know and I don't really care," he said draining his glass and getting up from the stool. "Night, Ash," he said walking past him.

"Sweet dreams," he said taking a sing of beer.

Sam chuckled and just nodded to him.

**Charlie**

She stood in the middle of her room, her eyes locking everything over.

It had been longer then she thought since the last time she had been here.

Her room smelled like old memories and it was making her a little sick.

She threw her back onto the bed and just stood there.

She had been like this for awhile, probably an hour or two. Her back hurt and knees creaked. She slumped forward and fell onto the bed.

The smell of her old shampoo still clung to her old pillow and flashes of her many showers that forced her to walk through the bar in only a towel.

She chuckled at the memories and looked around her room one more time.

The walls were covered in posters of Anime and Manga, movies from her childhood and pictures of good times between her and her family. Stuffed animals lined shelves with a small dust coat to their fur. Random weapons and information was scattered everywhere, no organization to them. Clothes that were either too small or too destroyed were piled in the corner. Newspaper clipping were stacked on the dresser with many others, random things she had liked or potential hunts she had looked into.

Her room wasn't much. When William had brought her here she only had the clothes on her back and a small journal she had stolen from one of the older girls she had been forced to room with.

She didn't like owning big things. Things that couldn't be moved easily or put in the trunk of a car. She liked little things.

She rolled onto her back and let out a long sigh. She had always hated coming back here. She never told Courtney this but she always heard William.

Her room was next to his old office, where, on late nights she could hear him pacing and muttering to himself. And then, as if he knew she was listening, he would sing Hey Jude.

After he died, she would sit in bed and just wait to hear him, she would sometimes.

His footsteps ringing in her ears and his soft humming lulling her to sleep.

She opened her eyes when she heard a soft thump from the office. She pulled herself up and looked over at the wall.

"Dad," she whispered before getting up and walking over to the door. She unlocked the many locks and walked to the door next to hers. She pulled the chain out from under her shirt, a key hanging from the links.

She unlocked the door and slipped in. She walked over and turned the lamp on that sat on the desk. Light flooded the room, revealing the many treasures it held.

She walked over to the leather couch. She sat down, curling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, her chin resting on top. She started to hum Hey Jude, her eyes closing as she did.

**Sam**

He woke with a sigh, sleep playing tag with him. He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face before glancing over at Dean who was laying face down on the bed, snoring softly.

He rolled his eyes and crawled out of bed, his footsteps silent as he went out into the hall. He walked down the darkened corridor till he found that the bar lights were on. He paused and looking to the large room. He froze when he saw Courtney standing at the bar.

He took a deep breath and walked further in.

Sam came up to Courtney as she was looking through the various bottles of alchohol.

"So it is hunting that drives you to drink?" Sam said causing Courtney to jump slightly.

"Not really, but thank you counslor," Courtney said with harsh sarcasm as she turned to face Sam with a bottle of whiskey sticking out her tounge out at him.

Sam put his arms up in defeat. "Alright, alright, no need to get defensive." he said with a chuckle.

Courtney let out a soft chuckle as she walked out from behind the counter.

"So why the touchy subject?" Sam asked with a concerned look.

"Oh please don't start with the concerned questions and those puppydog eyes," Courtney said with a sour tone to her voice. "As a matter of fact! I'm not even sure I want to even talk to you right now!" Courtney said getting suddenly defensive.

Sam started to back away from her as she advanced to him shaking the whiskey bottle.

"I don't think I would be anywhere near this mess if you two hadn't shown up! Hell! I don't think we would be here if your dad had shown up!" Courtney started still advancing to Sam.

"But..." Sam started to say but was cut off by Courtney still yelling at him.

"And you know what? I can't let out my anger enough with hunting! that's why I try to drink! Sense you were oh-so-concerned over there!" she said prodding at Sams chest with the last few words. "Well do you know what? I'm sick of being the one that can't let out her anger, can't be same level as Charlie! Love the girl to death hut she's the one saying we cannot show our anger or fear anytime!" Courtney was starting to yell louder.

Sam was trying to get her to calm down, saying "I'm sorry" or "There is better ways to deal with this than yelling". But this never got to Courtneys ears, the cap was off from everything over the years and she wouldn't stop now.

"Why me? Why us? And of all the people to possibly run into down the road? Winchesters!" she said poking at Sams chest again. "Why? Vampires suck! Trying to take Colton away from me!" At this Courtney slapped her hands over mouth. "Oh shit!" she spat out after removing her hands from her mouth.

Sam stopped what he was doin, which was still backing away from Courtney and replayed that sentence in his head. "Who was Colton?" he asked softly trying not to upset Courtney again.

"Forget I said any of that! Charlie doesn't even know. I...I...I just messed up," at this Courtney fell to her knees and her head in her hands. She shook feriously, soft sobs escaping her lips.

Sam didn't know what to do but stand there. Frozen, he had no idea what to do. If he tries to help her she might snap at him, but if not she could yell again. Slowly Sam bent to his knees at Courtney's side. Before Sam could do anything else Courtney jumped up to him wrapping her arms around his neck and her head went into the crook of his neck shaking still. Sam finally knew what was happening and wrapped his right arm around her back and put his other hand on top of her head. It was silent for those seconds. The only sound in the bar was Courtney's soft sobs cutting through the air.

A few minutes passed before she regained her self control letting go of Sam's neck and standing up and Sam soon after her.

Courtney looked at his shirt and could see where her tears had fallen. "I...I'm sorry about that Sam, I really shouldn't have yelled at you, but I just haven't been able to let anger out for a while," Courtney said looking at the wooden floor.

"No, it's fine. We all need it." Sam said giving a reasuring smile.

"Please Sam, no chick flick moments" Courtney said with a slight chuckle.

Sam let out a low chuckle at this.

"Well either way, I was wrong about you," she said as she slowly walked toward Sam.

He in turn advanced to her. Courtney's hand came out in front of her landing on Sam's chest.

She chuckled "Your too damn tall." she said as she trailed both of her hands up his chest feeling him tense under her touch. "but fit though" she said getting Sam to turn away with a tint of blush on his cheeks, getting a chuckle from Courtney. She wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her tip-toes and slightly pulling him down to her level, their faces inches away. She leaved forward as well as Sam, but she moved to the side of his face planting one kiss on his now red cheek.

She leaned farther up to his ear so she could whisper. "You know what? You aren't anything like John," she said before letting go of Sam's next and chuckling when she saw how red he was. "Good night, Sammy," she said before walking back towards her room, the bottle of whiskey still in her hand.

* * *

**Hello Readers! I know that it's been a long time since I posted but I found my Supernatural engines running low on fuel and I had to wait for the new episode to get me up and running again. It did the trick. I will try to keep posting regulary from now on. **

**Shiri wrote the fight between Courtney and Sam so credit goes to her on that part. It's hard to write for her and Sam, so I often throw those parts to her and she's more than happy to write them. She's also very good at writing story plots ^.^**

**So, I need a new voting. **

**Should I kill Lisa in a futur chapter or shoul I keep her alive to torment Dean and cause drama? I expect your reviews with answers or the wait will be longer. **

**See you in the dark, **

**Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	16. Trouble Sleeping Part 2

**Okay people! This is something that really bothered me! I only got 1 review for the last chapter...1! That pissed both of us off! Now, if we don't get at least 5 reviews then it will be months before I update. I can do it, don't think I cant!**

* * *

**Dean**

He rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think about everything he had learned.

No wonder the girls hated them, their dad had pretty much killed theirs.

He remembered when Jo found out, the look in her eyes and coldness of her voice.

He let out a sigh and rolling his head to look over at Sam...who wasn't in his bed.

"Surprise, surprise," he muttered before closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

No sleep came to him though, his mind pulling his attention towards the soft humming he was hearing. The tune was familiar and so was the voice.

_"Go check on it, it's not like you're going to sleep any time soon," _he told himself.

With a grunt he pulling himself up and out of bed. He opened the door and looked out. He stepped out, closing the door behind him and walking further down the hall.

He passed doors with numbers and soon found names.

Ellen was the first, a dead bolt sitting above the handle.

Jo was next, the door the same as Ellen's.

Courtney was after that, two dead bolts and hundreds of stickers.

"Nice," Dean chuckled before moving to the next.

He stopped at the next one, the name Charlie staring him right in the face. He looked the door over, his eyes widening slightly. Three dead bolts sat on top of each other, scratches around the key holes showed that the locks had been picked many times.

He was about to try the door knob when he noticed the light coming from under the door next to it. He looked up and found the name William.

He swallowed hard and shifted over to it. He paused when he heard the soft humming.

_"Charlie," _he thought before reaching out slowly and pushed the door open. He peeked in, extra cautious.

This was Charlie after all.

He looked the room over, his eyes taking in everything, He stepping in, awe struck by it.

Every inch of wall was covered with pictures. He looked at the wall closest to him. A man he assumed was William, was sitting on the hood of a dark blue 71 Mach 1 Mustang, black racing strips splitting the car. Three girls stood by him, bright smiled on their faces.

Younger looking Charlie and Courtney were sitting next to William, both dressed in pure black. A much younger Jo was standing in the front.

"That was 5 days before he died."

He jumped and spun around. His eyes widened when he saw Charlie sitting on the beaten couch. Her normal tough front was gone and now she just looked like a normal girl. Her eyes were softer, more open. The confident smirk that usually twisted her lips was gone, leaving a small frown. She was hunched in on herself, vulnerable.

He opened his mouth to say something, an excuse for why he was in the room when she kept talking.

"I was 22, Courtney was 16 and Jo was 14," she said her eyes shifting to look at the picture. "He said that he wanted a picture with his little girls," she explained. "I could tell something was wrong, the way he kept looking over at Jo and Courtney like he would never see them again," she said pulling her legs closer to herself.

Dean took a step closer to her. "Charlie, I'm-"

She cut him off. "I was supposed to go on that hunt with him, watch his back but I got sick," she said dropping her eyes down. "I ended up passing out the day they left, missing their send off, but he called the next day and would only talk to me," she told him. "He kept rambling about how he was glad I wasn't there with them, that there was someone to take care of Courtney and Jo," she huddled down further. "When I asked him what was wrong, he hung up and never called back."

Dean didn't really know what to say. He had never been told any details about Williams death, his dad had died before he found out what had actually happened.

"When John came back with his body I remember taking care of everyone else, having Courtney stay with Jo and mom as I helped John get everything ready," she said licking her lips. "I had just set the fire, Courtney, Jo, and mom on one side, me and John on the other," she said shaking her head slightly. "I broke down after they went inside, asking myself why I hadn't gone with them, why I hadn't seen it, why I was the one alive, but John put a stop to that real quick," she said with a chuckled. "He said that dad had let Chloroform leak into my room so I passed out and couldn't go with them, an early form of the spoon trick," she told him.

Dean twitched at the memory.

"He said that dad didn't want me to go, that he had a bad feeling about it," she said her voice going softer. "John said that it was his fault that dad died, that it was his mistake and I hated him for it," she said her hands curling into fists. "He was John Winchester! He was supposed to be the best and yet he made a mistake? How could he make a mistake?"

Dean felt his old protectiveness bubble up. "No one is perfect," he said with a harsh tone.

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, you would say that," she said with a faint smile.

"Look, Charlie," Dean said getting even closer to her. "My dad was damn good hunter and I'm sure your dad was too, but no matter how good they were, they weren't perfect," he said looking down at her. "Even you make mistakes, I know you do."

Charlie chuckled again. "Calm down, Winchester," she told him. "I forgave William's death a long time ago."

Dean relaxed a little. "Then why do you hate us?" he asked.

"It was John, Dean, I'm pretty sure that man pissed off every person he met," she said with a teasing tone.

Dean let out a small laugh and nodded. "Yeah, Bobby almost filled him with buckshot," he said smiling at the memory.

"Well, I did shoot him and I think Courtney stabbed him with a fork once," she said with a smirk.

Dean shook his head and took the empty space on the couch next to her. "You're really going to kill me, aren't you?" he asked.

"What good would it do? You'd just come back," she said glaring at the ceiling.

Dean furrowed his brow and looked over at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Being torn apart by a hell hound must have really hurt," she said glancing over at him.

Dean's eyes widened. "How do you know about-"

"Did you know that demons like to brag? She asked pulling herself up from the couch. "Couldn't get them to shut up about how Dean Winchester became a hell hounds chew toy," she said throwing her arms up. "It was so annoying."

Dean frowned. "Well. I'm sorry," he said his tone harsh.

Charlie let out a sigh and spun around, throwing herself back onto the couch, her head landing against Dean's shoulder. "Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm just teasing," she said. "Just trying to get rid of the tension in the room," she explained.

Dean looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was evened out.

"Hey, no, no sleeping," he said moving his shoulder to shake her head.

Charlie remained silent.

He let out a long side and was about to push her off when a soft humming reached his ears. He looked over at Charlie and found the humming coming from her.

Of coarse it just had to be Hey Jude.

The fatigue Dean had been fighting the whole day took over and his eyes started to close.

**C-S**

Courtney looked over at the wall that separated her room and Charlie's.

Charlie wasn't in her room, which meant she was in William's office.

She didn't blame Charlie from locking herself in the office every time they came back.

She did it sometimes, wanting to remember the few years she had forgotten Colton.

Colton.

She couldn't believe that she had yelled at Sam. Yelled about everything, yelled about Colton.

She had never done that before, not even with Charlie.

Colton had always been a black spot on her past.

She pulled her long sleeve up and looked at the scars on her wrists. She ran her fingers over the slightly raised skin before pulling the sleeve down again.

She got up and walked into the hallway and down to William's office. She froze when she saw Dean on the small leather couch with Charlie.

_"And she things I'm bad," _she thought with a smirk.

She grabbed the blanket off the chair by the door and threw it around them. She laughed softly when Charlie let out a groan and snuggled closer to Dean.

She shook her head, turned the lamp off and closed the door behind her. She headed back to her room but stopped when she saw number 6.

Why had she been comfortable enough to cry on his shoulder like a child?

She walked over and pushed the door open, looking the room over till they landed on the bed Sam was sleeping on.

And, pulling and Edward Cullen, she walked over and watched him sleep.

He looked like...well, for lack of a better word, puppy.

He looked calm.

She crouched down and looked a little closer at him. She reached out and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

She jumped when his hand reached up and grabbed hers. His grip was gently, like he knew he wasn't an attacker. She let out a small yelp when he pulled, causing her to fall to the bed, sprawled across Sam.

Her eyes widened when his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. She didn't struggle like she thought she would. Instead, she let him hold her close, bury his nose into her hair.

Tiel help her, she liked it.

She liked being held close, strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her.

She shifted towards him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply, his scent filling her lungs and lulling her to sleep. She blinked a few times before closing them.

He was nothing like John.

* * *

**Hello Readers, Just recapping on the threat in the begining. 5 reviews or I'll stop updating! **

**See you in the dark, **

**Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	17. Beer Flakes

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. **

**Aggie12**

**thewinchestergospel**

**ashlynnhartt **

**nikiluvsdean**

**jempa1112**

**WWE-Little-Angel **

**andrejkau**

**Kendall Kane  
**

**I would also like to thank: ****RainbowTurkeyOfDoom & FinnHudsonxoxo for this story's first four flames. Your advise will be taken to heart. **

**And now on with the story! **

* * *

**Sam**

He woke to the sound of something crunching. He moved to sit up but found that he couldn't.

Blinking a few times, he looked down at himself only to see blonde streaked black hair.

Only one person had hair like that.

Courtney.

CRUNCH!

He jumped slightly and looked over to the other bed.

Ash was standing by the side of the bed. Dressed in his usual attire, red plaid, torn blue jeans and mullet. A white bowl was clutched in his hands, a spoon hanging over the side. He lifted the spoon slowly, amber liquid falling from the bottom. He chewed, the crunching sound filling the air.

Sam's brow furrowed. "Ash, what are you eating?" he asked.

"Beer Flakes," he answered in that slightly droning voice.

"What the hell are Beer Flakes?" Sam asked watching as the hill billy nerd took another bite.

"Cornflakes with beer instead of mild," Courtney answered shifting away from Sam to sit up. "Give me a bite," she said holding her hand out.

Ash handed her the bowl and watched as she took a huge bite. "So, you going to explain why I found you in here instead of your room?" he asked with a bored tone.

Courtney shrugged. "Ask him," she said gesturing to Sam.

His eyes went wide and he sat up. "I didn't do _anything_," he said stressing the anything part.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, it's Courtney," he said reaching down and ruffling her hair.

Courtney took another bite. "Probably sleep walked," she explained. "Had a hunting dream."

"That'll do it," Ash said this a tone that told it wasn't the first time something like this had happed. He let out a sigh before looking down at Sam. "This girl has jumped me in my sleep more times then I can count," he told him.

"S'cause you cant count past ten," Courtney mumbled around a bite of Beer Flakes.

"I heard that," Ash said taking the bowl away from her. "Charlie ain't in her room," he stated.

Courtney nodded. "Dad's office," she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ash nodded and smiling slightly. "Should have known," he said taking a bite. "Well, get up, Ellen's making breakfast," he said before leaving the room.

Courtney let out a sigh and flopped back down onto the bed. "I was having a good dream too," she grumbled.

Sam looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Courtney, why are you in here?" he asked although he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Sleepwalked," she answered burying her face into the pillow.

He knew was lying but didn't want to push the subject. She already hated him enough.

"Where's Dean?" he asked noticing the other bed was empty.

Courtney just chuckled.

**Dean**

Dean took in one of those heavy breaths that meant you were awake and couldn't do shit about it.

He let out a small groan and shifted a little, a weight down the length of him keeping him from moving too much.

His first reaction was slight panic.

_"What the hell?" _he asked himself before forcing his eyes open. He blinked a few times against the light flooding the room and looked down at himself. His sleep glazed eyes widened when he saw blonde hair splashed across his chest.

_"Where the hell did she come from?" _he thought trying to remember what he had done last night.

The memories flooded and his eyes widened further.

Charlie.

He didn't know how but they had both shifted to a laying position, Dean pressed against the arm of the couch while she laid across his chest, somehow between his legs. His arms were wrapped around her waist tightly, somewhat protective. Her own arms were wrapped around him, her hand pressed firmly against his back, her cheek pressed against his chest.

"What the hell?" he whispered still a little shocked.

"I see you're getting along," a familiar vice said.

Dean let out a soft growl and looked over to find Castiel standing over by the desk.

"Cas, what the hell?" he asked his voice a whisper so he wouldn't wake Charlie. "Where were you last night?"

Castiel shifted his feet and looked away from Dean, clearly not wanting to think about it. "I was taking care of something," he answered in that cryptic tone of his.

"Yeah, like what?" he asked angrily, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Something important," he answered.

Dean growled, the sound vibrating his chest.

Charlie shifted and giggled lightly, the sound no more than a filtter.

Dean froze and looked down at her. He growled again, vibrating his chest once again.

The foreign giggle fluttered the air again before dying into silence.

"Huh," he breathed surprised that the monster in his arms was capable of something so girly.

**C.S.**

Courtney could feel him. The angel pureness leaving the smell of white in her lungs.

She scrunched her nose and snuggled deeper into the bed.

She could also feel Sam watching her. She was going to tell him to stop when he spoke.

"Is that why you hate us?" he asked quietly.

She turned her head to look up at him. "Is what why?" she asked although she already knew.

Sam swallowed hard. "William, your dad, my dad," he explained awkwardly.

She watched him for a moment before turning back to the pillow. "It's one of them," she answered with a small smile.

He frowned and that all too familiar kicked puppy look entered his eyes. "Courtney, I'm so-"

"If you apologize, I'm kicking you out of bed," she told him with a dead serious tone.

Sam shut his mouth and thought that through. "But this is my bed," he stated.

"And who's house are you in?" she asked.

"Ellen's?" he asked with a smile.

She snorted. "Uh huh, keep acting cute and you'll get kicked," she promised him.

He chuckled softly and took the time to look her over.

She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with knee length black sweat pants. Mismatched checked and striped rainbow socks covered her feet. She laid on her stomach, her legs stretched out lazily, her arms under her chin as she hugged the pillow.

"Take a picture, I'll last longer," she said with a smile in her voice.

Sam chuckled when he remembered the camera Jessie and Devan had given him and Dean. He reached over and into his duffel bag before pulling it from the mess. He wound it quietly, the clicking muffled by his hand. He raised it up and snapped a picture of her.

She jumped and looked up at Sam with wide eyes. "You actually took a picture," she said surprise in her voice.

Sam wound it again. "Yeah, I did," he said before taking another picture. "And I did it again."

Courtney let out a laugh and shot her hand up to grab the camera.

Sam jerked it away, his other hand reaching to grab her outstretched hand.

Courtney jumped, throwing her weight at him, pinning him to the bed as she struggled to get the camera. "Give it to me, Sam!" she shouted reaching for it. "Come on, give it to me!" she yelled.

Sam remained silent, trying not to laugh at how dirty that sounded.

"Sam! Don't make me hurt you!" she yelled. "Give it to me!"

**Ash**

He walked down the hall, a new bowl of Beer Flakes in his hand. He was about to take another bite when he passed room 6.

"Give it to me, Sam! Come on, give it to me!"

He stopped when he heard the yelling. He turned his head slowly to the side and watched the door.

"Sam! Don't make me hurt you! Give it to me!"

Ash blinked a few times before a smile crossed his lips. "Damn!" he said loud enough to make sure that they heard it before continuing down the hall.

**C.S**

"Damn!"

They both froze when they heard the familiar voice.

"Ash," Courtney whispered looking to the door with wide eyes.

Sam couldn't hold it in anymore. The fact that Ash had heard her yelling was enough to break anyone.

He laughed, ignoring how Courtney was straddling his waist to reach for the camera.

"Shut up, Winchester!" she snapped pounding her fist against his chest before lunging forward.

**D.S.**

Dean jumped slightly when he heard Sam's laughter.

What the hell was he happy about?

He turned his attention back to Castiel, who was watching them with intent eyes.

"You going to do anything?" he asked looking down at Charlie.

Castiel looked down at her. "What do you want me to do?" he asked slightly confused.

"I don't know, zap her back to her room?" he asked only wanting the girl off of him.

"Very well," he said stepping forward with his hand raised.

"Touch me and you lose the hand," Charlie said shifting against Dean, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Dean took in a deep breath, feeling her hands move down slowly till they rested on his lower back, her face turning slightly so she was nuzzling his chest.

"Go away," she grumbled.

Castiel nodded. "I will wait outside," he said before disappearing.

Dean screamed in his head for Castiel to come back. He didn't want to be alone with her.

Charlie let out a groan and shifted closer to Dean. "I was having a good dream too," she said in a tired voice.

Dean couldn't help but smirk. "What was it about?" he asked raising an eyebrow his mind going places it shouldn't have been going.

Charlie chuckled. "Porn, reality, Winchester," she said. "I was killing someone," she explained.

Dean swallowed hard and looked down at her. "Who?" he asked fearing that the person had been him.

She chuckled again. "This guy from high school," she answered lazily. "He pissed me off and I never got my revenge," she explained before looking up at him, her chin resting on his chest. "So, did you dream about anything?" she asked with a smirk.

"Pron, reality, Dark," he told her with that Winchester smile.

Charlie smiled back brightly. "Well aren't you witty this morning," she said sarcastically.

"I'm always witty," Dean stated getting a snort from her.

"Yeah, and I'm always a red head."

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked to her blonde hair. "Red?" he asked trying to see it.

Charlie narrowed her eyes. "Do you have a problem with red heads?" she asked her tone edgy.

He shook his head, a little panicked. He was in a bad enough position already.

"Good, I like gingers," she stated turning her head to the side so her cheek was pressed against his chest again. "You're really warm," she mumbled nuzzling his chest.

Dean looked down at her with confusion. Charlie hated him, she had made that much clear. She had injured him, make fun of him, stole from him and yet she was acting like she didn't hate him.

She had fallen asleep on him. Most hunters didn't trust each other, always thinking that someone was going to go wrong and the other party was involved. Dean had found it hard to sleep around other hunters, that nagging feeling in the back of head telling him not to trust. If she hadn't of trusted him then she wouldn't have fallen asleep.

"Was my pie really that good?" she asked quietly pulling him out of his thoughts.

Dean smiled at the memory. "Happiness on a plate," he told her.

She smiled against him.

Dean's thoughts took him through that one more time. "You know..." he trailed off to look down at her. "We got along just fine at Bobby's."

Charlie chuckled, her chest vibrating his own. "Me and Courtney agreed on no violence around Bobby," she told him.

"We should go back to Bobby's then," he said before he thought.

Did he really want them to get along?

Charlie glanced up at him, a small smirk on her lips. "You want to go back, after what happened?" she asked.

Dean shrugged the best he could. "Sammy had fun," he answered suppressing the anger he felt towards the kidnapping of his car.

Charlie nodded. "As long as Sammy's happy, right?" she asked with a knowing tone.

"He's my little brother," he told her.

Charlie looked up at him and just watched for a moment. "I think I judged you too soon," she mumbled more to herself then to him.

Dean remain silent, not knowing what to say to that.

They continued to stare at each other, trying to figure out where they stood. They jumped when someone knocked on the office door.

"Hey, Charlie," Ash said his voice slightly muffled. "Ellen's making the rounds."

Charlie's eyes widened and she looked down at Dean. "How fast can you run?" she asked turning her head to one side.

Worry crossed Dean's face.

**C.S.**

Courtney now had Sam pinned to the ground, the pressure point in his neck being pushed to keep him still.

"Sammy," she said slowly. "Give me...the camera," she said reaching out for it.

"Why would I give it to you?" he asked with a smile, stretching his arm out further.

"Because I will hurt you if you don't," she answered through gritted teeth.

He looked her over, her small frame hovering over him. He had to admit, he was surprised that she was as strong as she was. Standing almost two heads shorter then him.

"Give me the camera!" she snapped putting more pressure on his neck.

"Okay, okay!" he rushed as a shooting pain reached him. He pulled his arm back to hand her the camera.

She took it from him and wound it slowly before taking a picture. "Now we're even," she said.

Sam was about to tell her that he had taken two pictures when the door opened and Dean dashed in, slamming the door behind him.

"Sammy, we need-" he cut off when he saw the two on the floor. He stood in mild shock not really knowing how to react to something like this.

Courtney raised the camera till it faced Dean and clicked the button, another picture being taken. "Hi," she said quietly.

Dean blinked a few times before shaking his head and walked over to them. He reached down and picked Courtney up by her waist, his arm keeping her close as he walked to the door.

They did not have time for this.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he carried her across the room.

"Ellen's coming," he said simply.

"You're scared of my mother," Courtney sang with a bright smile.

Dean chuckled, opened the door and set her outside. "Yeah, I am," he told her.

"Good, me too," she said before he closed the door on her.

* * *

**Okay, Monday was not the best day. I find out the teacher at school who hates my guts lives in my neighborhood and that we sued her, hehe, the cat threw up on the car, I failed a Geology test, and The Valentine Twins got it's first flames...Yeah, not my best. **

**Thank you once again for all of those who reviewed, your love is felt! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	18. I Didn't Know Angels Could Blackmail

**C.C.**

Courtney chuckled as she skipped to William's office where she knew Charlie would be.

She pushed the door open and found her sitting on the leather couch, staring at the wall of pictures behind the desk.

"Morning," she said taking the empty seat next to her.

"You spent the night with Sam," Charlie stated shifting her eyes to look over, her eyes filled with knowing.

Courtney nodded and smiled slyly. "And you spent it with Dean."

Charlie twitched, the corner of her eye lifting up slightly and then back down . "He smells like coffee, pie and oil," she muttered her mind clearly somewhere else.

Courtney chuckled. "Sam smells like soup, old books and Hollister," she said with a small smile.

Charlie was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. "We're screwed, aren't we?" she asked knowing nothing good was going to come from this.

"Understatement," Courtney stated rolling her eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Ellen appeared in the doorway, a fresh smile on her lips at the sight of her daughters.

"Morning, girls," she said happily.

"Hey, mom," they said with an equally fresh smile.

Ellen smiled wider. "I've got breakfast going, why don't you wake the boys?" she asked.

"You sure thats a good idea?" Courtney asked as her and Charlie glanced at each other.

"Girls," Ellen said looking each of them in the eye before walking away.

They sighed and got up, shuffling out of the room.

"So, what did you and Dean do?" Courtney asked knowing it was nowhere near what she thought it was.

"Yelled about Dad and John," she answered with a shrug. "What about you?" she asked looking over at her.

Courtney shrugged. "Yelled mostly," she answered with a nod.

They sighed again before stopping in front of room 6. They reached up and knocked.

"Yeah?" Sam's voice asked sounding a little panicked.

"It's us," they said together knowing they had feared that it was Ellen.

The door opened and the brothers appeared. Sam was standing behind the door and Dean was sitting on his bed, looking a little pale.

"Moms making breakfast," Courtney stated glancing the room over.

"I suggest you move your asses," Charlie told them.

Sam nodded from his spot behind the door. "We'll be there in a minute," he said with a smile.

"Hurry," Courtney said before they walked off.

They pushed the kitchen door open and walked in to find Ellen standing at the stove and Ash holding a spatula, hovering over a couple of cooking pancakes.

"Beer Flakes not enough, Ash?" Courtney said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I like Beer Cakes," Charlie defended looking at her sister like she had slapped her.

"They're not Beer Cakes," Ellen said looking over at Ash. "Right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ash shook his head. "No, sadly, they are not," he said with a frown.

"Bugger," Charlie growled before taking off for the coffee.

"She seems perky," Ash said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Courtney chuckled. "Her cuddle time was cut off," she stated with a smirk.

Ash chuckled. "That explains it."

"What cuddle time?" Ellen asked looking over at Charlie with a sharp glare.

Charlie kept her attention on her coffee.

"Charlie, what cuddle time?" Ellen asked her tone stern.

Courtney cleared her throat. "She was having another Taylor dream," she explained seeing where this was going.

Ellen sighed in relief and shook her head. "You need to get over that boy," she said before turning her attention back to the food.

Charlie glared at Courtney before throwing a coffee cup at her. Courtney may have saved her but she was the one who got her into it to begin with.

Courtney shot her hand up and caught it, a small smack noise filling the air. She dropped the mug into her other hand and flexed her stinging hand. She shot daggers at her with her eyes, hoping that she died where she stood.

Charlie stuck her tongue out at her.

Courtney did the Anime Flip Off.

Charlie gasped and picked up the closest thing, a butter knife. She chucked the fake silver at her chuckling sister.

Courtney dodged, allowing it to lodge into the door frame.

Dean jumped when the knife missed his head by an inch.

Charlie's eyes widened when she saw how close she had been to killing Dean.

Courtney slapped her hand over her moth to keep from laughing, soft giggles coming from her instead.

"Nice aim," Ash said smiling brightly as he watched the scene.

"Shut up, Ash," Charlie said glaring at him.

Dean reached up and pulled the knife out before walking into the room, Sam following behind him, chuckling lightly.

"Morning, boys," Ellen said not bothering to to turn around.

"Morning," they said back.

Courtney smiled at Sam before walking over to Charlie and the coffee. She filled the cup that Charlie had thrown at her and added milk and a butt load of sugar.

"Cuddle Time?" Charlie hissed at her, a sneer on her lips.

Courtney shrugged and walked over to the table that sat in the middle of the room.

Charlie huffed and followed after her.

"So, how did you sleep?" Ellen asked glancing over at the girls.

Charlie cleared her throat. "I don't know, Courtney, how did we sleep?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Was the puppy comfortable?" she asked with fake sweetness.

Courtney smiled back at her. "Very, was the leather jacket warm?" she asked with the same sugar.

Charlie nodded, sipping her coffee. "Wonderfully," she said.

Dean and Sam stood there with wide eyes, the girls were actually openly talking about spending the night with them.

Ellen watched the girl for a moment before shifting her eyes to the boys. "Something you want to tell me?" she asked with knowing eyes.

They all shook their heads.

Ellen turned her attention to Ash. "Do you know something?" she asked.

Ash shook his head and kept his eyes on the pancakes. He may have been scared of Ellen but what she could do to him was nothing compared to what the girls would do to him.

Ellen narrowed her eyes but didn't push it. "I'm going to get the bar set up," she said before slowly walking out of the room, her eyes lingering on her girls. t

"Why didn't you just flat out tell her what happened?" Dean snapped glaring at Charlie.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Because hinting is so much better," she said.

Courtney kicked her shin with a small smirk. "You're going to get us killed!" she snapped.

"Ive lived a nice life, I'm ready," she said getting chuckle from Sam.

"So, is he going to eat or is he just stoppin' by?" Ash asked pointing towards the back.

Their heads snapped back to find Castiel standing behind them.

"Cas!" Dean and Sam said.

"Tiel!" the girls said happily.

"Wait, you know him?" Dean asked pointing to Castiel.

"Yeah," they answered. "He's...Tiel," they said with a shrug.

Castiel stepped forward and looked between the four. "I have to speak with you."

"Ash, leave," all four of them said.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he said before walking out, the spatula still in his hand.

"Don't want to know what he's going to do with that," Courtney mumbled her nose scrunching.

"You have to stay with each other," Castiel said in a monotone voice.

"Straight to the point, huh?" Dean asked with an angry smirk.

"What do you mean we have to stay with each other?" Sam asked with that confused puppy dog eyes.

"You four," he said pointing to each of them, "will not leave each others sides, till I tell you to," he explained with a new authoritative.

"What? Why?" Dean and Charlie asked with a grunt.

"You four are not safe away from each other," he said. "You must stay together."

"Hold on!" Courtney snapped. "What do you mean safe?"

"Yeah, we can take care of ourselves," Charlie argued back.

"That is not your decision," he told them.

"Hey, wait a minute," Dean said getting a little pissed. "You're saying that the two people who have tried to kill us are the people we're going to be stuck with?" he asked pointing to the girls.

"We haven't been trying to kill you," Courtney argued.

"Seriously injure, but never kill," Charlie added.

"What's going to keep them from ditching up to save themselves?" Dean asked glaring at Charlie.

Castiel looked to Courtney. "You are to stay with them no matter what happens, do you understand?" he asked.

Courtney sighed. "Tiel, you know how we feel about Winchesters, why are you-"

"You didn't mind hunting with John Win-" Castiel started.

Both girls jumped forward, Courtney's hands covering his mouth and holding his neck. Charlie had the front of his shirt, a spoon in her hand, held threateningly above his heart.

"Mother Dearest doesn't know about out little hunting trip," Courtney hissed.

"And what Mother Dearest doesn't know wont hurt her," Charlie hissed next.

"If she knew that we hunted with him, she would slaughter us," Courtney stated.

Castiel was silent for a moment. "Then she shouldn't see the pictures I have, should she?" he asked.

The girls eyes widened. "What pictures?" they asked.

"The ones that Devan and Jessie took, three years ago," he answered.

"You're lying," Courtney said her eyes narrowing.

Castiel reached into his jacket and pulled out a packet of pictures.

Courtney snatched them from his hand and looked through them. "Shit, Charlie," she said before showing her a picture of her, Charlie and John sitting at a library table surrounded by books.

"Burn them," Charlie said gesturing to the stove.

"There are several copies," Castiel said getting both girls to freeze. "If you do not stay with Dean and Sam, I will show your mother the pictures."

Charlie stepped away from him, a confused look on her face. "Are...are you black mailing us?" she asked her voice filled with disbelief.

"I...I think so," he answered confused before looking to Dean. "Am I?"

Dean nodded, just as shocked as the rest.

"Then yes, I am black mailing you," he said looking back to the girls.

"Uh, Charlie," Courtney said. "I don't think we have a choice."

Charlie blinked a few times. "We're being black mailed by an angel of God," she stated more to herself then to them.

"Stranger has happened," Courtney stated. "Remember the tap dancing zombie?" she asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah," she said still thinking it over. "He was pretty good."

"Quick on his feet," Courtney agreed.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Somethings burning," Sam stated suddenly sniffing the air.

"Shit!" the girl yelled before running over to the food.

Charlie took care of the eggs and bacon while Courtney hand flipped the pancakes.

"Dammit!" Courtney growled when the side of her pinky touched the stove. She walked over to the sink and ran her hand under the cold water.

"Let me see."

She jumped and looked over her shoulder to find Sam standing there.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile.

Sam ignored the comment and reached down to grab her wrist. He pulled it up gently and looked over the screeching red skin.

Courtney blushed a little when he softly ran his fingers over the injured skin.

He looked over when Charlie nudged him, holding out a bag of ice. He smiled and took it, pressing the frozen water against it.

"Thanks," she mumbled not liking how things had shifted. She was the flirty one, the one who started shit like this.

Charlie stepped next to Dean, her arms crossed and eyes on the other two.

"Adorable, isn't it?" Dean asked loud enough that they could hear.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, it makes me want to puke," she said.

Dean chuckled. "I think they like each other."

"Gag me," Charlie muttered before reaching out and grabbing Dean's coffee mug from his hand and taking a gulp.

Dean watched with slight amusement as she did this, wondering what she was thinking.

She handed it back to him and walked over to Castiel. "Okay, Tiel, listed up," she said pointing to him. "We'll go along with your black mail but no pigeon shit, got it?" she asked poling him in the chest.

He nodded. "Stay together," he said before disappearing.

Charlie sighed and looked over at Courtney and Sam. "Okay, break it up!" she snapped. "The food is burning!"

Courtney cleared her throat and went back to the pancakes.

* * *

**Hello Readers! Sorry it took so long to update but school is ending and I had a little issue with grades so I was catching up. Anyways, I hope you like it and I hope you review. **

**Alright! I want your opinion on the whole Cas Is God Thing! Any thoughts that you had or complaints about it. Mine was: "WHY IS LISA STILL ALIVE? AND WHY IS DEAN BEING SUCK AN ASS?" Please comment ^.^**

**(Did anyone else scream when he exploded Raphiel (sp?) I know I did)**

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	19. We Think She's Irish Part 1

**I would like to thank Garideth for the wonderful review she sent me! It gave me that little spark back that allowed me to hammer out this new chapter. I hope she likes it along with the rest of you! **

* * *

It was still early morning, the sun hanging low in the sky, sending blinding spots off the windshields of the two cars parked out front.

The boys, having already said goodbye, were leaning against the Impala, waiting for the girls to finish us with Ellen.

"Are you really going so soon?" Ellen asked, as they stood outside the Roadhouse.

Courtney nodded with an apologetic smile. "Yeah, we found a new hunt."

Ellen sighed. "Alright, just be careful," she said, reaching out and hugging Courtney.

"Aren't we always?" Courtney asked before reaching down and picking up her bag.

"We'll visit soon," Charlie promised, reaching forward to hug Ellen.

"You better," she said.

The girls chuckled before walking towards Roy.

"So, lying to Ellen," Sam said as they passed the Impala. "Pretty dangerous."

"Not when you know how to," Courtney told him with a chuckle.

He smiled back at her. "How's the hand?" he asked, gesturing to the now bandaged appendage.

She flexed her fingers. "It has it's own pulse...I guess that's good," she answered, watching them curl in and out.

Sam Laughed lightly.

"Come on, Court," Charlie called from Roy, her bag already in the trunk.

"Alright!" she called back. "You lead, we'll follow," she told Dean.

Charlie glared at her from behind the wheel. "You lead, we'll follow?" she asked as she followed close behind the Impala.

"What? I thought it would be nice to blame someone else if we get lost," she said with a smile.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Don't blame me if you get caught," she said before reaching over and opening the glove compartment where several vials of red liquid sat.

Courtney sighed and grabbed out f them. "Anything in particular?" she asked, unscrewing the lid.

"Anything evil," she answered, turning her attention back to the road.

Courtney pressed the glass rim to her lips and tipped it back, the liquid sliding down her throat. She reclined the seat and closed her eyes. "I spy with my little demon eye something that starts with E," she mumbled before she sunk down into the darkness.

**D.S.**

Dean let out a growl and looked in the rear view mirror. The Mustang was in plain view, Charlie staring absentmindedly at the road while Courtney slept in the passengers.

"How are they doing?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Fine," he answered, turning his attention back to the road.

"Why do you think Cas wanted them with us?" Sam asked.

Dean let out a sigh. "I don't know, Sammy, but I don't like it."

Sam eyed him. "How do you feel about Charlie being here?" he questioned.

"Like I'm going to get a bullet between the eyes," he answered. "She's bitter about the whole William thing, like Ellen only worse."

Sam let out a laugh. "Yeah, what did you expect?" he asked. "You would be the same way if you found out that someone got dad killed."

Dean clenched his jaw. "How did Courtney react?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"She exploded last night, actually yelled, but I don't think she's going to openly hate us like Charlie."

"Why is it always us, Sammy?"

"Maybe we're cursed?"

**C.C.**

Charlie snapped her eyes down to look at Courtney who had shifted in her sleep.

She always liked the quiet ones, there was never any yelling or screaming, hitting or clawing. She wished they were always like this.

"Bean Sidhe."

She looked back to Courtney to find her eyes open. "Supernatural Woman?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Courtney answered, popping her seat back up.

"A Banshee?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Shit," she muttered before pressing heavily on the horn.

Courtney started to gesture wildly to the side of the road, looking like a happy child.

The Impala slowed and pulled off to the side of the road, Charlie pulling off in front of him.

"What is it?" Dean asked as they walked over to the girls.

"We found a hunt," Courtney told him.

That little information seemed to perk him up, the thought of killing something bringing him joy.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"A Banshee."

Dean paused and thought about that. "Isn't that Irish?" he asked.

"Very good," Charlie said, clapping her hands a few times.

Dean sneered at her.

"Listen, it's in New York so we need to book it," Courtney said, holding her hand out. "We need your phone numbers."

Sam willingly handed his cellphone over, taking Courtney's when offered.

Dean and Charlie just stood there, staring at each other.

"Charlie! Come on!" Courtney said, elbowing her.

"Fine!" she snapped back before walking forward. She shoved her hand down his front and grabbed his phone. She pulled it out, ignoring her slightly red cheeks and shoving her own phone at him. She put her number in his phone before scanning the other names. She found familiar ones, hunters she knew. Several new names flashed by, Lisa being one of them. She had the urge to delete said contact but the phone was taken and replaced by hers. She scrunched her nose but didn't protest. She shoved her phone into the pocket.

"It's on the outskirts of New York, near the coast," Courtney explained. "We've been there before so we'll lead," she told them.

"Okay," Sam agreed.

"We'll pow wow when we get there, just take it easy and enjoy the ride."

They nodded.

"You're driving," Charlie stated, tossing the keys to Courtney before climbing into the passengers seat.

Courtney sighed before smiling at Sam and walking to the drivers.

~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~

They pulled into the parking lot of the rather decent looking motel.

"Hey, look, they have a pool," Courtney said with a smile, looking at the glistening water behind the white iron fence that went higher than their heads.

"Awesome, too bad we don't have swimsuits," Charlie reminded her before getting out. She walked around to the trunk when the Impala pulled up.

"Pretty nice place," Dean commented as he closed the door to his sweet car.

"It has a pool!" Courtney said happily, pointing to the obvious body of water.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, but, uh, no swim trunks."

"Us neither," she said with a shrug and a disappointed face.

Charlie let out a sigh. "Alright, who's getting the rooms?" she asked, throwing her bags over her shoulder.

"Sam!" Courtney and Dean both said, looking pointedly at the taller of the four.

The giant sighed and nodded his head.

"Here," Charlie said before tossing her wallet at him. "My treat."

Sam shook his head. "You don't have-"

"We found the hunt, we dragged you here, least I could do," she told him with a stern voice.

Sam smiled. "Thanks, Charlie."

She shrugged before handing Courtney her bag.

"Someone's being nice," Courtney teased in a sing song voice.

Charlie smirked. "I'm tired," she explained.

"You haven't down anything but sit in the passengers seat, how can you be tired?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did research while she drove and watching computer screens give me headaches and headaches make me tired," she explained, gesturing to her head with a wave.

Dean chuckled. "Someone's bitchy."

"Someone's short," she shot back, glancing over Dean's head.

This issued a glaring contest till Sam returned to the group, a nervous look on his face.

"What?" they all asked, an uneasy feeling coming off him.

"They only had one room," he explained. "Two queens," he winced out, holding Charlie's wallet out to her, flinching when she snatched it from his hand.

They went silent.

"We'll take the floor," all four said at once.

Sam sighed and looked over at the girls. "You two paid for the room, you get the beds," he told the girls, getting a glare from Dean.

The girls looked at each other. "Why don't we share a bed and you two get the other?" they asked.

"No," the boys said quickly, shooting glances at each other.

"I'm not sharing a bit with him," Dean said, looking up at Sam with hate filled eyes.

"Yeah, not happening," Sam agreed.

Courtney smiling brightly and chuckled evilly.

Charlie's eye's widened when she saw Courtney and shook her head. "No-"

"I'll share with Sam!" Courtney announced, jumping to Sam's side and linking arms with him. "You two can take the other," she said, pointing to Dean and me.

Charlie recoiled back, looking Dean up and down with a look of horror on her face. She was still freaked out by what happened in her dad's office. "We'll figure it out later!" she snapped, still glaring at Dean. "Let's just go over the hunt," she said, gesturing for Sam to lead the way.

They followed after him and got to the room. It was simple, nothing special.

The girls dumped their stuff at the table, pulling out their laptops. Courtney's was black with a skull over the emblem and Charlie's was surprisingly pink with an Anime strawberry.

"So, how much do you know about Banshee's?" Courtney asked as she turned her computer on.

Sam shrugged, sitting down on the edge on one of the beds. "They're Irish legend , people who are about to die hear her scream."

"That's the condensed version but the real facts behind it is complicated," Charlie said.

"Well, what are the real facts?" Dean demanded, glaring at her.

Charlie sighed. "A Banshee, also known as Beam Sidhe or Supernatural Woman in Irish Gaelic, was originally only supposed to cry for 5 major families, the O'Neill's, O'Brien's, O'Connor's, O'Grady's, and the Kavanagh's. Although marriage has extended to list," she said with a shrug. "They're always in 1 of 3 disguises: a young woman, a raddled old hag or a stately matron. Representing the 3 aspects of the Celtic Goddess of War and Death, namely Dadhbh, Macha and Mor-Rioghain, usually wears a gray hooded cloar of the Winding Sheet or Grave Robe of the Unshriven dead. They may appear as a washer woman, washing the blood stained clothes of those about to die."

Sam tried to say something but Charlie continued.

"Although not always seen, her mouring call is heard, usually at night when someone is about to die. The cry is said to be able to shatter glass, but it depends on the area. There are several records of human Banshee's of Prophetesses attending the houses of of Ireland and the courts of local Irish Kings. They may also appear in a variety of other forms, like a hooded crow, stoat, hare and a weaslels, animals associated in Ireland witchcraft," she stated as Courtney chuckled at the looks on the guys face.

"What-" Dean started but she cut her off.

"Many claim them to be friendly spirits whose mournful cries heralds an unpending death in the family. According to legend there are some Banshee's that relish in taking life and will stalk their victims, wailing and screaming at them to the point that the victim goes insane or dies. Another legend notes that she is the ghost of a young woman who died brutally that her spirit is left to wonder the world watching her family and loved ones, warning them that a violent death in imminent, but that's highly unlikely," she said, rolling her eyes at the suggestion.

They waited for her to continued but she stayed silent.

Sam let out an astounded laugh. "How do you know all of that?" he asked.

"We think she's Irish. Plus that's all she did on the ride here," she added with a shrug.

They went silent again until Dean cleared his throat. "So, all that means...?" he trailed off, a confused look on his face.

Courtney sighed. "It means that there are 2 types of Banshee's. One that will warn you and one that will kill you to feed off your pain," she explained.

"Well, great," Dean said, sitting next to Sam on the bed. "How do we kill it?"

Courtney looked over at Charlie with a pointed expression.

She shrugged and shook her head. "You cant," she stated. "Banshee's are immortal, all you can do is banish them from your thoughts."

"Wonderful," Dean growled.

"Could be worse," Courtney stated. "Could be an angel."

The boys chuckled.

Charlie let out a sigh. "Alright, I'm going to catch a shower then crash, we need to get going early," she said walking to the bathroom with her bag.

"If you use all the hot water again I'm shaving your head!" Courtney threatened, pointing a finger at her.

"You do and you get blue skin," Charlie retorted before closing the door behind her.

Courtney rolled her eyes and shifted through her own bag. "I'm showering in the morning," she stated before pulling her jacket off to reveal a tank top. She raised an eyebrow as she unbuttoned her jeans.

Sam looked away, his cheeks going a light pink, Dean however kept his eyes on her.

"Dude!" Sam said, smacking his shoulder.

Dean let out a sigh and turned his attention to something else.

Courtney pulled her black sweats on and grabbed her make-up bag. She walked to the bathroom door and slipped in.

"What do you think they're doing?" Dead asked, a smile on his lips.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dead, stop," he said.

Dean chuckled. "So, sleeping with Courtney," he said brightly.

"Dean, seriously, stop."

"Whatever," he said before getting up and getting ready for bed, which only included discarding his jeans and watch. He slipped under the covers and let out a sigh. "Oh, this feels so good," he groaned.

Sam shook his head and kicked his own jeans off before dropped to the bed face first. "I like this motel," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Maybe we should let Charlie pay more often," Dean stated, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Yeah, maybe."

**C.C.**

Charlie jumped when she heard the bathroom door open. She knew she forgot something.

"Relax, it's me," Courtney said, walking to the sink and pulling her toothbrush out.

Charlie sighed. "I'm still mad at you," she stated through the glass door.

Courtney chuckled. "Yeah, sure you are."

"'I'll sleep with Sam!'" she said in a perfect imitation of her 'twin.'

"Please, you know you want to sleep with Dean again," Courtney said, putting toothpaste and water on her toothbrush before placing it in her mouth.

Charlie rolled her eyes and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. "As much as I want to sleep with Ash," she stated, with a glare at the curtain.

"I should hope you don't want to sleep with Ash," Courtney stated with a chuckle.

"Don't get cute," Charlie snarled, dumping conditioner on her head.

"I'm just saying."

~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~

Courtney spat the white foam out of her mouth and rinsed it out. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning," she said before leaving the bathroom.

Charlie sighed and rinsed her hair again. She stood under the water for a moment before turning it off and climbing out, wrapping a towel around her. She dried off and pulled on the black boxers and gray wife beater

**Courtney**

She walked out into the room and smiled at what she saw.

Both boys were in bed and asleep.

She turned the lights off and climbed in next to Sam. She stretched and snuggled down into the bed. She could smell the Hollister cologne from her side of the bed. She loved it.

**Charlie**

She took a deep breath before opened the door and stepping out into the room. The lights were out and everything was settled. She closed the door and walked over to the bed Dean was sleeping in. She stood over him, looking down at his sleeping form with a frown.

There was no way in hell that she was sleeping in the same bed with him!

She reached over, snatched the spare pillow off the bed and peeled the top layer of blankets off. She shuffled over to the wall and threw her bed down before following after it.

She let out a sigh as she snuggled down into the carpet and closed her eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Garideth! Okay, this is just for you! If you want to see something happen in the future chapters all you have to do is tell me and I'll see what I can do. You have earned The Right of Suggestion with your awesome review! Stay strong Name Sister! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	20. We Think She's Irish Part 2

**Courtney **

She woke with a lazy haze over her, the thick taste of sleep in her mouth along with Hollister.

_"Did I lick Sam or something?" _she wondered as she smacked her lips together. She pushed herself up onto her elbows to look the room over. Sam still slept by her, his back to her as he breathed slowly. She looked over to the other bed expecting to find charlie sleeping next to Dean but only finding him. She raised an eyebrow and looked the room over again, holding in a laugh as she found Charlie sleeping against the wall across from the beds. She was face down on the carpet with the pillow a few inches away from her head while the blanket was tangled in her legs.

_"She's going to be sore," _she thought with a chuckle. With a deep intake of breath she pulled herself out of bed, grabbed her bag and walked to the bathroom.

**S-D-C**

Dean jumped awake when he heard the loudly cursed "Shit!" from the other side of the room. He lifted himself up and inspected the room only to find Charlie sleeping on the floor across from the bed. She was sitting up in a hunched over position, both hands pressing against the small of her back with a grimace on her face.

"God dammit," she said, her fingers moving to ease the ache in her back.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice still thick from the great nights sleep he had attained due to the wonderful mattress Charlie had paid for.

She looked over at him, the pain still on her face. "Do you know how long it's been since I've slept on the floor?" she questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head. "No, but I bet you're going to tell-"

"Two years," she told him. "And do you know why I haven't slept on the floor in two years?"

He opened his mouth to answer but didn't get to speak.

"Because we always stay at nice hotels that have plenty of rooms with nice soft beds and nice clean sheets that smell like sunshine and dewy meadows," she answered with an annoyed voice. "But I found myself on the floor with carpet that has a questionable history and an ache in my back that feels like an angry dwarf throwing a temper tantrum."

Dean had to keep his lips pressed together tight to keep from smiling at that last one. Where she came up with this stuff he'll never know.

"Why am I sleeping on the floor, Dean?" she demanded, pointing to the carpet below her.

"You're sleeping on the floor because you're too stubborn to sleep with me," he answered, a smirk on his lips. "And I have to tell you that I haven't slept that well in a long time," he told her, stretching his arms out in mock. "The mattress was so soft and the pillows were fluffy and you know what? You're right. The sheets do smell like sunshine and dewy meadow."

~ Magical Supernatural Time Skip~

The rest of the morning had gone smoothly, a slight argument here and there between Dean and Charlie. They had dressed in their Sunday Best, got breakfast and played straws to decide who had to do what. The waitress laughed as we made her hold the straws for us, telling us that we weren't the first people to make her do this. By Fates cruel hand Dean and Charlie ended up paired together to go to the Morgue while Sam and Courtney were destined to talk to the relatives.

"Make sure that you bring your buddy back with you," Courtney said with a smile. "Because if only one of you comes back that defeats the purpose of the Buddy System."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Please, there wouldn't be a body to leave," she said walking towards the Impala before stopping. "Wait, you guys should take the Impala," she told Courtney and Sam. "Roy is a little too intense for the grieving relatives."

Sam nodded. "Good thinking. That alright, Dean?"

His brother grunted. "Just as long as you drive," he told him, tossing his keys.

"See you in a few hours."

**C-S**

"We're sorry to keep hounding you but our company is very careful with cases like this," Courtney told the victim's wife as she grew more teary eyed.

The woman nodded. "Okay."

"Why don't you tell us what happened," Sam suggested from his spot on the couch.

The woman took a deep breath before starting. "We were outside at one of those bestro things having dinner," she began. "We had just ordered desert when he started to scream. He knocked the table over and ran off," she told them with a sniff. "He came back home a few hours later saying that he had a migraine and that he was going to bed early. I stayed up to finish some work and I..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "When I went to bed I thought he was just sleeping but when I woke up the next morning he was-" she broke off with a sob.

Courtney got up and wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulder in a comforting way.

**D-C **

"What's the C.O.D.?" Charlie asked as they followed the Coroner into the chilled room.

"Well, I don't really know," he answered. "Eardrums were completely shredded and there was trauma to the brain but nothing that would have killed him," he explained, walking over to the wall of metal cabinets, opening one and pulling the shelf out to show the body. He pulled the sheet back and both were surprised.

"No autopsy?" Dean asked, looking at the unmarked skin of his chest.

"Wife didn't want one," he answered. "Something about religion."

Charlie saw her widow of opportunity. With a sigh she took a step forward and looked him straight in the eye. "We have a reason to believe that there was foul play in this man's death and the wife is a suspect. We need you to do an autopsy," she told him with her best fed tone.

The Coroner's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "Yes, of coarse," she said before shuffling over to another table to get what he needed.

"Foul play?" Dean whispered to her with a small smirk.

She shrugged and smiled back. "I didn't hear you say anything," she whispered back.

"You ready for this?" the Coroner asked, hovering the scalpel over the body.

"Yep," they both said.

He let out a sigh and sliced the skin open.

All three jumped when blood shot into the air, showering them all with crimson liquid.

Dean let out a groan. "Ah, come on," he grunted, stepping back to look down at himself.

Charlie swallowed hard and stared down at the body. The blood wasn't crimson to her eyes, it was black. The veins were a pitch black against the pink flesh of the body.

_If you ever hear the Banshee's cry, your blood will be the next to fly. _

The old song flouted through her head as the image of the blood flying replayed itself in her mind. She didn't actually think that the blood would fly.

"You okay there, Agent?" the Coroner asked, looking over at her with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded slowly and let out a small laugh. "Yeah, just have a Blade moment," she lied, getting blank looks from the two. "The movie Blade? Vampires? The night club that has blood in it's sprinkling system?" she asked, trying to jog whatever memory there would be to jog.

They shook their heads.

She let out a disappointed sigh. "You're hopeless," she said before reaching up and whipping her face off the best she could. "Keep going."

**C-S**

"Well, that was a bust," Courtney stated when they climbed into the Impala.

"I wonder if Dean and Charlie found something," Sam said, pulling out his phone. He hit speed dial 1 and waited.

_"Please tell me you've got something," _Dean's voice said from the other side of the phone with an annoyed voice.

Sam sighed and dropped his head back against the seat rest. "No, just a lot of crying and repeat of what we already knew," he told him. "What happened to you?"

Dean let out a sigh of his own. _"We got a blood bath from the corps, literally." _

"A blood bath?" Sam asked. "What do you mean by-"

_"Cut into the corps and his blood went everywhere. Drenched everyone. Charlie looks like she went at someone with a chainsaw," _he said with a smile in his voice.

_"I'll go at you with a chainsaw!" _Charlie yelled from the background.

Courtney chuckled when she heard her. "Dead mans blood, Charlie!" she yelled. "Dead mans blood!"

_"Shut up!" _

Sam chuckled and glanced over at Courtney. "You wanna meet back at the motel?"

_"No! Meet at the crime scene!" _Charlie yelled.

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear. "Alright, meet you there," he said before hanging up. "They're getting along fine," he said with sarcasm.

Courtney chuckled happily. "Just wait, they'll be getting along like you and me," she said, reaching over to nudge him.

"Aren't you secretly planning to kill me in my sleep?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about the pillow. I get homicidal in my sleep," she defended.

**D-C**

"Why are we here?" Dean asked, leaning back in the passengers seat.

"Keep complaining and you're walking," Charlie told him, popping her neck at an awkward angle.

Dean winced when snaps and cracks filled the cab of the car. He perked up when he heard the Impala. He got out of Roy and looked his baby over.

"We didn't hurt your baby, Dean," Courtney said as she got out.

"Yeah, man, chill," Sam said, tossing the keys to his brother.

Dean rolled his eyes and tucked the keys into his leather jacket.

"Are we going in here or what?" Charlie asked, already standing on the porch.

Dean glared but headed up the walk anyway.

Charlie quickly picked the lock and stepped in under the police tape. She looked around the house but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She found the stairs and jogged up, taking two at a time as she went. She passed all the guest rooms and the offices of the people that used to own the house, ignoring the boringness of the room as she went. She paused when she saw the master bedroom. French doors hanging slightly ajar as she looked at them. With a slow hands she reached out and pushed the doors the rest of the way open. What she saw scared the shit out of her. A giant blood stain was puddled on the side where the husband had slept; the blood black like it had been in the morgue. The giant bay window that was above the bed was cracked, a web of broken glass replacing the clear glass. But what scared her the most was the cracks that littered the walls. On all four walls, deep cracks shot towards the bed, all looking like stress marks.

"Why is the wife selling this place again?" Dean asked as they came up the stairs.

Courtney let out a sigh. "Because, Dean, her husband died here," she answered. "Would you want to come home to a house that you knew someone had died in?"

Dean let out a snort. "Hell no. The ghost could come back."

"Yeah, well, besides that. There's too many memories for her here," Courtney told him. "She would have to deal with knowing that she slept next to her dead husband for most of the night."

"That is gross," Dean muttered before stopping in the doorway of the bedroom. He let out a low whistle. "He died bloody," he stated.

Charlie looked over her shoulder to shoot him a glare. "A little respect, please?" she asked with a hard tone.

Dean's eyebrows shot up and he held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, didn't know you cared so much."

Charlie rolled her eyes and looked back to the walls. "Cracks," she said softly.

Courtney leaned closer to her with a raised eyebrow. "In the window?" she asked.

She shook her head. "No, on the walls."

Courtney looked the room over but found no cracks on the wall, only perfect green paint. She told Charlie this and got a small sigh from her sister.

"It must be an effect from the Banshee," she whispered, keeping an eye on the guys as they looked the room over. "The cry must put a pressure on everything that's near her."

"Then why didn't the wife hear it?"

"Only the victim can hear the scream," Charlie reminded her. "She wouldn't wake up from dry wall cracking."

Courtney nodded in consent. "That makes sense."

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary," Sam stated, his expert eyes checking the room one more time.

"Isn't that the point?" Charlie asked quietly. "That nothing we do looks ordinary."

* * *

**OMG! Can anyone say lazy? I've had this written for weeks and I never got around to posting it like a good little writer. **

**I hope you like it and aren't too disappointed with me. I've actually been struggling with it so this little hunt might suck a little but I'll try my hardest! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	21. Next To Die Part 1

**Charlie**

The rest of the day had been a complete waist of time. They had spent hours rubbing over books that had no answers and called other hunters, seeing if they had ever killed something that couldn't be killed, none of them had. They went back to the motel when Courtney started to nod off and Charlie was an inch away from ripping Dean's head off.

She was back on the floor, her pillow under her head and her blanket pulled up to her chin. Her lower back still felt like an angry dwarf was throwing a temper tantrum but she would rather put up with that than sleeping in the same bed as Dean Winchester. She had half a mind to make Sam sleep with his brother so she could get a good nights sleep but she knew that idea would be shot down faster than the last duck in hunting season.

Courtney was typing away furiously on her laptop on the bed she was sharing with Sam, her full attention on the screen in front of her. Charlie had told her what she had felt in the victims house, the uneasy feeling that screamed 'YOU'RE NEXT!' in her mind.

"Well, I'm hitting the hay," Dean said, stepping out of the bathroom in a T-shirt and boxer briefs. He shot Charlie a triumphant smirk before he jumped onto the bed like a child would. "I'm going to sleep in clean sheets that smell like sunshine and dewy meadows," he said before shimmying under the covers and letting out a content sigh.

She glared up at the bed and rolled over to face the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to fall into the dreamless sleep she had managed the night before but found that she couldn't with the annoying tap of Courtney's computer. "Goodnight, Courtney, don't let the vampires bite," she said, hoping Courtney would get the hint.

She let out a sigh but the tapping stopped and the little chime the computer let off once shut down filled the air. "Goodnight, Charlie, don't let the demons posses," she said before the light went out. "Goodnight, Winchester."

"Goodnight, Courtney," both brothers said sleepily.

**"!"(there's supposed to be a long ass scream here but the stupid website keeps deleting it! Just scream in your head -.-)**

Charlie jumped awake awake, her hands covering her ears as the scream continued. She curled up tighter, burying her head in her knees but that did little to muffle the scream. She wasn't aware that she, too, was screaming before the ear bleeding wail stopped and something was shaking her shoulder. She clamped her mouth shut and opened her eyes.

"Charlie," a firm, demanding voice said next to her.

She raised her eyes and found Dean crouched next to her, his eyes narrowed as he watched her breath heavily.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, his hand still on her shoulder, his fingers digging into her skin. "Why were you screaming?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head. "Sorry, just, uh, bad dream," she explained, wishing her throat didn't hurt from the scream she had let out.

"What was it about?" Courtney asked, her voice thick with sleep.

Her mind raced for a believable bad dream, for her anyway. "Roosters, a whole room of them," she answered, remembering the one dream that had actually scared the shit out of her.

Courtney chuckled. "You haven't had that dream in years," she stated before collapsing back against the bed with a grunt.

Charlie took in a deep breath and tried to clear her head of the ringing the scream had caused.

"Not going to wake up screaming again are you?" Dean asked, surprisingly still crouched by her side.

She shook her head again. "No, I'm not going to scream again," she stated, hoping it was true. "Go back to the sunshine and dewy meadows."

He watched her for a moment before nodding and getting up, shuffling back to the bed with a yawn.

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed, the child's song running through her head.

**If you ever hear the Banshee's cry, your blood will be the next to fry!**

**D.S.**

Sam woke slowly. The thick haze of the dreamless sleep slinking back into it's cave at the pace of a snail. His breathing slowly gained speed, the amount of oxygen smacking his brain into gear. Something was mixed with the oxygen though, something new, something sweet. He opened his eyes cautiously, the morning light his usual enemy. Blinking a few times he found the source of the something sweet. Courtney was laying on her side, her blonde streaked black hair fanned out behind her like wings of a raven. He inhaled deeply once again. She smelled like...sugar.

"Did you just sniff me?"

He jumped a little and looked down at her only to see her lime green eyes looking up at him. He chuckled lightly and just smiled.

She shook her head lightly. "Well, aren't you a morning person."

"Just today," he stated.

She sighed and ran a hand thought her hair. "Well, I need a shower," she said before pushing herself up into a sitting position. "She's going to be hating life today," she stated, her eyes on Charlie.

Sam pushed himself up and looked down at the oddly positioned sleeping girl.

"She should just sleep with Sam," Courtney stated. "It would be so much easier. She probably doesn't even hate him."

Sam smiled and looked over at her. "What about you? You hate Winchesters."

She nodded. "Yeah, but I like Jared's," she told him. "And Sam's."

He chuckled lightly. "Good to know."

Courtney jumped out of bed and grabbed her duffel bag before heading into the bathroom.

Sam ran his hand over his eyes before looking at the clock.

8:30 A.M.

Good enough. He grabbed his pillow and aimed it at Dean's head. His brother jerked slightly but he didn't stir from his slumber. Sam rolled his eyes. "Forget it," he muttered before pulling himself up and out of bed. He pulled his jeans on and new shirt before grabbing the keys off the table. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked. "I'm going to get breakfast, what do you want?"

"Um, cinnamon bun and Charlie likes french toast and bacon," her voice answered from the other side of the door.

"Be back in a minute," he said before leaving the room.

**Charlie**

When she woke up the next morning she had a splitting head ache and a sore throat. The dwarf in her lower back had wither left or died a terrible death, she didn't really care which one. The others were already awake, moving about their way in an attempt to make something of their day. She laid still, her splitting head working over the fact that she had been marked by the Banshee as the next victim. She had no idea how to banish the Banshee from thoughts so she had a fairly good feeling that she was going to die. She had come to terms with the fact that she would die doing what she did and at least she wasn't going to be eaten. Courtney was old enough to go off on her own, she would be fine and the Winchesters? Well, they would just add her name to the body count. Mom would accept it for what it was and give Jo a lecture on the dangers of hunting, a dead horse she had beaten so many times before. Ash would probably steal what little underwear she had left at the road house and make a shrine or something in that pervert manor only he seemed to pull off. Bobby would have them burn her body at the salvage yard, taking back the Desert Eagle he had given to her years ago. They would shed a few tears, say a few kind words and move on with their lives. It would be like she had never existed.

"You gonna get up anytime soon?"

she refocused her eyes and found Dean standing next to her, dressed in his Sunday best. "How was the sunshine and dewy meadows?" she asked, her voice still groggy.

"Felt like I was eating rainbows and shitting butterflies. Get up."

Charlie narrowed her eyes at him. "Any particular reason you want me up?"

His jaw ticked. "We need to find this thing before it kills someone else."

"Trust me, no ones dying anytime soon."

He watched her for a moment before walking off, leaving an angry looking Courtney in his wake.

"Why didn't you tell you'd been marked?" she demanded with a whisper yell.

"Because I didn't know till last night!" Charlie answered with her own whisper yell.

"What are you going to do?"

"Hunt the damn thing!"

"With you marked?"

"It'll be easier that way!"

"What if you die?"

"Then I die!"

Courtney let out an angry sigh and threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, you wanna die, die!"

Charlie rolled her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Do you honestly think I'm going to die?"

"With you it's always a surprise," she answered, dropping down onto her bed. "Please try to make an effort not to die, okay?"

Charlie sighed and rolled hey eyes once again. "Yeah, fine, I'll try not to die."

A bright smile crossed her lips. "Good. Not get up!We're pulling an all day research at the County Records."

"We have to dress up to do that?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"We gotta look like feds."

~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~

She let out a groan as she crawled into the diner booth. Her splitting headache had grown to a migraine that threatened to make her lash out irrationally. Once again they had spent their entire day researching something they knew nothing about. Courtney had spent most of the time leaning against Sam, reading with mild interest what he was reading. Charlie and Dean on the other hand spent their time shooting each other glares and rather childish faces.

"That was a waste of time," Courtney stated, sliding in next to her. "What did we learn?"

"Nothing," Charlie moaned, letting her head rest in her hands.

Sam let out a sigh. "Well, we know the Banshee hasn't always been here," he stated, picking the menu up. "It came here just to kill the McAdam family."

"So that means it's probably moved on to a new family and is out of the state," Dean said, sounding more than displeased that he had wasted a whole day on reading.

"Trust me, the Banshee is still here." Courtney shot a glance down at the girl next to her, a concerned look on her face.

"How do you know? Do you have some Banshee detector hidden up your skirt?"

Courtney puffed up at that, her fingers curling around the butter knife next to her hand. She was about to snap a reply when an overly perky waitress skipped up to them, a blinding smile on her lips.

"What can I get you to start?" she asked with her pad and pen at the ready.

Dean smiled up at her, that smile only reserved for those about to be laid. "Well..." he paused to read her name tag, "Dixie, I'll have a coffee, black."

Dixie giggled lightly before looking at Sam.

"Uh, I'll have the same," he said uneasily, slipping her a soft smile.

She nodded and looked to Courtney with a slightly deflated smile.

"Just make it 4 black coffees," she stated, saving herself and Charlie the pain of repeating it.

"I'll be right back with that," she informed them before skipping off.

Charlie sneered after her. "Chav," she muttered, getting a chuckle from Courtney.

Dean screwed his face up. "Chav?"

"You don't want to know."

With a shrug he went back to looking at the menu.

Sam set his own menu down and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "How do you banish a Banshee from thought?"

"If we knew we'd tell you," the girls said with the same monotone.

"It might be like the Morton House? Those Tibetan monks or something." Dean stated, looking to his brother to be told that he was right.

Sam shook his head. "Those were amplified prayers and Banshees are Irish."

Dean pulled a child's face and turned away, muttering under his breath.

"Maybe the person needs to meditate or something. You know, clear the mind of everything around them," Courtney suggested.

Charlie let out a snort. "I'm not doing any of that self help yoga crap," she told her sister.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you need to do it?" he asked, looking down at the half asleep Charlie.

"What?"

"You said you weren't going to do the self help yoga crap," Sam stated.

"No I didn't."

Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No, Sammy, I didn't."

"Don't call me Sammy, and yes you did."

"You're hearing things."

"No I'm not."

"You must be."

"I'm not hearing things."

"Pretty sure you are."

"Well, I'm not."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you know the muffin man?"

"Yes!"

Charlie went silent as she waited for what she had said to sink into his brain.

"Wait-what?"

They all laughed, even Dean.

"Admit it, Sammy, she got you," Dean said, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

Sam turned a deep red and glared down at the blonde. "You're trying to change the subject," he accused.

"Well, I don't want to know every scandalous detail about your affair with the muffin man," she stated with a more than bored tone. "I mean, me and the Easter Bunny have been going strong for years now but you don't hear me spilling every juicy detailed of our sex life."

Sam was shocked into silence.

* * *

**Hello Readers! **

**Here's another chapter to The Valentine Twins! I hope you liked it and you'll review with feedback. I really don't like how uneasy I am with this Banshee case and any encouragement would be wonderful! **

**See you in the dark, **

**Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	22. Next To Die Part 2

**C.C.**

Courtney nudged her sister when they got back to the motel room that night, motioning with her head towards the Mustang.

Charlie nodded and looked back to the guys who were getting ready for a more than welcome nights sleep. "Hey, we're going to grab something from the Mustang, be back in a moment," she said before allowing Courtney to pull her back out the door. They walked in silence till they closed the doors of their beloved car.

"Alright, we need to tell Bobby," Courtney stated, getting Charlie to groan.

"Don't drag him into this," she pleaded. "He has enough worries."

Courtney shook her head and pulled out her phone. "We have been here for two days and we have jack shit. If anyone can find a way to kill the bitch it's Bobby," she said before pushing her first speed dial and holding it to her ear.

_**This is Bobby Singer. **_

"Hey, Bobby, it's Courtney."

_**Hey, honey, how's it going?**_

Courtney let out a sigh. "Could be better. We need your help with a Banshee case."

_**Banshee? An actual Banshee?**_

"Yeah, and Charlie managed to get herself marked as a victim. She's heard the scream once."

_**That ijit! Okay, let me look up something, I have an idea.**_

The two girls waited as the sound of rustling papers filled the speaker.

"You are so dead after this," Charlie whispered to her. "I told you not to bother him."

_**Here it is. Alright, uh, you can't kill a Banshee but you can put a stop to it screaming. **_

"Awesome, so how do you do that?" Courtney asked, perking up with the idea of killing something.

_**You gotta chop it's head off and put it in a hex box then put it somewhere no one will ever find it. I actually have one of those in the upstairs closet that you can have if you manage to get the head off. **_

"Thanks, Bobby," Courtney sighed. "Can we cut it off with anything?"

_**As far as I know. **_

"Cool, alright, I'll call you when everything is settle, okay?"

_**Just be careful you ijits **_**-dial tone- **

"Sweet," Courtney said, looking over at her sister with a bright smile. "All we have to do is chop it's head off and put it in one of Bobby's hex boxes," she explained, bouncing slightly.

Charlie seemed impressed by that and nodded slowly. "Think we can get ride of it tonight?"

"I don't see why not," Courtney answered before wincing. "What about the Winchesters?"

"They're going to be a problem," Charlie agreed. "Think we should just tell them?"

She let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I don't think we can pull this off without their help."

"Fine, let's grab something sharp and head back inside."

The boys were silent as they let it all soak in. The long and dragged out explaination of how Charlie had been marked was more than silencing and a little maddening.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean demanded, looking to Charlie with a heavy glare.

She shifted a little from her spot on the floor. "It just happened last night," she explained. "I was hoping we could handle this without you guys finding out."

"Why?"

"Because you idiot, she thought she was going to die," Courtney stated. "If she had told you that she was the next victim that would have distracted you from the hunt and things would have moved slower."

That made sense to the brothers but that didn't mean they had to like it.

"Fine, just chop it's head off, right?" Dean asked, reaching towards his duffel bag to grab his machete.

Courtney nodded. "Yeah, there's just, uh, one problem," she said with a nervous chuckle.

"What?" Sam groaned.

"Only Charlie can see the Banshee and when she sees the Banshee it's screaming at her and when it's screaming at her she cant move."

Sam let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Okay, uh, she'll just have to tell us where the Banshee is standing and we'll just...take a wild swing at it."

Charlie let out a humorless laugh. "That makes me feel real safe."

"Hey! You're the one that got yourself in this situation, so no complaining!" Dean snapped, pointing a finger at her.

Courtney cleared her throat. "Well, actually it isn't her fault."

All three of them waited for her to go deep into explanation.

She let out a sigh. "You know that Charlie is adopted right?"

They nodded.

"Well, we know that this Banshee is the type of Banshee that goes after families, so, Charlie not knowing who her family is she couldn't know that the Banshee was a threat to her."

The brothers looked down at Charlie as she picked at a few loose strands of carpet.

"You have no idea who your family is?" Dean questioned, finding that a little hard.

Charlie shook her head. "Nope, no idea."

"None? I mean, they didn't give you a name or anything when you left?"

She looked up at him with a glare. "I was left on the doorstep in a cardboard box, I doubt they bothered to put a return address," she said with an edgy tone.

Dean leaned away from her, that uncomfortable face he got when he knew he had fucked up appearing. "Look, Charlie, I didn't-"

"Don't apologize," she said before looking back down at the carpet.

Sam cleared his throat, getting the others attention. "So, we need that box, right?" he asked, looking to Courtney.

She nodded. "It's the only thing that will keep the Banshee down."

"Then don't you think we should have the box before we chop the head off?"

Courtney let out a curse. "You're right."

"Just drive up there, get the box and come back," Charlie muttered, twisting an unraveled strand of carpet around her finger. "It's not like we have any other choice."

"It's at least a days drive, Charlie. You could die before we get back," Sam pointed out, speaking gently, trying not to scare her.

"And we know that it likes to play with her food so I doubt she'll try and kill me now," she stated, looking up to Courtney with a knowing look.

She let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "She's right, we should go get the box."

"Alright, we'll pack up and head out," Sam said, getting up.

"I should stay here, keep the Banshee in a controlled area, away from others she might find," Charlie stated.

Courtney shook her head. "You're not staying here by yourself, Charlie."

"I'll stay with her," Dean offered, keeping his eyes away from Charlie. "You two shag ass and get back as soon as you can."

The two nodded before packing up a few things and heading out.

**Charlie**

She looked down at the sleeping Dean, his soft snoring filling the dead silence. She bite her lip while shaking her head. Some bodyguard he was. She shuffled soundlessly to the door and slipped out, closing it with a small click. She wasn't going to go anywhere that would endanger her life, well, anymore than it already was, she just wanted out of that damn motel room. She stopped at the edge of the pool, looking down at the moon reflected in the water surface. The crystal clear liquid was completely smooth, almost like a mirror just more breakable. With a deep breath she dropped down to her butt, her knees pulled to her chest as she rested her head on top of them.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

remember to let her into your heart

then you can start to make it better

The words came out just above a whisper, her eyes going unfocused as her full attention was on the memories that came with the song.

Hey, Jude, don't be afraid.

You were made to go out and get her

the minute you let her under your skin

then you begin to make it better

and anytime you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain

don't carry the world upon your shoulders

for well you know that's it's a fool who plays it cool

by making his world a little colder

nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Hey, Jude, don't let me down

you have found her, now go and get her

remember to let her into your heart

then you can start to make it better

so let it out and let it in, hey, Jude, begin

you're waiting for someone to reform with

and don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do

the movement you need is on your shoulder

Hey, Jude, don't make it bad

take a sad song and make it better

remember to let her under your skin

then you'll begin to make it better,

better, better, better, better, better, better, oh!

Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, hey Jude!

(x15)

_Flashback_

_A 17 year old Charlie sat at the bar stool as she watched her dad clean one of his many guns, Hey Jude softly hummed under his breath along with the jukebox that sat in the corner. She chewed on her lip for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening her mouth only to close it a moment later. This continued for several moments. _

_"You better spite it out before you choke on it, Charlie," William said, his eyes focused on the shotgun in front of him. _

_Charlie let out a small growl. "Okay, I want to go with you." _

_William paused in his cleaning, a small smile on his lips. "Do you now?" _

_"Yeah, I do." _

_"Charlie-" _

_"I've been with you for a year, I've been training for a year, you said it yourself that I was better than most hunters you know. Plus the whole thing with the orphanage, you should know that I couldn't just not do anything about what's waiting in the shadows and-" _

_"Charlie!" William snapped, getting the rambling girl to go silent like she had many times before. "Before you so rudely interrupted I was going to tell you that I agreed with you," he told her, his smile growing as he watched her face turn from defensive to pure happiness. _

_She let out a squeal that only a girl could do and launched herself at William, her arms going around his neck in a death squeeze. "Thank you, Daddy, you wont regret this!" _

_William laughed as he hugged his daughter to him. "You have to tell your mother." _

_End Flashback_

Charlie pulled out of her thoughts when she realized that tears were running down her cheeks. She smeared them across her cheeks and took in a heavy sniff. She had thinking about her dad since she found out she had been marked my the Banshee, the mention of family automatically bringing him up and the Road House. William Harvel had been her saving grace, the hero that took her away from the life she had wished never happened. She hated the thought of having another family out in the world, parents that didn't want anything to do with her. She also hated that she was going to die because of the parents that wanted nothing from or for her. She had thought that maybe if she knew their names then it would make her life a little easier, have a name to put with the blame.

_**O'Connor **_

Her head snapped up when she heard the rasped voice. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the white figure standing on the other side of the pool, it's cloak blowing in an unfelt wind. She jumped to her feet, ready to run before the pressure landed on her whole body.

**!**(**once again there is supposed to be a long ass scream here but it's not showing up so...scream in your head)**

Her hands clapped over her ears and she curled in on herself, her knees faltering. She let out a scream of her own when her foot fell off the edge of the pool and she tumbled into the pool.

**Dean**

He jumped awake when he heard a small scream and a splash. He shot up and looked over to Sam and Courtney's bed, the last place he had seen Charlie, and found it empty. With a racing heart and his pearl inlaid hand gun clutched tightly, he raced out of the motel room, taking hurried by cautious steps towards the now rippling pool. He gave a quick surveillance before squinting down at the water, trying to see if anything was there, anything not normal. A curse fell from his lisp when he was Charlie at the bottom, her arms and legs spread like a star, looking too much like the drowning victims from those CSI shows. Dropping his gun to the cement he dove into the water, kicking down to Charlie and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pushed off the rough surface and broke the surface, swimming to the side and hoisting himself up before pulling Charlie up next to him. Once he rolled her onto her back he found that she wasn't breathing, her chest remaining horribly still.

He couldn't let her die.

Bracing his hand against her chest he performed the crudest CPR anyone had ever seen.

12345.

_Breathe._

12345.

_Breathe._

12345.

_Breathe._

12345.

_Breathe._

Dean had lost track of how many times he had pumped her chest or forced air down her throat but when a lung hacking cough escaped her he out a heavy sigh.

She rolled to her side, water spilling from her lips onto the ground, her whole body shivering.

He reached out and pounded on her back, helping what little water still remained in her to come up, leaving her a shivering mess on the concrete. "Charlie?" he asked softly. "You okay?"

The girl in question coughed a few more times before rolling onto her back. "I don't feel so good," she groaned out with a small cough. She twitched a little as she continued to shake, her eyes half hooded.

"Better get you inside," Dean muttered before slipping his arms under her and lifting her up. He headed towards the motel and went straight to the bathroom. He set her down into the tub and turned the shower on so the water was scalding. His dad had done this when a lake demon pulled him into a lake in the middle of November.

He watched her shiver under the water before remembering that she was still fully clothed. Even if it wasn't late October that was still dangerous for someone completely healthy. "Charlie, we need to get you out of your wet clothes, okay? You'll get sick."

She nodded numbly and unwrapped her arms from around herself.

Dean crouched in front of her, his fingers going to the buttons on her white Fed shirt, trying to ignore the fact that he could see her black lace bra through the cotton fabric. He peeled it away from her before looking to her black slacks.

Her still shaking fingers undid the button and zipper, pushing them passes her waist and to her knees. She raised her legs and allowed Dean to pull them the rest of the way off, leaving her in the matching underwear that came with the bra. Her arms wrapped around her once again, her half closed eyes staying on Dean.

"You're shaking," she stated, her voice rough and still chattered.

Dean looked down and found that he, in fact, was shaking. With a sigh he pulled his shirt off, his heavy jeans following after, not seeming to care that Charlie was watching him. He stepped into the tub and settled down in the space next to her, a little more cramped than she was but managed just fine. He relaxed against the tile wall with a sigh, letting the water work magic on his freezing skin. "Better than Magic Fingers," he muttered.

A breathy chuckle left Charlie, a small smile touching her lips. "I think...Magic Fingers would make me...sick right now," she stated, her head lulling to the side till it landed on Dean's shoulder.

He looked down at her with worried eyes. "Does it hurt?" he asked, not seeing how he could have missed an injury but you never knew with the supernatural.

She took in a deep breath. "I...I feel like I've been in...a microwave," she breathed. "Like I'm just ready to...pop."

Dean winced as the memory of what happened to the last victim filled his head, the blood showering all of them as soon as the knife bit into the skin. "You're not going to...die, right?" he asked.

"I honestly...don't know." She swallowed hard. "But to be safe...maybe you shouldn't...poke me with...anything."

Dean didn't know what to do for Charlie. He could stitch any wound, patch up any injury but he didn't know what to do about this. So he took in a deep breath and he did the only thing he knew would work.

_Castiel, angel in heaven, I call upon you in my time of need. I have a psychotic blond next to me that just went toe-to-toe with a Banshee and she is scaring the shit out of me. So would you please come down here and-_

"Dean."

He jumped when Castiel appeared in front of them, trench coat and everything. "Cas, thank God," he said. "Can you do something about..." he trailed off to gesture to Charlie, who was looking more and more like she was going to pass out.

Castiel crouched down in front of the tub and looked directly at Charlie. He studied her for a moment before looking back to Dean. "The Banshee has broken it's pattern. It has attempted to kill Charlie and it will not stop till she is dead."

Dean looked back down to the girl on his shoulder. "That's fine and dandy but can you do something to, I don't know, make her normal again-" he asked before catching himself. "Well, normal for Charlie."

"Of coarse," Castiel said before reaching a hand out to touch his finger to her forehead.

A gasp escaped Charlie and she suddenly straightened up, her eyes wide and alert. Her breathing was gasps as she took in everything around her. Her eyes moved from the shower to Cas and then to the nearly naked Dean.

He expected her to scream or hit him, call him a pervert for trying to seduce her or something but instead she just laughed.

"I don't understand. Did I say something humorous?" Castiel asked, his forehead puckered.

"Not that I know of," Dean stated, watching Charlie like she was insane. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I'm in my underwear, in the shower, with a Winchester," she said with a bright smile. "Can this night get anymore fucked up?"

Dean couldn't help but smile at that, surprised that her being in the shower with him was what she counted as fucked up.

She took a few more deep breaths before wincing. "Why do my ribs hurt?" she asked before looking down at her bare abdomen. Her eyes widened when she saw the already fading fist sized bruise on her solar plex. "Wait..." she trailed off, her head shooting up to look at Dean. "You didn't," she said, her hand going up to touch her lips.

Dean's eyes widened and he held his hands up in defense. "Hey, you weren't breathing, what was I supposed to do?"

"Leave me unbreathing!" she stated. "You didn't have to save me."

Dean smiled smugly. "What can I say? I'm Batman."

She shook her head with a new found smile. "Actually, I see you more as Jason Todd."

All he got was confusion. "Who the hell is Jason Todd?"

"He's the second Robin. Batman finds him stealing the tires off of the Bat mobile. The Joker ends up killing him but Rahs Al Gual brings him back with the Lazarus pit. So, Jason takes on the Jokers old name, Red Hood, and takes over Gotham's underground. Batman finds him and an epic battle ensues which leads to an explosion. He's thought to be dead until he shows up years later with his side kick, Scarlet, and together they take on the scum of Gotham."

Dean had taken to watching her with wide eyes half way through her explanation , more than a little shocked that she knew that.

Charlie realized that he was staring and shot him a glare. "So I read the Batman comics, sue me!" she snapped, gripping the side of the tub and pulling herself up. She used Castiel's shoulder as a brace to help her out, her hand going around to grab one of the towels handing off the rack.

Dean snapped out of it and cleared his throat. "Actually, I think that pretty cool that you know all that," he said, scooting down so he was under that water, seeing as he didn't get angel healing he was still cold as hell.

She turned to face him with a purse on her lips. "Really?"

He nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah, most girls just giggle and ask to see my utility belt."

She let out a startled laugh. "Please tell me that you don't actually have a utility belt."

He shrugged the best he could. "Thought about it but I never really got around to it."

Charlie shook her head and wrapped her towel around her, covering all the bits that should be covered. She stood there for a moment, rolling back and forth on her heels, looking like she wanted to say something. "Thank you, you know, for saving me," she said fidgeting like a little kid. "I owe you," she stated before practically running out into the room.

"Did she just thank me?" Dean asked, looking to the angel with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," the angel answered before reaching out to touch Dean's forehead.

Dean took in a sharp breath when he suddenly felt perfect and the miracle shower was sort of annoying. He shut it off and got to his feet, grabbing the other towel that was on the rack and wrapping it around his waist. "Thanks, Cas, for her and me."

"Of coarse, we need you both in perfect health," he told him before disappearing.

Dean ran a hand over his eyes before walking out into the room.

* * *

**Yo Readers, what's up? Heres the new chapter for the Valentine Twins, a little longer than the last one and a lot more character friendly (Charlie&Dean) Dont worry the next one will be out soon and really long...really long. Plus there's some nice moments between the girls and boys. **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku & Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	23. Saving Charlie Dark Part 1

**Charlie**

She bent down over her bag to grab a dry pair of underwear and that oversized black T-shirt she wore on summer nights and their motel was too cheap to pay for air conditioning. She shimmied out of her wet pair of underwear and slipped on the new pair. She pulled the T-shirt on, the towel dropping, and did the cool sleeve trick girls could do with their bras off.

She jumped lightly when Dean walked out, towel around waist and smirk on his lips. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her bag, trying to find the shorts she could sleep in.

"Hey, funny question, why were you outside anyway?"

She straightened up and glanced over her shoulder at him. "I don't really know," she answered honestly. "Just glad you thought to look in the pool."

There was a moment of silence before Dean cleared his throat.

"So," Dean started,"a Banshee? That means you're Irish, right?"

She shrugged. "Or just a diluted branch of an Irish family, I don't really know."

"You...you grew up in an orphanage, right?"

She nodded with a tight smile. "Yep."

"What was it like? I mean, if you don't mind-"

"Dean, I'm actually in a good mood, I don't want to talk about something that will ruin that," she told him, turning to give him a sad smile.

"I get it," he said with his own smile. "I have those too."

She bit her lip as her eyes trailed down to his shoulder. The hand print scar raising several questions in her mind but she knew enough about it to know that she shouldn't ask. She nodded her head in appreciation. "Thanks."

He shrugged and turned back to his bag, pulling out some dry clothes.

Charlie turned back to her own bag, reaching down to look for the sleeping shorts she bought years ago. She smiled brightly when she found the royal purple shorts. She slipped one leg in and then the other, snapping the elastic around her waist. She turned when she heard a small chuckle come from Dean. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head an pulled his T-shirt over his head, new boxers-briefs already on.

Charlie rolled her eyes with a head shake, her own chuckle under her breath. She grabbed her pillow and started to fluff it, a nights sleep on her mind before she stopped and straightened, turning to look at Dean. "Hey, since Courtney and Sam aren't here does that mean I can sleep in their bed?" she asked, already knowing she was going to if he said no.

Dean looked between her and the bed before shrugging. "Yeah, I guess," he said before turning to look at her with that cocky grin of his. "Unless you wanna share my bed."

She watched him for a moment. "You know, for someone who hates me you're awfully friendly with sleeping arrangements," she stated, folding her arms across her chest with a defiant stance.

"Oh, I don't hate you, Sweetheart," he said. "I just fear for my life every time you have a gun in your hand."

"This coming from the one who wants to sleep next to me," she said, her eyebrow raising a little higher. "Not really a life persevering move, don't you think?"

Dean opened his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say but seeming to come up with nothing.

She chuckled and walked over to the free bed. She threw the covers back and jumped onto the bed, a smile spreading across her lips when she felt the soft mattress underneath her. "Sunshine and dewy meadows," she sighed, her eyes closing and her head dropping back.

"Do you like the mattress that much?" Dean asked.

"When you spend your whole childhood sleeping of hand me down beds, each one lumpier than the last, you start to appreciate the finer things in life," she explained, before looking over at him. "I mean, you've slept in motel rooms most of your life, don't you like this?" she asked, her hand running over the smooth sheet.

"It's not bad but, like you said, I've slept on motel beds most of my life, you sort of get used to it," Dean explained, the many motels flashing through his head.

Charlie shrugged. "To all their own," she said before letting herself fall forward and face plant it into the bed, a groan escaping her as she did.

He let out a laugh and shook his head. "You're three kinds of crazy, you know that."

She replied but it came out a muffled mess.

He chose to ignore her and grabbed the remote. Jumping onto the bed he flicked it on and rested against the head board, his finger clicking the button that flashed the different channels that were changed every three seconds.

Another groan escaped Charlie as she slumped herself back up into a sitting position. She blinked a few times before looking over to Dean. "Are you really going to run through all 10 channels 50 times before finally settling on something that you don't even know the name of?"

"Yep," he answered, keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Well, good luck to you," she muttered before snuggling down into the bed, ignoring how the pillow smelled like Hollister, and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Goodnight, Winchester."

Dean glanced down at her, a smirk on his lips, before he looked back to the TV. "Goodnight, Dark."

**S.C.**

Courtney jerked awake when the Impala went over a bump, her eyes wide and alert, looking for some unseen danger.

Sam looked over with a small grimace. "Sorry," he said softly.

She looked over at him with blurry eyes, blinking a few times before shaking her head. "No, no, you're okay," she said, reaching out with a lazy hand to pat the top of his head. "Good driving, Sammy."

He couldn't help the smile that pulled across his lips. "You alright, Courtney?"

She nodded and let out a small yawn. "Okkie dokkie."

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" he asked, hoping this was just sleep deprivation talking.

"Okay," she said before letting herself fall back to the seat. She slid down slightly till her head landed on Sam's shoulder, her arms wrapping his own like it was a teddy bear or something. "We'll make it before they kill each other, right?" she asked, her voice muffled by the jacket of his sleeve.

"Yeah, we'll make it," Sam assured her, a small smile playing on his lips. "You're not worried about the Banshee?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm worried about Charlie and Dean killing each other Rambo style over what to watch on TV."

"They'll behave," Sam stated with a chuckle.

A snort of laughter escaped her. "Yeah, that's about as believable as a vegetarian wendigo."

"Hey, I've met a vegetarian vampire before."

"And I've hunted a unicorn," she muttered before snuggling closer to him. "No more talking, just sleep," she said.

_**Dean**_

Dean's face twisted into a grimace at the dream of hell started to play through his head.

_Dean stood by the tray of knives and other tools, the once seeming stainless steel metal was now rusted and caked with blood from their over use. _

_"I've got a present for you!" the voice of Alistair said from behind him, the sound of struggling following after. _

_Dean turned slowly and found Alistair strapping a body to the table, a bag over their head. _

_"Ready? Ready? Ta-da!" Alistair said while pulling the bag away, revealing a rather pissed off Charlie. "Thought I would bring you something special, seeing as she's been causing you so much grief." _

_Charlie struggled against the restraints, the gag muffling her protests. _

_"What was that, honey? Didn't hear you," Alistair said before pulling the gag away. _

_"Dean, get me off of here," she said, looking to him with pleading eyes. "Dean, get me off." _

_"Dean's not going to help you, honey, he's my boy," he told her, keeping eye contact with Dean. "I'll leave you to it," he said before disappearing. _

_"Dean, he's gone, untie me," she said, still struggling. _

_He reached back and grabbed one of the knives, his legs taking him towards her. _

_"Yeah, cut the straps, get me off," she told him, moving her arm over to the strap was exposed. _

_He held the knife tighter, his mind running through all the things he could do to her. _

_"Dean, snap out of it! Cut me loose!" _

_He stopped beside her, his arm raising to hold the knife above her chest. _

_"Dean, what are you doing? You're scaring me." _

_He lunged. _

_"Dean!" _

He jumped awake with a sharp gasp, his body tense and his mind alert. He took in deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Dean? You okay?"

He looked over to the bed next to him, finding Charlie raised on her elbows, looking over at him with sleep filled eyes.

"What?" he asked, hoping she would just drop it.

"You were tossing and turning, muttering something..." she trailed off to watch him for a moment. "Bad dream?"

He took another deep breath. "...yeah."

"You wanna talk about it?"

That actually scared him more than the dream had. The thought of telling Charlie about his hell dreams and the fact that he had just carved her made him sick.

"Not really," he grunted.

"Okay, just thought I would ask," she with a slightly uninterested tone. "If you lay on your stomach with your head turned to the right while breathing through your mouth you won't dream, you'll drool, but you won't dream," she stated, letting herself fall back down onto her pillows. "Night, Dean."

Dean remained silent as he let that sink in. He expected her to push and push, maybe tease a little but he never thought that she would give advice. He cleared his throat and rolled himself onto his stomach, his head turning to look to the right. He let his jaw go slack, allowing him to breath in deeply without much labor. He closed his eyes and tried to think of nothing but the darkness. He was about to give up when a familiar tune reached his ear, soft and slightly cracked as if being hummed.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain.

Don't carry the whole world upon your shoulders

for well you know that's it's the fool who plays it cool

By making his world a little colder

nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

The words were soft and spaced out oddly, like the persons voice would give out every now and again.

Despite how broken and chopped the song was it had the same effect on Dean as it always did. His eyelids grew heavy and his breathing grew thicker through his mouth. He was gone before the next verse of the song.

_**Courtney **_

The sunrise shone through the crystal clear windows of the Impala, giving the black leather seats a dark orange undertone, glowing like everything else.

Courtney sat behind the wheel of the black beast for the second time in her life, loving how it felt to control the beautiful thing.

Like many others she was open with her love for the black muscle car. Ever since she saw John Winchester pull up to Bobby's she was hooked. When the girls went off with John they had begged to let them drive for a little while, the wall predicted 'no' from his stubbled mouth had become a routine. She would always fight with Charlie for shotgun, wanting nothing more than to feel the engine and the blast of music. The fights had gotten so bad that John had made them sit in the back till they came up with a time schedule for the seat.

Charlie seemed more in tune with the beauty, like dean was. When Charlie fixed the rattle in the air conditioner, she had moved the tools like she was fixing a simple loose screw.

Courtney guessed, for her, it wasn't so much as the car than the memories it brought back. The simpler times when it was just hunting with John Winchester, the genius hunter that treated everyone like they were idiots and family at the same time. Courtney glanced down at Sam with a small smile. He was so much like John that it was no wonder they didn't get along. She had to admit though, Sammy was better looking.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, pushing himself up from the slump he had slid into while he slept.

"Little under four hours away," she answered, flashing him a tired smile.

"You doing alright? I can switch."

She shook her head and allowed for a wider smile. "I'm fine, just glad to be driving," she told him before chuckling. "You know, Dean would kill you if he found out that you let me drive his baby," she pointed out, looking down at Sam pointedly.

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him."

"I like you're thinking."

* * *

**Sweet Mary, mother of Dean! How long have I waited to upload this? I don't blame you all for damning me to the deepest pits of Mordor! I will try to be better from now on and update once a week like last year! **

**Reviews help to remind me to update! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	24. Saving Charlie Dark Part 2

_**Charlie**_

Her ribs ached when she woke the next morning, or afternoon for anyone who was keeping track. Besides the ache in her chest everything else felt amazing. Then again, any motel bed would feel great after sleeping on the floor. She rolled herself to the side to look over at Dean. After the bad dream last night she hoped he had managed to get a decent nights sleep. A small smile twisted on her lips when she saw him laying on his stomach with his head turned towards her, to the right. His face was relaxed and a new calm over his face. He looked peaceful.

John had showed her the pictures he had of his boys, most of them old ones of them as kids plus a few that looked like they were stolen or unnoticed shots when they were older, probably ones take during hunts. Charlie had noticed a certain spark in Dean's hazel eyes, something that showed excitement and a certain playfulness. When she looked to Dean's hazel eyes now she didn't see the spark anymore. Hell had taken it from him and it would be a very long time before he got it back, if that was even an option.

She wasn't really sure why she cared but she decided to chalk it up to the fact that he was the only thing standing between her and the Banshee when it came to get her later that night. Plus she still owed him for saving her ass from drowning. After all, he didn't have to do it, hell, she was surprised that he hadn't jumped into the pool and held her head under the water to finish off what the Banshee had started.

She's a very freaky girl, one you don't bring home to mother!

She jumped when her phone went off, the ring tone for Courtney filling the quiet room. She snatched it off the nightstand and answered it before it woke Dean.

"Hey, sweets," she said quietly, rolling to her side so she was facing the door.

_"Hey, chica," _Courtney said, the sound of the Impala's engine purring in the background. _"Hows it going?" _

"Just woke up actually. What about you?"

_"We're almost there, few more hours and we'll be at Bobby's. Dean's still alive, right?" _

"Yeah, he's alive. He's actually still asleep."

_"It's noon, what did you two do last night?" _

"I'll tell you when you get back."

_"Did you use protection?" _

"Courtney! Mind out of the gutter. Nothing happened."

_"Whatever helps you sleep at night...or doesn't." _

"I'm going to hang up on you."

_"No, wait! What are you doing to do all day?" _

"I don't know, drink myself into a stupor and run naked through the village?"

_"Ahh, basic back up plan. Just don't kill each other, okay? I need my twin and Sammy needs his brother." _

"Sure, sure, whatever," she said before pushing the end button. She rolled onto her back and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She threw her legs over the side and looked over at Dean, making sure her little conversation hadn't woken him and moved to the bathroom. She had grabbed her bag on the way, setting it on the counter before closing the door. She performed the basic rituals of the morning, transforming the monster that was in the mirror into the Charlie everyone knew and loved.

When she looked human enough she decided that food was the next thing on her to-do list. She grabbed the mustang keys, and left the room as silently as she could manage.

She found some low level dinner, something everyone in their group had a talent for finding, and ordered two breakfast specials, the waitress giving her an odd look when she did. She gave the girl a rather generous tip, knowing that the poor thing made less than she did, and that was saying something.

Charlie bumped the motel door open with her hip, balancing the tray of coffee in one had, two white bags in the other while a small bag was clenched between her teeth. She kicked the door closed and headed to the small table, her arms held out at her sides to keep her balance. Once everything was safely on the table she grabbed her coffee and lifted it to her lips.

**Dean**

He woke to a loud 'fucking hell!' Pushing himself up from the bed he looked over to the small table, finding Charlie pulling her shirt away from her, a large brown stain running down it. He watched her carefully peel her shirt off, cursing softly when the stain touched any skin. She let the shirt drop to the ground, leaving her in her bra as she dug through her bag for a new shirt.

That was when Dean saw something he had missed last night, something he couldn't believe he hadn't seen before. A long pale scar ran from her right shoulder to her left hip. He could tell it had been caused by a claw, the edges looking like it had been torn, jagged. The letters F.E.A.R were printed along the edge of the scar between her shoulder blades.

"How did that happen?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Charlie stiffened, the muscles in her back shifting, moving the scar slightly. She cleared her throat and went back to digging through her bag for a new shirt. "It happened when I was little, I don't remember," she said, her voice steady and calm.

Dean decided not to push. "What about the tattoo? Fear?"

"False evidence appearing real," she said, turning with a black v-neck in her hands. "Dad used to say it," she explained, a small frown tugging at her lips.

Dean nodded slowly, his eyes running over her exposed skin. When she raised her arms up to pull her shirt on he saw the edge of the demon anti-possession charm above her pant line. "Got anymore tats?" he questioned, his mind running through the night before and the great view he had gotten of her nearly naked body, trying to remember any other tattoo but seeing as he had missed the one on her back it didn't surprise him that he didn't know of any others.

She let out a sigh and undid her right shoe, the converse slipping off her foot, her purple sock following after. She placed her foot on the bed to show him the Libra sign tattooed under her ankle. "Courtney has the Gemini sign tattooed on her thumb," she told him. "We got them when she turned eighteen."

Dean reached out slowly and ran his finger over the black ink, her toes twitching when he did. "Anymore?"

She seemed to hesitate before she reached up and pulled her hair away form her ear to show him the small tattoo printed on the smooth skin behind it. "I've had it for as long as I can remember, I don't know what it means."

Dean leaned forward and squinted at the symbol, searching his memory to see if he knew what it could mean. "I have no idea what that is."

"You're not he only one," she said, letting her hair fall back down. She pulled her foot back and put her sock and shoe back on. "I got breakfast and coffee," she told him, swooping down to grab the forgotten shirt. "How the hell do you get coffee out of clothes?" she muttered, walking into he bathroom and throwing it into the sink.

Dean trudged to the table and searched through the bags, pulling out a breakfast sandwich along with the hash brown patty things. He looked into the small bag and pulled out a small Styrofoam container. He opened it and his heart soared.

She had gotten apple pie.

He had a sneaking suspicion that she was being nice to him because he had saved her life and he didn't plan on complaining about it anytime soon. At least she couldn't shoot him now.

He glanced over his shoulder at her when she let out another curse, hunched over the sink as she attempted to get the coffee out of her shirt.

"I can get blood out of anything, I can get ectoplasm out of anything, spit, vomit, sweat stains but I can't get coffee out?" she fumed. "This was my favorite shirt," she whined.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that. Of all the shit she had gone through, she had never sounded as defeated as she did now.

"Can it, Winchester, or I'll eat your pie," she threatened, glaring at him in the mirror.

He held him hands up in defense and closed the container. He grabbed his breakfast and walked back to his bed, turning the TV on as he went. He grimaced when he saw it was on the news and quickly changed it.

"Ah, fuck it," Charlie said before marching out of the bathroom. "I'll have Tiel fix it later," she stated.

"He'll do that?" Dean asked around a mouthful.

"If he wants to keep his wings he will," she answered, grabbing her own breakfast and sitting down on the other bed. She took a giant bite out of the hash brown patty and sighed. "I love these things," she mumbled.

Dean nodded as he took another bite. "Pretty good, he agreed. "Coffees not bad either," he stated with a small smirk, casting a small glance at Charlie.

She was watching him with a blank face, blinked a few times before sticking her tongue out at him. "That pimple faced freak did it on purpose just because I wouldn't take his damn number. He was sixteen, I didn't need to get arrested for soliciting a minor."

Dean smiled at that. "He wasn't your type?"

She let out a scoff. "I don't think pizza face is a type."

"Ouch."

"What?"

"A little harsh don't ya think?"

A smile of her own touched her lips. "Please, I've seen pictures of you from high school, you weren't the ugliest kid, neither was Sam. You were the guy every pizza face wanted to be."

Memories of high school conquests filled his head and he smirked.

"Ugh, see? That face right there just proves my point."

"Oh come on," Dean said with a defensive tone. "i bet you broke a few hearts in high school, left a string of love sick guys."

Charlie lost her small smile and shook her head. "I was home schooled after elementary," she told him.

That shocked Dean. "What? No crappy public school?"

She cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I was put on permanent suspension," she said softly.

"What the hell did you do to get that?" Dean asked, never hearing of anything like that before.

"I, uh, got in a really bad fight, the, uh, kid almost died."

Dean was shocked, the image of a sixth grade Charlie beating the shit out of some kid playing in his head.

"Since I was a minor and the kid didn't die the school district put me on permanent suspension. Mrs. Snow, the woman who ran the orphanage, home schooled me and helped me graduate early."

Dean swallowed hard. "What...what the hell did the kid do?"

She shook her head a little, her eyes remaining on the bed. "He had been bothering me ever since he had found out that I was an orphan. He made the usual orphan jokes, snide little comments about not being wanted or being a mistake, things like that. I knew he was right so I never retaliated but one day he just...went too far and I snapped. I blacked out and when I came to some teachers were pulling me off of him and his blood was everywhere."

Dean swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "You were a violent little thing weren't you?" he asked, trying to play it off as a laugh.

She chuckled lightly. "You have no idea," she stated. "So, to answer your question, there are no broken hearts, just broken bones."

"Glad I never met you, my face would be caved in."

"Yeah, probably."

Dean frowned in confusion as he thought of something. "Wait, I thought William found you at 16? What, he wouldn't let you date?"

"No, uh, after the orphanage I threw myself into learning everything about hunting and when I turned 17 Dad let me come with him and it became my whole life. Dating sort of seemed laughable at that point."

"No one night stands?"

"Not till Dad died and even then it was more of a distraction than anything else and when Courtney teamed up with me I was more worried about her than getting myself laid," she explained with a shrug.

"I just make Sammy stay out in the Impala," Dean said with a smile.

Charlie shook her head. "That's suck a guy thing to do," she said, unwrapping her sandwich and tearing into it.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked back to the TV, some western show with bad acting. He grumbled and turned the channel.

"Wait! Go back!" Charlie yelled, jumping as on of the channels flashed by.

A little shocked Dean did as she told and turned the channel back. His eyes widened when he saw what show it was. "You watch Dr. Sexy M.D.?" he asked, looking over as she smiled happily.

"Guilty pleasure," she stated, her eyes remaining on the screen. "Dr. Sexy is, well, sexy," she said with a shrug.

"I can't believe you watch this," he stated, shaking his head with a small smile, his eyes glued to the screen and what was happened on the show.

Charlie glanced over at him with a smirk. "Can you believe that Doctor Ellen Piccolo slept with Dr. Sexy?"

"No, what the hell was she thinking? I thought she loved-" he cut off when he realized what he was saying. He looked back to Charlie, expecting to see her laughing at him but found that she was smiling brightly instead.

"Courtney hates this show so I always end up watching it along," she explained. "I never get to bitch about it either."

Realizing he couldn't deny it at this point he went along with her. "I always have to watch it when Sammy's gone."

"Cool, we can watch and bitch together," Charlie said, sounding actually excited by the idea of having a guilty pleasure buddy.

**S.C.**

It was four by the time they made it to Bobby's, breaking every speed limit and several red lights along the way. Courtney jerked the Impala to a stop and rushed up to the porch, she opened the door, her head snapping around in search of Bobby. "Bobby!" she yelled. "We're here for the box!"

"Here, here," Bobby said, jogging down the stairs, holding a medium sized black box with white symbols carved into the sides. "This should do the trick," he said, holding the box out to her. "Tell that idjit that it'll be her head in the box next time if this happens again," he said as Courtney placed a kiss on his cheek and backing up towards the door.

"Thank you, Bobby!" she yelled, pretty much running now. "I'll call you when the bitch is dead, either of them!" she called, climbing back into the Impala, Sam in the drivers seat now. She waved out the window as Sam pulled away from the house.

"I think that's the shortest visit I've ever had," Sam stated, a small smile on his lips.

"Couldn't agree more," Courtney said with a chuckle. "Just glad to have the box," she said, wrapping her arms around the black box. "Let's just hope that Dean and Charlie haven't killed each other. I mean, she sounded fine this afternoon but she gets these really weird mood swings."

Sam shook his head as he sped down the road in the direction they had just came from. "Dean has those, all happy one moment and then frowns and silent treatment the next."

Courtney bit her lip and looked up at Sam with sad eyes. "He did go to Hell, Sam," she stated. "He's bound not to be the same as he was before, I mean, would you be?"

He let out a sigh and ran a hand down his face. "No, but at least I would talk about it," he stated. "He keeps lying to me, saying that he doesn't remember anything."

"Maybe he doesn't remember anything," Courtney suggested softly.

Sam shook his head. "No, he gets these looks and I know he's remembering something from the pit," he told her, glancing over before returning to the road.

Courtney let out a sigh and sat up a little straighter in her seat. "Sam, I think if Dean wanted to talk about it he would talk about it, despite his tough front, if he really wanted to talk about then he would."

"You know, I wish that was true but with Dean, it's like trying to monk to have sex."

Courtney couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well, I highly doubt you'd have a problem getting Dean to do that," she stated.

Sam smiled at that but his thought were on his brother and what Uriel had said to him after the Halloween hunt. He couldn't help but believe that Dean did remember hell and he was going to get him to talk about it if it was the last thing he did.

"Older siblings, cant live with them, cant turn them in for the reward money."

Sam laughed at that.

**D.C.**

"I can't believe there's a whole marathon of Dr. Sexy," Charlie said, leaning farther against the headboard next to Dean as they watched the...well, they had lost count of what number of episode it was but that didn't seem to bother them. Charlie had moved over to Dean's bed when he came back from the junk food run she made him go out on when they finished the pie, him being more compliant when she offered to pay for it all. He had came back with everything she had written down and more so, the goodies piled on the bed in front of them.

Charlie reached out and stuck her hand in the giant bag of Reese's Minis and pulled out one of the gold candies. She pulled the wrapper off and bite the top off, pulling away slowly so all the peanut butter paste came off and left the shell of just the chocolate.

Dean watched her as she did this and raised an eyebrow. "I have never seen anyone eat candy like you," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sounding a little offended as she chewed.

"I mean, you eat the chocolate off the sides of the KitKat's, you suck the shells off the M&M's, you scrap the caramel off the Twix's, you stick your tongue through the Life Saver's, you melt all the chocolate off the Crunch bars so you can eat the rice puffs, you pop Milk Duds like happy pills, and don't get me started on what you do to the Sneakers," he said, pulling the said candy bar away from her.

"Hey, at least I savor my candy and don't inhale it like some animal," she said, snatching it back and taking a bite with a big smile.

He shook his head and looked back to the TV. "At least I get my licorice," he stated, pulling one of the red vines out of the bag. He took a bite out of it and chewed with his mouth open.

"Oh, very charming, Dean," she said, reaching out to push his face away from hers. "It's amazing that you're still single."

He scrunched his face up and looked back to the screen just in time to see Ellen Piccolo slap some poor unsuspecting doctor. He hissed and leaned away slightly. "Why do girls always have to slap?" he asked, reaching up to rub his cheek. "You get the right angle and it stings for hours after."

Charlie let out a snort. "Please, you haven't been slapped till you've been bitch slapped by a demon, a big, strong demon. It sends you spinning on your heels and you hit the ground, you're eyes water and you have the oddest urge to sneeze," she said, shaking her head. "Give me a right hook any day over a slap. Here, feel this," she said, grabbing his hand and pressing his fingers to her cheek. "You feel that indent?"

Dean put a little pressure on her cheek and was surprised when he felt the small indent in her cheek. "You got that from a slap?"

"Back handed with brass knuckles, shattered my cheek bone," she said, letting go of his wrist.

Dean dropped his hand with a small wince. "I guess I'm lucky when it comes to that," he said. "When I was touched by an angel all my scars and messed up fingers went back to normal, I had the body of a normal human...well, uh, except this," he said before turning and pulling his sleeve up to show her the burned on hand print of Castiel.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, looking the scar over with high interest. "I've never seen anything like this before," she said her hand reaching up to touch it but stopped to look up at Dean. "Can I?" she asked.

He shrugged, watching her with cautious eyes.

Her fingers brushed against the raised skin, the feeling kind of feverish. She pressed her whole hand against it, lining her fingers with the ones of the scar. "Does it still hurt?" she asked, knowing it was a stupid question before she asked it.

He chuckled lightly. "No, it just runs at a higher temperature than normal," he explained. "It did kind of burn after I...after I dug myself out."

Charlie looked up at him with wide eyes. "You pulled a Kill Bill 2?" she asked.

His smile widened at that. "Yeah, I pulled a Kill Bill 2 and let me tell you, it ain't as easy as it looks," he told her. "I didn't have a crazy old Chinese man teach me how to punch through wood."

"It's the wood that should fear your hand, not the other way around," she said while throwing back an imaginary beard.

A loud outburst of laughter left Dean, something he hadn't done in a long time. He let the the uneaten licorice fall to the bed as he laughed, his breathing coming in as small gasps. He cut off his laughter with a small fit of coughs.

"Easy, easy, don't choke," Charlie said, reaching behind Dean to pound lightly on his back. "I would hate to explain to Sam that you died because you choked on a piece of licorice."

He took in deep breaths, his eyes watered and face slightly red. "Oh God," he gasped.

"Here," Charlie said, holding up her Mountain Dew bottle to him.

He took it from her and chugged down the green liquid, wincing slightly. "How the hell do you drink this?" he asked, looking down at the bottle with disgust.

"Oh shut up," she growled, taking the bottle back. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah...I don't know why that was funny," he stated, looking down at her with slightly blurry eyes.

Charlie shrugged and took a gulp of her drink, draining the plastic bottle. "Maybe you just needed a good laugh."

Dean paused, watching her pop yet another Milk Dud into her mouth. "Yeah, maybe."

She chuckled lightly. "Just don't make me do the Heimlich, I think I'd just end up hurting you," she said, patting his leg.

"Speaking of hurting you, how are your ribs?"

"Only hurts when I laugh," she said, smiling up at him with chocolate covered teeth.

"Cute," he said, tempted to push her face away like she had done to him.

"Aww, you think I'm cute?"

He held in the snort. "I think I'm adorable."

Charlie smiled brightly. "Why thank-" she cut off when she realized what he had said and hit him in the shoulder. "I think you're an ass."

He chuckled and grabbed his beer off the nightstand. "My ass is damn fine," he said, taking a sip.

"Hmm, join the club, we have jackets," she said.

"Maybe I will. Never had a letter man jacket before. Think I could pull it off?" he asked, pretending to pop his collar.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Winchester, but I see you more as a greaser then a Soc. Plus you cant pop the collars on those kind of jackets."

Dean lost his smile.

"Hey, at least you were one of the cool kids, I was the home schooled freak," she said, rolling her eyes and she grabbed another Mountain Dew.

"Wait, you beat the shit out a kid, shouldn't that have given you some street cred?"

She let out a laugh. "Yeah, it got me some street cred, it's why I was shunned, like a leper."

"Yeah, well, just got you ready for the life of a hunter," he said, tapping his beer against her Mountain Dew bottle and taking a gulp.

She rolled her eyes. "I happen to like being a hunter."

"No one likes being a hunter."

"I do. I've had the normal life and trust me, you feel like a caged animal with a bad case of the crazies," she told him, opening her bottle of Mountain Dew and taking a gulp. "You'll be sitting at home, watching the new when something catches your attention out of the corner of your eye but when you look over there's nothing there so you go back to watching the news. Then there's a sound out in the hallway and you go to investigate it only to find that it was the water heater. Your neighbors dog starts to bark like a psycho and the hall light starts to flicker so you do what any self respecting hunter would do, you grab the salt and holy water, draw a devils trap at every entrance and you wait. It's not till morning that you realize your neighbors dog is a spaz and the light bulb in the hallway is dying, you then realize that spray painted satanic symbol on your hardwood floor and you wasted a whole bag of rock salt," she said, her tone sounding slightly bitter. "I'd rather embrace the crazy than ignore it."

Dean had gone quiet through this, seeming to think this through as she spoke. He knew that what she had said made sense, that you could take a hunter out of the hunt but you can never take the hunt out of the hunter...or something like that, trying to think about it just hurt his head. Instead of giving into the chick flick moment the conversation had the potential of leading into he went with the sarcastic route.

"Well, you'd know all about embracing the crazy, wouldn't you?" he asked, reaching up to flick what looked like a vampire tooth earring.

Charlie swatted his hand away. "Just telling you that if you try to go normal you'll probably end up shooting some poor dog or a fluffy kitty," she said.

Dean shook his head and went back to his beer, his eyes shifting to the TV screen once again. He had no doubt that Charlie had blown some poor animal away thinking it was some supernatural monster. Hell, he spent a good while running from a little Yorkie dog not too long ago. He pulled from his thoughts when Super Freak filled the air. He watched as Charlie pulled her phone out with a small smile.

"Fetish Hotline, whats your kinky pleasure?" she asked with her best sex voice. "Oh, hi, Sammy," she said with a nervous chuckle.

Dean choked on his beer, a smile pulling at his lips as he imagined Sam's face.

"Why are you calling on Courtney's phone?...Oh, well, she should have warned you...wait, you got the box already?" she asked, her eyes going a little wide. "How hard are you pushing the Impala? You do know that running it for a long period of time at that high of speed isn't good for an engine, right?"

He full on smiled now. He had told Sammy the same thing not too long ago.

"If you get back and the Impala is making some funky noise or dragging ass I will bash your head in with the steering wheel," she told him, her tone surprisingly serious. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, just get her before I die, okay?...thank you, Sammy," she said before hanging up. "They're on their way with the box," she told him, tossing her phone back on the nightstand.

"You're sister better not be driving," Dean grumbled, although he already knew that she had driven at some point in her and Sammy's little trip, that was the whole point of her going with him, so they could drive in shifts and get back faster.

Charlie rolled her eyes, also knowing that he knew her sister had drove. "Courtney wouldn't push the Impala as hard as Sammy is, she's let me die before hurting that beautiful car."

"Good, I've seen how she drives."

She rolled her eyes once again. "She drives like that because she knows it bother me...plus when she fishtails it kind of makes me giggle," she muttered the last part, looking away from him.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, slightly amused that she would tell him something like that. "I blast my music 'casue it bugs Sammy," he said, tipping his bottle back to finish it off.

"Courtney has ear buds for that now."

"Don't tell Sammy, he'll buy a pair and my fun will be ruined," Dean stated, glaring at her.

"Older Sibling Secret," she said, holding her pinky finger up to him.

He lost his glare and chuckled at the childish gesture but wrapped his own pinky around hers. "Older Sibling Secret," he repeated.

Charlie smiled up at him before looking back to the TV. She opened at Twix, scrapping the caramel off with her teeth before crunching on the cookie part, chewing happily.

Dean shook his head and went back to watching the show, a new stick of licorice soon finding him.

_**Charlie**_

Charlie snapped awake when Super Freak reached her ears. She lifted her head away from her pillow and grabbed the ringing phone.

"What?" she asked, her voice groggy.

_"Hey, we're a few hours away. Just checking to make sure you're still alive or that you haven't killed Dean," _Courtney said with a far too chipper voice.

"You woke me up."

_"Sorry, Twin, just wanted to check in on you. How's Dean?" _

"Sleeping," she guessed, not bothering to check if she was right, "just like I should be."

_"Alright, I can take a hint. It's not like you won't sleep when you're dead." _

Charlie glared at the phone before hanging up. She blinked several times, trying to focus her eyes despite the voice telling her to go back to sleep. She rolled her head to the side, expecting to see Dean crashed on the bed next to her but found him still in the spot he had been before. His head was lolled towards her, his jaw slightly slacked with a small bead of drool at he corner of his lips. They had managed to sleep next to each other without killing each other.

She took in a deep breath, wanting to wake up a little more but froze when she smelt something all too familiar. Death. Her head snapped over to the darkest corner of the room, where the dim lamp light didn't reach and found a figure.

"Watching someone sleep is a little creepy don't you think?" she asked softly, not wanting to wake Dean and have him find her talking to someone he couldn't see.

"I'm simply waiting," the man said, his voice just as quiet as hers.

"Waiting for what?"

"Your death."

Charlie let out a small groan and slumped down slightly. "First the Banshee and now a Reaper. Can this get any worse?"

"You are set to die, you shouldn't be asking what could be worse, you should be asking yourself where you are going," he told her.

"Low blow," she stated. "You know I'm going to hell."

"I do not know where you will go but I'm sure you'll get what you deserve."

She rolled her eyes. "I thought Reapers were supposed to be soothing, kind hearted, make the victim fell all warm and fuzzy about dying?" she asked, scooting down to the end of the bed so she lessened the chance of waking Dean. "You suck at your job."

"Would you like me to coddle you?" the Reaper asked, stepping a little out of the light so she could see him better. "Pat you gently on the head and tell you that everything is going to be alright? Sing Hey Jude to you like you father used to? Not so surprising but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

She glared at him, the small comment about her father setting of a old anger once again. "Well, its better than what you're doing now!" she snapped with a whisper yell. "Jumping the gun a little don't you think? I'm not even dead yet and you're already here to collect my soul, one you don't have a claim to and you know that! So tell me, asshole, what are you doing here?"

The Reaper took a small step away from me, his eyes narrowing slightly at the tone she had used with him. "I am simply waiting out the foretold. You shall die soon, Charlie Dark, and there is nothing you can do about it," he told her his own tone cold.

She wrinkled her nose at him and growled lightly, something she had done since a child. "Either consul me or get the fuck out of my room," she snarled, pointing a black painting finger at the motel door.

The Reaper watcher her for a moment, seeming to take her in before shuffling his feet and walking to the door, passing through it like the phantom he was.

A sigh of relief escaped her as soon as he was gone, the smell of death putting her on edge. She ran her hands over her face, taking in slow breaths to get rid of the scent in her lungs.

"Charlie, whats wrong?"

She looked over her shoulder to find Dean's head raised and eyes opened, a small frown pulling at his lips. She nodded slowly and gave him her own smile. "Everything's fine, Dean, go back to sleep," she said, reaching out to pat his foot.

"You sure? I mean, you look a little tense," he said, pushing himself a little higher up the headboard. "Did something happen?"

Charlie shook her head. "No, nothing happened," she told him.

"You have the same look Sammy gets when he's not telling me something," he stated, rubbing a hand over his eye. "You're not Sammy so I can't make you tell me but at least try to lie better,"

Charlie chuckled lightly and nodded slightly. "I'll try my hardest," she promised. "Go back to sleep, I need you at your sharpest in case the Banshee shows up," she said with a wink.

Dean blinked a few times before letting out another sigh. "Okay, okay, but wake me up if anything does happen, alright?" he asked, pushing himself further down the bed so he could lay flat. He let out a small grunt, reaching under him to pull out an empty Mountain Dew bottle.

"Ooh, sorry, I'll clean this up," Charlie said, turning to crawl back up the bed to take it from him.

He gave her a small smile before settling back on his side, taking a few deep breaths before going still again, his face relaxing into a mask of peace.

She watched him for a moment before moving to pick up the wrappers and left over candy off the bed, dropping it all into the plastic bag it had came in, a full Twix clutched in her hand, planning on eating it later when the taste in her mouth became the sour bitterness that always seemed to creep in sooner or later. She set the grocery bag to the side of the bed and plopped down in her old spot, leaning against the headboard once again, her eyes closing with a small sigh.

"You finally going to sleep with me, sweetheart?" Dean's grumbled voice asked from his side of the bed.

Charlie opened her eyes enough to glance down at him. "The other bed smells like Sammy, like Hollister," she stated, her own voice a little rough. "It bothers me."

"And what do I smell like?" he asked, a smile clear in his voice.

A smile of her own touched her lips as she thought of the answer for the his question. "You smell like motor oil, whiskey, and gun powder," she told him, slumping down till she was laying on her back next to him. "You smell like the Road House."

He chuckled lightly before his hand reached up and flicked the bedside lamp off, drenching the room in darkness and the glare of the TV.

Charlie groaned and groped around the bed till her fingers found the remote, she pressed the power button and the glare disappeared with a small pop, complete darkness soaking them. She settled back down, rolling over to her side, allowing her back to face his own. "Night, Winchester," she whispered, hoping that he was already asleep and didn't hear her say the pleasantry.

"Night, Dark," Dean whispered back.

She crammed her eyes shut and buried her face in the pillow. She took in a few deep breaths before pulling it out and looking at the blank wall. "Hey, Dean?" she asked, her voice almost inaudible.

"Yeah?"

She hesitated, the words working themselves out in her head. "If the Banshee comes...you won't let her kill me...right?" She didn't know why she was so worried about the Banshee killing her. She knew that she wasn't going to die anytime soon, despite what the Reaper had said, and that she was more than likely to live through this little episode of her own personal Twilight Zone. She reasoned with herself that it always helped to have backup and that was all Dean was, a little backup in case Courtney and Sam didn't get there in time for her to save herself.

Dean didn't hesitate though, the answer coming from his lips without missing a beat. "That evil bitch isn't going to touch you," he promised, his tone surprisingly strong and firm.

Charlie nodded against her pillow, telling herself that she would take the answer and try to have some kind of comfort from it. She knew that when a Winchester made a promise to keep someone alive that that somebody usually stayed alive and well for many years.

"Courtney would kill me if you die and I don't think I could handle her at the moment," he added after a moment of silence.

"Oh! Go back to sleep!" Charlie snapped playfully, her arm jerking back to lightly elbow him in the back, the act getting a small grunt and a string of chuckles.

"Don't mind if I do."

Charlie counted the seconds in her head before the soft sound of Dean Winchester's snores filled the dead space of the motel room. She let out a calming sigh and closed her eyes, willing a hopefully dreamless sleep to take her over.

**S.C.**

Sam glanced over at Courtney as her lips moved in a slow sort of mumble, too low for him to make out any words. She had been that way ever since she had checked up on Charlie and Dean and Sam couldn't help but notice the new mood that had fallen over his road trip buddy.

"Something wrong?" he asked, knowing that if he didn't she would just get worse and worse, something Jessica had done several times, making Sam suffer the consequences.

She pulled her attention away from the box in her hands, her lips coming together again in a loose line. "No more than usual," she answered, her voice with a slight edge.

Sam nodded, knowing where she was going with it. She was worried about her sister and Charlie didn't seem to give a crap. Dean had been that way a few weeks before his deal was up, acting like he could care less if he lived or died, it was only important to Sam and that was why his brother put up with it; because he wanted Sammy to be happy.

"Charlie's going to be okay," he told her for what felt like the millionth time.

"Oh, I know she's going to be alright," she said, holding a hand out in a dismissive gesture. "It's the way she's acting about this that has me concerned."

Sam glanced at her then back to the road a couple of times. "Acting like what?" he asked.

"Like she is going to be fine."

"But she is."

"True, but Charlie doesn't know that," Courtney countered. "She always thinks that no matter what she does or what happens to her nothing bad will happen."

Sam paused, his next question he was sure would bring on a rant. "Has anything ever happen to her?"

Courtney let out a snort. "When has nothing ever happened to any of us? No, Charlie always seems to come out alright, so do I for that matter but I at least make it as big of a deal as it needs to be."

Sam nodded. "Dean was going to die before...before his deal. He was electrocuted while on a hunt and it caused some major heart problems."

"Yeah, Bobby told me about that," she said, her eyes lighting up with recognition. "You took him to a faith healer, right?"

"Yeah, best think I could find."

"Wasn't it a Reaper tied to the preachers wife?"

"She was using him to punish those she thought needed to be killed and saving those who she thought needed to be saved," he said, his heart sinking a little when he remembered Layla and how they had stopped the Reaper just before she had been saved. He still wondered if she was alive or if the tumor had taken her too early for her age.

She let out a snort. "She thought Dean needed to be saved?"

Sam shrugged with a small smile. "I have no idea what she was thinking."

Courtney chuckled, her fingers drumming against the side of the box, her mind running through all the things that Charlie and her had gone through over the many years. It really was a miracle that they both weren't dead by this point. "What about Dean and you?"

Sam couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "We, uh, we ran into a Trickster a few years back. He sort of put me in a Ground Hog Day thing where he kept thinking of very creative ways to kill Dean. He took buckshot to the chest, he was hit by a car, a desk dropped on him, choked on a sausage, slipped in the shower, poisoned taco, electrocuted by electric razor, took an ax to the face, shot with a bow and arrow by a waitress, and a lot more. I had about 154 Tuesday's."

"Jesu dulcis," Courtney muttered, her eyes wide.

Sam chuckled when he recognized 'Jesu dulcis' as sweet Jesus in Latin.

* * *

**So this time is a little better, not really in a week but close enough! It's longer than any of the others and I hope you like it! **

**Reviews remind me to update! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	25. What's In A Name?

Charlie wasn't sure what woke her but she was glad that it did. She had shifted to her side and somehow got her arm around Dean's chest, under his arm. What shocked her the most was the fact that Dean had gripped her hand, pressing it to his chest. She tried to pull said hand away but Dean's grip was steel tight and he didn't let go. She let out a sigh and relaxed back against the the bed, surprised how close she was to him. Her face nearly buried in his back. She clearly had made the first move in this new sleeping position, seeing as he was still on his side of the bed.

She closed her eyes and waited for the dark abyss but felt a spine chilling shiver instead. She rose to her elbow, looking the room over for any signs of the thing that wanted her dead. The shiver became a constant, getting her whole body to shake. She hated to admit it but she couldn't handle the Banshee a third time.

Looking down at Dean she used the hand he gripped to shake him awake. "Dean, Dean, wake up," she whispered, leaning closer to him. "Dean!"

He jumped awake, a small grunt leaving him when he realized it was Charlie. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I have that evil-thing-is-lurking-in-the-shadows-waiting-to-kill-you feeling, majorly," she told him, her voice a shaky whisper.

He took a moment to fully wake up, taking in her shaking frame and wide eyes. "Do you see it?" he questioned as he reached under the pillow for his pearl handled gun.

She shook her head and scooted closer to him, surprisingly feeling better now that he was armed. "Not yet."

"Okay, here's what we do," he said softly, keeping calm so she would to. "You're going to lay back down and tell me if you see anything and I'll shoot at it, all right?"

"In the motel? Someone will hear," she whispered back, a little panicked.

"You got a better idea?"

She watched him for a moment before laying down again, shaking against the mattress as she darted her eyes around the room.

"Come here," Dean said, rolling to his back and holding his arm open for her.

She hesitated for a moment before rolling into his side, her face burying in his chest for a moment before moving to look up at him. "You got me covered, right?" she asked. She hated the fact that she sounded weak and worried.

"Nothing will touch you," he answered.

She went silent, her mind running over the last 24 hours. She hadn't thought one bad thing about the oldest Winchester and she had to admit that she had fun watching Dr. Sexy M.D with him. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, not believing that she was going to say.

"I'm sorry that I threatened to shoot you, that I almost ran you over, that I knocked you out, that I stole the Impala, that I punched you, that I kneed you, that I yelled at you about John, and I'm sorry for everything else that I've done to you and will probably do you to," she said with a surprisingly calm and steady voice.

Dean was quiet for a moment, shocked that she had actually apologized. "I forgive you," he said finally. "But if you ever steal my car again, I will kill you myself."

A small chuckle left her as her hand raised to play with the small hole she had found in his shirt. "Can you honestly blame me though?" she asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean you can steal it."

"Can I at least drive her sometimes?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Do I get more pie?"

She smiled. "How about every time we go to Bobby's, I drive and make you a pie when we get there," she suggested.

He smiled down at her. "Deal."

Charlie smiled into Dean's shirt, cheering in head at the thought of her driving that beautiful car. She propped her chin on Dean's chest and scanned the room, searching for the bitch that wanted her dead.

Something outside the window caught her attention, a flutter of white.

"I think she's here," she whispered, her eyes locked on the door, waiting for her to walk through.

"Where?" Dean whispered back, his grip tightening on his gun.

"The door."

He raised his gun level with the door and waited, his breathing shallow. "Tell me when."

She locked her jaw and willed the Banshee to step through the door so Dean could blow a hole through her head.

_O'Conner_

Charlie jumped a little when the name was whispered into her ear.

_Kalin O'Conner _

Was that her name? Kalin O'Conner?

"Charlie, you see her?" Dean asked, glancing over at her with a worried look.

She could only shake her head.

_I've been looking for you, Kalin O'Conner. _

Fuck. She knew this wouldn't end well.

_You're going to bleed for me, O'Conner._

"Charlie, come on, is she here or what?" Dean demanded, noticing how she was shaking again.

She blinked a few times, her vision coming back into focus and froze. She saw the white cloaked figure standing by the door. "She's just staring at me," she said, her voice almost inaudible.

"Where is she?" Dean asked, his gun still raised.

"She's by the door but she hasn't moved."

Dean raised the gun to where he assumed the Banshee was standing. "Can I shoot her?"

"You can try."

Dean went to pull the trigger but something stopped him, a sudden pressure on his hand causing it to shake slightly. "The hell?"

Charlie's eyes widened. "She doesn't have to scream to apply pressure," she stated before she was suddenly pushed off the side of the bed.

"Charlie!" Dean yelled before his whole body was pushed to the bed, unable to move.

Charlie pushed herself to her knees, looking to the Banshee with a narrowed eyed glare. "Playing with your pray?" she asked, her tone full of mock.

_He does not need to die, O'Conner, just you._

"Then kill me," she stressed, holding her arms out to her sides. "Go ahead, finish me off."

_As you wish._

The pressure reached her before the scream did.

_**!(for the third time in this story I have been denied a scream...so once again, will you please scream in your head? Thank you)**_

She crumpled to the ground, her hands clapped to her ears in an attempt to muffle the scream. Her mouth hung open in a scream that never made it up her throat.

**S.C.**

A shiver went down Courtney's spine and her stomach churned. "Somethings wrong," she stated, looking over to Sam with wide eyes. "Somethings wrong with Charlie."

Sam didn't bother to ask how she knew something was wrong, it was a feeling he got whenever Dean did something stupid. "Call her," he instructed as he pressed harder on the gas pedal, shooting them forward through the dark.

Courtney bit her lip and shook her head, pulling her phone away from her ear when she got Charlie's voice mail. "She's not answering," she said before punching in Dean's number. She bounced in her seat as she waited but nearly threw her phone when his voice mail popped up also. "Dammit! Where are they?"

Sam glanced down at his watch and cursed in his head. "We're almost there."

"No, no we're not! We're three hours away! What are we going to do?" she yelled, on the verge of a break down.

Sam opened his mouth to tell her to calm down when she cut him off.

"If you tell me to calm down, I will shove my phone down your throat!" she threatened, pointing a finger at him.

Sam didn't speak.

Courtney let out a shaky breath and wrung her fingers together, thinking of something-anything she could do. When the idea slapped her in the face, she scrunched her eyes closed and clapped her hands together.

_Dear Castiel, thou art in heaven, I have a terrible feeling. Please, please just make sure Charlie and Dean are safe. Please...protect them. _

"Courtney, is something wrong?"

She jumped when the voice of Castiel spoke from the backseat. She spun around and found him in all his stoicness. "Tiel, you have to do something! Charlie and Dean aren't answering their phones and I have the I'm-going-to-be-an-only-child feeling!" she yelled, her eyes wide and voice filled with panic.

Castiel watched her for a moment before disappearing.

She let out a long sigh and slumped back into her seat, relief flooding her. "Thank God for angels," she muttered, a small smile on her lips.

Sam raised an eyebrow down at her, a little surprised.

"What?" she asked, raising her own eyebrow.

"Nothing. It's just...most hunters don't react well around angels," he answered. "I know Dean didn't."

Courtney gave him a small smile before reaching into her pocket and pulling out an old rosary. "Born and raised Catholic."

Sam was surprised by that but didn't question her on it. Dean had done the same thing when he had told him that Sam prayed every night. It had pissed him off enough to refrain from speaking about it with him. "I didn't know the Harvelles were...Catholic."

Courtney couldn't help but chuckle at that. "No, uh, my...biological family was Catholic and I just sort of kept it up," she explained with a shrug.

He nodded with a small smile. "That's actually pretty cool," he told her.

She cleared her throat and shoved the rosary back into her pocket. "I mean, I don't go to church every Sunday and confessional just gets awkward when you're trying to explain that you killed five vampires and a werewolf on the way to said church," she said with a smile. "Plus, he gives you an odd look when you make him bless a flat of bottled water."

**D.C.**

Dean struggled against the Banshee's hold, trying to see if Charlie was dead or not. The room was eerily quiet, too quiet for someone who was being tortured a few feet away from him. His eyes were searching the room for any sign of the Banshee but he found nothing that suggested danger.

Charlie lay with her face buried in the carpet as she choked on her own scream, her fingers becoming sticky with the blood that was leaking from her ears. The pain that swept through her body kept her from doing anything about saving herself, all she could think about was when it would end.

The scream vibrated everything around her, the glass in the windows cracking while the plaster in the ceiling did the same.

Her vision started to dot, the room disappearing in circles as she got closer and closer to giving up. All the years that she had fought to keep herself alive, a life that she acted like she didn't care about. There had been a lot of close calls with both her and Courtney, but she had never felt like giving in. She had never sensed her time of dying until now. The words of the Reaper came into play as she ground herself into the carpet.

_**Swung! **_

The scream died out with a gurgle before the sound of a body hitting the ground reached their ears.

Dean jerked up as soon as the pressure disappeared. He sat up straight, ready for a fight when he saw Castiel standing over a lump of white, a woman's head with long blood red hair a few feet away, the angel sword gleaming with black blood.

"Cas?" he asked, a little surprised to see the angel there.

He looked over at Dean before reaching down to grab the Banshee's head. "You should see to Charlie before I return, she looks...as you say, like hell," he said before disappearing.

Dean scrambled to the other side of the bed and looked down at Charlie. He sucked in a deep breath when he saw Charlie curled up on the floor, her hands and face covered with blood from her ears. She was shaking just like last time but she didn't seem coherent.

"Charlie?" he asked, crawling off to crouch beside her. He reached out slowly and gripped her shoulder, putting a little pressure to roll her on her back. He jumped when a small scream escaped her.

**S.C.**

"Open the box."

The two jumped when Castiel appeared in the backseat, a bloody Banshee head clutched in his hands.

Courtney grabbed the box and lifted the lid, holding it out to him.

The blood red hair went in first before the severed head did, Courtney slamming the lid shut and fastening the latch.

"So, that's it?" Courtney asked, looking down at the box like it held the plague .

"The Banshee is dead."

"What about Charlie?" she demanded, reaching out to grab his arm so he couldn't leave. "Is she alright?"

"She's alive, if that's what you mean," he answered.

"Is she going to stay that way?"

"Yes...would you like me to take you to her?"

Courtney shot a glance at Sam before nodding.

Castiel gripped the seat and soon they were sitting in the motel parking lot, the engine of the Impala still running. Both Sam and Courtney were slightly dazed, the sensation of teleportation playing havoc on their stomachs. Courtney was the first to recover, her hands shakily opening the car door and flying out, heading to the motel door. She heard Sam and Castiel behind her. She threw open the door and stepped in, her eyes searching frantically for her sister when she saw Dean couched between the two beds. She rushed over and found him hovering over a bleeding Charlie.

"Oh my God, Charlie!" she yelped, dropped down next to her, reaching out to touch her.

"Don't!" Dean snapped, catching her wrist before she could lay a finger on her. "It hurts when she moves," he told her.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked back to Castiel. "Why haven't you healed her, Tiel?" she demanded.

"I took care of the Banshee first," he answered before stepping forward, gently pushing both Dean and Courtney out of the way so he could take their places. He reached out and pressed his fingers against the shaking woman's forehead, instantly healing her.

Charlie gasped and pushed herself up. Her hand went to her mouth as she crawled towards the bathroom, Dean on her heels. She hunched over the toilet and dry heaved, her whole body arcing from the effort. Dean gathered her hair and held it at the base of her neck, keeping it away from the water.

Courtney and Sam looked up at each other, masks of shock on both their faces.

"What the hell happened to them?" Courtney whispered loudly.

"Maybe they came to an understanding?" Sam suggested, whispering back just as loudly.

"Forget understanding, this is a damn miracle!" Courtney cheered, a bright smile on her lips. "Maybe they wont be at each others throats all the time now."

"You know we can hear you, right?" Charlie's slightly wheezy voice spoke from the bathroom.

They both looked over and found the two walking into the room. Charlie still looked like she had been dragged through hell, even though the blood was now gone and she wasn't shaking. Dean looked alert and tired at the same time, clearly having stayed up later than he should have.

"So, the bitch is dead?" Charlie asked, looking down at the body of the Banshee.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, the Banshee is dead."

"Well, what the hell took you so long?" she demanded, new found anger bubbling up. "I was bleeding from my ears! From my ears, Tiel!"

The angel flinched slightly. "You are alive, that is all that matters," he stated in the monotone voice of his. "I shall dispose of the body," he said before walking over to said body, grabbing it and disappearing.

Charlie glared at the spot Castiel had been before turning to Courtney. "We like him, why?"

She shrugged, a small smile on her lips. "He's hot and he's...well, he's like that special kid you just can't help but love."

The other girl couldn't help but chuckle at that, shaking her head slightly as she moved to collapse on the bed her and Dean had been sharing little less than an hour ago.

"Can we please just sleep?" she asked, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Sam chose that time to let out a long yawn, the hours of endless driving catching up with him.

Courtney smiled up at him before nodding. "Yeah. Let's get some sleep."

~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~

~Next morning~

The four hunters sat in the surprisingly well kept diner, their attention on the laminated menus in front of them, their slightly fried minds trying to decide what they wouldn't mind eating. They were dressed in their normal clothes, the guys in jeans, T-Shirts and button up shirts, while the girls were in black skinny jeans, concert T-Shirts and pony tails. Their morning had been slow, everyone in the group moving at a slug pace as they made themselves look human.

Charlie rolled her head over to look at her sister. "What are you getting?" she asked, her voice still slightly thick from sleep.

Courtney grunted and let out a sigh. "I was thinking about the chicken cordon blue skillet," she answered, reaching up to rub her tired eyes.

"I might get the apple french toast," she mused before looking up at the guys. "What about you?"

"Anything that comes with coffee," Dean mumbled, the heel of his hands digging into his eyes.

"Fruit pancakes," Sam said, seeming to be the most awake out of all of them.

Charlie nodded. "Apple french toast."

They all looked up when a middle aged waitress walked up to them with her pad out and ready to take their orders. "What can I get you, honey?" she asked, looking down at Courtney with a small smile.

"The chicken cordon blue skillet with a large cup of coffee, sugar and cream, please," she told her, surrendering her menu.

"Apple french toast with black coffee."

"The special with coffee."

"I'll have the fruit pancake and also coffee."

She trapped the menus under her arm and nodded. "That'll only be a few minutes."

Three out of four grunted in response as she walked to the kitchen.

Sam looked over at the others sharing the table with him and sighed at the silence. "So, what exactly happened last night?" he wondered, leaning across the table to look at Charlie a little closer.

She looked up at him with half closed eyes, a frown pulling at her lips. "Starting from when?"

"Whenever."

Charlie glanced over at Dean and saw the pleading look in his eyes. She could almost hear him shouting in her head 'DON'T MENTION !' She looked back to Sam and shrugged. "Nearly drowned, Dean saved me, watch TV all day, got attacked by the Banshee, Tiel saved me and now I'm sitting in a diner booth looking some freakishly tall man in the face with the best bored expression I can muster."

"Wait, you almost drowned?"

Charlie looked over at Courtney and nodded. "Out by the pool, Banshee showed up and I fell in, Dean pulled me out, we ended up in the shower together before Tiel showed up and healed me."

"You fell into the pool?"

"That? That's what you caught in that statement?" Charlie stated, her eyebrows scrunched together. "What if he had taken advantage of me in my weak state of mind?"

Courtney watched her for a moment with a dead panned face. "I doubt he would still be alive if he had taken advantage of you in your weak state of mind. Now, you fell into the pool?"

Charlie blinked a few times before nodding. "Yes, I fell into the pool."

Courtney thought about that for a moment before a bright smile twisted on her lips. "Did he...?" she trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie just glared at her.

"Haha! Is that why you're being nice to him?"

"Part of it."

Courtney chuckled and looked to Dean. "You have no idea what you've done, do you?" she questioned before Charlie elbowed her.

"What?" Dean asked, looking more confused than Sam.

"You have a bodyguard for life now."

Charlie nudged her sister once again and shot her a glare. "Do I have to stab you with a fork? Cause I will."

"Oh calm down," she told her, patting her arm. "Look, our foods here."

The waitress arrived with their plate, surprisingly not having to ask who ordered what. "Anything else I can get you?" she asked.

"Nope, we're good," both Dean and Charlie said.

"Call me if you think of anything."

They dug into their food, the only sound was them eating.

"Kalin O'Conner," Charlie said after their plates were cleaned.

"Who?" the others asked.

"That's what the Banshee kept calling me. Kalin O'Conner."

Courtney glanced up at the others, a small frown on her lips. "Do you...want to dig? See if there was ever a Kalin O'Conner born in the states?"

Charlie thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No point in looked for dead people we're not going to salt and burn."

"How do you know they're dead?" Sam asked, his voice quiet and gentle.

"Banshee's move through families, oldest to youngest. If I had any family they're dead by now," she stated before letting off a shrug. "Just thought I would tell you."

Courtney cleared her throat. "Well, at least we know you're Irish. I mean, Kalin O'Conner is pretty Irish."

"Hey," Dean said, leaning forward, catching their attention. "Why weren't you called that? I mean, if it is your real name then where did Charlie Dark come from?"

Charlie's eyes shot down to her plate, her fingers playing with the fork. "The workers get to name the kids without identification."

"And they chose Charlie Dark?"

She gripped the fork with both hands and put pressure on the spin. "Everyone always laughed when I explained it," she muttered.

Courtney let out a snort. "We're not going to laugh."

Charlie caught her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed it before letting it out with a defeated sigh. "Well, you know how I was dropped off in a box?"

They nodded with interest.

"Well, it was a Hersey's box for dark chocolate. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory plus dark chocolate equals Charlie Dark."

The other three were silent as they thought about what Charlie had told them.

Dean was the first to break the tension. "That's kind of messed up."

Charlie let out a laugh. "Yeah, that and the dark chocolate bar I got every years for my birthday," she muttered with an eye roll.

"That's why you wont eat dark chocolate? I thought that was just another one of your weird ticks," Courtney said with a bright smile.

"Oh, you wanna get into weird ticks? Hat about you teeth phobia?"

Sam straightened at that. "Teeth phobia?"

Charlie nodded quickly. "Yeah, if someone's teeth are really jacked up she had trouble talking to them, she can't look at them most of the time," she explained before leaning forward to look at Sam's mouth. "You're fine. Perfect pearly whites."

Courtney winced lightly, her hand circling her right wrist.

Dean noticed but didn't question, the look on her face telling him not to.

* * *

**I really don't have an excuse for how late this is so you can go ahead and hate me. I hope you like it and will review. **

**Heads up, the next chapter will actually play into Season 4, so look forward to that :)**

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	26. Wishful Thinking Part 1

**C.C**

They were sitting at a table in a knock off version of T.G.I. Friday's where the waiters were twice the annoying at the actually thing. They had ordered their lunch, Dean adding a few shots in with it, Charlie stealing a few when he wasn't looking while Sam and Courtney shook their heads at their older siblings. The girls weren't sure how the argument started but soon the boys were going back and forth about Dean's memories in hell. Now, both girls were more than curtain that Dean was lying about not remembering, knowing that something like that always stayed with you, but didn't speak up due to the fact that it wasn't their business.

"It just doesn't make any sense, Dean," Sam stated as his older brother took yet another shot. "I mean, why would Uriel tell me that you remember hell if you didn't?"

"Maybe because he's a dick has something to do with it," Dean supplied.

"He's still an angel."

"Yeah, and angel who was ready to level an entire town. Look, I don't know wh-" Dean cut off when the annoying waiter came back over, that dumb ass smile on his face.

The kid looked right out of high school and living off of tips, the amount of buttons on his suspenders telling you how far he had fallen in his need of money.

"Radical. What else can I get you guys?" he asked, looking all of them over.

"No, I think we're good," Sam answered, throwing a forced smile at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna try a couple of Fryer Bombs or a Chipotle Chili Chonga?" he said, leaning forward at the last word.

"No, no, we're still good," Dean said, starting to get annoyed. The fact that he had been arguing with his brother mere moments before didn't help to keep him calm.

The kid didn't seem discouraged as his smile stayed on his face. "Okay, awesome."

Charlie leaned over with Dean to watch the kid walk away, amazed by his insistence. Dean looked over at Charlie and shot his eyebrows up, her throwing him a shrug.

Sam let out a long sigh, earning the attention of his brother once again.

"Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?" he asked before skulling another shot. "Oh," he grunted as he set the shot glass back on the table

"Right," Sam said sarcastically.

Dean scanned the shots before frowning at Sam. "What?" he all but snapped.

"Okay, fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under."

Dean shot a glance at the girls before leaning closer to Sam to make pure eye contact. "I don't remember a thing from my time down under," he said with a asshole tone.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I don't remember!" he snapped.

" Look, Dean, I just wanna help-"

"You know everything I do, okay. That's all there is."

Charlie elbowed Dean when the waiter made his way over to the table again, causing him to lean back.

"Outstanding. Dessert time? Am I right?"

"Dude?" Dean started but stopped when the waiter leaned against the table.

"Listen, bros, you have got to try our Ice Cream Extreme," he said, looking at them all again. "It's extreme."

Courtney held in her snort and looked away from him, kicking Charlie under the table as she struggled not to laugh.

Sam struggled to turn him down. "Oh, uh, no extremities, please," he said. "Just the-"

"Check?" the waiter asked, pulling the white piece of paper away from the tray he was holding. He threw it on the table, the smile still bright on his lips. "All right, awesome."

"Thanks," Sam spoke, his voice a hushed tone of amazement.

There was an odd moment of silence between them as they all got over the annoyance of the young man.

"All right, so where do we go from here?" Dean questioned, shoving more fries in his mouth.

"Not sure," Sam stated, digging into his bag to pull out his laptop. "Looks like it's been pretty quiet lately. No signs of demon activity, no omens or portents I can see."

Dean followed a waitress as she walked by, earning an elbow to the ribs from Charlie. "That's good news for once," he stated, looking back to his brother.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam agreed, opening his laptop and typing away. "Just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit. Here, check this out," he said, grabbing his laptop and holding it out to Charlie.

She reached across the table and took the computer with care, setting it down on the table at an angle so both her and Dean could read what was on the screen.

"Up in Concrete, Washington, eyewitness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a woman's health facility," Sam told them.

Dean chocked on his beer while Charlie frowned at the screen, reading it over.

"The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs," Sam continued, watching as his brother pulled out his wallet and count out some money. "I can see you're very interested."

"Women, showers," Dean listed, pulling out a wad of cash. "We gotta save these people," he said, throwing it down onto the table.

Courtney sighed and looked to her sister. "Why are we with them again?" she asked, grabbing her bag.

"Higher powers are conspiring to keep us together so they'll be able to take us out all at once if we don't follow their orders?" Charlie suggested as she closed Sam's laptop and stuffing it into her own bag.

Courtney couldn't help but think that through, the simple words of the sentence making more sense than it should have. She watched as her sister got up and walked off after Dean, a small smirk on her lips. "Charlie, wait! You can't be serious!"

**C.S.**

Courtney and Sam had been dropped off at Lucky Chin's to meet with the woman who had been thrown down the stairs. Charlie and Dean had set out to find a motel room and maybe do a little more research but knowing the two it seemed unlikely.

Courtney had tuned out most of the interview, almost instantly turned off when the woman had came off all cocky about surviving a ghost attack. Almost everything about the woman was rubbing her wrong.

"I'm not surprised the spirit world chose to make contact with me," Candace stated, smiling sweetly at Sam. "I'm something of a natural sensitive."

Courtney choked on a snort, covering it over with a cough.

Sam nodded, trying very hard not to call bullshit. "I can sense that about you, Candace. That whole sensitive thing."

Candace gave a pleased smile. "So, what did you say you're calling you book?"

"Oh. Well, um, the working title is _Supernatural_," he answered, looking down at the notepad in his hands. "Yeah, I've been crossing the country gathering stories like yours. But anyways, you were telling me about you encounter."

Candace straightened in her seat, a smile coming to her lips once again.

"Yes, well, once I saw the apparition..."

Courtney turned her attention away from the woman and to a couple that was sitting off to the side. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw the beautiful woman lean over the table and kiss the rather unattractive nerd/man sitting across from her. She watched them for a moment before shaking her head and turning her attention back to the conversation.

"And you said the ghost chased you?" Sam asked.

"Not jus that, it knew my name," she stated, bobbing her head with each word. "It kept yelling, 'Mrs. Armstrong, Mrs. Armstrong!' and that's when I hit the stairs and fell."

Courtney leaned forward, her eyebrow raised. "You fell?" she asked. "The ghost didn't push you?"

Candace looked to her and struggled. "Oh, I don't- I don't know. I mean, I think it did. Maybe," she answered, sounding unsure.

Sam jumped in. "Did you feel like it meant to hurt you, like it was violent or..."

"It was a ghost," she stated, with a laugh. "I'm lucky to be alive. Anyway, I was at the bottom of the stairs and that's when it got weird," she said, pausing for dramatic effect. "It helped me up."

That shocked both of them. They leaned forward, their eyes locked on the woman.

"Say again?" Sam asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, it helped me up," she repeated. "And it kept saying over and over, 'please, don't tell my mom.'"

A moment of silence passes between them, all of them letting the information sink it.

Courtney looked to Sam, confusion clear on her face. "Yeah, that's weird."

**C.D.**

They pulled up to the Health Center, Dean practically bouncing in his seat.

Charlie rolled her eyes as she got out and headed towards the front door. "You do know that you're not getting into the woman's shower, right?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at the oldest Winchester.

"Why not?" he asked, slowing down a little a the statement.

"Do you honestly think that the owner is going to let a male agent walk through the female bathroom when he has a female partner?" she questioned him, a raised eyebrow at him.

Dean thought that through, his frown getting deeper. "Can't we do it together?"

They got in the facility and spoke with the owner, who, to Dean's delight, let them check the shower together. They pulled out the EMF and scanned the entire thing twice but found nothing. Dean bitched about having to leave the showers without seeing a naked woman, Charlie throwing in a comment about how he had seen her nearly naked a few days earlier and that he shouldn't complain.

Charlie looked up when Sam and Courtney walked over, both looking unamused.

"Well, you pick up anything?" Sam asked, getting Dean to close his newspaper.

"No EMF in the shower or anywhere else. This house is clean," he answered, sounding just as annoyed as he had the first time he found that out.

Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the steps, dragging him after her sister and Sam.

"I'm not surprised," Sam stated, a smile on his lips.

Courtney nodded. "I'm starting to think that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs," she said, smiling at Charlie who smiled back.

"I gotta admit. I'm kind of disappointed," Dean stated, glancing the are over with a frown.

"You wanted to save naked women," Sam stated, knowing his brother.

"Damn right I wanted to save naked woman," Dean stated, earning a smack to the back of the head from Charlie. He looked back at her with a frown. "What was that for?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know, the fact that you were more concerned about the lack of clothes the victim was wearing rather than the victim themselves."

"Oh come on, Charlie," Courtney said, pushing her sister. "If some hunky underwear model was in danger you would be acting the same way."

"Hell yeah I would be acting the same way," she stated. "But I would wait till after he was out of danger and he was all grateful and wanted to repay me for my trouble."

"I'm going to bet that doesn't involve money," Sam stated, a smile on his face as he looked back at her.

A perverted smile of her own crossed her lips. "Well, let's just say that I you can't pay me in jelly beans," she stated, getting the two men to chuckle.

Courtney opened her mouth to speak but paused when she was the little boys running across the bridge.

"Come on, guys, get him!" one of the boys yelled, his eyes locked on the kid in the front.

"I got him, I got him!"

"Run, Forrest, Run!" Dean yelled after them, a smirk on his lips.

"Poor kid," Courtney muttered.

Sam scoffed at him. "Sorry, Dean, I don't think anything's going on around here."

"How was I supposed to get a look at it? It grabbed me from behind and threw me into a tree!"

All four of them stopped when they heard that and found a man yelling at an officer.

"Something's going on," Dean stated.

With a collective nod they all walked over, more than interested in what was going on.

"I understand you got shook up, anyone would be," the officer told the man, trying to calm him down. "Don't you think it- don't you think it had to be a bear?"

"I know a damn bear track when I see one," she man argued. "This things didn't leave bear tracks! It's feet were huge!"

"How, Gus-"

"It was Bigfoot, Hal, the Bigfoot!"

"Gus, you're not talking sense here-"

"There's a Bigfoot out there, damn it, and he's a son of a bitch!"

The girls smiled at that and pulled out their badges along with the guys.

"Excuse us. FBI," Sam told them as we held up the fake identification.

The officer looked us over, his eyes sarcastic. "What?"

"Yes, sir. We're here about the..." Sam trailed off to gesture to Gus. "That."

"The Bigfoot?" the officer questioned, confused as to why four FBI agents were interested in a fictional creature that a more than out of his mind hunter was claiming to have seen.

Charlie nodded and stepped up. "That's right," she told him before turning to Gus. "Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened?" she asked, using her special authority voice she had learned from her mother when she was old enough to understand the influence it held over people.

Gus shifted his weight, looking smug over the fact that they were all interested. "Yes I can," he answered.

"What the hell's going on in this town?" Dean demanded as they strolled through the forest, their eyes glued to the ground in search of the the tracks left by the 'Bigfoot.' "First there's a ghost that's not real and now a Bigfoot sighting?"

"Well, every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot's a hoax," Sam stated, sounding unamused that they were actually going this far into the claim of the delirious man.

Charlie snorted, stepping up next to Dean. "Maybe there's LSD in the water?"

He smiled down at her. "I'll take a glass right about now," he stated before something caught his attention. He elbowed Charlie and pointing to the ground, her eyes following his finger.

"Wow," she muttered when she was the giant footprint embedded in the soft soil.

"Agreed," he told her before looking back to the footprint. "Okay, what do you suppose made those?"

Sam struggled to wrap his head around it. "That, uh...is a big foot," he stated.

Courtney crouched down next to them and pressed her fingers to the center of the print. She scanned the ground, her eyes connecting the many other prints that littered the ground. "Come on," she said, walking ahead of the others. "They lead this way."

The three followed behind her, trying to think through the fact Bigfoot could be real. They followed the footprints across a bridge and soon came to a building with it's door hanging from it's hinges. They went inside to find the place trashed.

"So what, Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store jonesing for some hooch?" Dean asked, crouching down to look at the shattered liquor bottles. "Amaretto and Irish cream. He's a girl-drink drunk," he stated.

"Hey!" Charlie snapped.

Courtney let out a laugh as she looked down at the the magazine rack. "Check this out," she said, a bright smile on her lips.

The others walked over, Dean's face a mask of shock.

"He took the whole porno rack?" he asked before Sam reached out and pulled a big lock of fur away from the left over magazines.

Dean turned his head to the side, his eyes wide. "Well, I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town."

They looked the store over once more before walking out to the bench in front of the store, silent as they tried to justify the clues in their heads. They all took turns getting ready to say something but always stopped when their idea's fell through in their heads.

"I got nothing," Dean finally announced, both Charlie and Courtney nodding in agreement.

"It's gotta be a joke, right?" Sam asked, always the logical one, the thought of Bigfoot being real sending his mind running in the opposite direction. "Like some big-ass mother in a gorilla suit?" he asked, looking to Courtney for an agreement.

She nodded before shrugging with uncertainty. "Or it's a Bigfoot."

Dean held his hands out in front of him. "You know, and he's some kind of a alcoholo-porno addict. Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovny."

Charlie looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and disbelief on her face. "Deep-woods Duchovny?" she asked.

He went to speak but stopped when he saw her face, going serious.

Just then a girl rode buy on a blue bike with a yellow basket strapped to the back. A gust of wind blew through and something blew out of the basket. Their eyes widened when they saw that the thing was a _Busty Asian Beauties_. They all got up and walked over to it, Dean sweeping down to pick the magazine up while the others looked after the little girl.

"A little young for _Busty Asian Beauties_," Dean stated.

"You're never too young for _Busy Asian Beauties_," Charlie stated, reaching around Dean to take the magazine from him. She rolled it up and stuck it in her back pocket.

They watched as the girl placed a box full of liquor bottles and porno bottles on the back steps of the building with a sorry note. She picked her bike up and walked it back over the bridge, heading back home.

"Come on, before we lose her," Charlie said, grabbing onto Dean and Sam's arms to drag them back to the Impala.

They found the bike in front of a two story navy blue house. They piled out of the car and walked towards the front door, not really knowing what they were going to find in the house and wishing that it really wasn't Bigfoot.

"What is this, like a _Harry and the Hendersons _deal?" Dean asked, getting Charlie to shutter.

"God, I hope not. I hate that movie," she stated, stepping a little closer to her sister.

They stepped up onto the porch, allowing Dean to knock on the door and waited. The little girl opened the doors a moment later, looking rather curious and tired at the same time.

"Hello."

Sam gave her a smile. "Hi," he said. "Um...Could we-" he cut off, trying to think of the right way to ask the question. "You know what, are your parents home?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"No."

"No."

Dean dragged in a breath. "Um..." he trailed off before flashing him a smile. "Have you seen a really, really furry-?"

"Is he in trouble?" she asked, panic taking over her face as she looked between the four of them.

They all looked at each other, surprise and triumph on their faces.

Courtney smiled and stepped forward. "No, no, no. Not at all. We just wanted to make sure he was okay," she told him.

"Exactly," Dean stated, pointing a finger down at Courtney.

"He's my teddy bear," she stated before leaning forward. "I think he's sick," she whispered to Courtney.

Charlie perked up after a moment of thought. "Well, today is your lucky day, honey," she told her, reaching into her pocket to pull out her FBI badge to show her. "We're all teddy bear doctors."

Everyone else reached into their pockets and pulled out their own badges, flashing them to the girl, uneasy smiles on their faces.

Relief flooded the girls face. "Really? Can you please take a look at him?"

"Sure," the girls answered.

"Yeah," Dean and Sam agreed.

They followed her into the house and went up the stairs, the house surprisingly clean for a kid that was home alone.

"He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy," she told them when they reached the top. She walked over to a white door and knocked lightly. "Teddy? There's some nice doctors here to see you," she called before pushing the door open.

Charlie let out a squeak when she saw the life sized teddy bear sitting on the little girls bed, watching TV and drinking.

"Close the freakin' door!" it yelled, getting everyone's eyes widen.

The girl sighed and closed the door. "See what I mean?" she asked, looking up at them with exasperation.

It wasn't an exaggeration to say that the four hunters were shocked into silence, the image of a giant teddy bear running through their heads.

"All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time- not 'ouch' sad but 'ouch in the head' sad- says weird stuff, and smells like the bus," she explained, sounding more exhausted than upset.

Dean cleared his throat. "Um, little girl-"

"Audrey," she said with a sigh.

Both boys pulled back slightly with surprise.

He let out soft laugh. "Audrey...how exactly did you teddy bear become real?"

"I wished fro it," she told him, sounding like it should have been obvious.

Sam's brow scrunched. "You wished for it?"

"At the wishing well."

Dean thought for a moment before stepping forward and opening the door once again, Charlie shuffling behind him to look over his shoulder.

"Look at this," it said, gesturing to the TV that had a news station reporting a series of bombing in a shopping center. "You believe this crap?"

Dean looked between the TV and the bear. "Not really."

"It is a terrible world," it stated before suddenly turning to face them.

Both Dean and Charlie jerked back, her letting out another squeak.

"Why am I here?" it demanded.

"For tea parties!" Audrey called from the hallway.

"Tea parties? Ah-ha," it said with a shaky voice. "Is that all there is?" it questioned, sounding near tears.

Charlie's fingers gripped the back of Dean's jacket and she stepped back. He reached out and grabbed the door handle, closing the white door as they backed up.

The four hunters looked at each other with wide eyes, more scared than anything.

Sam looked down at Audrey, once again struggling for something to say. "Audrey, give us a second, okay?" he settled.

"Okay."

"Okay," Sam repeated, turning away from her and staring off at the wall, the other three joining him. "Are we- Should we-? Uh-" he paused to glance at Courtney. "Are we gonna kill this teddy bear?" he whispered, the words sounding weird coming from his mouth.

"How?" Dean asked. "We shoot it? Burn it?"

"How about both?" Charlie asked, still looking a little pale.

"How do we know that's gonna work?" Dean asked her. "I mean, I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands."

She flinched at that and looked down to the ground.

Courtney nodded. "Yeah. Besides, I don't think the bear is the main problem here," she stated before looking to the poor little girl. "Audrey, where are your parents?" she asked, get voice going back to normal.

"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali," she answered.

Courtney nodded slowly. "Okay," she said before walking forward and crouching in front of her. "You were right about your teddy bear. He's got something called-" she cut off, her train of thought not going that far.

"Lollipop disease," Charlie said quietly, still looking pale.

Courtney nodded and looked back to Audrey. "He's got something called Lollipop disease."

"It's not uncommon for a bear his size," Dean told her, stepping up to Courtney. "But see, it's really contagious."

"Yeah, so, is there someone, maybe a grownup that you can stay with while we treat him?" Sam asked, that easy smile on his face again.

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street."

Courtney's smile grew. "Perfect. Do you think you could stay with her for a few days?"

Audrey nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, and Audrey," Dean started, getting the girls attention. "Where is this wishing well?"

"Okay," Courtney said, once again crouching down in front of Audrey. "I'm going to walk you down to Mrs. Hurley while my friends take care of your teddy bear," she told her.

Audrey nodded, her small suitcase sitting by her side.

"Come on, let's go," she said, shooting the other three looks before walking off down the street, Audrey's hand in her own with the suitcase trailing behind them.

"Huh," Sam said, watching the two walk off.

Charlie pulled from her thoughts to look at the giant man. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that...I never thought Courtney was a kid person."

She let out a snort and shook her head. "She's always had a soft spot for the young ones. Nearly got herself killed over a _Hansel and Gretel_ wannabe witch."

Dean looked over at her. "Really? Hansel and Gretel wannabe witch?"

"Bitch had cookies glued to her wall."

They piled back into the Impala once Audrey was safe at Mrs. Hurley's and headed out to Lucky Chin's. Charlie looked down when she saw the kid from earlier walk away from the fountain, a raised eyebrow following him. They circled around the fountain, looking down into the water, the bottom shining with coins.

"Think it works?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowed on the fountain.

"You got a better explanation for teddy back there?" Sam asked, getting Charlie to flinch.

Dean shrugged and reached into his pocket. "There's one way to find out."

"What are you going to wish for?"

"Shh," Dean hissed, tossing the coin into the water. "You're not supposed to tell."

The door opened and a fat man walked in with a sub uniform on. "Somebody order a foot-long Italian with jalapeno?" he asked, holding the sub up.

"That's be me," Dean said, raising his hand with a shocked face.

**Charlie **

She watched as Dean devoured the foot-long Italian with jalapeno in the Chinese restaurant. She was finding it hard to believe that a wishing well was actually granting wishes. She had heard of object granting wishes, things like cursed items that witches let out into the world to cause trouble and kill people. In her mind, anything that could make that monstrosity of a teddy bear was far more evil than she originally thought.

"I think it works, dude," Dean stated, after taking another bite. "I was pretty specific."

"The teddy bear, the sandwich..." Sam trailed off, not really knowing what to think of it all.

Dean suddenly reached into his jacket and pulled out the paper he had stashed there, opening it and showing them the article with the winning lottery man. "I'm guessing this."

Sam looked over at the couple sitting at the table across from them. "I'm guessing that."

They all watched them for a moment, all of them slightly disturbed by the couple.

"Oh, that definitely goes on the list," Dean stated before shrugging. "What are we supposed to do? Stop people's wishes from coming true? Sound kind of like a douchey thing to do."

"Yeah, maybe," Sam agreed, looking down at the table. "But come on man, when has something like this ever come without a price tag and usually a deadly one."

"I don't know..." Dean paused to look down at his sub, "it's a damn good sandwich."

He continued to eat for a moment before finally setting the thing aside.

"All right, fine. We'll put a hold on the wishing until we figure out what's what."

Charlie smacked Dean's shoulder when the owner of Lucky Chin's walked over, a frown set on his face.

"Gentlemen, Ladies, I'm' sorry," he said, his accent prominent. "We don't allow people to eat outside food here."

Dean looked down at his sandwich, threw a look to Sam before turning his attention back to the owner. "Well, I am certainly not gonna eat the inside food here. Heh," he said before reaching into his jacket for a badge. He pulled one out, opened it and quickly shoved it back in his pocket, motioning to the owner to wait one more moment before finally pulling out the right badge. "Health department. You, my friend, have a rat infestation," he stated. "We have to shut this place down under Emergency Hazard Code 56C."

"Rats?" the owner asked.

Charlie stood next to Dean as he swiped the coins at the bottom of the fountain into a neat pile.

"It's a typical fountain, plaster Buddha. Nothing I can see," he stated, pulling himself up and out of it.

"Yes, nothing. We keep a clean place here," the owner argued, giving them a thumbs up.

Courtney turned to him, her serious face on. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation. It's part of the protocol, very strict, it could ruin the whole report," she said, clapping her hand on his shoulder and steering him away. "Thank you."

Once again they were standing around the fountain, looking down at the bottom.

"Oh, come on. Aren't you a little tempted?" Dean asked, digging into his pocket and tossing Sam a quarter.

He caught it and chuckled. "No, wouldn't be real. Wouldn't trust it," he answered, handing the coin back to Dean.

"I don't know, that bear seemed real," he stated, chuckling when Charlie nudged him.

"Yeah," he agreed with a shrug.

"Come on, if you could wish yourself back, I mean before it all started. Think about it, you'd be some big yuppie lawyer with a nice car, white picket fence," Dean said, attempting to sell the life Sam had wanted all those years ago.

"Not what I'd wish for," Sam told him.

"Seriously?" Courtney asked, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's too late to go back to our old lives," he stated before shrugging. "I mean, I'm not that guy anymore."

Charlie watched as Sam looked down at Courtney with a soft smile, her sister smiling back. She knew that something was going on with them and that it was going to come to the surface faster than she had originally thought.

"Okay, no white picket fence," Courtney said, her tone light. "What would Sammy Winchester wish for?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody."

There was an awkward tension.

"Okay," Dean said, sniffing and looking down at the fountain once again.

Charlie could tell that what Sam had told Dean was far from what he had thought it would have been. Hell, Charlie would expect Courtney to ask for the same thing, a white picket fence with a normal life living within it but she knew now that Courtney wouldn't ask for that if given the chance.

"What is that?" Dean asked, crouching down into the fountain again. He pushed a few pennies away from a larger coin and revealed a rather old looking piece of metal.

"Some kind of old coin. I don't recognize the markings," Sam stated, leaning down next to his brother.

Dean groaned as he tried to pick the coin up from the bottom of the fountain. "Damn," he cursed.

"Lift with your legs," Sam joked with a laugh.

Dean tried to dig his fingers under the coin. "Gah! What, is that little mother welded on there?" he asked, looking up to his brother.

Charlie watched as they had one of their silent conversations before they got up and walked out to the Impala. She raised and eyebrow and shot a look down at the coin they were fussing over. "Courtney, look at this," she said, waving her sister down to her.

Courtney appeared seconds later and they both looking at the coin. "Hey, isn't that a-?"

"Yeah. Doesn't that mean?-"

"Yep. This isn't good," Courtney stated, shaking her head.

"Whoever threw this in here is either an asshole or some idiot who doesn't know what he's got."

"I think I know who it is."

"The nerd-man who somehow managed to catch the local hottie?" Charlie asked, nodding along with her sister.

"They were here when Sam and I interviewed Mrs. Armstrong," Courtney explained. "He must like coming back here to check the coin."

"If he come back to check it then that means he knows what it does."

"He knows what it does but not to it's full extent."

Charlie nodded again. "He didn't seem like the type to do something like this fully knowing what would happen."

"I think we should-" Courtney cut off when the guys walked back into the restaurant, a crowbar and hammer clutched in their hands.

The owner followed after them, concern written all over his face. Dean placed the crow bar on the edge of the coin and pushed his weight against it, trying to pry it up.

"Hey, what is this?" the owner asked. "You are gonna break my fountain."

Courtney jumped up again, pushing herself between him and boys. "Sir, please, I will slap a 44-slash- 16 on the report if you continue to interrupt our investigation," she told him, once again pushing him away from the fountain. "Thank you," she said before turning back around, surprised faces greeting her from the guys. She shrugged and looked down at the coin again. "Come on, Winchester, get it out."

Dean let out a sigh before looking to the hammer in Sam's hand. "Let me see that. I got an idea," he said, reaching out for it. He jammed the crow bar under the coin and raised the hammer over his head, bringing it down in a rush.

Charlie's eyes widened as the head of the hammer shot towards her, her instincts kicking in and jerking her to the side as it flew past her head.

"Oh!" the owner gasped, folding his arms over his chest.

Dean looked down at the broken hammer in his hand. "Damn."

"Coin's magical," Sam stated, looking down at the unaffected metal.

"Boy, I'd say," Dean said, while the Charlie and Courtney hung back, keeping their mouths shut.

Sam pulled out his notepad and started to trace the coin.

"I think it's Hoodoo that's protecting the well," Dean stated, tossing the handle aside. "I don't think we can destroy this."

Sam pulled the tracing away and held it out to his brother. "All right, here. You gotta look into this."

"Where you going?" Dean asked, snagging the paper from Sam's fingers.

"Something just occurred to me," he stated before heading towards the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Courtney said, pulling away from Charlie and jogging after Sam, both of them disappearing out into the street.

Charlie shook her head and looked back to Dean. "Come on, Winchester, we got research to do," she said, gesturing to the door.

Dean stuffed the paper in his pocket and headed towards the door. "I need you to shut down for the day, make sure no one comes in or out, understand?" he asked the owner, using the John Winchester stare down.

He nodded and allowed Dean to pass him.

Charlie followed beside him as they headed outside and walking down the street. They were crossing the street towards their hotel room when they heard the familiar sound of children yelling. They looked over and found the same kids from earlier that day being chased by the kid they had been chasing. They ran by them, panting and yelling to hurry, the kid doing to chasing stopping and staring at them.

"You got a problem, mister?" the kid asked, completely ignoring Charlie.

It took Dean a moment to process wha the kid had just said. "What? No."

The kid watched for another moment before running off after the other kids.

Dean shook his head and started forward but stopped once again when his stomach started to growl.

"Dean?" Charlie asked when she saw how pale his face had gotten. "You okay?"

He nodded, his jaw locked as he pushed himself forward only to stop once again and press a hand against his torso.

Charlie shook her head, knowing that look on his face. "Come on, let's get you back to the room," she said, her arm going around his waist and pulling him forward.

The walk to the hotel room wasn't far and Dean had managed to make it through little over an hour of research before bolting for the bathroom where he emptied his stomach. Charlie followed him in, crouching down behind him to run her hand up and down his back, something Courtney had done several times when she was forced to hold her hair back after a rather long night of nothing but Vodka. Dean had just threw up for the third time when the sound of the hotel door opening reached Charlie's ears.

"Dean? Charlie?" Sam's voice asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

Dean couched a few times, his forehead resting on the seat of the white toilet, Charlie still rubbing his back.

"You all right?" Courtney's voice asked next.

"The wishes turn bad, Sam," Dean said, his voice weak. "The wishes turn very bad-" he cut off to throw up once again.

"Huh. The sandwich, huh?" Sam asked.

Dean spat his mouth out and flushed the toilet, allowing Charlie to pull him to his feet and hand him a towel. Once his mouth was rinsed out he opened the door and leaned against the door frame, leaving just enough space for Charlie to get out.

"It's a cursed Babylonian coin," she stated, giving Courtney a pointed look. "We found some fragment of a legend but-" she cut off when Dean started to gag again, ready to jump in if needed.

He took a few deep breaths, holding up his index finger in defiance. "I'm good," he stated, a smile twisting his lips.

Sam smiled back, shaking his head as he took a seat at the small table in the corner.

"Charlie, would you-" Dean cut off, gesturing towards Sam as he made his way towards the fridge.

She turned her attention towards Sam. "The serpent on the coin is Tiamat which is the Babylonian god of primordial chaos," she explained. "Her priests were working some very serious Black Magic."

"They made the coin?" Sam asked, looking the research over.

Dean nodded and sat on the bed opposite Sam. "Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos."

"If you throw the coin into a well and make a wish with it, the well turns and will work for anyone, but like all Black Magic theirs a price," Charlie continued.

Sam nodded. "The wishes get twisted. You asked for a talking teddy-"

"You get a bipolar nut job," Courtney finished from her spot next to Sam.

"And you get E. coli," Charlie said, patting Dean on the shoulder, getting a grunt from him. "Turns out this isn't the first town this coin has been in. It's gotten bad enough to wipe a few off the map."

Courtney nodded, understanding the logic. "One person gets their wish, it's trouble. But everybody gets their wish-"

"It's Chaos," Sam finished.

"Mm-hm," Dean agreed, taking a gulp of beer.

"Anyway to stop it?"

Charlie nodded. "The person who threw the coin in the well is the only one who can pull it out. You have to get them to take back their wish, thus reversing all the ones that came after it."

"So for now, we've got, you know, a couple of nutso dreams come true but once word gets out about the well...things are just going to get crazier and crazier."

"This is just perfect," Courtney stated, letting out a sigh as she dropped her head to the table. "The coin could have come from anyone. I mean, this coin had to have circled the globe a few times and changed hands more time than a dollar in a strippers thong."

Dean choked on his beer at that, coughing with a smile on his lips.

Charlie pounded lightly on his back, a smile of her own touching her face. She ruffled his hair when he was breathing normally once again. "I can't believe you're drinking a beer after throwing up," she stated, reaching around to take it from him. "Your throat is damaged from the stomach acid, you need to let it heal before eating or drinking anything."

Dean screwed his face up and looked back at her. "What the hell-"

"She's right," Sam interrupted.

He looked to him, confusion still on his face. "How do you-"

"Trust me," Courtney cut in. "Charlie has spent a lot of time with her head in the toilet bowl," she stated, getting a glare from said girl. "She knows what shes talking about."

Dean sat there for a moment before shaking his head. "Whatever," he said, holding his hands up. "I'm taking a nap," he stated, collapsing backwards onto the bed.

Charlie rolled her eyes and crawled off the bed to take the seat at the desk at the far side of the room where her laptop sat waiting for her. She woke it started to mess around with the bits of legend her and Dean had found before he decided to empty his stomach. Her mind wandered to a numb sort of state for God knows how long before she was pulled from it by the sound of Sam's voice.

"Dean, wake up!"

She looked over her shoulder and found Dean twitching on the bed. He was having another nightmare.

"What? I'm up," Dean said, pushing himself up into a sitting position, his back facing them. "What?" he asked again, his voice gruff.

"You sleep well?" Sam asked as Dean rubbed at his eyes.

Charlie watched as Dean reached down to the floor to pick up the bottle of whiskey he had left at the bedside.

"Tanned, rested, and ready," he answered before taking a swig.

Sam let out a scoff of a sigh. "Dean, come on, man. You think I can't see it?"

Dean turned towards them, fake innocence on his face. "See what?"

"The nightmares? The drinking? I'm with you 24/7. I know something's going on."

Dean tossed the bottle onto the bed and rested his elbows on his knees to look away from his accusing little brother. "Sam, please," he said, the plead clear in his voice.

"Uriel wasn't lying, but you are."

Charlie looked over to her sister, who had moved to the floor a few feet away from her and found that she had her Ipod in and couldn't hear the conversation that was taking place. Her foot slipped out and caught Courtney's leg, getting her attention. She gestured with her head towards the two brothers when she looked up. They watched as Dean stood from the bed.

"You remember hell, don't you?" Sam pressed.

Dean paused before sitting on the bed frame. "What do you want from me, huh? What?"

"The truth, Dean," Sam answered. "I mean, I'm your brother. I just wish you'd talk to me."

Dean cocked his head to the side, a smile touching his lips. "Careful what you wish for," he told him.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Cute," he said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Dean glanced over to the girls before grabbing the news paper and looked back to his brother. "Come on, can we stow the couples therapy, huh? We're on a job, I wanna work. What do you got?"

Sam didn't answer.

"Please?" Dean asked, knowing that would get his brother.

"We got teddy bear, lottery guy, invisible pervert guy. They all must have wished sometime in the last two weeks but who wished first and how are we supposed to know who else wished for what, when?" Sam asked, his voice somber with defeat.

Charlie was about to suggest the weird nerd-man when Dean got a triumphant look on his face and snapped the paper into a attention.

"Well, it helps when they announce it in the paper," he stated, walking over to the desk Charlie was sitting at and slapped the paper down on it, the others flocking around to get a look. "Goes back a month," he said, tapping the picture of Nerd-Man and Local Hottie.

Charlie leaned forward and started to read the article. "'Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement.'"

"Ah. True love," Dean said, smiling down at her.

Sam let out a small laugh. "Best lead we got," he stated. "I'll find out where he lives," he said before moving back to his computer.

Dean's eyes followed after him before letting his head fall, a sigh escaping him. His eyes slide closed in what could either be perceived as tiredness or relief.

Charlie reached out and gripped his forearm, looking up at him with concerned eyes. She hadn't told either of the younger siblings about the nightmare Dean had had the night they were gone but she had been thinking about it ever since Sam had brought up Dean's memories of hell in the fake T.G.I. Friday's. She had no doubt in her mind that the nightmares were connected to his denial of having said memories.

Dean's eyes slide open and shifted over to look down at her, the look in them telling her to keep quiet.

She gave a few small nods, showing that she understood that the issue wasn't something she should get involved in. She had plenty of those topics with Courtney and outside views never helped with any of it.

A soft smile twisted his lips as his other hand came up and covered hers, giving it a squeeze before turning to collapse back onto the bed, the bottle of whiskey back to his lips.

* * *

**Sweet Mary mother of Dean! This is a freakin long chapter! Despite the length I hope you like my take on the this part of Wishful Thinking. I always worry about throwing characters into something that already exists. Hope I did okay .**

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	27. Wishful Thinking Part 2

A few minutes later they pulled up to the small house of Wesley Mondale. It didn't look like anything special but it was more than any of the hunters had ever had in their lives. Cheap motels and the Road House didn't really count as good and stable homes.

They reached the front porch and Sam rang the doorbell, all of them waiting.

The door swung open and Hope appeared with a smile on her lips. "May I help you?" she asked, looking them over.

They all paused, realizing that none of them had agreed on who they were going to be.

Courtney cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Yes, we're the florists for your wedding. Wesley called us," she told her.

Hope's smile widened to 100 watts. "Oh my God, that is so sweet of him," she gushed. "Please, come in," she said, stepping aside.

The hunters followed behind her as she marched through the small house, the smile still on her lips.

"Wes, you didn't tell me that you called the florists for the wedding," she said when she reached the nerd-man in the reclining chair.

"Huh?" the nerd-man asked, looking the hunters over, a more than confused look on his face.

"Oh. You're the best," Hope stated before trapping his head and kissing his forehead. "I'm gonna go get my folders," she declared before skipping off to another room.

"Uh, okay," the nerd-man said, sounding uneasy.

"Wesley," Dean said, catching the mans attention, "how's it going?" he asked while Sam shook his head.

"It's Wes-" the nerd-man started, moving to get out of his chair but lowered back down when they advanced towards him. He seemed to think for a moment before looking back up at them. "Aren't you the guys from the health department?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, and florists on the side."

"Plus FBI," Dean added.

"And on Thursdays, we're teddy-bear doctors," Courtney spoke, smiling down at the scared nerd-man.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"It doesn't matter who we are. What matters in what we know," Dean told him.

Charlie looked away from the nerd-man and spotted the coins hanging in frames behind him. "So, a coin collector, huh?" she asked, her voice surprisingly steady for how freaked she still was from the teddy bear.

The nerd-man looked behind him, eying to the coins. "Oh, yeah. My..." he paused, trying to word it just right, "grandfather gave them to me."

"Did you lose one of those coins lately?" Dean asked. "And by 'lose' I mean drop into a wishing well at Lucky Chin's and make a wish on it?"

The nerd-man shook his head, a little too calm for the situation. "No, I-I don't know what you're, ah, talking about," he stated.

Dean was about to say something else when Hope came back into the room.

"Okay, now. I have a lot of ideas," she said, a stack of folders and papers in her arms. "But, you know, we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now. Means more time for me," she stated, smiling brightly at them.

Sam smiled right back, the expression completely fake.

"You know, I'm thinking of a Japanesey-ikebane kind of thing," she told them.

Charlie perked up at the mention of Japan and turned her attention to the woman. "I can see that," she stated, moving over to her. "We can have Sakura blossoms as center pieces with white Chrysanthemums accompanying them. Now, I doubt you want the same for your bouquet?" she asked, getting weird looks from everyone but Hope.

The soon-to-be bride went to open her mouth but Sam cut her off.

"So, Hope, tell us how you two lovebirds met," he said, knowing that would set her off.

"Oh," Hope sighed. "Best day of my life."

"I bet," Dean commented while Sam and Courtney 'aww'ed.

"Yeah. It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here but I never really knew who he was. Not by name anyway," she stated, getting Sam and Courtney to shoot nerd-man a look. "Until one day last month, it was like I just...oh, I just saw him for the first time. He was just glowing," she said, setting her folders down to stroke nerd-man's face. "Oh, just glowing."

"Babe, can you get us come coffee?" the nerd-man asked, uncomfortable with the strangers knowing this much about him and Hope.

She nodded with a breathy sigh. "Yes, yeah," she answered before leaning in for a kiss.

They all watched as Hope took advantage of the opportunity and managed to pull of a little make out session with the nerd-man.

"Okay," the nerd-man said for the hundredth time, managing to push Hope off of him. "Would you-?" he gestured to the kitchen.

"Yeah!," she said before bustling off into the kitchen.

The nerd-man cleared his throat while the others got over what they had just saw.

"Wes, we know. So tell us the truth," Sam said, fixing the nerd-man with the Winchester Glare.

He watched them for a moment before letting out sigh. "My grandfather found the coin in North Africa, you know, World War 2," he said, walking over to one of the frames, "and he brought it back," he explained, pulling the frame down and bringing it over to them. "He, um, said it was a real wish-granting coin. But that nobody should ever use it. Uh...He was all I had, and when he died I though: 'Well, you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?'"

"Yeah, well," Sam started, looking to his brother, "now you're gonna wish it back."

The nerd-man chuckled but stopped when he saw the look on all the hunters faces. "Oh. Ha, ha. No, I'm not."

"If you don't stop it something bad's gonna happen," Dean told him.

"Something bad, like us," Sam backed up.

The nerd-man looked at them with a jack ass expression.

Courtney clenched her jaw and stepped forward, her hand going to the gun shoved in the back of her pants. She pulled it out and held it in front of her, pointed down at the ground so the nerd-man could see it.

"We'd really wish you'd come with us," Dean stated, smirked at the look Courtney had caused.

The girls found themselves shoved in the back with the nerd-man as they drove down the street back to Lucky Chin's. Charlie was pressed against the car door, wanting nothing more than to be as far from the nerd-man as she possibly could. Courtney on the other hand was keeping an eye on their suspect, waiting for him to do something stupid so she could shoot him.

"I don't get it," the nerd-man stated, getting their attention. "So my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?"

"Because the wishes go south, Wes. Your town is going insane," Sam stated, his tone annoyed.

"You're gonna sit there and tell me your relationship with Hope is functional?" Dean questioned. "That it's what you wished for?"

"I wished," the nerd-man started, pushing himself forward to lean on the front seat, "she would love me more than anything."

Charlie let out a snort. "More than breathing, more than eating, more than sleeping, more living," she said, looking down at the nerd-man with a glare. "That seems healthy to you?" she demanded.

"Well, it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive," he shot back, a glare of his own directed at Charlie.

She rolled her eyes and looked back out the window, sorry that she had even spoken.

"You're not supposed to get what you want, man, Not like this," Dean told him. "Nobody is. That's what the coin does, it take your heart's desires and it twists it back on you. You know the whole 'be careful what you wish for?'"

The nerd-man shook his head and went to speak when the Impala hit something, the whole car lifting up and slamming back down.

"Jesus," Charlie cursed, her arms gripping the seat to keep herself steady.

"Did we just hit something?" Sam asked, confused as all hell.

"I didn't see anything," Dean stated, looking in the side view mirror.

Charlie glanced over at Courtney, a hiss escaping her as she relaxed back into her seat, her sister doing the same.

"'Be careful what you wish for'," the nerd-man said in a too deep voice, a poor imitation of Dean's. "You know who says that? Good-looking jerks like you guys," he stated, sitting up once again. "The ones who got it so easy because you happen to be handsome. "

"Easy?" both Dean and Sam asked, looking back at the man.

"Yeah," the nerd-man agreed. "Woman look at you, right? They notice you?" he asked before gesturing to the girls. "I mean, you're lucky enough to have these two in your back seat."

The two girls let out snorts, their eyes glued out the windows. They refused to state that they were with the Winchesters because they were handsome. It was the truth but they were damned if they admitted it.

"Believe us, we do not have it easy," Sam stated, a small smile on his lips though from the comments about the girls.

"We are miserable," Dean agreed. "We never get what we want."

The nerd-man leaned back once again, a sigh escaping him.

"In fact, we have to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got," Dean continued.

"But you know what?" Sam asked, looking back at him. "Maybe that's the whole point, Wes?"

"Yeah, people are people cause they're miserable bastards- cause they never get what they really want," Dean stated, looking to Sam.

"Right, yeah," Sam agreed, his voice louder than last time. "You get what you want, you get crazy."

"Just take a look at Michael Jackson, hmm? Or Hasselhoff?" Dean suggested, raising his eyebrows at his brother who nodded in agreement.

The nerd-man let out another sigh and looked over at Courtney. "What do you think?" he asked her.

She looked down at his with a glare. "I agree with them," she told him. "Just because you happen to look better than some people doesn't mean that you have it better off. I mean, look at all the beautiful woman and girls who are attacked on a daily bases," she pointed off. "I can't tell you how many times some poor guy has tried to jump me and have his way with me," she stated throwing her hands up.

Charlie nodded in agreement. "And do you think we get paid for what we do? For saving people from things no one else believes exists?" she asked, looking down at the nerd-man. "Do you like your house? Are you happy with it?"

The nerd-man shook his head. "I hate my house."

"I would literally kill you right now if that meant that I could have it. We grow up learning to save selfish people like you and all we want is what you have. The luxury of ignorance," she stated, pointing a finger at him. "Tell me what's so easy about that?"

The car had gone quiet at the girls outbursts, the brothers in the front more surprised than the nerd-man. They had assumed that the girls were more than happy with the lives they now led.

The nerd-man shook his head and sat up once again, choosing to ignore all that was shouted at him. "You know what? Hope loves me now, completely. And it's awesome. Besides, look around. Where's all this insanity you guys were talking about?"

They pulled into town and stopped at the first corner to find the little boy that had been chased before lifting a rather large SUV onto it's side.

"Well, that should cover it," Dean said, his eyes wide as he watched, flinched slightly as the boys inside the car screamed.

"Kneel before Todd!" the boy in the blue jacket yelled, his fists raised to sky. "Kneel before Todd!"

Charlie leaned forward, her eyes wider than Dean's as she watched the seemingly sweet boy start to shake the car. "Jesus," she muttered before throwing her door open.

Dean followed after her. "We'll handle Todd," he stated, looking back into the car to Sam and Courtney. "You guys get Wes to Lucky Chin's. Go!" he said before moving to catch up with Charlie.

"Hey, kid!" she called, catching Todd's attention.

"Can we talk to you for a second?" Dean asked, appearing at her side.

Todd walked away from the car, heading towards them, his eyes wide. "Get out of my way," he demanded.

"Okay. Hey, I can dig it, Tod. It's Todd, right?" Dean asked, holding his hands up. "Look, I know the score, okay?" he asked, leaning over to get level with the boy. "They're bullying you-"

"Every day," Todd cut him off. "Every day. You do not know what it's like," he defended.

"No, no, I don't. But, you know, you're you and I'm me, so," he trailed off with a chuckle.

"I couldn't stop them. I couldn't do anything," Todd explained, looking down at the ground. "Then Audrey Elmer told me the wishing well worked."

Charlie stepped forward, a frown pulling at her lips. She knew what it was like to fell like you didn't belong and to have others tell you as such. She had tried to fight back several times but it had gotten her nowhere. If she had gotten the same chance that Todd had she would have done the same thing, serve up her own kind of justice.

"Okay, okay. Look-look, I get it. They're-they're mean little jerks, huh? But they're not superhuman like you," he stated.

Charlie shook her head, seeing where this was going.

"You see, with great power comes great response-"

Todd cut him off by throwing a upper cut to his jaw, sending flaying backwards into Charlie who was forced to fall with him into several garbage cans. They landed together, Dean on top of Charlie, as they grunted together.

**C.S.**

The Impala pulled up in front of Lucky Chin's the three occupants getting out. Courtney keeping a tight grip on the back of the nerd-man's jacket to make sure that he wasn't getting away.

"That-that kid turned over that car like it was nothing," the nerd-man stated, his voice shaky.

Sam walked around the car. "Should have seen the teddy bear," he stated. "Now, come on. Fun's over. Time to pull the coin," he stated.

The nerd-man looked down at the ground, hesitant.

"Wes!" Courtney snapped shoving him slightly as she moved to stand next to Sam.

"Why can't we just get what we want?" the nerd-man demanded.

Sam let out sigh. "Because that's life, Wes," he answered.

A rumble filled the air, a random thunder cloud appearing in the air. It rumbled again before two bolts of lightening shot from it and hit both Courtney and Sam. They shook from the voltage and shot to the ground, smoke coming off both of them, a sizzling sound filling the air.

The nerd-man looked around him before stepping over the two and marching into Lucky Chin's. He paused when he found Hope standing standing in front of the well. "Hope?"

She turned around to reveal tear stained eyes. "I had to do it, didn't I?" she asked. "They were gonna make you wish away our love," she said, her voice cracking.

**D.C.**

Dean let out loud grunt as he pulled himself from the ground, turning to offer a hand to Charlie who shook her head and gestured to Todd who was walking back to the SUV. He left her there and marched towards him, a frown on his lips.

"Hey, kid!" he called, catching Todd's attention. "I didn't wanna have to do this," he said when he reached him and pulled his fist back. He brought it forward only to hit what felt like solid steel. Dean let out another grunt as he fell to the ground, clutching his fist.

Todd reached forward and clutched Dean's throat, cutting his breathing off.

**C.S.**

"You wished two people dead?" the nerd-man demanded, stepping towards the crying woman.

"I love you more than anything," she stated, her voice calm.

"Stop saying that. Stop it," he told her.

Hope shook her head. "But I do. More than anything," she stated. "More than me. More than life."

Those words struck the nerd-man. The very same things being told to him by Charlie not a few minutes ago.

"Oh. Wes. Don't hate me."

He watched her for a moment before cupping her face and bringing her in for a kiss. He pulled away and hugged her to him. "It'll be okay. I'll make it okay," he told her. "It'll be okay," he stated before pulling away from her. He looked down at the fountain and reached in, his fingers easily picking the coin up from the bottom. As soon as the coin left the water everything went back to normal.

Sam took in a gasped breath, his head lifting from his arm. He rolled himself to his back and found Courtney sitting up as well, looking more than shaken.

She looked to him, taking a shaky breath and letting it out slowly. "Holy shit," she whispered.

Sam nodded in agreement. "You okay?" he asked, looking her over for any injury.

Courtney nodded. "You?"

"I'm fine."

**D.C.**

Todd's grip lost all of it's strength and Dean could breath again. The shocked boy stepped away from Dean, fear once again on his face as Dean gasped to breath.

Dean looked up at the more than frightened boy, trying to pick the right way to take this. After a moment he nodded slowly. "Okay. Follow my lead and you won't have a problem," he told Todd, pushing himself up to his feet. "Come on," he said, heading off towards the tipped over SUV.

The kids were pulling themselves from the car when Dean slammed against the van next to it.

"Okay, man, no more," he pleaded, his hand reached out towards Todd. "No more, okay?" he asked before looking to the kids. "I wouldn't mess with this kid any more if I were you," he gasped before turning to walk off, a smile on his lips. He quickly jobbed a wide circle around them, heading back to where he had left Charlie. He found her sitting on the curb, bent over as breathing slowly, her hands on her ribs again.

"Shit, you okay?" he asked, crouching down in front of her.

She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. "This just isn't a lucky week for my ribs," she told him. "You falling on me didn't help the bruising," she stated with a small chuckle.

A smile of his own touched Dean's lips. "Come on, let's go see how Sammy and Court did," he said, grabbing one of her arms and placing it over his shoulder while his other arm went around her waist. He stood, taking her with him and headed off towards the direction of Lucky Chin's.

**C.S.**

Hope walked out of the restaurant, finding Sam and Courtney standing next to the Impala, bewildered looks on their faces. She slowed and looked each other them in the eye before continuing on her way back to where she assumed was her home. They looked back to the door when the nerd-man stepped out, a deep frown on his face. He watched them for a moment before walking over, offering the coin to Sam who gently took it from his hand.

**C.D.**

They reached Lucky Chin's to find Sam and Courtney leaning against the Impala, looking the coin over with uninterested eyes.

"All that trouble for that little thing?" Dean asked, catching their attention.

Courtney's eyes widened when she saw her sister. "What the hell happened to you?" she demanded, glaring at Dean.

Charlie let out a small laugh. "Todd threw Dean into me and we sort of crashed into some trash cans," she explained. "You think carrying him was hard, try having him fall on you," she stated, getting a laugh from the other girl.

Dean frowned at the mention of the stressful episode. The fact that Charlie had drugged him and stole his car was enough but he didn't know about them carrying him anywhere.

Charlie looked up at him, sensing his tension, and smiled at him. "You hungry?"

He let out a long sigh but nodded anyways.

"Let's get something to eat then," Courtney said, looping her arm through Sam's and pulling him down the street.

"How about subs?" Sam asked, looking over his shoulder to Dean.

He frowned and flipped his brother off.

Charlie rolled her eyes and pushed Dean's arm back down. "Come on, there's a nice Italian place down the street," she stated, her grip still on Dean's arm as she walked forward, pulling him along.

Charlie woke with a deep breath a long sigh following after. When she opened her eyes she found that the room was still dark. A quick glance at the alarm clock told her that it was 12:48 and that she should not be awake. She rolled over to her side, expecting to see Dean but found nothing but an empty side. She pushed herself up and looked the room over, searching for any sign of the oldest Winchester, finding none. Another sigh escaped her when she saw that the Impala keys were gone. She pushed herself out of bed, grabbed her shoes, jeans, and jacket before stepping out of the room.

The night time air puffed up her breath, white 'smoke' swirling in front of her mouth as she made her way towards the parking lot, hoping to find the Impala still parked in the same spot. When she made it down the stairs she spotted the Impala where they had left it, the only difference was the Winchester laying on the hood, a beer clutched in his hand as he looked up at the stars. She stopped next to the car, making enough noise to alert Dean to her presence and looked up at the sky too.

"Ever try to count all of them?" she asked, her eyes darting from start to stat.

Dean let out a small chuckle before nodding. "When I was a kid," he answered. "Got to 300, I think, before giving up."

She smiled and looked back to him. "Any reason you're freezing your ass off out here?" she asked, wrapping my arms around myself.

Dean scooted over and patted the spot next to him, his eyes still on the sky.

Her eyebrows shot up at the invitation, this being something she thought Dean would never let her do. She pushed herself up onto the black car, careful not to scratch the paint as she did so. She was surprised once again when his arm lifted up slightly and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

A small silence fell over them as they once again just watched the stars.

"I gotta ask," Dean said with a small chuckle. "How did you know that stuff about the wedding flowers?" he asked.

I groaned and let my head fall back against the windshield. "It's just something you pick up along the way," she explained, clearly embarrassed. "Pay absolutely no attention to it."

Dean chuckled again but left it alone, allowing another small silence to take over.

"I never did ask you what you would wish for," he stated, bringing his beer up to take a gulp.

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, her mind working over his question. "I wouldn't wish for anything."

"Really?" Dean asked, letting his head drop down to the side so he could look at her.

She nodded. "If you can't get something yourself than you shouldn't have it," she said, a small smile playing on her lips. "What about you?"

"You know what I would wish for," he said, looking away from her. "A normal life."

Charlie's face screwed up. "Really?" she asked. "I thought about that but I wouldn't have Courtney if I did. Wouldn't have Ellen or Jo either, hell, I wouldn't have anyone. My entire life would be different."

"I didn't think about that," he muttered, letting out a sigh. "A few years back I was attacked by a Gyn(sp?) and it made it so I had a normal life," he stated, his fingers absently playing with the chain that hung from her belt. "Mom was alive, Jessica was alive. I worked in a garage, I had an apartment with a girlfriend. Sammy was in school and he was engaged to Jessica and he had no idea what hunting was. It was a normal life but..." he trailed off.

"But everyone you saved was dead," she concluded, knowing that would be the one thing that would bother him the most.

"Yeah. Dad had died of a stroke, went in his sleep but...God, she was beautiful," he said, his voice going softer with a far away look in his eyes.

A smile twisted Charlie's lips as she watched him. "You're mom?"

He nodded. "Just like I remembered her. She still made the best sandwiches."

Her smile widened at that. "What made you leave?"

"No matter how much I wanted it to be, it wasn't real. I was dying and I couldn't leave Sammy on his own," he answered.

"The shit we do for family," she snorted.

He let out a soft laugh.

A comfortable silence filled the night air and Charlie just couldn't help but ruin it.

"Would you wish away fro memories of hell?" she questioned, knowing that was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

Dean tensed, his arm tightening around her waist. His jaw had clenched tight and his eyes had a new hardness to them as he watched the stars.

She decided to push him. "You can lie to Sam all you want, that's your business, but I'm not going to ignore the fact that every time you sleep you have a nightmare," she stated, her voice calm. "I'm not going to make you talk about it, I'd be a hypocrite if I did, but I just want you to know that... if it gets too hard to be in the same room with Sam then you can use me as an excuse for a walk out," she stated.

Dean remained silent, his fingers pulling at the chain again.

The silence returned but with a slight tension. They laid there for what felt like forever before Charlie's eyes started to slip closed.

"Charlie...Charlie, wake up," Dean's voice cut through the darkness.

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself still on the hood of the Impala, pressed into Dean's side for what little body heat he was giving off. She pulled herself back and looked around her, noticing that it was still dark but it had gotten colder. She looked back to Dean and found him watching her with a curious look.

"What?" she asked, her voice grouchy.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Come on, let's head in," he said, gently nudging her up.

She pulled herself away from him and slid off the car, staggering towards the motel. She could head Dean behind her so she didn't bother to look behind her as she pushed the room door open and shuffle to the bed. She once again slid under the covers and snuggled down into the covers. She heard Dean russle around a bit before he, too, slid under the covers.

He rolled to his side, his breath brushed the back of her head. "Charlie?"

She hummed back an answer.

"The key phase is 'blonde bitch'."

She chuckled lightly and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

**C.D.**

They were sitting on the peer, Dean reading the newspaper while Charlie watched the dark water. Her eyes shifted over when she heard footsteps and nudged Dean when she saw who it was. He looked up and found Audrey walked with her rather tan mother and father, the now normal sized teddy-bear clutched in her arms, a botched patch job covering a hold in the back of it's head. Audrey waved to both of them, a bright smile on her face.

Dean let out a small chuckle and waved after her before looking up to Charlie with a smile of his own.

She shook her head at him before getting up when her sister and Sam approached.

"Well, the coin's melted down. It shouldn't cause any more problems," Sam stated, his voice tired.

Dean gestured to the family that had just passed. "Audrey's parents are back from Bali. Looks like the wishes are gone," he said, looking around them. "And so are we," he stated before heading down the peer.

They walked for a few moments before Dean paused.

"Wait a minute," he said, getting the other three to stop.

"What?" Sam asked, wondering if they had missed anything on the case.

Dean looked each other them over, the gears in his mind working before he looked to Sam. "You were right," he stated.

Confusion crossed Sam's face. "About what?"

Dean rocked back on his heels. "I shouldn't have lied to you," he told him, pausing to look down at Charlie."I do remember everything that happened to me in the pit," he stated. "Everything."

An awkward silence fell over them, both brothers taking in what had just happened while the two sisters waited patiently on the side lines.

"So tell me about it," Sam said after letting out a sigh.

"No."

Confusion swept across Sam's face again and he went to ask but Dean' cut him off.

"I won't lie anymore but I'm not gonna talk about it," he stated, his voice cracking at the end.

Sam sighed again. "Dean, loo, you can't just shoulder this thing alone. You gotta let me help."

Dean shrugged. "How?" he demanded. "You really think a little heart-to-heart and some sharing and caring is gonna change anything? Huh?" he paused, "and somehow heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here."

Sam rolled his eyes slightly. "I know that," he stated.

"The things that I saw..." he trailed off to swallow hard. "There aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here," he tapped his temple, "forever." He shook his head slightly before shrugging. "You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand," he stated. "So I am sorry."

The brothers had a moment of silence between them, the words that had came from Dean's mouth affecting both of them. Sam had been shocked into silence by the utter rejection of his brothers rejection and Dean had shut himself down on the subject, having said what he thought needed to be said.

Dean shook his head before stepping past Sam and heading off back down the peer.

Charlie looked to Courtney, receiving a small nod before taking off after Dean. She reached his side, her arms reaching out and grabbing his.

Dean looked over his shoulder at her, remaining silent.

She smiled up at him before moving her hand down to his, threading her fingers through his and squeezing tightly.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, surprised by her actions.

She knew that he wasn't going to tell her anything, and she didn't want him to. She knew all too well what he was doing it, she had been doing it for years now, the only difference was that she had never admitted to lying. It would take him a long time to gain the ability to talk about what had happened to him but she could imagine. Her and Courtney had managed to get a demon to describe hell to them, sparing no detail.

His answer still haunted her mind till this day.

**C.S.**

She watched him for a moment before stepping closer to him. "Sam..." she said but couldn't think of anything comforting that fit what had just happened.

"I wish he would just let me help him," Sam stated, his voice soft as he watched the water over her shoulder.

Courtney nodded slowly. "He's not ready for your help right now, but I can tell you that there will be a time when he realizes how utterly hopeless he is, and he will come to you for the help you just offered," she told him, praying that what she just said was the truth.

"Why can't he just be honest with me once?" he asked, finally looking down at her. "Why can't he just show me what he's really feeling instead of bottling it up like that?"

"He thinks he's protecting you from himself," she told him. "He knows that he's too scared of that place that he doesn't want to put the same fear into you," she stated, poking his chest.

"But-"

"It's a big siblings job to look after their little sibling. Dean thinks he's protecting you from something and for the time being let's let him protect you," she told him, nodding her head slowly. "You can't force someone to do something they really don't want to do. He'll tell you what happened when he's ready for you to know."

Sam tried to find some flaw in all of her reasoning but couldn't bring himself to argue back at her. She had been right and Sam knew it. He couldn't force Dean to do something he didn't want to, especially something that seemed to hurt him more than he was letting on.

With another small sigh he nodded and looked after Dean and Charlie. "Yeah, okay."

Courtney smiled up at him before looping her arm through his and pulling him down the peer.

* * *

**I honestly don't know why it took me sooooo long to update but it did and I'm sorry. A little more friendship/relationship between the Twins and the Boys, something I hope all of you like. **

**Reviews make me very happy!**

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	28. Heaven and Hell Part 1 and 2

Dean looked across the poker table at the clearly pissed off man. They had been playing poker for two hours and but this point Dean had cleaned him out of $600.

"Come on, man, play another round with me. Give me a chance to win it back," the man pleaded, his words slightly slurred at the end.

Dean went to disagree when the man held his hand up.

"Wait, wait, I'll even throw in my car," he said before holding up a set of keys.

Dean's eyes brightened at that. "What kind of car is it?" he questioned.

"A silver Volvo," he answered.

A sneer twisted on Dean's lips as he let out a snort. "Please, we got a 71 Mach Mustang out in the parking lot that would run circles around that crap ass car of yours," he told him, pointing to the keys. "I'll be keeping the money," he stated before pulling himself from his seat and walked off to the bar where Sam and the girls were waiting for him.

**~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~**

Charlie and Courtney laughed loudly as they walked out of the bar, their arms around each others shoulders as the boys walked behind them.

"I can't believe you drank that green shit," Courtney stated, smiling brightly at her sister. "It looked like anti-freeze."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I got 50 bucks off of Dean, didn't I?" she asked, pulling the bill out of her bra.

"I can't believe you paid her to drink that, Dean," Sam said, smiling down at his brother. "It probably was anti-freeze and she's going to die any minute."

A chuckle left Dean. "We can only pray."

Sam shot him a look.

"That she makes it through the night," Dean amended. "What did you think I meant, Sammy?"

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Dean."

Charlie pulled her keys from the small clutch bag and unlocked the door of Roy. She hopped into the drivers seat and attempted to start her car but Roy refused. He cranked and cranked but never caught, giving off a sick sound.

"That doesn't sound good," Dean stated, walking away from his baby towards the girls. "He wont start?" he asked when Charlie climbed back out.

She shook her head, a deep frown on her lips. "I don't know what his problem is. I just tuned him a few days ago," she said, walking around the hood with Dean.

Courtney and Sam watched as their two older siblings poured of the engine of the Mustang. They argued back and forth about what could be wrong, both coming up with nothing.

Courtney narrowed her eyes and looked to the side of Roy. "Hey," she muttered before walking off towards the trunk.

"What?" Sam asked, following after her in worry of some monster jumping out and eating the girl.

Courtney stopped by the gas cap, looking at the open door and missing cap. She crouched down before it and groped the ground where she found the cap. She leaned closer to the opened, running her fingers across the paint under it. A groan escaped her and she stood up, rubbing her fingers together. "Hey, Charlie!" she called, her tone full of defeat.

"What?!" Charlie snapped, her anger building up with the thought of something else being wrong.

"What would happen if someone put water into the gas tank?" she questioned.

There was a moment of silence before a rather crude string of obscenities left the older woman.

"Why the fuck would someone put water in my gas tank?!" she demanded.

Courtney and Sam shrugged, knowing they didn't piss anyone off.

Their eyes snapped over when a groan escaped Dean and he stepped away from the car. "That douche bag," he said.

Charlie spun around to glare at him. "What? What did you do?!" she demanded, her voice hard.

Dean chuckled nervously. "The guy I played poker with?" he questioned, getting them all to nod. "He wanted to win it back and he offered his Volvo to sweeten the deal. I sort of dismissed him and told him that we had a 71 Mach Mustang in the parking lot that could run circles around it," he stated, stepped further away from Charlie, knowing how bad he got when someone messed with his car.

Charlie took a few deep breaths, her mind working through the information Dean had just told her. She nodded slowly. "Well, even when you fuck up you manage to do something right," she muttered, letting out long sigh. "My carburetor is ruined but Roy understands the importance of dissing Volvo owners."

To say that the other three were surprised would be an understatement. They glanced at each other nervously waiting for her to snap and kill Dean.

"I think it's the anti-freeze," Dean whispered to Sam, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, uh, we should call Bobby," Sam stated, before casting a worried look to Charlie who was mumbling under her breath, "and get her in bed."

Bobby arrived the next morning to find a rather bitchy Charlie, a hung over Courtney, and a pair of overcautious brothers. He didn't argue with Charlie when she told him that she and Courtney would be going with him back to his place with Roy so that she could help him fix what was wrong. Dean had told Bobby to just do what she said, seeing as she had actually bitten him early that morning for tell her to get up. The two sisters piled into the tow truck and before they knew it, they were back at Bobby's house.

The days slipped by faster than the girls had thought they would, Charlie spending most of her time fixing up Roy with Bobby while Courtney cleaned their weapons so well that she could see her face in Charlie's shotgun. And then Bobby left for the Dominican on a relic hunt.

Courtney grabbed two beers from the fridge before walking to the back where Charlie was once again under Roy's hood.

"He runnin' yet?" she asked once she was close enough.

Charlie peeked her out, a frown pulling at her lips. "Everything is perfect except for the missing carburetor," she answered, her voice carrying with a tone of depression.

"But Bobby ordered it, right?" Courtney asked, hoping to cheer her sister up. "It's vintage, right?"

A small humorless chuckle left Charlie. "Yeah, just like everything else on this car," she answered, bracing her hands against the front. "But it won't get here till next week."

Courtney's eyes widened. "We're grounded here till next week?"

"Bobby has some cars that'll run but Roy ain't moving for another week."

Courtney now understood her sister's depression. She loved being with Bobby but there was only so much domestic she could take, plus she was starting to the boys, not that she'd ever tell Charlie that. "Well shit," she grumbled, holding one of the beers out to Charlie. "What the hell are we going to do? I've cleaned every gun within a mile radius, you've fixed up almost every running car in the yard…" she trailed off, her mind working for something to take the edge of being completely useless.

"We could find a hunt," Charlie suggested, her voice a little hopeful.

Courtney shook her head. "Do you remember what happened the last time we went of a hunt without Roy?"

Charlie winced at the memory. "Yeah, okay, no hunting."

The hunt that didn't include Roy had been a trying time for the sisters. They had just been through a car accident, the previous hunt consisting of Charlie ramming it into the get away vampires own car, and they were running around in one of Bobby's clunkers. The hunt had been a complete failure and Charlie even managed to break her arm.

"We're just going to lay around here?" Courtney asked, popping her beer open and taking a long drag.

Charlie nodded in defeat. "Pretty much."

"Fantastic."

The sisters stood around the car, drinking down the cold beers trying to put the fact that they had nothing to do out of their minds. They both jumped when the familiar tune of Magic Man by Heart filled the air.

Charlie's eyes lit up. "That's Dean," she stated. "Front seat."

Courtney pushed off the car and looked down through the open window where Charlie's phone was sitting on the driver's seat. She reached in and answered the phone, pressing it to her ear with a smile. "Hello, Winchester…what?...say that one more time…are you serious?...okay, okay, we'll be here….alright, see you then, Winchester."

Charlie's eyebrows had disappeared into her hair line by this point. "What was that?" she demanded, not liking the tone her sister had taken during the call.

Courtney looked down at the phone she still clutched in her hand. "Dean and Sam are in trouble," she explained.

"Winchesters in trouble, what else is new?" Charlie joked.

Courtney shook her head. "No, they have something that both the angels and demons want and they're willing to start an all-out war over it," she explained, looking to her sister with wide eyes. "They're coming here to keep it safe."

Realization hit Charlie. "Do you think that's why they let us get away with being away from them?"

"I'll bet you my sword that's why," Courtney answered.

"What do you think it is?"

Courtney shrugged. "It could be anything," she answered. "Maybe it's God's left ball."

Charlie laughed at that, nearly choking on her beer. "Shit I hope not," she said before dropping Roy's hood. "Did he say when they'd be here?"

"An hour," she told her. "I'm going to go clean out the panic room."

Charlie nodded after her and let out a sigh. "What the hell have they gotten themselves into now?" she asked before following after her.

* * *

It had been an hour since they had called and when they rolled up in what was not the Impala Charlie had a mini freak out.

"Where's the Impala?" she demanded as she made her way down the porch.

Dean pulled himself from the clunker. "Sam's getting her," he answered.

"Oh, good, that's-" she cut off when she saw the red head in the back seat. "Who's she?"

Dean glanced over to her before letting out a sigh. "Later," he said, grabbing the red head by the arm and leading her into the house.

Charlie raised an eyebrow but remained silent. She went into the house and into the kitchen where Courtney was cleaning her sword like an anal retentive.

"Well, is it God's left ball?" she asked with a chuckle.

She shook her head. "It's a ginger woman who looked more than freaked out," she answered, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Courtney spun around. "Wait, what?!" she demanded, her eyes wide.

"Dean just took a red headed woman down into the panic room," she told her.

"You don't think its-" she cut off with a suggestive eyebrow tweak.

Charlie scoffed. "He wouldn't do that in the panic room," she defended.

"I don't know, he is a Winches-"

"Where's Bobby?"

They looked over and found Dean standing in the kitchen doorway.

"He's in the Dominican," Courtney answered. "Getting a relic or something."

A frown pulled at his lips as his lips darted around the kitchen.

"Dean, what's going on?" Charlie asked, looking up to him with a slight glare. "Why is there a freaked out ginger in the panic room?"

Dean looked between the girls before letting out a long sigh.

The girls listened to the story without interrupting, finding it more than believable.

"And now they're both after her and you're pretty sure it's not just because she can hear the angels," Courtney cleared up.

Dean shook his head. "The lengths they're going to get her, no. There's something else going on."

"And Tiel is in on this?" Charlie asked, still finding it hard that the naïve angel was part of it.

Dean let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, Cas is in on it," he said. "Along with Uriel. They've been on our asses for a while now."

Charlie grimaced. "Who's on the demons side?" she asked.

Dean's head shot over to her, his eyes wide with slight surprised. "What?"

She shrugged. "Well, the angels brought out the heavy hitters, who did the demons bring?"

He cleaned his throat and shook his head. "I, uh, didn't catch a name," he answered. "Some guy with a lisp."

Charlie's eyes widened at that. She knew one demon that had the same speech pattern no matter which vessel he was in and that was Alastair. She couldn't believe that he left hell just for this. Her eyes turned to Courtney. "This is worse than we thought," she stated.

Courtney nodded, her mind on the same wave as her. "What are you going to do with her?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm going to wait till Sam gets back," he answered, pushing himself up from the chair and heading towards the basement stairs.

Charlie shot a look to Courtney before following after him. She stopped in the shadows, however, when she saw the figure of another woman, her body shimmering between demon and human. She couldn't help but wonder why Dean was okay with a demon being so close.

Dean knocked on the open door. "Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint."

"Which I find racist, by the way," the woman said.

Dean looked over to her. "Write your congressman," he told her.

The woman gave a snarky expression before tossing him two of something. "Here."

He caught them and looked them over. "Hex bags?" he questioned.

"Extra-crunchy. Hide us from angels, demons, all comers," she told him.

Dean paused for a moment, seemingly hesitant. "Thanks, Ruby."

Charlie's eyes widened. The demon that was helping them was Ruby? The demon that Bobby swore up and down about?

"Don't lose this," Dean said as he handed one of the hex bags to the ginger woman.

"Here, you'll need one too," Ruby said, turning to look to Charlie so she could throw the bag of bones and God knows what else to her.

Charlie caught them, her eyes never leaving the demon. "Thank you," she said slowly.

"We've never met," she stated, taking a few steps closer. "I'm Ruby," she said, holding her hand out.

Keeping a sharp eye on her she shook her hand. "Charlie Dark."

"Nice to meet you," Ruby said before glancing up the stairs. "Is the other one going to stab me if I go up there?"

A smile twitched at that. "No, she'll look at you oddly at first but will end up asking you about the hex bags," she told her.

Ruby nodded again and moved to the stairs, clopping up to Courtney.

Charlie shook her head after her before moving into the panic room, the ginger looking to her with slightly wide eyes. "I'm Charlie Dark," she said, holding her hand out to her.

"Anna Milton," the ginger said back, shaking her hand with a sheepish look.

Charlie flashed her a small smile before looking to Dean, wondering how he was going to handle this one.

"So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?" he asked, looking at the wall the held the angel wards.

"It's quiet. Dead silence," she answered, looking to him with a slightly empty look.

"Good," Dean said with a frown. "That's not troubling at all."

Charlie lost her small smile and reached out, her hand running up his back till it reached his shoulder.

"We're in trouble, huh?" Anna asked, looking between Charlie and Dean. "You guys are scared?"

Dean glanced over to Charlie, casting her a small worried look. When he looked back to Anna he had an uneasy smile. "Nah," he answered.

There was an awkward silence before Sam's voice called from upstairs.

"Just stay here, okay?" Dean asked as he made his way to the stairs. "Keep an eye on her," he told Ruby as they walked by.

"How's the car?" Dean asked once we walked into the kitchen where Sam and Courtney were sitting.

"I got her, she's fine," Sam answered. "Where's Bobby?"

"The Dominica," Charlie, Courtney, and Dean answered together.

"He said if you two break anything, you buy it," Courtney added with a small smile.

Sam chuckled at that. "Is he working a job?"

Dean winced. "God I hope so. Otherwise, he's at Hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap," he described.

Sam grimaced. "Ah, that's seared in my brain."

"Cannot be unseen," Courtney agreed.

"Did you really have to, Dean?" Charlie asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Dean ignored them and pressed forward. "What'd you find on Anna?"

Sam sighed and held up the file he had put together after his research. "Not much. Her parents were Rich and Amy Milton. A church deacon and a housewife."

"Riveting," Dean muttered.

"Yeah, uh, but there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first."

"No?"

"When she was 2 and a half, she'd get hysterical anytime her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy," Sam said.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Who was? The plumber? Hmm? Little snaking in the pipes? Heh," he chuckled with that goofy look on his face.

Sam shook his head. "Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again," he told him.

Courtney shook her head at him. "How do you even do that?"

Dean shot her a look.

Sam ignored them and continued on. "Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad, like, wanted-to-kill-her mad."

That surprised Dean. "Kind of heavy for a two year-old."

"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better and grew up normal," Sam finished.

"Until now. So, what's she hiding?"

"She might not be hiding anything," Charlie stated, getting their attention. "It's not uncommon for children at the age to repress certain memories. And if something actually happened the cause the mental break than I wouldn't be surprised that she did so in order to project herself from the truth."

Courtney nodded. "The therapist is telling her that what happened didn't really happen. What would you do?"

"But could have happened that was so bad she had to repress it."

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?"

They all turned and found Anna and Ruby standing behind us.

Dean's jaw clenched. "Nice job watching her," he shot at Ruby.

"I'm watching her," Ruby said back with an indifferent tone.

Sam let out a sigh and nodded. "No, you're right, Anna," he said carefully. "Is there anything you wanna tell us?"

"About what?"

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?"

"You tell me," she said back. "Tell me why my life has been leveled, why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear, I would give anything to know."

Charlie and Courtney glanced over at each other, knowing full well that something was off with this woman. They knew full well that if anyone's parents were killed, good of bad relationship, they would have a full break down.

"Okay. Then let's fide out," Sam told her.

"How?"

Charlie let out a sigh as she sat down in the panic room. "I don't want to bring her into this," she whispered to Courtney.

"I don't either but she's the only one who can do this," Courtney whispered back.

"The last time they brought her in she ended up blind, what's going to happen to her this time?" Charlie argued back.

Courtney flashed her a hard look. "I don't see you suggesting anything," she shot back.

Charlie let out a long sigh. "I just don't like how this is going," she stated. "What the hell is so important about this girl that the angels and demons are willing to kill for?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

Charlie twitched at that and looked across the room to Anna.

"We're here."

She perked up at that when Dean's voice came from the stairs. She jumped down from the table and followed Sam out of the door.

"Pamela, hey," Sam said, his hand going to her shoulder.

"Sam. Sam?" she asked, a false tone of confusion in her voice.

"Yeah, it's Sam. Sam. Yeah?"

"Sam, is that you?" she asked, reaching out blindly.

"I'm right here."

She let out a long sigh. "Oh, know how I can tell?" she asked before slapping Sam's ass.

Sam grunted and shot Dean a look.

"That perky little ass of yours. Bounce a nickel off that thing," she stated, laughing lightly. "Of course, I know it's you, Grumpy," she said before looking over towards us. "Same way I know that's Charlie, that's a demon and that poor girl's Anna," she said, smiling at us. "And that you've been eyeing my rack."

Sam stammered at that.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most," she said before turning to Charlie. "Hey, babe, how have you been?" she asked, holding her arms open.

"I've been good, Pam," Charlie answered, hugging her back. "It's great to see you again."

"I'd say the same but then it would be a bad joke," Pamela said before turning to Anna. "Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela."

"Hi."

"Dean's told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

Anna smiled. "Oh, that's nice of you."

"Oh, well, not really," Pamela told her. "Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it."

Confusion pulled at Anna's face. "Why?"

"They stole something from me," she answered before pulling her sunglasses off to reveal her white eyes. "Demony, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?"

Anna laughed at that.

"Now, how about you tell me what your deal is," she said before wrapping her arm around her shoulder, chuckling deeply. "Don't you worry," she said as she led her back into the panic room. "Hi, Courtney!"

Charlie smiled after them before looking back to the boys. "If anything happens to her I will do the same to you," I told them.

Sam nodded and headed off into the room, leaving Dean and Charlie alone.

"How do you know Pamela?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"Who doesn't know Pamela?" she asked back. "She used to come into the bar a lot when her and Jesse were still together," she explained.

"You've met Jesse?" Dean asked, surprised.

Charlie chuckled. "Oh yeah, I've met Jesse," she said before moving into the panic room. She returned to her previous post next to Courtney on the far table. A small smile touched her lips when Dean walked in and leaned against the corner of the table, his hip touching hers. She bumped his shoulder lightly before looking back to Pamela. She watched as Pamela laid Anna on the cot while she took a seat in the chair.

"Nice and relaxed," she said. "Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? Five, four, three, two, one. Deep sleep, deep sleep. Every muscle, calm and relaxed," she said before pausing. "Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you," Anna answered, her voice far away.

"Now, Anna, tell me…how can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"Your father, what's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

"All right, but I want you to look further back, when you were very young. Just a couple of years old," Anna told him.

"I don't want."

"It'll be okay, Anna. Just one look, that's all we need."

"No," Anna answered as she started to fidget.

Pamela pushed on. "What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

"No. No…No! No!" she yelled, her back arching off the bed as the lights started to flicker.

Pamela tried to rain in the situation. "Calm down."

"No, he's gonna kill me!" she yelled.

"Anna? You're safe," Pamela tried again.

"No!" she shouted as the door to the panic room slammed, locking Ruby out. "No!" she yelled, shooting up into a sitting position.

The lights started to explode, sending sparks everywhere.

"He's gonna kill me!" Anna screamed.

Charlie jumped slightly when she felt Dean's arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She ducked her head towards his shoulder, protecting her eyes from the sparks.

"Calm down. It's all right, Anna," she said, holding her hands out to the girl.

Anna continued to thrash, sending more things flying.

Dean jumped up and went to Anna, trying to help Pamela but only ended up getting hit in the face, sending him across the room.

"Idiot," Charlie muttered, jumping down from the table and going to Dean, pulling him to his feet before dragging him to Courtney and Sam who were watching with wide eyes.

Pamela got up from the chair and hovered her hand over Anna's face. "Wake in one, two, three, four, five."

Anna stopped thrashing and the room returned to normal.

"Anna?" Pamela asked, running her hand down the girls face. "Anna?"

Anna let out a long sigh, her eyes opening.

"Are you alright?" Pamela asked.

Anna let out another sigh and sat up once again, her face calm. "Thank you, Pamela," she said, her voice surprisingly calm. "That helped a lot."

An uneasy feeling coiling in Charlie's chest at the way Anna was acting. Against her better judgment her hand slipped into Dean's, squeezing tightly. To her surprise Dean squeezed back.

"I remember now."

"Remember what?" Sam asked, pushing Courtney behind him a little more.

Anna looked to him. "Who I am."

Dean looked down to Charlie who's eyes were just as wide as his. "I'll bite," he said, looking back to Anna with the same freaked out expression. "Who are you?"

Anna hesitated for a moment. "I'm an angel," she answered.

A tense silence spread through the room, everyone glancing around to see what the collective response was going to be. No one moved before Charlie and Courtney spoke.

"I need a drink."

* * *

They found themselves in the living room, Courtney and Charlie both clutching a glass of whiskey and vodka as they watched Anna pace back and forth.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others," Anna stated, looking to the more than nervous Ruby.

Ruby swallowed hard. "I don't find that very reassuring," she stated.

"Neither do I," Pamela added.

Anna let out a sigh and turned back to the brothers. "So, Castiel, Uriel, they're the ones that came for me?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "You know them?"

"We were kind of in the same fox hole," Anna answered, casting a nervous glance at Sam.

"So, what were they, like, your bosses or something?" Dean asked, confusion written all over his face.

A smirk pulled at Anna's lips. "Try the other way around," she admitted.

Dean seemed impressed. "Well look at you."

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked, breaking the awkward eye contact between Anna and Dean.

"Orders are orders," she answered with a shrug. "I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

Pamela cross her arms. "Why?"

"I disobeyed," she answered. "Which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "She fell from heaven," she stated, getting their attention. "She's a fallen angel."

"Became human," Pamela added with a bored tone.

"Wait a minute, I don't understand," Sam said, his forehead puckered. "Angels can just become human?"

Courtney nodded before Anna could answer. "The only real difference between humans and Angles are our souls. Angels don't have souls, they have grace," she answered before looking to Anna. "But that would be like ripping out your soul."

Anna nodded. "Kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt," she stated before gesturing to Courtney. "I ripped out my grace."

Dean twitched. "Come again?"

"My grace. It's energy," she explained. "Hacked it out and fell," she said with a shrug. "My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was," she said, pacing around the room again, making Ruby even more nervous.

"So you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean asked, sounding a little pissed.

Anna turned back to him. "The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

"I don't think you appreciate how completely screwed we are," Ruby cut in, her voice clear with a panicked edge.

Anna nodded. "Ruby's right. Heaven want's me dead."

"And Hell just wants her," Ruby added. "A flesh and blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister," she said, looking to Anna, "you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later heaven or hell, they're gonna find ya."

"If you're given a choice I would go with Heaven," Charlie told her with a small smile. "Lesser of two evils."

Anna gave her an appreciative look. "That's why I'm gonna get it back," she stated.

The girls eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?" they asked.

"My grace," Anna clarified.

'You can do that?" Dean asked, sounding disbelieving.

Anna nodded. "If I can find it."

Dean scoffed at that. "So what? You're just gonna take some divine bong hit and shazam, you're Roma Downey?"

Anna nodded at that. "Something like that."

Dean flashed her a smile. "All right. I like this plan. So where's this grace of yours?"

Anna looked slightly put off. "Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

Confusion pulled at Sam's forehead once again. "Wait, you mean falling, like, literally?"

"Yes."

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?"

It was Anna's turn for confusion. "Why do you ask?"

A bright smile suddenly flashed across Courtney's face. "I knew you were the smart one," she said before going to the large bookcase.

"Hey," Dean said, looking to her with a glare.

Charlie gave him a small smile and ran her hand up and down his back again. "It's okay, you got the looks," she told him.

Dean raised one of his eyebrows at that, a smile of his own pulling at his lips. "Is that so?" he questioned.

"And the ego," she added before turning to her sister. "What did you smart ones figure out?" she asked.

"This will take a while," Sam stated, Courtney nodded in agreement.

"We'll let you know when we find something," Courtney answered.

Charlie let out a small growl and turned back to Dean. "This is going to take forever," she said.

**C.S.**

Courtney woke from her nap when Sam's voice filled the empty silence. She was laid out on the couch surrounded by books that had held no answers for her. She remained where she was laying, kept her eyes closed and body relaxed. She didn't like the fact that Ruby was still in the room.

"Here, in March '85 a meteorite vanished in the night sky over Northwestern Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Anna was born and she was born in that part of Ohio," he said, his voice soft, probably making sure that he didn't 'wake' her.

"Pretty buff for a nerd," Ruby stated, her voice just as soft.

It took everything in Courtney not to make some bitch comment at the demon but she remained silent.

"Look, I think it was Anna," Sam said before a ruffling followed. "And here, same time, another meteor over Kentucky."

"And that's her grace?"

"Might be."

"All right, just narrows it down to an entire state," Ruby stated with a snarky voice.

Sam let out a sigh. "Look, it's a start."

"Sam, I'm-….I'm sorry," she stuttered out.

"F-for what?" Sam asked, clearly a little surprised that the demon was apologizing.

"For bringing you this mess," she answered. "If I'd known, I would've kept my trap shut."

"Yeah, well, we'll muddle through."

"Not this time. You do not wanna get between these armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will," Ruby said, her voice taking on the panicky tone again.

"So, what do you wanna do? Dump Anna and run?"

There was a silence.

"Forget it. Look, I know angels freak you out-" Sam continued but Ruby cut him off.

"Forget angels. It's Alastair I'm scared of."

Courtney's heart stuttered at that. She had never thought that she would actually meet Alastair top side. The demon that her and Charlie had forced to describe hell had mentioned him several times. And what the demon described of the man, he was so far from good.

"Alastair?" Sam asked, clearly having no idea who or what he was.

"You met him in the church. Practically, the gran inquisitor downstairs. Picasso with a razor," Ruby said.

"And?" Sam questioned.

"And you should pull him out and throw him back in the pit. If you weren't so out of shape."

"Ruby-"

"No, your abilities are getting flabby."

"Yeah, so how do I tone up?"

"You know how. You know what you gotta do."

Sam's jaw clenched at that. He had promised himself that he wouldn't do that anymore. It hurt Dean too much for him to keep doing it. Plus there was- Sam broke off his train of thought to glance over at the sleeping Courtney. Plus there was Courtney. He would be lying if he said that he didn't like her and he knew that she wouldn't take kindly to the fact that he was drinking demons blood.

"I'm not going that anymore," he stated, his tone firm.

"Sam-"

"I said no."

"Well, then you better pray that Anna gets her groove back or we're all dead," Ruby stated before walking off to God knows where.

Courtney counted to a hundred in her head before moving. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked at the ridged Sam who was sitting on the coffee table. "I really don't like her," she stated.

Sam jumped and twisted around, looking to her with wide eyes. "Courtney!" he yelped. "How long have you been…." He trailed off, praying that she hadn't heard the conversation with Ruby.

"Judging by the fact that my first statement was 'I really don't like her' I would assume that I've been awake sine March '85," she answered, hoping her blunt answer wouldn't set him off.

Sam swallowed hard, his mind racing through the implications that would cause towards him. She had heard pretty much everything he didn't want her to know. "Courtney, I-"

"I'm not going to ask you what she was talking about," she cut him off, giving him a soft smile. "Its not any of my business and I understand secrets, but if she does anything out of the ordinary, I will try to kill her."

Sam chuckled nervously, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "Thanks for that."

Courtney's smile quirked. "I still don't like her," she stated.

"She's not easy to get along with."

"No, Dean's not easy to get along with, she's just down right unlikable," Courtney declared.

A frustrated sigh left him. "Look, Courtney, Ruby is-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me if you don't want to," she told him before letting out a yawn. "Where Charlie?"

Sam cleared his throat. "I think she went out to the yard."

"Probably waiting for Dean to get back."

Sam's brow puckered again. "What's her deal? I mean, she was at his throat a couple of weeks ago and now she always seems to be right beside him."

A sigh left Courtney as she leaned back into the couch. "Charlie has this code," she started, "when someone saves her life she owes them until she saves their life back," she explained. "She'll be by Dean's side till she saves him."

**C.D.**

Charlie once again found herself sitting on the hood of her prized Mustang, her head bent back as she looked up at the surprisingly bright night sky. She had managed to keep her mind blissfully blank before the rumble of the Impala pierced her nothingness. She kept her eyes on the stars as the engine purred silent and Dean's footsteps replaced it.

"She wasn't too freaked out was she?" she asked once his footsteps got close enough.

"She apologized and said that this was a little too rich for her blood," he answered, stopped beside her.

A chuckle left her. "She was smart to leave," she stated, her eyes connecting the stars.

"Too bad we're not that smart," Dean chuckled with her.

A silence filled the junkyard before Dean had to break it.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, walking around the front of Roy to lean against the grill.

Charlie lowered her gaze and looked to him, showing that he had her full attention.

"Has Cas ever talked to you about….me?"

Charlie's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "In what context?" she asked back. "I don't know if you've noticed but you're kind of his favorite human."

Dean swallowed hard and pushed himself forward. "You know that Cas pulled me out of Hell, right?"

"Everyone knows that," Charlie reminded him.

"Did he ever tell you why?"

Charlie was silent as her mind worked through all the conversations she had ever had with Castiel that pertained the topic of Dean. She shook her head when she found no answer. "I'm sorry, Dean, but Tiel doesn't really talk about Heaven around me. He knows it bothers me."

It was Dean's turn for confusion. "Why would Heaven bother you?" he asked, surprise clear in his tone.

A small sigh escaped her as she looked back up at the sky. "I don't like the idea of someone else owning my soul without permission."

"What?" Dean blurted. "Like a cross roads demon?"

She shook her head. "No. You have the conscious choice of selling you soul with a cross roads demon but with God or whoever is up there….you don't get a say," she explained. "When you die, your soul is sent to the place that you've earned in your life. You don't get a say, you don't get to argue, you don't get to plead, its chosen for you. It's like you're paying for the life of Free Will you've had."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "I-…I've never thought of it that way before."

"You're not on the same anti-authority level as me," she told him with a small smile.

"No, I guess not," he muttered before taking in a deep breath. "Why do you think she fell? Anna, I mean."

Charlie's smile fell. "Wouldn't you?"

Dean shook his head. "Hell no. Angels are…..powerful and perfect," he stated.

She rolled her eyes at that. "Dean, every angel I've met has the constitution of a marble statue," she stated. "Their obedience to orders are that of a brainwashed cult," she told him before remembering something Castiel had told her years ago. "Guess how many angels have actually seen God."

His brows furrowed. "All of them?"

"Only four," she answered. "Only four angels have actually seen God."

"That's it?"

Charlie nodded.

"How the hell do they know that there is a God?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "Blind faith I guess. Kind of like humans."

That seemed to placate Dean. "Huh," he muttered.

"Now that I think about it, it must really suck," Charlie stated. "I mean, to follow orders from a more than absentee father that you don't even…..I don't think I'd be able to do it."

"Trust me, it's harder than you think," Dean stated, looking up to her with that familiar Winchester stare that John had pulled several times when talking about Mary.

Charlie opened her mouth to spew a string of comforting words when the sudden appearance of Sam cut her off.

"Hey."

Both of them jumped and turned to look back towards the house where Sam was walking up from.

"Did you find something?" Dean asked.

"I think so," Sam answered.

Charlie jumped down from the hood and started towards the house. "Did you wake Anna up?" she asked.

Sam shook his head.

"I'll go get her," she stated.

"Union, Kentucky. Found some accounts of a local miracle," Sam said once we were all gathered around the table. "In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later there was a full grown oak. They say it looks about a century old, at least," he explained, looking around the group of tired faced people.

Dean looked to the angel girl with slight hope. "Anna, what do you think?"

Anna nodded as she looked the various papers over. "The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that. Easy," she answered.

Dean looked confused again. "So grace ground zero. It's not destruction, its-"

"Pure creation," Anna finished.

A sigh escaped Charlie. "Is it sad that that makes complete sense?" she asked, bringing her hand up to rub her forehead. "So, we're going to check out the tree?"

"I guess so," Sam answered, looking to Anna who nodded.

"Yes. It's more than likely that my grace is there."

Courtney leaned forward and braced her hands against the table, looking down at the many papers that littered the abused wood. "Are we leaving tonight or in the morning?"

Dean shook his head quickly. "I don't want to stay in one place for too long," he stated. "We're leaving tonight."

"Alright, fine," she agreed, nodding her head slowly.

"Shotgun!" Charlie suddenly shouted getting everyone to look to her like she was crazy.

* * *

As it turned out, Ruby would be going with them, forcing three people into the front and three into the back. Since Charlie had already called shotgun it was a battle between Sam and Courtney for the other front seat spot. It was a rather violent and Charlie was more than entertained by the fact that Sam beat her.

Charlie was now sitting between Dean and Sam, leaning into Dean with her feet up on Sam's lap as she attempted to fall asleep. She had almost succeeded when Dean chuckled.

"What?" everyone in the car asked him, sounding more than tired.

Dean shook his head. "Nothing. It's just an angle and a demon, riding in the back seat," he stated, looking in the rear view mirror at Ruby and Anna.

Courtney loudly cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry, two demons and an angel riding in the back seat," he amended with a bright smile. "It's like the set up to a bad joke….or a Penthouse forum letter."

Charlie chuckled at that, her elbow moving over to lightly jab him in the ribs.

Sam looked over at him. "Dude, reality, porn. Two different things."

"You call this reality?" Dean shot back.

"Unfortunately," Charlie answered, slumping against him a little more before letting out a groan. "You are very uncomfortable," she stated.

"Hey, no one asked you to sleep on me," Dean told her with a small smirk.

Charlie nodded. "True," she answered before he hand reached out and squeezed Sam's shoulder, getting him to raise his eyebrow at her. "Nope, you're better," she said, letting her arm fall. "Less muscle."

Dean let out a surprised laugh. "Thanks, Charlie," he said, shrugging his shoulder to jostle her head.

"You are more than welcome, Dean."

Ruby's eyebrow rose before she leaned over so she could whisper to the other sister sitting between her and the angel. "Are they always like that?" she asked.

Courtney glanced at the demon before letting out a sigh. "If you saw them when they first met you would welcome that," she told her, pointing to the frost seat. "Actually, no, seeing as no one really likes Dean you would like how they were when they first met."

Ruby smiled at that but didn't press for examples, her mind working up its own scenarios.

The car ride was long and tedious, filled with dreamless sleep and stiff body parts. They drove down a well-traveled path through a forest in Kentucky. Once Dean rolled the Impala to a stop they all piled out, stretched and walked towards the giant ass oak tree that looked like a hallmark card waiting to happen.

"It's beautiful," Dean stated, getting a slightly confused look from Charlie.

"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it," Anna stated.

Charlie squinted her eyes and looked to the tree, her head turning slightly as she attempted to see the same glow that Castiel and the other angels had. Her lips pulled into a frown when she couldn't see it and just assumed that she had been wrong to think that the grace would make the tree glow.

"You ready to do this?" Dean asked, glancing over to Anna.

Anna lost her small smile. "Not really," she answered before stepping forward.

Courtney and Charlie looked to each other before following behind the angel, demon and brothers.

Sam hesitated when Anna reached the tree. "Uh, Anna, what are we even looking for?" he asked.

Anna reached her arm out and pressed her hand to the bark.

Charlie's eyes widened when the tree seemed to come alive, the creaks and leaf rustles became louder, reacting to Anna. She looked over to Courtney who had also seemed to notice the trees reaction to the fallen angel.

"It doesn't matter. It's not here," Anna stated, her voice a little stressed. "No anymore."

Dean let out a small grunt that caused Charlie to pat his back lightly in condolence.

"Someone took it," Anna stated.

Courtney jumped at that. "Wow, wait, took it?" she asked, looking to Anna with slightly narrowed eyes.

Anna looked back at her and nodded.

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't your grace sort of like the Greek Gods true forms? Humans look at it and it fries them to ashes?"

Anna winced at that. "Not as severe as that. They simply…become like Pamela."

"It works the same with demons?"

Anna nodded.

"Then the only other thing that could have taken your grace would be an angel and if that's the case then I would like to nominate either Castiel or Uriel."

"Uriel," both Anna and Charlie stated, throwing each other wry smiles.

* * *

Seeing as there was no further need of the tree they piled back into the Impala, retaking their previous seating arrangements. They once again drove for as long as they could and only stopped when they spotted a run-down barn off a deserted back road. They took their time drawing the angel sigils even though they had a feeling they wouldn't be staying there long.

Charlie had made herself comfortable on the top of one of the tables, Courtney leaning between her legs as they kept a close eye on Anna.

"Alright, well, we still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room," Dean stated, marching back into the room.

Ruby clearly didn't like that idea. "What, forever?" she shot back.

"I'm just thinking out loud," Dean defended, his voice raising a little.

"Oh, you call that thinking?"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Stop it," Sam said, coming back in with an exasperated expression.

Ruby decided that appealing to the blatantly obvious was a better idea. "Anna's grace is gone, you understand? She can't angel up and protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side, maybe, but not both. Not at once-"

"Um, guys," Anna broke in, her eyes drifting off into space, "the angels are talking again."

"What are they saying?" Sam asked.

"It's weird. Like a recording ," she answered. "A loop. It says: 'Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or…." She cut off, her eyes widening slightly.

"Or what?" Dean asked, clearly not liking that the angels were talking about them.

Anna looked over to him with a slightly frightened expression. "'Or we hurl him back to damnation.'"

Shock ran through the group, the more prominent being Dean who looked like he was going to be sick.

"What? No!" Charlie all but shouted, pushing off from the table to move to Dean's side where her hand came up to clutch Dean's arm in a death grip.

Sam stepped towards Anna, not liking the idea of Dean back in hell just as much as Charlie. "Anna, do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?"

Everyone seemed to shoot him a look.

"To what? To kill them?" Anna asked, sounding a little scared.

Sam nodded his head as if it was obvious.

She shook her head. "Nothing we could get to. Not right now," she answered.

Dean jumped in. "Okay, wait. I say we call Bobby, we get him back from Hedonism-"

Sam turned on him. "Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?"

"I don't know! But we gotta think of something!" Dean yelled back.

"Hey!" Courtney yelled, catching their attention. "Yelling at each other isn't going to help anything," she stated before looking to Sam. "We're gonna pull out the lore books that I packed and we're going to look for something that'll help us," she told him. "Okay?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay," they answered.

Charlie glanced over at her sister, the demon, the angel, and the giant before backing out of the door and heading towards the Impala where Dean had set up camp. She walked slowly through the shadows, her eyes looking over every slight movement till she reached Dean.

His head snapped up when he hears her approach, a smile pulling at his lips. "Hey, Charlie," he greeted.

"Hey, Dean," she greeted back, her voice a little softer than she had wanted it. "How are you holding up?"

He chuckled lightly. "I'm trying," he answered, looking back down to the book he had been reading before she showed up. "What about you?"

A snort escaped her. "Gotta admit, I've never had Heaven and Hell on my heels before," she answered.

"First time for everything," he muttered out, sounding frustrated.

Charlie let out a sigh. "Well, we've ha d a good run. Found anything that'll let us go out kicking?" she asked, leaning against the table and looked down at the book.

"Already resigned to us dying, huh?" he asked, looking up to her. "That was fast."

She chuckled. "I don't know about you, but I've cheated death more than a few times. I'm starting to think that this is elaborate plan of the universe to finally get rid of me."

"I doubt you've done something bad enough to warrant the universe wanting you dead."

"Oh, you never know. We've all done terrible things," she countered with a slightly teasing tone.

Dean's eyes drifted off of her with a slightly tortured look filling it. "Yeah, we've all done terrible things," he agreed.

Charlie's veins went cold at that. She had reminded him of Hell. She swallowed hard and leaned over enough to get within his vision. "Dean, there's something you need to know," she said, catching his attention. "And I'm going to need you to not shut down."

A worried look crossed his face before he cleared his throat. "Okay, what is it?" he asked, his voice slightly cracking.

"I know who Alastair is."

Shocked slapped him across the face once again. "What? How?"

"A few years ago Courtney and me managed to get a demon to explain hell," she told him. "He had a lot to say about Alastair and what he makes souls do."

He cleared his throat and looked away from her. "So-so, you know."

She nodded. "I know what he did and I know what….you did."

Dean's eyes snapped at her, panic clear in them.

Charlie took in a deep breath and did something she had only done once with John when he had gone over the deep end. She reached up and pressed her hand to his cheek, Dean jerking slightly at the contact, but didn't pull away. "I'm not going to tell you that it wasn't your fault cause you're not going to believe me no matter how many times I say it," she said, the worry she had been holding down ever since his first nightmare bubbling up. "But you can't' keep pushing it down, Dean. "

He shook his head. "I don't wanna…" he trailed off, his voice breaking again. "I don't wanna…" he tried again before swallowing hard. "I can't talk about that."

"I'm not asking you to," she told him, her other hand coming up to capture the other side of his face, making him look to her. "All I want to tell you is that you'll get to a point where it'll become too much and you'll be faced with two options," she stated, her tone serious. "The first option is to pull a Winchester and completely shut down, call it good when you can no longer feel. The other option is to let someone who loves you be there for you."

Dean's eyes had glazed over with unshed tears as he had no choice but to look at me.

"I chose option two when I got to that point and I can honestly say that I wouldn't be here if I hadn't."

"I-I thought that you had-hadn't talked to Courtney," he managed out.

Charlie shook her head. "I didn't talk to Courtney. I talked to someone who understood what I was doing to myself," she explained, her thumbs moving on their own as they ran up and down his cheekbones. "Believe it or not, Dean, I don't want you to go to Hell, I don't want you to constantly torture yourself. I do, however, want you to keep being a great hunter, I want you to be able to smile without feeling guilty, and I want you to get a full night sleep without nightmares."

Dean hadn't expected anything like this from Charlie. Sam, sure, Courtney, maybe, but Charlie? Never.

She shook her head. "I have no idea where this is coming from and I can't seem to make myself stop talking, so I'm going to assume that it's me freaking out about possibly dying in a few hours. Okay?" she asked, nodding her head a little frantically. "Are you okay with assuming?"

Dean swallowed hard and pushed the familiar pain behind the sexual frustration he had been feeling towards Charlie since the first day he had met her. "I'm okay with assuming," he answered before doing the one thing he would have cursed himself for doing when he first met her.

He kissed her.

His lips pushed against hers in a hesitant sort of way, gauging to see whether she was going to let him get away with this. He was pleasantly surprised when her hands moved up into his hair, pulling him closer to her. He leaned into her as his hands came up and gripped her waist, his fingers pushing under the hem of her shirt to hungrily pull at her skin. Their lips moved together in a dance you would think they had done many times before; their bodies pressed flush against the other in a feverish rhythm. Charlie's hands migrated from his hair down to his neck and then under the shoulders of his jacket, her nails biting gently through the fabric of his shirt. Dean's hand followed her example and moved up her waist, along the side of stomach till they gripped her ribcage, his thumb pressed against the bottom of her, he guessed, black bra. Charlie's lips parted as her tongue pushed forward and pressed against his bottom lip. Dean accepted the intrusion and pushed back with his own. He tightened his grip on her before lifting her up onto the makeshift table, her legs wrapping around his waist. Despite their best efforts they were still human and required air. Dean broke off to kiss along her jaw and down to her neck where he nipped at her collar bone.

With the small gift of air the fog that had filled Charlie's head started to disperse, leaving her room to think. She was sitting on a highly questionable table, in the middle of nowhere, angels and demons bearing down from God knows where, and she had a Winchester between her legs kissing on her neck. She found it sad that the only thing she found wrong with that through process was the Winchester between her legs. She needed to stop this.

"Dean, wait," she managed, her hands moving to brace against his shoulders. "Dean, stop."

He seemed to notice her protest and pulled back to look at her. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

She shook her head. "I can't do this," she told him.

"Do what?" he asked, his eyes still a little clouded.

"Fuck you in the back seat of the Impala," she answered, pushing him a back a little further.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his finger flexing against her skin.

She nodded and reached down to move his hands back down to her hips. "It would just complicate things."

His eyebrows shot up. "And they aren't already?"

She let out a sigh. "Dean, you and I both know that this wouldn't end well for either of us."

"I don't know," he said, his eyes trailing down to her neck again. "I think you would have liked the ending."

"Dean, stop it," she said, lightly hitting his shoulder.

A sigh of his own left him. "Okay, I get it," he said, nodding slowly.

Charlie couldn't help but smile. "Still sorta-kinda-maybe friends?" she asked, turning her head to the side.

He chuckled at that. "Yeah, still sorta-kinda-maybe friends," he agreed.

Her smile widened before she opened her arms. "Sorta-kinda-maybe friend hug?" she asked.

A laugh escaped him before he pulled her into a hug, his chin resting on her shoulder as her arms wrapped around his neck.

There was a small silence as they let the last ten minutes settle in. It was odd how they both managed to put the fact that they had pretty much made-out on the back burner and bring the fact that Charlie had called him out on his self-destruction. They had both known that she was right and that something would have to happen soon if he was going to get even remotely better.

"Promise to just think about what I said," she said, her voice soft as her arms tightened around him.

He nodded hesitantly against her shoulder. "Yeah, okay, I promise."

**C.R.**

Courtney couldn't help but feel a little bad about what Ruby was going to do.

"I thought you didn't like me?" Ruby asked, seeing the look on Courtney's face as she watched her from her spot beside a sleeping Sam.

Courtney shook her head. "I don't like you, but I wouldn't wish what you're going to do on anyone," she answered. "Not ever Lilith."

Ruby's eyes widened slightly at that. "That's shocking. I thought you would do anything to stop Lilith?"

She swallowed hard as she thought of that. After a moment she shook her head. "There are something you stay away from during war, no matter how desperate you are at the time," she stated, her voice firm and steady.

"That's very Human of you," Ruby told her, a smile twitching at her lips.

"I pride myself on being Human," Courtney responded.

Ruby chuckled lightly. "Too bad that's not entirely true," she said, her voice quiet.

Courtney's eyes narrowed into a glare at the other brunette girl. "How do you know about that?" she demanded, pushing herself from her stool and walking over to the Demon, grabbing her arm and pulling her off to the side, the farthest she could get from Sam, hoping that he wasn't awake like she had been during his little chat with the same demon.

"I'm a demon, we know a lot," Ruby answered, her voice the same quest as before, knowing what Courtney was trying to do and not about to stop the rather cautious hunter.

"Are you going to tell them?"

Ruby shook her, getting a slightly surprised look from the Courtney.

"Why the hell not?"

A soft sigh escaped her. "Because you and your sister are important to the angels," she answered. "Do you honestly expect me to piss them off more than I already have?"

Courtney thought about that for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "Okay, but if you try anything I or my sister do not like, you will have to answer, understand?"

Ruby nodded, knowing better than most what the Valentine Twins were capable of.

Courtney watched her for a moment before she let her grip on the demon's arm drop with a sigh. "I would say good luck but with what you're trying to attempt it seems in bad humor."

Ruby chuckled anyways. "Well, it's accepted either way," she stated before shooting a glance over at Sam. "Keep an eye on him, yeah?"

Courtney nodded, knowing where the demon was coming from. "Kind of hard to lose sight of him."

"He is freakishly tall," Ruby agreed before flashing Courtney a small smile. "I'll see you later," she said before stalking off out the door.

**C.D.**

Morning had come faster than any of them had liked. The early calls of the birds came from the gaps in the wooden planks that made up their hiding spot. The same tension that had hung over them since leaving the grace tree was thicker than it had been before, all of them knowing that something bad was going to happen soon.

Dean was stationed against a barrel of hay, Charlie sitting next to him, her jacket pulled around her in warmth as he took a chug from his bottle of jack he had stashed in his own jacket. Anna was standing by the barn door, looking out through one of the gaps, feeling the tension more than the others. Sam had woken earlier than they had, saying that Ruby had gone missing, Courtney saying that the demon had still been there when she fell asleep. Charlie had been informed of the plan by her sister as soon as he had entered the barn, the older girl grimacing when she realized what Ruby had gone off to do.

"I don't know, man. Where's Ruby?" Sam asked for the hundredth time.

Dean shook his head. "Hey, she's your hell buddy," he stated, before taking another gulp from his bottle.

"A little early for that, isn't it?" Anna asked, looking to Dean as she walked over.

Dean jerked his head to the side. "It's 2 a.m. somewhere," he stated, getting a small shoulder bump from Charlie.

"You okay?" Anna pressed, seeming a bit nervous that he wouldn't be as clear minded a he should have been.

"Yeah, of course," he answered, denying her thoughts of doubt towards him.

The wind suddenly picked up, the old wood groaning from the strain of it. Both Charlie and Courtney had jumped up at the ready before the barn doors opened and Castiel and Uriel walked in, looking rather put out with having to try and find them. Anna was pushed behind Sam as she looked to the angels she once knew, a panicked look on her face.

"Hello, Anna," Castiel said in his usual monotone voice. "It's good to see you."

A small tense silence passed between the two angels.

"How?" Sam asked. "How'd you find us?"

Charlie stepped closer to Dean as Castiel looked to him with an almost sympathetic expression. She balled her fist into the back of his jacket as he looked down to the ground, shame and guilt taking over for the passive.

"Dean?" Sam asked, surprise clear in his voice.

Dean swallowed hard before raising his head to look to Anna. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice thick.

"Why?" Sam demanded.

Anna searched Dean's eyes before she looked over to the youngest Winchester. "Because they gave him a choice," she answered, her tone understanding. "They either kill me or kill you."

Sam looked to the angels, clearly distraught by their violent manner of handling the situation.

"I know how their minds work," Anna stated, looking to her old garrison. She stepped closer to Dean , her hand coming up to grip his arm in a reassuring way. "You did the best you could," she told him. "I forgive you."

The tension built as Anna stepped between the four hunters and the two angels, looking rather resolved to her decision.

"Okay, no more tricks," she said. "No more running. I'm ready."

Charlie pressed herself closer to Dean, her free hand moving down to grab his, knowing what was to come.

Dean didn't take his eyes off the angels in front of him but he welcomed her subtle comfort and squeezed her hand to the point, he assumed, of pain.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, an actual tone of remorse in voice.

Anna shook her head. "No. You're not," she denied. "Not really. You don't know the feeling."

Castiel remained unchanged. "Still, we have history. It's just-"

"Orders are orders. I know," Anna cut in, her voice harsh. "Just make it quick."

Charlie couldn't help but tense when she felt the presence of the demons behind her, the unmistakable tingle of Alastair making it's way up her spine as she did her best not to bolt towards Castiel.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head."

They all turned to find Alastair standing behind them, Ruby's knife in hand along with the demon herself and two of his minions. The tension doubled as the angels and demons locked stares, each knowing what they had to do to get what they wanted.

Charlie glanced over to her sister who was holding on tightly to one of Sam's arms and nodded before they both pulled the boys and Anna off to the side as the angels advanced towards the demons.

"How dare you come in this room," Uriel started, "you pussing sore?"

Alastair seemed unimpressed. "Name-calling?" he asked, stepping forward. "That hurt my feelings. You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

Charlie couldn't help but be a little impressed at the insult.

"Turn around and walk away now," Castiel told him, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Sure. Just give us the girl," Alastair shot back. "We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do," Castiel said, clearly not liking that Alastair wasn't following his orders as he advanced to stand beside Uriel. "I won't say it again. Leave nor I we lay you to waste."

Alastair wrinkled his nose at the angel. "I think I'll take my chances," he told him.

There was what could be called a stare down between the enemies before Uriel lunged at one of Alastair's minions, slamming him into one of the supporting beams, the other assaulting him from behind. Castiel took his chance and landed two punches to Alastair's jaw before he pressed his open palm to the demon's head.

"Sorry, kiddo," Alastair said when Castiel had no effect on him. "Why don't you go run to Daddy?" he suggested before upper cutting the angel, knocking him to the floor before lunging onto him, rambling off a Latin chant as Uriel killed one of the demons in the back.

Charlie was pulled from her slight daze when she felt Dean pull away from her and grab something behind her. She looked over just in time to see him swing a crowbar at Alastair's head, catching him under the jaw and sending him to his feet.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. I am so disappointed," the demon said, recovering from the hit and stepping towards him. "You had such promise," he said before holding his hand out, fingers spread wide.

The sisters watched in slight horror as both Dean and Sam dropped to their knees in pain. Courtney looked over to Uriel and found him killing the last demon, Anna's grace swinging from his neck.

"Anna, now!" she said, pushing the girl in Uriel's direction, knowing this would stop the fighting entirely.

Anna followed her instruction and lunged forward, ripped her grace from the angels neck and threw it to the ground. The glass broke and a white smoke curled into the air and made its way down Anna's throat, the girl falling to her knees once it was gone. Her body began to glow as she pushed herself to her feet. "Shut your eyes," she said, her voice strained. "Shut your eyes!"

Charlie grabbed Courtney and hugged her to her chest, her arms wrapped around her head to keep her face buried in her chest as she herself buried hers in Courtney's neck.

A light brighter than the sun erupted from Anna before it died out, revealing that Anna was gone and so was Alastair.

With a series of grunts the boys pulled themselves to their feet as the angels stepped towards them, just as shocked as they were.

Charlie pulled Courtney away from her and locked eyes with her, asking silently if her little sister was okay.

Courtney gave her a small nod before pulling away to step beside Sam as Dean picked up Ruby's knife from the ground.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Dean asked, looking to Castiel. "Aren't you gonna go get Anna? Unless of course, you're scared," he said, looking to Uriel for the last part.

Uriel in return, still clearly upset, moved towards Dean, his hand outstretched. "This isn't over," he stated before Castiel grabbed his arm and kept him back.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junk-less," he said, his tone a normal mocking.

The angels watched him for a moment before disappearing a sound of flapping.

Ruby let out a series of pants as she made her way over to the group of Humans, the blood stain on her stomach even bigger than before.

"You okay?" Sam asked when she made her way to him.

She spared a glance at Courtney before looking back to Sam. "Not so much," she answered.

Dean placed the knife in his back pocket before looking to Ruby. "What took you so long to get here?" he asked.

She looked up at him with blatant disbelief. "Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery, I was only being tortured," she defended.

The pair shared a small nod before Dean looked to his brother.

"I gotta hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together, all at once, angels and demons? It's a damn good plan," he said, actually seeming a little smug for his brother.

Sam let out a small sigh. "Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass….best to get out of their way and let them fight."

"Now you're just bragging," Dean stated.

Sam shook his head slightly. "So I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh?" he asked.

Courtney nodded, a small smile pulling at her lips. "For Uriel to hate her that much, I say it's a firm yes."

"She must be happy now, wherever she is."

Charlie shook her head as she looked down at the spot Anna had been before she disappeared. "I highly doubt that," she said, her voice a little tight.

Dean watched her for a moment before he reached out and slipped his hand into hers, giving her the same subtle comfort she had not too long ago.

She glanced back at him, allowing a small smile to touch her lips as she squeezed his fingers.

* * *

Seeing as their morning had been less than agreeable they bought a six pack, piled into the Impala and parked her on the side of some middle of nowhere road. Courtney sitting on the hood with Sam while Dean and Charlie leaned against the side, watching the sky. The two younger siblings had noticed their brother and sister's sudden closeness but hadn't commented on it, knowing that it would only get them nowhere and blatant lies.

"I can't believe we made it out of there," Dean said, a humorless laugh attached to the end.

Sam chuckled lightly. "Again."

They clinked their classes and took a heavy chug, all thinking about how they had all come close to dying several times.

Charlie felt Dean tense next to her and looked up to him, seeing the same look he had worn when she had talked to him last night. She knew what he was about to do and honestly she was a little proud and slightly panicked at that thought. Knowing this was going to be more than difficult for the Winchester she slid her hand towards his, brushing the back of it with her own, giving him the invitation to take it. A sad smile pulled at her lips when he threaded his fingers through hers, once again squeezing it to the point of pain.

"I know you heard him," he said, his voice hard.

"Who?" Sam asked, glancing over to Courtney to see if she knew.

Dean swallowed hard, but put on a slightly indifferent tone. "Alastair. What he said. About how I had promise."

"I heard him," Sam answered, deciding not to lie.

"You're not curious?" Dean asked, his voice short.

Sam looked at the back of his brother's head. "Dean, I'm damn curious," he answered, his tone blunt. "But you're not talking about hell and I'm not pushing."

Dean nodded slightly as he took another gulp of beer, his grip on Charlie's hand getting even tighter as he made the choice of actually talking about it. "It wasn't four months, you know."

Sam's head snapped up to look at his brother. "What?" he asked, not nearly understanding.

Dean took a deep breath. "It was four months up here, but down there," he paused to shake his head again, "I don't know, time's different."

Charlie knew what he was explaining from the demon her and Courtney had interrogated and took a rather large gulp from her beer, wondering if her and her sister should really be there for this.

"It was more like 40 years," he stated.

Sam shook his head as the implications came to him. "My God," he whispered.

"They, uh, they sliced and carved," he explained as he looked off into the distance, his voice wavering slightly, "and tore at me in ways that you-" he broke off to shake his head, not being able to bring himself to say it. "Until there was nothing left."

Charlie swallowed hard before leaning closer to him, letting her head drop down onto his shoulder as she gripped his hand back with equal strength as he did hers.

"And then suddenly I would be whole again. Like magic," he said, a slight mock at the last word. "Just so they could start it all over."

Charlie could feel the tears bud her eyes as her mind made up images of the tortured he must have gone through. She turned her head till her forehead was pressed to his shoulder, hiding the fact that she had her eyes crammed shut.

"And Alastair, at the end of every day, _every one,_ he would come over and he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack…if I put souls on. If I started to torture. And every day I told him to stick where the sun shines," he explained, a slight laugh at the last word. "For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy," he said, his voice going thick with his own unshed tears. "I couldn't. Then I got off that rack. God help me, I got right of it and I started ripping them apart."

Charlie's other arm came up and wrapped around his waist from the front, a movement she knew Sam or Courtney couldn't see.

"I lost count of how many souls," he struggled out. "The things that I did to them."

There was a pause as Sam tried to speak. "Dean-" he cleared his throat, "Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have," he stated, knowing for a fact that he himself wouldn't have gone that long.

Charlie's heart broke when she chanced a look at Dean, finding him struggling to hold back his tears as one defiant one rolled down his cheek.

He dragged in a harsh breath as he reached up to run a hand down his face, whipping the tear away. "How I feel …." He started, this being harder than he thought it would have been. "This…..inside me," he grimaced at that. "I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

Charlie decided that she didn't care if the others saw her, she couldn't take it anymore. She moved her hand from his waist and brought it up to the side of his neck, her thumb pressed in front of his ear.

He was reluctant to look down at her but he did so in the end and was surprised to find tears of her own in her eyes. He had thought about what she had told him last night, about having two options, and he decided to try and take the second option. She had been right and that had brought on a concern in him. How did she know so well what he was going through?

Her hand moved from the side of his neck and wrapped around it instead, pulling him closer to her as she pushed herself up onto the balls of her feet, giving her enough height for him to bury his face in the side of her neck easily.

* * *

The drive back to Bobbie's was a silent affair, none of them really wanting to talk after what Dean had told them. They all silently agreed to sleep down in the panic room, seeing as they might still have Heaven and Hell on their heels. Charlie and Courtney hadn't argued when Sam told them to sleep on the cot, seeing as they were the only two who wouldn't mind sleeping that close to each other. Dean and Sam set up their own make shift beds on the floor and soon crashed in a dead sleep.

Charlie woke when she felt something jab into her ribs. She pushed away from the cot and found her sister practically on top of her with her elbow in her ribs. She pushed herself up and over the side of the cot. She rubbed a hand over her eyes before looking over to where Sam and Dean had been sleeping only to find Sam. With a sigh she got to her feet and made her way up stairs.

The middle of the day had turned into evening, sending the house into shadows. Everything was silent, the only sound being her footsteps. She shuffled through the house till she found that the front door was cracked open. With a slight nervous suspicion she walked forward and pulled the door open further and peeked out. A frown pulled at her lips when she found Dean sitting on the front steps, elbows on his knees as he looked up at the stars.

Charlie hovered in the doorway a moment before stepping out and sitting next to him, leaving a few inches of space between them. She wasn't going to press him to talk, she hated when people did that to her, but she always felt better whenever was just near her.

"I kept my promise."

She jumped slightly when he spoke, sitting up a little straighter as she gave him her full attention. "I'm glad you did," she told him, keeping her voice soft so as not to disturb the seemingly calm of the night.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, almost brokenly. "I think I scared Sammy," he stated with a humorless laugh.

She shook her head. "I think you keeping it from him scared him more," she told him.

"Does it scare Courtney?"

Charlie was slightly taken aback by his question but remembered that she had actually told him what she kept things from Courtney. With a small sigh she nodded her head slowly. "It's not as bad as it used to be but sometimes I say things and I know it scares her," she answered, her hand reaching up to rub the back of her neck. "But she knows that I won't talk about it so she doesn't push."

"No offense but she seems like the pushing type," he said.

She shook her head. "No, she is, but she knows better than to push the subject," she stated, hoping Dean would also get the hint and also leave it.

"See, Sammy doesn't know when to stop pushing," he said, looking back up at the sky, shaking his head. "He just keeps asking questions till I snap at him and then everything just gets tense."

She nodded in understanding, remembering all the many times something like that had happened with her and Courtney. "Do you regret it? Talking to him?"

Dean hesitated before answering. "I don't but at the same time I feel like-" he cut off, shaking his head.

"You feel like you have to be the strong one, that you shouldn't be the one asking for help," she finished, nodding her head slowly.

Dean nodded his head absently. "I've been taking care of Sammy my whole life," he told her.

"You've never had to ask him for help before," she stated, knowing for a fact that she had only asked for help from Country a spare few times. "You've always shouldered everything yourself."

He nodded once again, his eyes remaining locked onto stars above them. "It's my job to take care of him."

"Did John tell you that?" she asked, her voice a little bitter.

Dean's head snapped down to look at her, his eyes narrowed and a frown on his lips. "I know you hate my dad but that doesn't give you the right to bad mouth him, not around me."

She shook her head quickly. "No, no, I don't hate John," she said, her hand coming up to grip his arm. "And I'm not going to bad mouth him, I wouldn't do that," she told him, her voice gentle. "He just always had to do things the hard way."

"Like what?" he demanded.

"Like giving you such a soldier complex that it's impossible for you to ask for help," she answered, hoping he wasn't going to get defensive like his father had so many times.

Dean watched her for a moment before dropping his eyes to the ground, his hands clasped together almost painfully.

Charlie bit her lip and moved her hand from his arm to across his back. "Your father was a good man who did his best at raising two boys in a world that scared the shit out of him."

"My dad wasn't scared," Dean stated, a slight snap in his tone.

"Dean, we're all scared," Charlie said, leaning a little closer to him, her side now pressed into his.

"Are you scared?"

She nodded. "All the time and do you want to know why?"

He twitched his head in her direction.

"Because being scared is human, and it's what keeps us separated from the things we hunt," she told him, her thumb running up and down in a soothing manner.

"What if we start to become the things we hunt?"

Charlie knew that he was talking about what he did in hell and she didn't like where his thoughts were going. "Were you scared in Hell?" she asked, her tone rather blunt.

Dean tensed at that, every muscle in his body tightening as the memories flooded him.

"If you were scared in Hell then you're Human."

"But what I did to those souls is-"

Charlie cut him off. "Those souls were down there for a reason, Dean," she reminded him.

He shook his head as he let it fall forward, his eyes closing tight. "Charlie, the things I did to those souls, it wasn't Human," he stated, his voice quiet as it started to water again. "It was so far from Human."

Charlie took in a deep breath as her mind searched for something to say. "Do you regret doing it?"

"Every damn day," he answered.

"Did you enjoy doing it?"

"How can you ask me that?" he demanded, looking up at me with a tear filled glare.

"Did you?" I demanded back, standing my ground.

"No! I didn't like it!" he snapped.

"Then you don't have to worry about not being Human," I told him, my free hand coming up to cup his cheek, making sure he couldn't look away from me. "The things we hunt wouldn't be remorseful of what you did, they would revel in it. They would enjoy it and keep doing it, leaving a trail of bodies behind them. "

He had lost the glare but the tears in his eyes had grown, one of them escaping and rolling down his cheek.

Charlie moved her thumb over and caught the tear, smearing it away. "The things we hunt wouldn't be like this," she told him, her voice dropping back down to the gentle tone.

Dean's hand came up and covered hers, pressing it harder to his face as he closed his eyes, leaning closer to her.

Charlie wrapped her arm around Dean's neck and much like earlier that day pulled him into a hug, this time, her forehead pressed against his.

She would be there for Dean, just like John had been there for her.

* * *

**I have no excuse but I hope this entire episode will kind-of-sorta-maybe make up for the rather large time gap between updates. Love to all those who are hanging on. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	29. Family Remains Part 1

**D.S.**

**~One Month Later~**

The Impala was parked on an out of the way road in front of a gate that clearly hadn't been opened in several years. Sam and Courtney were once again shoved into the back, Sam sprawled out with Courtney laying on his chest, making use of the space they were given. Charlie was sitting shotgun, having won a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with Sam, slumped over against the window with her feet rested in Dean's lap. The older Winchester himself was sitting behind the wheel, flashlight in hand as he looked over several papers.

Sam's eyes cracked open when Courtney once again changed her position on top of him. He pushed himself up a little higher, moving slow enough not to wake Courtney and looked around him, a frown pulling at his lips when he found his brother awake. "What are you doing?" he asked, keeping his voice low enough so he didn't wake the two sleeping girls.

Dean kept his eyes on the papers in front of him as he spoke. "What's it look like I'm doing?" he questioned back.

"Like you're looking for a job," Sam answered, his tone tired.

"Yahtzee," Dean said a little too perky for it being so late.

Sam let out a long sigh as he raised a hand to rub at his eyes. "We just finished a job, like, two hours ago," he stated.

"Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess," Dean stated before looking back at his brother. "So, what do you think? Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or China Town?"

Sam let out another tired sigh. "I am all for working. I really am but you've got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. We need sleep."

"We can sleep when we're dead," Dean said, looking back to the papers.

"You're exhausted, Dean."

"I'm good," Dean stressed a little louder.

"No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever," Sam told him, his tone a little accusing.

Dean paused for a moment before throwing his arm over the back seat to look at his brother. "What am I running from?" he demanded.

Sam looked to his brother with a tired annoyance. "From what you told me."

Dean stared at his brother blankly.

"Or are we pretending that never happened?"

Dean shot a glance down at the sleeping Charlie, remembering how he had promised her to think of option 2 and how when he had actually told Sammy about Hell a little part of him felt better, but other part of him was screaming at him to keep his little brother in the dark, to keep him from what had happened in The Pit. He decided to listen to the screaming part and looked back to the papers once again. "Stratton, Nebraska. Farm Town. Man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house, No signs of forced entry."

Sam, tired of arguing with Dean went along with his avoidance. "Sounds like a ghost," he stated.

"Yes, it does," Dean stated.

Sam groaned quietly before letting himself slump back, pulling Courtney a little closer to him.

Dean looked at his brother in the rear view mirror before letting his eyes close as he swallowed hard. His head snapped over to look at Charlie when her feet pulled out of his lap. He found her sitting up, her eyes blinking slowly as she looked out the windshield. "You okay?" he asked.

Charlie smacked her lips together before looking over at him with blurry eyes. She let out a small groan before lowering herself back onto the seat, this time her head in his lap with her feet by the window.

Dean looked down at her with mild surprise. Ever since the hunt with Anna she had been acting kinder towards him, more personable. She often slept on him whenever she rode shot gun and she didn't bitch about sharing a bed with him when the motel they stay at only has one room available. He often found her in his shadow whenever they were on hunts, always there to have his back when things got dicey. He wasn't really sure why she was acting this way but he wasn't going to question her, slightly afraid of her repercussion.

* * *

**C.C.**

Dean guided the Impala up the drive, the farm house looming at them from a let go yard. They crawled out of their seats and headed up to the front of the house.

Courtney raised her head to look at the house, a frown pulling at her lips. "I don't like houses like these," she stated.

Sam looked over at her, his brow puckered. "Why?"

"Acres of land around you, no neighbors for miles so if you screamed no one would hear you," she explained, her tone slightly monotone.

"You're really not a morning person, are you?" Dean asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Not when I'm woken at the ass crack of dawn," she answered, pushing her sunglasses higher up the bridge of her nose.

"It's 9 in the morning," Sam reminded her, glancing down at his watch.

She flipped the overly tall man off before following her sister and Dean up the front steps.

Dean pulled out his lock pick set and went to work on the lock, getting it open surprisingly fast and ushering the others in.

They walked through the empty house, their eyes looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, one homicide," Dean said as they stepped into the living room. "This place is gonna sell like hotcakes."

Charlie let out a soft chuckle as she shook her head. "You'd be surprised how much people will overlook if the price is right," she said before making her way towards the kitchen. "It's a farm house with fertile land, it'll go faster than you think," she said before pausing as a shiver went up her spine. She spun around to look behind her but only found Courtney, who seemed to be in the same state as her.

Courtney narrowed her eyes as she scanned the room, trying to see if she could get anything off the room, anything Supernatural. She looked back to Charlie and shook her head, telling her that she got nothing.

Charlie pursed her lips and followed behind Dean and Sam.

The kitchen was a pale yellow with a cracked floor. They were searching through the cupboards when Dean found a patch over job on the wall.

"Hey, check this out," he said, tapping his knuckles against the plaster. "Huh."

"It's probably a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them," Sam stated, dismissing it quickly.

Dean frowned as he watched his brother walk away. "Know-it-all," he muttered after him.

"What?" Sam asked, looking back at him.

"What?" Dean shot back, faking innocence.

"You said…" Sam trailed off, clearly a little confused.

"What?" Dean asked again.

Sam watched him for a moment before dismissing it again. "Never mind."

They continued through the house, Sam pulling out his EMF as they ended up in the last room.

"No blood stains, fresh coat of paint. It's a bunch of bubkes," Dean stated, looking the room over.

"Needle's all over the place," Sam stated, not wanting to dismiss a case.

Dean squinted out the window. "You got power lines," he said, pointing to the towers.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh and shoved his EMF back into his pocket. "Great. That's useless."

Charlie stepped passed him and went to the closet, grabbing the handle and opening it. Her eyes scanned it before she looked to the floor before a small scream left her as she jumped back.

All three of them rushed over to her but stopped when they found the decrepit dolls head sitting on the hard wood floor.

"Ugh," Sam said, his nose scrunching up in disgust.

Dean looked down at the head as Charlie moved behind him, putting distance between her and the head. "Well, that's super disturbing," he stated, although slightly amused by Charlie's reaction.

"Think it got left behind?" Sam asked, watching with suspicion as Courtney crouched down in front of it to get a better look at it.

"By who?" Dean asked back, his eyebrows shot up. "Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads."

Sam let out a humorless laugh.

"Courtney, don't touch it!" Charlie snapped over Dean's shoulder as she watched her sister reach out towards the head. "Sam, stop her," she said, nudging Sam's arm.

Sam rolled his eyes as he stepped forward and pull Courtney back up to her feet. He opened his mouth to comment but paused when he heard the sound of a car engine outside the house.

They all moved over to the window and found a Jeep Rangler and a moving van making their way up the drive.

"Uh-oh," Sam breathed.

"I thought you said this place was still for sell?" Dean asked.

"Apparently it's not," Sam answered, getting a glare from his brother.

Charlie shook her head. "I told you people overlook things."

Dean shot her his own glare before heading out of the room.

They all jogged back down the stairs as the family pulled themselves out of the car.

Courtney grabbed her sister's arm and stopped her from going out the front door. "We're going to wait in the Impala," she stated, getting the boys to pause. "It'll look weird if there's four of us."

Sam nodded, seeing her logic. "Okay, we'll take care of this," he said before leading his brother out of the house.

Courtney pulled her sister out of the house and to the Impala, practically pushing her into the car before slamming the door behind her. "Why did it feel like we were being watched the entire time we were in that house?" she demanded.

Charlie looked out the window to the house, narrowing her eyes at it. "It could possibly be the ghost," she suggested, although she had a feeling it wasn't a ghost at all.

Courtney shook her head. "No, I don't think it's a ghost," she stated, also switching her gaze to the house. "I didn't feel anything from the house, nothing. I usually get a tingle or a cold spot when it's a ghost but I got nothing," she stated.

Charlie couldn't help but nod. "I usually see a slight fog," she agreed.

"What the hell do you think it is?"

She shrugged. "A serial killer with rather impressive lock skills?"

Courtney rolled her eyes at her. "And then there's that," she muttered, leaning back into her seat, her hand going to her eyes as she rubbed at them tiredly. "I really don't understand why Dean's pushing us so hard."

"Yes you do," Charlie said, her tone slightly accusing.

Courtney let out a long sigh. "Yeah, yeah I do," she said, letting her head roll over to the side. "You've talked to him, right?"

Charlie nodded and slumped down in the seat. "Yeah, but I don't think I got to him," she said.

"He's a Winchester," she said as if that was the answer to everything.

A small groan escaped Charlie as she thought of the night she had spent on the porch with Dean at Bobby's. She had thought that she had convinced Dean to talk to his brother but it seemed that she was wrong and Dean was going to stay quiet.

"Maybe you can get him to talk to you instead of Sam," Courtney suggested.

Charlie chuckled humorlessly. "He doesn't want to talk to me," she stated. "I'm the bitch that threatened to put a bullet between his eyes."

"No, you're the bitch that's been watching his ass for little over a month now."

Charlie rolled her eyes but perked up when she spotted Sam and Dean walking towards the car. "What did you tell them?" she asked as Courtney pulled herself out to climb into the back with Sam as Dean got behind the wheel.

"That we were code enforcement and that there was Asbestos and a gas leak," he answered. "We got them to stay in a motel for the night."

Charlie blinked lazily at him. "The same motel that we were going to stay at?" she asked.

Dean paused in his movements, his mind working through it. "Crap."

She let out a groan. "Please tell me we're not going to have to sleep in the Impala again," she pleaded, her hands moving to grab his arm as she shook it a little.

Dean glared at her and pushed her hands off of him. "I'm sure there's more than one motel in town," he told her.

She glared at him as he started up the Impala. "There better be," she threatened.

* * *

True to his words there was another motel in town although the quality was far from 4 stars. Charlie had bitched a little but shut up when she found the Wi-Fi.

"Do you have the case file?" Dean asked as he and Sam pulled on their ties.

"Right here," she answered, pulling the file up on her laptop. "What do you want?"

"The person who found the bodies," he answered, leaning over her as he struggled to tie his tie.

Charlie squinted as she read through the file. "A Mrs. Curry found the bodies. She's the house keeper," she answered, looking over her shoulder before letting out a sigh when she saw him struggling. She spun around in her chair and shooed his hands away as she tied the tie for him.

Sam and Courtney watched the exchange with silent amusement. They knew something was up between the two but they weren't going to question it in case they decided to stop.

"Alright, so, me and Sammy are going to go talk to, uh, Mrs. Curry while you and Courtney do some research about the house," he said, leaning up once Charlie had finished his tie.

She nodded as she turned back to the file, her hands reaching for the notepad and pen. "Here's her address," she said as she wrote it down and held it up to him. "Call me when you're done with the interview."

Dean looked down at her with a raised eyebrow but didn't argue, not wanting to start another bitch fit with her. "Will do," he answered before gesturing for Sam to head out.

Courtney watched as the brothers left before she flopped back onto the bed she had claimed as her and Sam's. "This is a little bullshit," she stated. "There's something in that house and neither of us know what the hell it is," she said, her tone clearly bitter.

Charlie nodded in complete agreement. "This happened the last time we hunted without Roy," she muttered, typing away on her laptop in slight anger. "What the hell is in that house?!" she snapped. "I know something was watching us."

Courtney nodded. "Something was defiantly watching us, I got that much."

A growl escaped Charlie as she looked through Mr. Gibson's file, reading anything she could.

Courtney closed her eyes and ran through the layout of the house from memory. "Did you see a cellar door anywhere?"

Charlie paused and looked off to the side as she thought of the layout herself. She shook her head after a moment. "No, I didn't. And he had sealed off the dumbwaiter too."

"Maybe the things in the basement?" Courtney suggested.

"And Mr. Gibson had to have known about it to cover up the dumbwaiter," Charlie concluded, turning in her chair to look at her sister. "But what the hell is it?"

Courtney let out a sigh as she shook her head. "The hell is if know," she answered before pushing herself up to her feet. "I'm going to get a shower while I can," she stated before heading into the bathroom.

Charlie watched the door for a moment before also pushing herself to her feet and heading towards the other bed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and tossed it on Dean's side of the bed as she took her own spot. She rolled onto her stomach, turned her head to right and closed her eyes, hoping that she would actually get some sleep.

* * *

**Cold, late night so long ago**

**When I was not so strong, you know**

**A pretty many came to me**

**I never seen eyes so blue**

**You know, I could not run away it seemed**

**We'd seen each in a dream**

**Seemed like he knew me**

**He looked right through me…yeah**

Charlie's eyes cracked open as her hand snaked across the bed to grab her phone. "Yeah?" she asked, her voice a little thick from sleep.

"Alright, so Mrs. Curry said that although she's been working for Mr. Gibson for 5 years she really didn't know that much about him. What she did know, however, is that his wife died in child birth and then his daughter hung herself 20 years later."

Charlie perked up at that. "Then it could be the wife's or the daughter's ghost?" she asked.

"Nope. Both the wife and daughter were cremated," Dean answered.

"Let's not rule it out," Charlie told him, knowing for a fact that just because you're cremated didn't mean there wasn't a piece of you somewhere to cling onto. "That's our strongest bet at the moment."

"She did say that she heard rustling inside the walls."

"That's a poltergeist sign," Charlie stated. "They usually don't kill that messy though."

"She also said that things didn't move and there were no flickering lights."

Charlie sighed and let her head fall back onto her pillow. "We've really got nothing going for us on this case, do we?" she asked, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"We're had less and still come out on top," he tried to reassure her.

She just groaned into the phone.

"Listen, we're coming back to get you two so we can go look at the house again," he told her as the sound of the engine became the background noise. "Make sure you're ready when we get there."

Charlie pushed herself up onto her elbows, liking the idea of a second look at the house. "Okay, Courtney and me had some questions about that place. We'll be ready."

"See you in a few minutes."

She tossed her phone away from her when he hung up and looked to the other bed to find her sister sprawled out on the mattress. She grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at Courtney's head, making the poor girl jump out of her skin.

"What?!" she yelped, suddenly on high alert.

"The boys are coming back to get us so we can go back to the house," Charlie explained as she got up and walked over to her bag to pull out a fresh pair of clothes. "I want to check out that cellar theory of yours," she told her before she started to strip.

* * *

They rolled to a stop just before the drive way, all four heads looking to the well-lit house with the two familiar cars parked in front.

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. "Crap," he grunted, letting his hands fall down to his lap. "So, what now?"

"We could tell them the truth," Sam suggested.

Dean looked over to him with a surprised look. "Really?"

"No. Not really," Sam answered with a rather monotone voice.

"What is the truth?" Charlie asked, leaning over the front seat. "We literally have no idea what's in that house."

Dean let out another frustrated sigh. "Well, what was your and Courtney's idea? The one you mentioned."

Charlie looked over her shoulder to her sister who had been lightly dozing in the seat next to her. With a sharp elbow jab to the ribs she was awake and ready for anything.

Courtney blinked a few times as she pulled herself from her sleepy state. "Uh, I noticed that there wasn't a cellar door," she explained, letting her chin rest on the seat. "And the fact that Mr. Gibson closed off the dumbwaiter was a little suspicious. Kind of makes you wonder what's down there."

Sam shrugged. "Well, maybe he didn't need the cellar anymore?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "He lived on a farm, believe me, he needed the cellar."

"How would you know?" Dean demanded, looking over his shoulder at her.

A sigh escaped the girl. "Because we needed the cellar," she answered.

Confusion pulled at his face. "Who's we?"

Courtney hesitated for a moment before answering. "I grew up in a house like that," she explained, gesturing to the house. "We even had the farm," she muttered the last part, glaring slightly at the empty fields.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, not being able to see Courtney on a farm.

She nodded. "It was as fun as you think," she stated before looking to Dean. "Are we just going to wait out here till they fall asleep or something?"

Charlie let out a snort. "Then what? Break into their house and sneak around? The only good that'll come from that is the chance of Dean getting shot."

"Hey!" Dean snapped, looking back at her with a hard glare.

She smiled kindly at him before pinching his nose and jerking it side to side.

Dean pulled away from her, his hand going to his nose.

Sam rolled his eyes at them. "I don't think breaking into their house is a good idea," he stated, looking to Courtney. "We should come back tomorrow morning and get them to leave again."

She thought for a moment before looking back to the house. "But something is in that house. Something that we know nothing about. We could come back in the morning and find them all dead."

Sam winced at that. "I know but we don't have much of a choice."

"We should try-"

A series of screams cut her off as she began to argue. They all jumped out of the Impala and ran to the house, Dean banging on the front door which was answered.

"We heard screams. What's going on?" Dean demanded, pushing through the door and heading into the house, Sam following behind him.

The girls stood on the porch, having seen that the family was fine and glared openly at the Dean and Sam who had shown no manners in entering the house.

The father turned to the boys. "Oh, you two. Did you touch my daughter?" he demanded.

That pulled Dean up short. "What? No."

"Who are you guys?" he asked, clearly not comfortable with the men in his house.

"Relax, please," Sam pleaded, trying to keep the tension down.

Courtney looked behind her when a whimper reached her ears. A Border Collie stood on the porch a few feet away from her, staring off.

"You have a ghost," Sam told them.

"A ghost?" the dad demanded.

The daughter pulled away from her mother and stepped forward. "I told you!" she yelled.

"It's the girl," the son defended, joining his sister.

The father turned around and grabbed both his children by the shoulders. "Both of you, relax," he told them before addressing Dean and Sam again. "What are you guys playing at?"

"Your family is in danger. You need to get out of the house now," Dean told him, his voice taking its Winchester Authority.

Charlie let out a small groan when the lights flickered before going out. "Really?" she demanded, looking up the ceiling.

"What the hell?" the father asked.

"Nobody move!" Dean barked.

Courtney jumped when the dog suddenly tore off of the porch and towards the back of the house. Her heart almost broke when she heard the painful whimpering and yelps.

"Buster!" the son yelled before taking off upstairs, the sister following him.

Courtney grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her to the edge of the porch, almost scared to look any farther from the noises the dog was making.

"Buster!" the father shouted, stepping out the house and standing near the girls. "Buster!" he shouted.

Dean and Sam followed the father and his brother out of the house, hearing the dog.

With a louder yelp of pain Courtney was off the porch, dragging her sister around to the garage.

"What the hell?" the father asked when he spotted the trail of blood on the grass.

All eyes followed the red trail to the words that were smeared on the side of the moving trailer. 'Too late.'

"That's sick," Charlie muttered, understanding her sister's uneasiness.

"Buster!"

They all looked up and found the wife, daughter, and son standing on the porch, a few feet away.

"Go back inside. Go," the father said, wanting to keep his children from seeing the mutilated corps of their dog.

The wife gathered up her kids and ushered them back inside.

Dean took the chance to speak. "We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger," he told them.

Sam didn't give them a chance to argue. "First things first, you gotta get your family out of here."

The father looked to his brother before back to the bloody writing, seeming to make up his mind that there was a defiant danger.

"Head to the motel I was talking about. You'll be safe there," Dean said as they all headed towards the cars. He paused however when he saw that the Impala's tires had been slashed. "On no," he groaned, moving forward to look at the damage. "Oh, come on."

Sam moved around to the trunk and popped it open only to find that all of their weapons were gone. "Dude, the guns are gone. So's the-" he broke off with a frustrated sigh before slamming the trunk. "Basically everything is gone," he told him.

"The truck's no good. Both tires are slashed," the dad said as he walked back over to his family.

Dean glared openly at the house. "What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?!" he yelled at it.

"What's going on?" the daughter asked before letting out an ear splitting scream. "She's there! She's there!" she shouted, looking to the bushes around the house.

"Where?" the wife asked.

"She was right there in the woods!" she shouted as Charlie and Dean moved forward, both with flashlights in hand as they looked at the tree line.

"What's a ghost doing outside?" Dean asked, keeping his voice low enough so the family didn't hear.

Charlie shook her head. "First time for everything," she said before turning back to the family. "We're going to go back inside, okay?" she asked, putting a small smile on her face as she looked to the kids.

"Are you crazy?" the brother asked, looking to her with wide eyes. "We need to get the hell out of here!"

Charlie went to speak but Dean cut her off.

"In what? This ghost is hunting us!" he yelled back, stepping forward to stand between the brother and Charlie. "Everybody back inside now. Move!" he barked.

Charlie pushed the family forward, her sister soon joining her side as they went back inside the house. "Go into the living room," Charlie told them, pushing them in that direction.

"What the hell is going on?" the mom demanded, holding onto her kids in a death grip.

Charlie glanced at her sister before taking in a deep breath. "I'm Charlie and this is my sister Courtney , the loud guy is Dean, and the tall guy is his brother Sam," she introduced.

The wife looked over to her husband before back to the girls. "I'm Susan," she said, her voice a little weak.

"Brian," the dad said, giving them a guy nod.

The brother gave a small nod. "Ted."

The daughter swallowed hard. "My names Kate."

"I'm Danny," the son said.

Charlie nodded and gave them another smile. "Nice to meet you."

Ted let out a snort. "Yeah, it's a real pleasure."

"Yes," Charlie said, pointing to him. "Sarcasm, that's what this situation needs."

He glared at her.

"Alright, we got salt," Dean said, walking back into the room with Sam on his heels. He crouched down and started to make the salt ring around the family. "Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle," he explained. "As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be."

"Safe from ghosts?" Brian asked, his voice skeptical.

Dean looked over his shoulder at him, a rather annoyed look on his face. "Yes, as a matter of fact."

Brian watched him for a moment before shaking his head. "Okay, I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on," he said, moving to his family. "I gotta get my family out. Let's go."

Dean stood up, his annoyance growing bigger. "Nobody's going until we kill this thing."

Sam backed his brother up, moving in front of the man as he started to lead them away. "Sir, please, this is what we do. Just trust us."

"You hunt ghosts?" Danny questioned, his tone a little hopeful.

Courtney, hearing the hopefulness stepped forward and kneeled in front of him. "Yes we do," she answered, a smile pulling at her lips.

He smiled back. "Like Scooby-Doo?"

Courtney chuckled. "Yep, I'm Velma, Charlie's Daphne, Dean's Fred, and Sam's Shaggy ," she said, chuckling lightly.

Dean shot her a glare but kept quiet, knowing that it had cheered the kid up.

Sam cleared his throat and walked over to Kate. "You saw her outside, right?"

Kate nodded, still looking a little scared.

"Okay, does she look like either one of these girls?" he asked, pulling out two photos from his jacket.

Kate looked them over before pointing to the picture of the daughter. "Her. She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her," she told him, her tone strong.

Danny stepped forward, glancing at photo. "That's the girl in the walls," he stated.

Sam glanced back at Dean. "So it's the daughter?" he asked, seeming a little confused.

Susan struggled for a moment. "That girl in the picture, she's-she's dead?" she asked, pointing to the faded picture.

Sam hesitated before answered. "She killed herself inside this house."

Susan's mouth dropped open as she looked to her husband in blatant surprise that he had let them stay in the house.

Charlie shook her head. "I told you people over look things for the right price," she said before Dean pulled her over with him and Sam, Courtney following.

"So, what, the maid got her story wrong. Rebecca wasn't cremated?" Dean asked.

"Unless her spirit's attached to something inside the house," Sam explained.

Charlie nodded. "She hung herself so the rope she used would have skin cells on it, maybe enough to attach herself to," she said, looking to her sister for confirmation.

Courtney nodded. "There would be enough skin on it," she agreed.

Dean jumped at the idea. "She hung herself in the attic, right?" he asked.

"You wanna babysit and I'll check it out?" Sam asked before Ted walked over.

"Look, I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on, but-"

"It's a spirit, man," Dean tried but Ted ignored him.

"It's a some hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go Deliverance on my ass," he stated.

Dean shook his head. "No, nobody's leaving the house."

"Stop me," he said before moving away.

Dean moved to do something but was beat by Charlie.

She grabbed his arm and twisted it around to his back, locking it into place while her other hand went to his shoulder, squeezing it tightly as she rested her chin on his other shoulder. "Listen, Ted," she said, her voice an eerie calm and quiet. "I have gun hidden in a very clever place, and if you refuse to step into that circle, I will not regret giving you a third hole," she said.

There was a tense moment of silence before Ted gave a short nod. Charlie let him go and he walked back into the salt circle. Charlie watched him for a moment before walking back to the others.

"You don't have a gun," Sam stated.

Charlie smirked. "No, but I have a knife and I'm going to try my hardest to make sure no one else dies in this house."

The others looked at her for a moment.

Sam cleared his throat. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She twitched a little. "I like dogs," she stated before jerking her head towards the stairs. "Go, we'll watch the family," she told him.

Courtney perked up a little. "I'll go with you. I want to see if there's a cellar door," she explained before walking off with him.

With a sigh Dean turned back to the family, looking them all over before he started to pace.

Charlie walked over and took a seat in one of the armchairs, watching the impatient man move.

Ted crouched down and poked at the salt line. "Hey, Fonzie. Question for you."

Dean shot Charlie a glare she snickered.

"This indestructible force field made out of salt," he said, standing to look at him. "Does it have to be kosher stuff or what?"

"Knock it off, Ted," Susan said, glaring at the her brother.

Charlie let out a long sigh, catching their attention. "The practice of putting down an enclosing ring of salt for protection came from a lore that said a vampire or demon cannot cross the line without counting each grain. The impossibility of this task thus prevents the demon from crossing the ring, and thus a thicker line is used where the threat is greater. According to Christian demonology, demons and the Devil in particular hate salt. Salt is used as a talisman against evil, sometimes wearing rock salt around their necks, preemptive defensive magic, to dispel enchantment, and is used in a variety of spells both ancient and modern. The popularity of salt could be related to the fact that salt is a natural preservative and antiseptic that has long been used as a purifying agent in folk magic. In some Christian rituals of baptism, especially in Catholicism, salt is put on the lips of the child during the ceremony of the baptism as a symbol of wisdom."

The Carter family and Dean watched Charlie with bland expression.

"You sound like my History teacher," Kate stated, her voice soft.

"Does your History teacher own assholes who don't understand the concept of manners?" Charlie questioned, her eyes still on Ted.

Kate went to answer but paused when a creak close by echoed through the room. "What was that?"

Both hunters looked around the room before they spotted the closet door across the room slowly start to open.

Charlie's hand hovered open at her side, waiting for an excuse to pull her surgical steel knife out. Her eyes widened when she saw the pale arm pushing the door open, followed by an equally pale body.

Dean reached over and grabbed a fire place poker, holding it defensively in front of him. "Everybody stay calm. She's a ghost. She can't come in the circle."

They all watched with fear and panic as the girl stepped closer and closer till she reached the edge of the salt ring. The fear and panic raised in level when the girl placed her foot on the other side of the salt.

"I thought you said ghosts couldn't cross the circle?" Kate demanded as she clung to her mother's side.

"They can't. She's not a ghost," Dean answered as the girl raised her hand which was clutching a knife.

Ted reached out and grabbed Charlie's shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Shoot her!" he shouted.

Charlie winced at that. "Yeah, I lied to you," she started. "Dean, get them out of here," she ordered.

Dean went to argue when the girl screamed and lunged forward, swinging the knife wildly.

Charlie lunged in front of Dean, her right leg coming up in front of him, the girls knife embedding in Charlie's thigh instead of Dean's torso, a yell of pain coming from her when the knife was pulled out.

Dean pushed Charlie away from him, not wanting her to get hurt further than she already had by the girl's wild swings. Having no weapon himself he did his best to guard but before he knew it the girl had advanced and he found himself on the floor with her on top of him, slashing with her knife.

"Hey!"

Dean looked over to find Sam standing in the doorway, flashlight aimed at the girl's face.

The girl let out a scream of pain and ran back to the closet she had come from, leaving a bleeding Charlie and a slightly shocked Dean.

Sam ran to the closet and opened the doors, finding that the girl was gone. He looked back over to his brother, checking him over to see if he was okay. "You alright?" he asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

"Well, now that we've assessed that the Winchester brothers are okay, how about we look at the bleeding Valentine girl?" the rather angry, pained filled voice of Charlie asked from her spot on the floor.

Sam turned his flashlight on her and ran to her when he saw the puddle of blood around her leg. "Jesus, did she do that?" he asked, crouching over her leg as he looked over the damage.

"No, the Muffin Man did it," Charlie answered, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Sam couldn't help but smile at that as he put pressure on the wound. "I thought you two were in a committed relationship?" he asked, playing along with her to keep her mind off the pain.

"Oh, I found out he was cheating on me. He'd been baking in some others girl's oven," she said, giving him a forced smile.

"I told you nothing good would come from dating him."

Charlie's head dropped to the side when Courtney's voice reached her, finding her calmly walking into the room. She glared at her sister's calm demeanor. "Shut up and help me, bitch," she said, the pain starting to annoy her.

Courtney chuckled and kneeled next to her, pulling Sam's hand away as she looked at the wound. "Well, she missed any major arteries, so you're not going to bleed to death," she told her before putting pressure on her femur, "she also missed the bone so we don't have to worry about cracks or fractures. As long as we keep it wrapped, cleaned, and I can treat it after this, you'll be fine," she said, smiling brightly at her sister.

Charlie stared at her sister in mild contempt. "I fucking hate you," she stated before pushing herself up into a sitting position. "This was one of my favorite shirts," she stated as she pulled the black and gray flannel off.

"We'll get you a new one," Courtney promised before looking to the brothers. "Go check on the family," she told them as she tore Charlie's shirt into strips.

The brothers nodded and left them in the room.

"So, how did this happen?" Courtney asked as she wrapped Charlie's shirt around her injured leg.

Charlie chuckled humorlessly. "Girl took a stab at Dean so I got in her way. Figured a wounded leg was better than a disemboweled Winchester."

Courtney shook her head as she tied the makeshift bandage off. "Well, you've managed to-" she cut off when screams for 'Danny.' "They managed to lose a child," she said.

"Shit," Charlie growled, pushing herself to her feet. She grunted lightly as she moved to the porch, Courtney right behind her. She made it to the railing and braced herself against it, watching Brian reassure Susan that they would get their son back as she continued to yell. Already annoyed with the family she let out a whistle that her mother had taught her, successfully ending all forms of talking. "I hate to take sides but Susan is right," she informed them. "The safest place for you at the moment, until we get your son back, is the shed around back."

Kate shook her head in defiance. "I am not going in there either," she stated.

Charlie shook her head. "It's not up for discussion. At the moment it's the best defense. There's only one entrance, the windows have been boarded up, and I'm more than sure that there are more than enough tools in there that can used as a weapon. That's your best chance at survival."

Brian thought about that for a moment before nodding and turning to his wife and daughter. "Suse, Kate, go," he said before pushing them towards the direction. "Go."

"Charlie, you should go with them," Sam said, looking up at her.

She glared at him. "I'm wounded, not cripple," she stated. "The more eyes you have out here the better," she stated, her voice leaving no room for argument.

Sam shook his head. "They need someone in there with them and you're the only one with a real weapon," he told her, giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Courtney looked between Sam and her sister before leaning in to whisper to her. "Do you honestly want to put up with Ted and a bleeding leg?"

Another growl left Charlie as she nodded. "Alright, fine. I'll babysit the hysterical females," she grumbled before limping down the stairs and towards the shed. "I'll scream if I need you," she said. The trek to the shed took longer than Charlie would have liked and when she reached it she gave a sharp rap on the door.

"W-Who is it?!" Susan yelled from inside.

Charlie let out a sigh. "It's Charlie."

The sound of things being moved filled the air before the door opened, Susan peeking around the edge.

Charlie flashed her a smile before stepping inside. "So, there any board games in here?"

Susan looked to her with wide eyes as Kate continued to put the barricade back up. "Do you think this is funny?" she asked, her voice harsh.

Charlie glanced at Kate, who seemed paler that before, and shook her head. "Will you slap me if I say yes?" she asked.

Susan stepped forward, her hands clenching.

Charlie stood her ground. "It's funny because I'm actually scared of a Human," she stated.

Susan stopped short. "What?"

"Everything we said about ghosts was real," she started, walking over to the wall and lowering herself to the floor slowly. "We hunt ghosts and other supernatural creatures for a living, well, not a living cause no one ever pays you, but we do this every day of our lives," she explained, looking up to Susan. "We face nightmares every day with a smile on our faces but you throw a Human at us and we're more than willing to run," she said, chuckling humorlessly.

Kate scooted a little closer to Charlie, curiosity on her face. "So, you've done something like this before?"

Charlie nodded. "Not exactly like this but we've done Human before," she answered before letting out a sigh. "Me and my sister were following what we thought was a Shapeshifter. We followed the trail of bodies from Florida all the way to Utah till we finally caught up with it. We go down into the sewers where it had made its lair, silver bullets and all, only to find out it's a Human," she said, shaking her head. "A serial killer that adapted to his victims lives, becoming his victims."

"That's not uncommon though," Susan said, shaking her head.

"This man's body count was in the hundreds, and that's just what we knew of," Charlie told her. "Not even a Shapeshifter would burn through bodies that fast. At least Shapeshifters have a reason behind killing, this man did it for the fun," she paused to shake her head. "Monsters I get, Humans are just crazy."

There was a silence in the shed as the woman took in what Charlie had just told them.

Kate was the first to react, moving closer to Charlie and sitting next to her, her eyes on Charlie's leg wound. "So, you fight monsters?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Charlie nodded. "Yep."

"There's enough for you to actually, like, hunt?"

A chuckle escaped the hunter. "Trust me, you don't want to know the population count," she told her.

Kate swallowed hard. "What are the most common?"

Charlie glared up at the ceiling as she thought. "I would have to say ghosts," she answered, nodding to herself. "They're everywhere."

"Seriously?"

"You just gotta know how to look," Charlie told her, letting her head drop to the side so she could look at the girl. "It's easy enough, most people have seen a ghost or two in their lives."

"What about demons?"

Charlie nodded. "The easiest way to check and not get in trouble if they're not a demon is to say Cristo."

Kate's face scrunched up. "Cristo?"

"It's Latin for God. They're eyes will turn all black. Now, it's a great way to check if they don't turn out to be a demon, but if they do then they pretty much know that you know and you'll probably end up dead. If you manage to get away from them then you put a non-broken line of salt at every window and door, then I would suggest praying, cause unless you know how to draw a Devil's Trap you're dead."

Kate nodded slowly and continued to ask her questions, Charlie answering them the best she could before she was cut off by a rapping on the shed door, Susan and Kate screaming as Charlie winced.

"It's us, open up," Sam's voice said from outside the door.

Susan rushed over and moved everything to the side, letting Brian, Sam and Courtney into the little shed.

"Ran the perimeter twice, she has to be inside the house," Courtney said, looking down at her sister with a slightly annoyed tone. "How much do you want to bet she's in the cellar?" she asked, as Brian and Sam blocked the door again.

"Vodka," she answered, smiling up at her. "I bet you a Costco sized bottle of vodka."

Courtney chuckled and nodded her head. "Alright, but does it have to be from Costco?"

Charlie nodded. "It has a certain taste to it," she answered.

Brian shook his head and stepped in front of Sam. "Look, why are we just standing here? Let's go in. Let's check the house," he said, clearly inpatient.

Sam kept himself calm. "We have to wait for those guys to get back, okay?"

A loud knocking on the door made the family jump.

"Sam, it's me."

"Help me out," Sam ordered as they moved the things from the door.

Dean rushed into the shed, closing the door behind him.

"Did you get Danny?" Susan asked, her voice desperate.

Dean looked to Sam before answered. "No," he said, his voice almost inaudible.

Susan shook her head. "No? Well, where's Ted?"

"He's outside," Dean answered, his voice a little higher.

Confusion crossed her face. "Well, why doesn't he come inside?"

Dean glanced at the ground before looking her in the eye. "Because I had to carry him out," he answered. "I'm sorry."

Susan still refused to understand. "You're…" she trailed off weakly, glancing at her husband before looking back to Dean. "What does that mean? What does that mean, you're sorry?"

"Are you saying that he's dead?" Brian asked, getting Kate to look rather distraught from her spot next to Charlie.

Susan shook her head, still in denial. "No. No, he's not saying that he's dead. You're not saying that, are you?" she asked, her voice rising.

Dean kept his voice even. "We were in the walls, and she attacked. And I couldn't get to him in time," he explained.

Susan broke down at that point and buried herself in Brian's chest as he hugged her tightly.

Kate looked wide eyes at Charlie. "Is this what you meant?" she asked, getting everyone's attention. "About people getting caught in the crossfire?"

Charlie watched the young girl for a moment before nodding.

"I shouldn't have left him alone," Dean said before pulling open the door open. "I'm very sorry," he said before stepping outside.

Charlie let out a sigh and pushed herself to her feet, grimacing when she put weight on her injured leg. She gave a pointed look to both Sam and Courtney before following him out. She knew where his mind was and it was going to do no good for anyone. She found him standing in front of the house, looking rather broodingly at the erringly quiet house. She limped next to him, her arms going around her as she watched the house. "Dean-"

"Charlie, please, just don't," he said, his voice a quiet pleading.

She waited for a moment before speaking softly. "Have you seen that black journal I keep in my duffle bag?"

Dean nodded mutely.

"Out of the 100 pages 43 of them are filled with the pictures and names of the people I couldn't save," she said. "Whenever someone dies on my watch I put their picture, name, when they died and where. It's my way of coping and making sure they'll be remembered but it doesn't change the fact that they're blood is on my hands."

"How do you do it?" Dean asked, his voice a whisper.

A small smile touched her lips. "Courtney has a red journal with a heart on it. Inside the journal are pictures of every person we've saved. She gets a new one every year. There's a whole draw of them back at Bobbie's," she explained before turning towards Dean. "We save more people than we let die and she reminds me of that every chance she gets. Hunters aren't perfect, Dean. You said so yourself."

He twitched at that and turned his head away from her.

Charlie reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Do you remember what you told me about the Djinn? About how you got your dream life but everybody you had saved was dead? I want you to remember that, how that felt. I'm not going to tell you to not blame yourself because you won't, I just want you to remember all the good you've done."

Dean watched her for a moment before swallowing hard. "The things I did in Hell-"

"Don't define you," she cut off, her other hand coming up to his cheek. "I've told you this before; if you weren't Human you wouldn't feel bad about Ted's death."

Dean shook his head and lowered his eyes to the ground. "How's your leg?" he asked, trying his hardest to change the subject.

Charlie hesitated for a moment before deciding that it wasn't her place to make him talk. She shifted her stance, noticing that she had put almost all her weight onto the now pulsing leg. "I've had worse," she answered, letting her hands drop to his shoulders. "Courtney's going to take care of it when we get back to the motel."

"I still can't believe you did that," he said, a small chuckle in his voice.

"It was either my leg or you intestines. I get a limp and you get to live another day," she joked, smiling lightly.

He chuckled again. "Then I guess I owe you a thank you," he said, raising his head to look at her.

Charlie nodded. "I guess you do," she answered.

He bit his lips as his eyes drifted down to her lips. He thought back to the kiss they had shared about a month ago and couldn't find it in himself to say that he hated it. He also took it as a good sign that Charlie hadn't bit his tongue off. He decided to take the chance again and leaned in.

Charlie knew what he was doing and just like a month ago she found herself allowing it. She leaned in and closed the space between them.

Dean's hands came up to her waist, pulling her a little closer as he leaned into her.

To Charlie's surprise Dean didn't push for an invading kiss and pulled away, his eyes hooded. She took in a deep breath, her eyes opening slowly. "You are very welcome," she said, not being able to keep a smile from her lips.

He put on his trade mark smirk. "Well, if that's how I get to say thank you than I might be more inclined to have manners," he said, his fingers flexing against her hips.

She raised an eyebrow at that. "A Winchester with manners? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, you're not exactly the nicest person, Sweetheart," he told her

Charlie let out a gasp as fake shock crossed her face. "I've been more than nice to you," she stated. "Do you want me to go back to threats and insulting words?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head. "No, no, I like this," he said, gripping her hips tighter. "You just stopped complaining about sleeping with me."

"Don't go there," she told him, giving him a stern look.

"Okay, okay," he agreed, nodding his head quickly.

Charlie watched him for a moment before bringing her hands to the sides of his neck. "Are you going to be okay?"

Dean chuckled humorlessly. "No. I'm not."

She smiled softly. "I'd be more worried if you said yes," she told him before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "You'll feel better once the bitch is dead."

He nodded and let out a sigh.

"Come on, let's go back inside," she said, reached down and grabbing his hands. She stepped back, pulling him back towards the shed.

With another sigh he allowed her to pull him forward and into the shed.

* * *

**This wasn't one of my favorite episodes but I thought the girls fit in well. Let me know what you think with a review, a favorite, or an alert. Thank you for reading. **

**See you in the dark,**

**Alya Kihaku +Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	30. Family Remains Part 2

The shed had been quiet as Sam and Courtney read through the daughter's diary. Charlie was once again sitting on the floor, this time Dean joining her, his eyes locked on her bandaged leg. The Carter family was spaced out, all taking in the death of Ted in their own way. Although Susan was taking it as a finalization of her son's fate.

"We'll find him, Suse. We will," Brian soothed, wrapping his arm around her.

"Where else is there to look?" she asked, her voice defeated. "Danny's dead, isn't he?" she asked, her tone bitter.

Brian shook his head. "No, Suse."

"He is. Why not? She's killed my brother. Now she killed my son."

Brian shook his head faster. "No, Danny is alive."

"No, no, he isn't."

"Yes, he is," he stressed. "Do you remember what he said about the girl who lived in the walls? She said he could stay."

Susan shook her head. "No. No. I just don't understand why this happens to us. I mean, we're good people. We're a good family."

Brian nodded slowly. "What happened to Andy happened, okay?" he asked. "I cannot change that. But I will find Danny, I promise you," he stated, glancing over to Kate before looking back to Susan. "And when I do, we are gonna be fine. You and me, the kids, we're gonna be fine," he assured her.

Susan took a minute to decide before nodding slowly. "Okay," she whispered.

Brian sat there for a moment before get got up and headed out the door, closing it behind him quietly.

Dean looked over to Charlie. "You okay?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Charlie's head snapped up and looked to him, a little shocked that there was actual concern in his tone. She nodded and watched as he pushed himself to his feet and follow Brian out of the shed.

The shed once again became quiet, the only sound of pages being turned from the daughter's diary.

"Holy shit," Courtney whispered as she dropped back down from her tip toes, shaking her head. "Suddenly I don't feel so against his death," she stated, her voice a slight growl.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at that. "What is it?" she asked, reaching out to tug the back of Sam's jeans to get his attention.

Sam glanced down at her and let out a sigh. "I'll tell you later. Stay with them," he said, pointing to Susan and Kate.

She couldn't help but feel a little put out but nodded anyways. "Yeah, sure," she said.

Courtney crouched in front of her sister. "That bitch tries to get in here, you stab her in the face," she told her, patting the boot that held Charlie's knife. She gave her one final smile before getting up and following Sam out of the shed.

**C.D.S.**

Courtney followed Sam out of the shed, stopping next to him when they spotted Dean with Brian.

Sam cleared his throat. "Dean!" he called, getting his brother's attention. "We need to talk," he told him, holding the diary up.

Confusion crossed Dean's face but he nodded and looked back to Brian. "Okay, uh, don't wander off," he told him before gesturing to the house.

They stepped into the house, flashlights in hand and scanning the walls as they walked in further and further.

"What is that?" Dean asked, looking to the diary in Sam's hand.

"Rebecca's diary," Sam answered. "I just finished reading it."

"And?" he asked, sounding a little uninterested as he moved over to the closet the girl had come from, once again opening the doors to look inside.

"That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter," he stated, a bitter tone to his voice.

"Rebecca had a kid?" Dean asked, looking back at them.

"It's all she talks about," Sam answered. "Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant."

Dean scoffed and turned back to look at them. "Jeez, rent Juno and get over it," he muttered before something clicked in his head. "Wait, why kill herself after the baby?" he asked.

Courtney let out a growl. "I'm pretty sure any girl would kill herself after her father calls her a dirty little whore and threatens to lock the baby away where no one can see it," she answered, clearly a little pissed by what had happened to the poor girl.

Dean looked to her, a little wary of her tone. "Why would he say that?" he asked carefully.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" she asked, a little shocked he hadn't figured it out. "His wife is dead, he lives in the middle of nowhere, and he has a daughter," she said slowly.

Dean thought for a moment before disgust slapped him across the face. "Oh, gross," he said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Courtney grimaced. "It happens more often than you think," she stated.

Dean frowned at her before looking to Sam. "So the daddy was the badydaddy too?" he asked.

Sam rolled his shoulders. "Dude was a monster, Dean," he stated.

"Wow, a story ripped from an Austrian headline," he muttered.

Courtney shook her head. "I'm not going to even comment on how politically incorrect that is," she stated, frowning deeply at Dean.

Dean ignored her and kept his eyes on Sam. "Humans, man," he said, shaking his head.

Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"So she's been locked up in this house her whole life?"

"You saw her eyes," Sam said with a shrug. "Has she ever seen light. She's barely human."

"Kay, so what then? She's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks dear old Dad-slash-Grandad?" he questioned, trying to rap his head around it all.

"I guess."

Dean jerked his head to the side. "Well, can't say I blame her," he stated,

Courtney shook her head. "I'd probably do the same."

"I'm sure her life was hell, Dean, but that doesn't mean she gets a pass for murder streak," Sam stated, his tone firm.

Dean twitched at that. "Like you know what hell's like," he stated, his tone taking an edge.

Sam floundered. "I didn't-"

Dean shook his head. "Forget it," he said.

A tension filled the room as the brothers looked at each other.

Sam cleared his throat. "So how are we going to find her?"

Courtney let out a sigh. "I don't know how many times I have to say this," she said, shaking her head. "Houses like these have cellars but there isn't a cellar door."

Dean brightened at that. "Kid's gotta eat, right?"

Courtney smiled when she realized he understood, but Sam on the other hand let out a 'what?'

Dean walked over and grabbed a crowbar. "He kept her hidden, locked up, but he had to feed her, didn't he?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess," he answered.

Dean nodded. "I think I know where," he stated.

"What's going on?"

They turned and found Brian standing in the doorway, looking more than concerned.

"Come on," Courtney said before heading to the kitchen, the others right behind her. She pushed through the swinging door and over to the covered up dumbwaiter. "When the house wives made preservatives they made hundreds, glass jars everywhere and they would keep them down in the cellar, let them settle, but there were always too many to just carry them all down the stairs, so they would loud up the dumbwaiter, send someone down and have them unload them then send it back up for the next batch," she explained, remembering all the times her own mother had made preservatives and she would be the one down in the cellar.

Dean nodded and stepped forward, tapping against the plaster with is knuckles. "But he closed off the cellar door and then the dumbwaiter," he said before swinging at the wall with the crowbar, making a good sized hole.

Sam shook his head. "Could've kept her hidden here for yours. Kept her fed, nobody would ever know," he said, glancing over at the clearly freaking Brian.

Dean took several more swings before the dumbwaiter was open again, Brian flinching back at the smell that came from the hole.

Sam leaned through the opening, his flashlight pointed down the dumbwaiter shaft as he searched. "Danny! Danny!" he called, hoping that the kid would run out.

"Watch out, I'm going down," Dean said, pushing passed Sam.

Courtney reached out and grabbed his arm, getting him to pause. "You come back or I'll go down there and get you," she threatened, her tone firm.

Dean watched her for a moment, a little surprised that she was worried about him, and nodded. He moved forward and crawled through the opening, flashlight still in hand as he climbed down the shaft to the bottom.

**Charlie**

Charlie watched Susan and Kate from her spot on the floor. They had been hugging ever since the others had left and Susan had been trying her best to keep Kate calm. She couldn't help but remember the many times Ellen had comforted Joe whenever William was late coming home.

"It's okay. Shh. It's okay," Susan whispered before the window behind her shattered.

Kate screamed as her and her mom backed away from the window.

Charlie pushed herself to her feet, her knife in hand as she eased into a fighting stance, waiting for the next attack.

**C.D.S.**

Courtney's heart dropped when she heard the deranged screaming come from the dumbwaiter. She reached out and grabbed Sam's hand, her fingers squeezing his. "That sounds like a man," she said, her voice soft.

Sam nodded and glanced down at the diary sitting on the counter. "Maybe there's more than one kid?" he suggested.

Courtney shook her head in disgust. "I hate the country," she stated.

**Charlie**

She glanced back at Susan and Kate, their eyes locked on the broken window. She shook her head and grabbed Kate's arm, pulling her closer. "She won't come through the window," she explained, her voice hushed. "It's a distraction," she stated, also pulling Susan to her.

The shed wend quiet again before a knife stabbed through the wall the girls had been standing against.

Charlie moved in front of the girls, knife raised and ready.

**C.S.D.**

Due to Courtney pointing out that they would need something to pull the two back up Brian grabbed a stack of their sheets and with the help of Courtney managed to tear and tie them into a rope.

"Here," she said, holding it out to Sam.

He took it and threw it down the dumbwaiter shaft, he paused, however, when he spotted Danny looking up from below. "Danny," he said, a smile pulling at his lips. "Wrap the end around you and we'll pull you up," he told him.

Brian stepped forward, trying to look around Sam. "You found him?" he asked. "You found Danny?"

"Yeah, we found him," Sam answered.

"Okay!" Danny called up once he got the loops around him.

Sam stepped back, his hands gripping the sheets. "Pull," he ordered as Courtney took up the slack behind him.

"Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy," Brian said, sticking half way in the dumbwaiter, helping his son up. "Don't look back, Danny. Just come on, come."

**Charlie**

"Back to back," Charlie ordered, forcing Susan and Kate to face opposite each other as she pressed her back to their sides. "Don't make a sound," she whispered.

As the women remained silent before the sound of creaking wood filled the shed.

Charlie scanned the walls before she spotted the board of wood that was being pushed in. She lunged forward and pressed her back against the wood, her heels digging into the ground to keep the girl out. Her jaw clenched as she put more pressure on her injured leg, a groan escaping her when she saw the blood start to move through her destroyed shirt, knowing she had reopened her wound. If she wasn't careful, she would pass out from blood loss before the bitch was dead.

**C.S.D**

Courtney bounced on her feet as Brian pulled Danny up and out of the dumbwaiter shaft and pull him into a hug. Brian set him down and looked him over. "You okay?" he asked.

Danny nodded, looking more than freaked out. "I'm okay," he said.

Courtney couldn't help but let out a small cheer at that and spun to face Sam, her hands gabbing his face as she jerked him down and peppered his face with kisses, something she had down several times with Charlie whenever someone who shouldn't be alive; is. She stopped, however, when she realized that this wasn't Charlie and that it was Sam. She pulled away to find his shocked expression and couldn't help but smile. She patted his cheek and pulled further away. "Don't look so shocked, Sammy, you know you liked it," she stated before turning her attention to Danny. "Danny Boy, you're alive and well," she said, pulling him into a hug. "Nothing too traumatizing I hope," she said before lifting his head to look him in the eye. "Nope, you'll be fine," she told him with a bright smile before looking to Brian. "Get out of here," she told him, pushing Danny into his hands.

Brian nodded to them and rushed out of the house.

Sam leaned through the dumbwaiter, feeling a little panicked. "Dean?!" he called.

There was a few moments of angry yelling before two gunshots sounded off.

"I'm going down," Sam stated.

Courtney glared at him. "And leave me all alone up here? Nuh-uh," she said, shaking her head and moving in front of him. "You stay up here, I'll go down there," she stated before hopping up into the stalk and dropping down, her flashlight already on. She crawled through a hole and spotted Dean lying next to a male version of the girl. "Dean, you okay?" she asked, stepping over and crouching next to him.

He glanced down at the dead body and nodded slowly. "Humans suck," he stated.

Courtney nodded with a grimace, her eyes scanning the room the two siblings had lived in. "I really hate the country," she stated. "No more cases in the country, okay?"

Dean nodded and held his hand up to her, hoping that she would take pity and help him up.

She let out a sigh, pushed herself to her feet and grabbed his hand, throwing her weight into getting the Winchester to his feet. "Come on, this place is giving me the creeps," she said, heading back towards the dumbwaiter shaft.

**Charlie**

She had been right. She was going to pass out. Her vision was spotted and the feeling in her arms and legs were starting to go numb. She knew that the girl was pushing her further in the house the weaker she got. She couldn't let the girl get in the shed, she couldn't. The girl threw herself against the board with all her weight, throwing Charlie to the ground, the board landing on top of her as the girl started to crawl forward into the shed. Charlie managed to roll herself onto her back and raise the hand that held the knife, ready to stab blindly.

Suddenly, the girl was pulled backwards, her screams filling the air as the sound of metal slicing through skin followed. A banging on the door made the women scream.

"Suse!" Brian called from the other side.

Susan and Kate moved the barricade but stepped back in shock when Brian entered the shed, blood splatter with the girls knife in hand.

Charlie pushed the board off her and laid flat on the floor. "She's dead?" she asked, her voice a little slurred.

Brian nodded. "She's dead," he answered.

Charlie chuckled lightly as a lazy smile slipped on her lips. "Great. I'm going to pass out now, okay?" she asked before her vision went black and everything faded away.

**C.S.D.**

They walked out of the house and onto the front porch to find Kate crying and Susan holding onto Danny like her life depended on it. They walked down the front stairs and found Brian carrying an unconscious Charlie towards the house.

"Charlie!" all three of them yelled, running towards Brian.

"She just passed out," Brian assured them.

"I'll put her in the Impala," Courtney said as she stepped forward and pulled Charlie from his arms, surprising the men when she didn't have any trouble as she walked off.

**~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~**

The morning couldn't have come sooner for the four hunters. Charlie was still passed out in the back seat, Courtney was still upset about the context of the hunt and the brothers were just flat out tired.

Dean lowered the jack on the Impala after fixing the tires on his baby as Sam and Courtney loaded the weapons back into the trunk.

"Thanks for the head start," Dean said, turning to the Carter family as Courtney and Sam walked around to join him.

Brian nodded his head slowly. "Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?"

Sam let out scoff. "It's sort of a mutual-appreciation thing, really," he stated.

The Carter's nodded.

"Well, thank you," Brian said, shaking their hands.

Susan nodded. "Thank you," she said, also shaking their hands.

Courtney cleared her throat and looked to Susan. "I know this might be a little too much to ask but do you have a picture of Ted I could have?" she asked.

Confusion crossed Susan's face. "Why?"

A sigh left the brunette. "Charlie keeps a picture of everyone who's ever died on a hunt," she explained. "It's her way of coping."

Susan thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah, uh, I have one she can have," she stated before walking over to the car where her purse was. She pulled out one of the wallet sized photo of her brother she always kept on her and walked over. "Here," she said, holding it out to her. "And tell her thank you for keeping me and Kate safe."

Courtney nodded, tucking the photo into her pocket before holding up her phone. "Now, I have a similar coping method but I keep pictures of the people we save. Do you mind if I get a picture?"

Brian glanced at Susan before pulling her to his side, giving her a small smile.

Courtney snapped a photo on her phone before giving them a serious look. "One more thing," she said before pulling a business card out of her back pocket and holding it out to Brian. "If anything like this happens again or you notice something strange going on, call that number and ask for Ellen. She'll get you through to either Charlie or me and we'll come running. Okay?"

Brian nodded, clutching the card tightly.

**C.C.**

Charlie looked over to her sister when she heard a groan. She smiled brightly when she saw Charlie's eyes open with a grimace. "Morning sleeping beauty," she said.

Charlie groaned louder and pushed herself into a sitting position, her eyes blurry as she blinked them quickly. "Where are we?" she asked.

"In the Impala, heading to the motel room so we can patch up your leg," she answered, her tone full of amusement.

Charlie nodded slowly before leaning forward to press her forehead against the front seat. "What happened after you went back into the house?" she asked.

Courtney let out a sigh before explained it, Charlie's frown growing deeper and deeper with each moment.

"And I thought our lives were bad," she said, a sobering silence filling the Impala.

They stayed in the motel long enough to patch up Charlie's leg and catch a quick shower before they booked it out of there, much enthusiasm from Courtney on the booking it part. They had been driving for a few hours before Charlie commented on how none of them had eaten since the day before. They got some crappy fast food and pulled in under an overpass, all of them getting out to cram the food down their throats to shut their stomachs up.

Dean unwrapped his cheeseburger, looked at it and wrapped it back up, setting it off to the side.

Sam raised his eyebrow at that, looking to his brother with concern. "You okay?" he asked.

Dean stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking off to the side. "You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there," he stated. "Life-long torture turns you into something like that."

"You were in hell, Dean," Sam stated.

Dean looked off to the side again.

Sam let out a small sigh. "Look, maybe you did what you did there, but you're not them," he told him. "They were barely human."

Dean nodded his head bitterly. "Yeah, you're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse," he stated.

Charlie let out a silent sigh, knowing that what she had told him didn't quite make it.

"They were animals, Sam, defending territory. Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure."

Charlie's head snapped up to look at him. He had told her that he hadn't enjoyed it, he nearly took her head off when she had asked him. Had he been lying?

"What?" Sam asked, shock clear on his face.

"I enjoyed it, Sam," he said, swallowing hard. "They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, and I liked it," his tone hard and bitter. "All those years, all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me, because that pain I felt…..it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save, I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever."

**C.C.**

** ~Two weeks later~**

**Sweet home Alabama**

**Where the skies are so blue**

**Sweet home Alabama**

**Lord, I'm coming home to you**

Charlie woke with a groan as her phone went off, blaring the country song through the motel room. She reached blindly at the bedside table, her fingers fumbling for her phone, hoping she answered it before it woke everyone in the room. She pressed the talk button and held it to her ear. "This better be important, Ash," she said, keeping her voice soft but still harsh.

"Don't get your lace panties in a twist, honey, I'm calling about a hunt," Ash answered, his subtle Southern smooth for that early in the morning.

She let out a small sigh. "Alright, go on."

"No can do, not until you promise me something," he said, his tone surprisingly serious.

Not really in the mood for his games she nodded. "Fine."

"I get to go with you."

Charlie had to lay there for a moment to let that sink in. "Ash, I don't think that's a good-"

"Alright, I'll do it myself."

Charlie panicked a little. "No, alright, fine, you can come," she rushed, knowing her mom would kill her if Ash went off on his own and ended up being killed.

"That's what I like to hear," he said, a smile in his voice. "Alright, what I'm about to ask will either make this hunt a lot easier or a lot more difficult. What do you know about Slenderman?"

* * *

**Hello, readers! Here is Part 2 of Family Remains and a sneak peak to the next few chapters. Review if you feel the love. **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o **


	31. Slenderman is a Douche Bag Part 1

_Previously on Supernatural….. _

**C.C.**

** ~Two weeks later~**

**Sweet home Alabama**

**Where the skies are so blue**

**Sweet home Alabama**

**Lord, I'm coming home to you**

Charlie woke with a groan as he phone went off, blaring the country song through the motel room. She reached blindly at the bedside table, her fingers fumbling for her phone, hoping she answered it before it woke everyone in the room. She pressed the talk button and held it to her ear. "This better be important, Ash," she said, keeping her voice soft but still harsh.

_"Don't get your lace panties in a twist, honey, I'm calling about a hunt," _Ash answered, his subtle Southern smooth for that early in the morning.

She let out a small sigh. "Alright, go on."

_"No can do, not until you promise me something," _he said, his tone surprisingly serious.

Not really in the mood for his games she nodded. "Fine."

_"I get to go with you."_

Charlie had to lay there for a moment to let that sink in. "Ash, I don't think that's a good-"

_"Alright, I'll do it myself." _

Charlie panicked a little. "No, alright, fine, you can come," she rushed, knowing her mom would kill her if Ash went off on his own and ended up being killed.

_"That's what I like to hear," _he said, a smile in his voice. _"Alright, what I'm about to ask will either make this hunt a lot easier or a lot more difficult. What do you know about Slenderman?" _

Charlie blinked a few times. "Uh, I know Courtney plays a game called Slender….does that count?" she asked.

Ash chuckled. _"Actually yeah, that does. The game's based off the Slenderman lore." _

Charlie shook her head. "Then you'll have to talk to Courtney cause she tried explaining it once and I got so lost even Sherlock Holmes wouldn't be able to find me," she stated before pushing herself up into a sitting position so she could shake her sister's shoulder.

Courtney jerked awake, her hair disheveled from sleeping face down. "What? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice groggy.

Charlie held the phone out. "It's Ash, he's got a hunt," she explained.

Her sister blinked at her before taking the phone. "Yeah, Ash?" she asked.

Charlie watched as Ash described to her sister the hunt they would be going on, various expressions crossing her face, each one paler than the previous. Charlie had watched her sister play the game several times and each time her sister had screamed, closed out of the game and spent the next half hour watching videos of wolves to make herself happy. Whatever this thing was, it couldn't be good.

"Yeah, we'll see you there, Ash," Courtney said before hanging up.

"Where are we meeting him?" Charlie asked, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Alabama," she answered, slowly setting her sister's phone back onto the nightstand. "Talladega National Park."

A small snort left Charlie. "No wonder he wants to be on the hunt," she muttered.

Courtney's eyes widened as she shot up out of bed and onto her feet. "He what?!" she yelled.

Charlie winced at that and looked back at the, thankfully, still sleeping Dean. "He wouldn't tell me about the hunt unless I promised that he could go with us," she told her.

Courtney watched her for a moment, slowly shaking her head. "What the hell were you thinking?!" she yelled again.

"For God's sake, Courtney," she grumbled before getting up, grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her into the bathroom before she could wake the sleeping brothers. She closed the door and flicked the light on and turned to her sister. "Look, when Ash comes to you with a hunt, Ash himself comes to you with a hunt, you don't argue with him," she stated, her tone firm. "I may not know a lot about what we're hunting but I'm going to assume that people are dying and we're going to kill this thing before more people die."

Courtney nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, people are dying," she said softly. "But I don't think we can kill it."

Charlie let out a snort. "If it bleeds you can kill it," she stated.

Courtney shook her head. "This thing doesn't bleed," she stated.

With a sigh Charlie leaned back against the counter. "Courtney, it's 4 in the morning, I don't feel like arguing with you," she said, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "I feel like sleeping and then arguing with you over coffee and craptastic diner food in the morning."

"Charlie-"

"No, I'm pulling the Big Sister card and ordering you back to bed," she said, pointing to the door.

Courtney opened her mouth to argue.

"Nope. Back to bed or I'll tell Sam about Modesto, Nevada," Charlie threatened, her tone no-nonsense.

The younger sister glared at her before retching open the door and walking back into the motel room.

Charlie let out another sigh and counted to twenty in her head before following after her sister. She walked to her side of the bed and slipped in, pulling the covers up.

"Everything okay?"

She rolled over to face Dean, finding his eyes open and eyebrows pulled together. She let out another sigh and relaxed into the bed. "It's just a hunt Ash called in," she whispered. "Courtney and I don't really see eye-to-eye on a few details."

"Like Ash going with you," he stated.

Charlie let out another sigh. "I'm sorry we woke you."

He shook his head lightly. "Don't worry about it," he said. "What's the hunt?"

"I'm sure you'll get an earful in the morning," she said, letting out a small yawn.

He chuckled lightly. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

Charlie nodded slowly and rolled onto her stomach, knowing that was going to be the only way she could go back to sleep. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders and turned her head to the right, damned if she cared that she drooled or not.

* * *

** ~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~**

Charlie jerked awake when something slammed into the back of her head, her hand gripping the gun she kept under her pillow tight as she pushed herself into a defensive position.

"Oh put it away, 007," Courtney stated, pushing the gun pointed at her face away. "We got breakfast," she stated, tossing the assaulting pillow back onto the bed.

Charlie slowly lowered the gun, her eyes blinking the sleep away as she took her surroundings.

Sam was sitting at the table in the corner, pulling various styrofoam containers out of plastic bags, looking over at them with a concerned look. "You just as bad as Dean," he stated.

"Hey, when a Shapeshifter breaks into your room at 2 am and you're weaponless, tell me that you're not going to sleep with a gun after that," she said, glaring at the younger Winchester as she dropped said gun onto her pillow.

"Sure I will," he chuckled. "Wake Dean up, will ya?" he asked.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder, a little surprised that he had slept through the whole thing. Feeling a little evil after having being woken in such a manner she decided to take it out on the older Winchester. She pushed herself to her feet and then proceeded to jump on the bed. "Good morning, good morning!" she sang in an off key manner.

Dean jerked awake, startled as he rolled onto his back to look up at her. "What the hell, Charlie?!" he yelled.

"It's time to say good morning, good morning. Good morning to you!" she sang, smiling widely at him. "Good morning, Dean! How'd you sleep?" she asked.

He watched her for a moment before shaking his head. "You bitch," he said before wrapping his arms around her legs, causing her knees to buckle and her to go flying backwards onto the bed with a soft yell.

"Go for her ribs!" Courtney called from her spot at the table.

Dean rolled on top of Charlie, pinning her down to the bed before he followed Courtney's advice and attacked her ribs.

Charlie couldn't help the panicked laughter that escaped her as she struggled to get out from under the Winchester. "Stop! Stop! Please!" she yelled, her hands gripping his wrists, in an attempt at pulling them away.

Dean couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips as her laughter filled the motel room. He continued to tickle her as she writhed underneath him, struggling desperately to get away from him with her own bright smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she yelled.

"Do you give up?" he asked.

Her smile widened as she shook her head. She bucked her hips up and then to the side, giving her enough leverage to flip him over onto his back and her on top of him, this time him being the one pinned.

"His stomach!" Sam called around a bite of fruit.

Charlie's smile turned into a smirk as she attacked his stomach, his own panicked laughter filling the air as he struggled against her.

They fought back in forth before Dean finally managed to gain a footing and roll her again, only to have both of them fall off the bed. Both groaned as they untangled themselves from each other, the smiles still on their lips.

"Are you two done now?" Courtney asked, looking down at the two adults lying on the ground.

Charlie raised her head to look at Dean. "I don't know, you up for a round two?" she questioned, her eyebrows wiggling up and down.

He chuckled lightly. "I'm regretting round one," he stated, pushing himself into a sitting position with a grimace.

"Feeling your age, Winchester?" Charlie joked, pushing herself to her feet.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he said before holding his hand up to her.

She smiled down at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to his feet.

"You're breakfast is getting cold," Courtney stated, taking the seat next to Sam.

The two moved over to the table, taking their seats with slow morning movements. They had made it half way through their food before Dean spoke.

"So, a hunt with Ash," he said, his tone somber, "that should be fun."

Charlie let out a groan when Courtney shot her a glare. She took another bite of her French toast before nodding slowly. "Go ahead, yell at me," she said.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Courtney yelled, the boys jumping at the volume. "Hunting with Ash?! He hasn't left the Roadhouse for years, what makes you think he's going to be able to pull off a hunt, huh?! He's going to get himself killed and it's going to be your fault! You're going to be the one who calls Mom and Jo and tell them that their friend is dead because you let him come on a hunt he had no business being on in the first place! His blood will be on your hands! Do you understand the level this hunt is at?! Do you even know what we're hunting?!We're going to die!"

Charlie blinked in a bored fashion at her sister while the boys looked between the two with wide eyes. "Are you done?" Charlie asked, her tone monotone.

Courtney took in a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah, I'm done," she answered before relaxing down into her chair. "So, what do you know about the hunt?"

Charlie shrugged. "Very little," she answered. "But by your reaction last night I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and say that you do."

The boys looked between the sisters with slight confusion. Courtney had just full on bitched Charlie out and yet they seemed completely fine with what had just gone down. The boys had never seen anything like it before and decided to leave it alone, hoping it would die on its own without them having to poke it with a stick.

Courtney nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I know what we're hunting," she said, her voice hard. "And I'm not happy about it."

"I gathered from your panic attack-"

Courtney cut her off. "It wasn't a panic attack!" she snapped.

"Fine, I gathered from you're whatever you want to call it last night that you're not happy," Charlie amended, rolling her eyes as she took another bite. "What are we hunting?"

Courtney shook her head. "You'd be better off Ash explaining it to you," she stated, going a little pale. "I only know a little about it."

Charlie let out a snort. "You know enough for you to freak out."

"I'm not freaking out!" Courtney yelled, getting the boys to jump again.

Charlie watched her sister for a moment before realization crossed her face. "Oh, this is like that Shadow Demon case," she said, seeming to understand where her sister was now coming from.

Courtney nodded her head quickly. "Yes, just like the Shadow Demon case," she agreed.

Charlie wrinkled her nose at the thought of her least favorite case. The Shadow Demon's had been something that the sisters had only heard of in legends, in passing, things that, even in their world, weren't real. It had really freaked Charlie out to be working on the case, not liking how they knew enough to muscle through the case but not enough to take the son of a bitch down. They had both nearly died on the case, both girls now sporting scars.

"Alright, I'll let Ash explain it," Charlie allowed, already not liking where this is going.

Sam cleared his throat. "So, uh, where are you guys going?"

"Talladega National Park in Alabama," Courtney answered with a shrug. "It's a pretty big park, doesn't surprise me that something is living in it."

Dean's brows furrowed. "So…Ash is from Alabama?" he questioned, remembering the ring tone form last night.

Both girls nodded. "As far as we know," they answered.

"Then again, you never really know with Ash," Charlie stated, a fond smile on her lips.

Courtney nodded. "Then again, you never really want to know with Ash."

* * *

**~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~ **

"We're just damn lucky we have Roy back," Courtney spoke from the bathroom as she put the finishing touches to her make- up. "This hunt wouldn't be happening if we didn't."

Charlie let out a sigh and nodded her head. "I am aware of that," she stated, throwing the last of her clothes into her duffle bag.

Sam's brow furrowed at that, looking to Charlie. "Why would it matter if you didn't' have your car or not?" he asked.

Charlie opened her mouth to answer but Courtney cut her off.

"Because every hunt we've gone on without Roy has nearly gotten us killed," she said, the bathroom door opening to reveal Courtney wearing a Ouija Board shirt, the glass piece hanging on a chain around her neck, black skinny jeans tucked into a pair of clearly worn combat boots. "I have a list of those hunts somewhere in my bag," she said, shaking her head.

Charlie let out a snort. "We don't need a list, we have the scars."

"And the mental scaring," Courtney muttered, zipping her duffle bag up.

"There's always mental scaring," Charlie stated as she pulled on her Batman hoodie.

Dean did a double take as he glanced at Charlie, a smile pulling at his lips. "Is that a Batman hoodie?" he questioned, looking her up and down.

Charlie turned to smile at him. "Yep," she answered. "It even has a cowl," she stated before pulling the hood up to show that it was actually a cowl, eye holes and bat ears sewn on top.

"That is so cool," he said, his eyes a little spaced out. "Where did you get it?"

"Hot Topic," she answered, lowering the hood back down.

Dean continued to watch him. "Sam, I want one," he stated.

Sam let out a laugh. "Dean, it doesn't matter how many times you say it, you're not Batman," he told him.

Courtney squinted her eyes at him and shook her head. "No, I don't see you as Batman," she stated.

Charlie shook her head with her. "I told him he was Jason Todd."

Courtney snapped her fingers. "Yes!" she said, nodding her head quickly. "I see it!" she stated before looking to Sam. "And you're Tim Drake."

"You're making me Robin?" he demanded, sounding a little put out.

Courtney nodded with a bright smile. "I'm Cassandra Cain and Charlie is Stephanie Brown," she stated.

Dean blinked a few times before a smile once again pulled at his lips. "So, we're like the Bat Family?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled as she shook her head. "I guess we are," she said, before zipping her bag up and looking to Courtney. "We good to go?" she asked.

Courtney nodded quickly. "Yeah, uh, just let me pack up and tell Ash we're on our way," she said.

"Uh, let me help you," Sam said, grabbing her bag along with Charlie's, following Courtney out into the parking lot.

***Outside with Courtney and Sam***

"Thanks, Sam," she said as the tall Winchester placed Charlie's bag into the trunk.

"Yeah, it's no problem," he said, smiling down at her. "So, uh, this hunt you guys are going on, how bad is it going to be?"

Courtney let out a chuckle as she shook her head. "It's going to be interesting, I'll give you that," she stated. "Very high percentage rate of us all dying, but that's the life."

"Are you sure you don't want me and Dean to go with you?" he asked for the twelfth time.

She nodded, smiling at his concern. "Yeah, I'm sure, Sam," she said. "We'll be alright."

"If anything happens you'll call, right?" he asked.

Courtney laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, of course I'll call, Sammy," she told him. "But you have to call if something goes wrong on your end too," she said, pointing a finger up at him.

Sam held his hands up in surrender. "I promise to call," he said.

Courtney gave a strong nod before a bright smile pulled at her lips. She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, seeing as there was no way she could reach his neck. "You be careful, understand?" she demanded.

Sam nodded as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her to him. "Keep out of trouble."

She let out a snort as she pulled away from him. "Me? Trouble? You're talking to the wrong Valentine."

Sam rolled his eyes at that, but couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure."

Courtney shot him a playful glare as she moved around to get into the Mustang, leaning over and honking the horn, knowing they would be late if they didn't leave soon.

"What do you think they're doing?" Sam asked, leaning against the side of the Impala with a small smile on his lips.

Courtney shook her head. "I'm not sure I want to know," she stated. "I just hope they're not killing each other quietly."

Sam shook his head. "No. I'm pretty sure Dean would shoot her point blank."

"Charlie would strangle him," she stated before laying into the horn again.

***Inside with Charlie and Dean**Same Time***

Charlie smiled after them. "Is it possible for a moose to be whipped?" she asked.

"She's the one cuddling with him," Dean reminded her.

She let out a snort. "Please, I would cuddle with him."

"Really?" Dean asked, his joking tone gone.

Charlie seemed to think for a moment before shaking her head, "Nah, too much muscle," she stated.

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel fantastic about myself," he said, shooting her a tense smile.

Charlie couldn't help but smile at him. She knew that he knew that she was joking. She decided to change the subject to save both of them the stretch of awkwardness. "What's the case you and Sam got called in on?" she asked.

Dean let out a sigh as he runs a hand down his face. "A guy was stabbed ten times in the chest."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like our kind of thing," she told him.

"The stab wounds went through his clothes."

Charlie blinked slowly. "That's what usually happens when you stab someone," she stated.

Dean shot her a glare. "No, I meant, it stabbed him but it didn't touch his clothes."

Realization swept through Charlie. "Oh, he was stabbed through his clothes," she repeated, nodding slowly. "That does sound like our thing."

Dean nodded. "And, uh, your hunt, what is it?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged. "I really have no idea," she admitted.

"Courtney seems pretty sure that you're both going to die."

She let out a snort. "This isn't the first time that Courtney's been pretty sure we're going to die," she stated. "We'll be fine. She's just a little freaked out."

"That's another thing," he said, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What's got her so scared?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged. "No idea."

Dean shrugged. "Well, if it bleeds you can kill it," he stated.

Charlie nodded her head quickly. "That's what I told her but apparently this thing doesn't bleed."

Dean's eyes widened. "Well then, you're screwed."

She chuckled. "Gee, thanks for the vote in confidence," she said, smiling despite herself.

He flashed her a smile. "Just being honest," he stated.

She shook her head before a loud honk split the air. A growl escaped Charlie as she looked to the door. "Impatient little shit," she muttered before zipping her hoodie all the way up and walking towards the door.

"Hey," Dean said, catching her hand before she reached the door.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to look at him, a small smile on her lips.

He watched her for a moment before pulling her closer to him, his free hand coming up to cup her cheek as he lowered his head.

Charlie didn't fight him as he once again kissed her, her hand not gripped in Dean's coming up to grab the bottom hem of his shirt. Without really thinking she rolled onto her tip toes, deepening the kiss slightly.

They remained like that until another honk filled the air.

Charlie pulled away, a small smile on her lips. "I should go before she throws a bitch fit."

Dean nodded and pulled away from her. "Yeah, uh, just be careful, okay?" he asked.

She nodded with a wider smile. "Only if you do the same, Winchester."

Dean smiled at that and dipped his head in a nod.

Charlie shook her head at him slightly before opening the motel door and stepping out, leaving it open for Dean go out.

"Dude, what the hell took you so long?!" Courtney snapped as Charlie climbed into the driver's seat.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she grumbled as she started Roy and put him into reverse, waving to Sam as she pulled out of the spot.

"Are your lips swollen?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**I all hope you know how much Slenderman scares the shit out of me and the mental pain I have put myself through to write this...Seriously, I've screamed. Hopefully I will be updating soon and I promise that the next chapter will be long! Promise! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**

**P.S. Am I the only one who remembers Sam saying "Previously on Supernatural" in the first season? **


	32. Slenderman is a Douche Bag Part 2

The girls pulled into the parking lot of the ranger station, smiling brightly when they saw Ash leaning against his car. Courtney was out of the car before Charlie even had a chance to put the car into park.

"Hey, Ash," she said, her arms going around the skinny man.

"Hey, Court," he said back, wrapping his own arms around her. "Group hug. Come on, bring it in," he stated once Charlie got out of the car.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to them and wrapped her arms around both of them. "It's good to see you, Ash, although I wish it was under better circumstances," she said, pulling away from him. "Now, what the hell are we hunting?"

Ash chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "I'll explain it as we walk," he stated, turning to open his trunk to pull out his pack.

Charlie rolled her eyes at that and walked over to Roy, popping the trunk and pulling out their packs. She tossed Courtney's to her before moving around to the passenger's side and opening the glove box, grabbing two vials of the dark red liquid she kept stashed there. She shoved them into her bag and walked back over to the other two.

"There's caves near the center of the park so if the thing is stashin' the kids somewhere I bet it's in those," Ash said, a map of the park spread out across the hood of his car as he pointed to the spot they would be heading in.

Courtney nodded, her thinking pattern already in hunting mode. "How long is it going to take us to get there?"

Ash shrugged. "Two, three hours," he answered.

Charlie's eyes widened at that but she didn't say anything, she had hiked longer for much less. "We better get going then," she said, throwing her pack on.

In less than half an hour the sun had gone down and the three were now trekking through the national park with flashlights, a GPS and a video camera, something that Charlie didn't completely understand.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what we're hunting?" she asked as she followed close behind the mullet clad man. "I mean, I kind of need to know what's going on, dontcha think?"

Ash looked back at her before glancing to Courtney.

Her sister let out a sigh and nodded. "Might as well tell her, it's not like she could find her way back to the car now."

That shot a jolt of panic through Charlie. "Why would I want to find the car?" she demanded, her voice a little higher than she wanted it to be.

Ash let out a sigh and proceeded to explain to Charlie what Slenderman was.

Charlie had paused halfway through the explanation, a blank look on her face as she took the information in.

Courtney let out a sigh as she watched her sister. "I told you this was going to be like the Shadow Demon case," she stated.

Charlie's mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out.

"Did we break her?" Ash asked, shining his flashlight at the blondes face.

She flinched at that and held her hand up to block the light from her eyes. "Get that away from my face, Ash."

Ash chuckled. "It's not in your face, it's in my hand."

Charlie shook her head at him and walked forward. "I'm going to die and he's quoting movies at me," she grumbled as she walked passed him.

Ash and Courtney watching her walk off into the trees, flashlight raised and darting off the branches.

"Ya think she's goin' to be okay?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger sister.

Courtney shook her head slowly. "Charlie has an issue with dark open spaces and things she doesn't understand," she explained, keeping her voice low. "This is like a living nightmare for her."

* * *

"You want us to split up?" Charlie asked once they reached the caves.

Ash nodded. "It'll save time," he answered with a shrug before reaching into his pack. "Here, I brought these," he said before holding up two other video cameras. "The picture will static and blink if it's coming close," he explained, holding them out to the two sisters.

Courtney took the device and turned it on, the red light blinking. "Oooh, it even has night vision," she said, switching it over and holding it up to Charlie. "It's like those bad celebrity sex tapes," she said with a goofy smile.

Charlie glared at her, flipping the camera off before turning her attention back to Ash. "Are you sure splitting up is a good idea?" she asked. "What if it gets one of us?"

"Well, before it takes you, scream really loud and I'll make sure to say somethin' nice at your funeral," he told her before turning and heading off into one of the caves.

Charlie snarled in his direction before turning back to her sister. She pushed the camera away from her face again and leaned close to her. "Courtney, I don't want you doing anything stupid, okay? You find the kids, you come and get me and we'll get them out together. No heroics. You see that thing coming you run, understand?"

Courtney watched her for a moment before nodding. She knew that her sister was scared and would probably blame herself if anything happened to her. "I'll come and get you."

"Good girl," she said, nodding as she reached into her bag to pull out the two vials. "Just in case, okay?" she asked.

Courtney nodded again and took the vial, tucking it into the inside pocket of her jacket. "Just in case," she said before heading off into one the caves, video camera raised and flashlight shining.

Charlie took in a calming breath before she turned her camera on, switched the night vision on and headed off into her own cave. She walked around for a little before she realized that she wasn't going to calm down till she talked to someone who would think this was as much bullshit as she did. She needed to talk to Dean. She pulled out her phone and was shocked to find that she had full bars. "Where the hell did Bobby get this phone?" she asked before selecting Dean in her contacts.

_"Charlie? Is everything okay?" _

She couldn't help but smile at the concerned tone of his voice. "Define okay," she told him.

_"What's wrong?" _

She took in another calming breath. "Just needed a small break from the crazy," she told him.

_"Did you find out what you're hunting?" _

She chuckled humorlessly. "It's about 6 foot 8, it's skin looks like a black tie suit, it has a head but no face, and it seems to be able to teleport," she described.

Dean was quiet for a moment before speaking. _"You're kidding me, right?"_ he asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. I wish I was but I'm not."

_"A black tie suit?" _

"That's what they tell me," she answered, turning in a circle slowly, watching through the camera for anything that might be sneaking up on her.

_"That's messed up." _

She shook her head. "No, what's messed up is that there is a video game based off of whatever this is."

_ "Seriously?" _

She nodded although he couldn't see it. "It's called Slender. Courtney's played it a few times. She always slept with a gun after."

_"I hate to tell you this but I think you're really screwed." _

"I was aware of that last night," she stated.

_"Then why the hell did you agree to go on the hunt?" _

She let out a long sigh, leaning around the corner the cave had taken. "This thing is taking kids, I couldn't just sit there," She explained.

He chuckled humorlessly. _"Yeah, I get that."_

She spun around when she heard something move behind her, a shaky breath leaving her when nothing was there. "Dean?"

_"Yes, Sweetheart?"_ he asked, his tone a mix between a smirk and concern.

"If I die you can have all my Busty Asian Beauties magazines," she told him.

_"You're not going to die. You have Dr. Badass watching your- well- ass,"_ he joked, chuckling lightly at his own joke.

A smile pulled at her lips. "You would be surprised by how little that comforts me," she said before stopping short, a relatively small hole appearing in the ground at her feet. "Question."

_ "Yeah?" _

"When you come upon a hole in the ground of a cave that may or may not be the home of a monster you know nothing about, do you A: go down the creepy hole or B: pretend you never saw it and keep walking?"

He let out a sigh. _"Well, saner minds would choose B but seeing as none of us are sane I would suggest taking option A."_

She let out a small grumble but she knew he was right. "I knew the day I was going to die was when a Winchester was right."

_"Why don't you call me when you get out of the creepy hole, okay?" _

Charlie thought of stalling but ended up letting out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, okay," she said. "Wish me luck."

_"Good luck, Sweetheart,"_ he said before the dial tone sounded in her ears.

She shoved her phone in her back pocket before pulling out her flashlight again. She kneeled down by the hole, set the camera down and flashed the light down into the darkness. She was about to write it off as a simple dead end chamber when a movement caught her attention. "Is anyone there?" she asked, keeping her voice calm and maybe a little motherly. She saw the movement again and a relief washed over her when the small form of a child walked out of the shadows.

A little girl, no older than 9 shuffled out of the shadows and stood in the beam of light. She was dirty with tangled hair and PJ's with that rainbow My Little Pony horse thing, Rainbow Rash or something.

"Hi, Honey, are you okay? You're not hurt?" Charlie asked, putting a smile on her face.

She shook her head.

"What's your name?"

She sniffed loudly and shuffled forward a little closer. "A-Ameliah," she answered.

"Is there anyone else in there with you, Ameliah?" Charlie asked.

She shook her head. "Not in here," she answered, "but my brothers were taken by that-that thing too."

Charlie nodded slowly. "Okay, we'll look for them okay? I have two other people with me looking," she told her.

Ameliah nodded.

"I'm going to grab some rope and pull you up, alright?" she asked before pushing herself up and digging through her pack. She grabbed the nylon rope, tied a loop in it big enough for Ameliah to sit on and lowered it into the hole, flashlight in her mouth so she could see. Once the little girl was on the rope Charlie pulled her up and helped her to her feet. "Alright, we're going to go find my friends and then we're going to go look for your brothers, okay?" she asked.

Ameliah nodded.

Charlie stuffed the rope back into her pack, threw it over her shoulders and turned back to the little girl. "Do you know how to work a video camera?"

Ameliah nodded again.

Charlie reached out and picked the camera up again and held it out to her. "I want you to keep this held in front of you and your hand in mine at all times, okay? And if the image starts to blink or static, tell me."

Once again, Ameliah nodded.

"Good girl," she said before standing and holding her hand out to her.

Ameliah took hold of her hand and held the camera up to eye level.

Charlie clicked the flashlight on and headed back the way she had come, hoping that her sense of direction wouldn't fail her now.

* * *

**Courtney**

Searching the cave had been all but futile for her until she nearly fell into a hole that appeared in the ground. After pulling herself back up to her feet she shone her flashlight down into the darkness and found three sets of eyes looking up at her from the shadows. Getting over the initial creepiness of it all she kneeled down.

"I'm going to get you guys out, alright?" she asked, letting a smile pull at her lips. "Are any of you hurt?"

They all shook their heads.

"Good, that's great," she said before pushing herself up and pulling her pack around. She pulled the nylon rope she had stashed in there, tied a loop in it and lowered it down into the hole. "Sit in the loop and I'll pull you up," she explained, keeping her voice the calm tone her mother had often used whenever she had been scared.

The kids did as she told them and soon all three of them were standing beside her, looking a little worse for wear.

"We're going to find my friends and then we're going to get you out of here, okay?" she asked, nodding slowly to all three of them as she got to her feet.

They nodded together.

"I want you guys to hold hands and then one of you hold onto the back of my shirt," she said, picking the video camera and flashlight back up.

The boys did as they were told and grabbed each other's hands while the one closest to her got a handful of the back of her shirt.

"Onward," she said, holding the camera up, sending a silent prayer to Tiel that nothing would show up in the screen. She had enough issues with the game; she didn't need them in real life.

**Tip my hat to the sun in the west**

**Feel the beat right in my chest**

**At the crossroads a second time**

**Make the devil change his mind.**

**It's a pound of flesh but it's really a ton**

**99 problems and a –**

Courtney struggled as she grabbed for her phone, attempting to keep the camera and light pointed a head of them with one hand. "What?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

_"Please tell me I'm not the only one who found a small child in a hole." _

Courtney couldn't help but chuckle at the tone of her sister's voice. "No, you're not the only one," she answered. "I found three."

_"Good. How many kids did Ash say it took?" _Charlie asked, her voice a murmur.

"Seven," she answered with a sigh. "So, we need to find three more kids."

_"Do you think Ash has found any?" _

"I really hope so. I don't like the idea of searching caves with this thing breathing down out necks," she answered, glancing down at the little boys following behind her, all of them with their eyes on the beam of light the flashlight was giving off, probably taking comfort in the fact that they could see again.

_"You and me both," _Charlie agreed. _"Meet you in front of the cave, I'll call Ash." _

"See you there," she said before hanging. With the same difficulty as before she slipped her phone into her back pocket and turned her attention back forward, a smile pulling at her lips when she stopped the opening of the cave ahead of her.

"Guys!"

Her head snapped over when the little girls voice rang through the air. There was Charlie walking over, flashlight in hand as a little girl in Rainbow Dash PJ's dragged her over. Charlie quickly took the video camera from the little girl and let her hand go.

The two sisters watched as the little girl plowed into the three boys, her arms wrapping around all of them as they hugged her back.

"Now ain't that cute?"

They both looked over and found Ash walking over to them, two boys and a little girl trailing behind him.

A smile pulled at Courtney's lips. "That's seven. We got all the kids," she stated.

"Good, can we go now?" Charlie questioned, her voice still holding that edge.

Ash nodded. "Get the lollypop guild out of here and then come back to kill the son of a bitch," he agreed.

"Ash!" both women snapped.

The mullet clad man sniffed. "What? S'not like their mom hasn't called their dad that," he said, flashing them a smile.

One of the boys chuckled. "You said snot."

The boy next to him lightly hit his shoulder. "That isn't funny, Colton," he stated, his voice hushed.

"Yes it was, Al," the boy, Colton, said back.

"My names isn't Al, it's Alexander."

"Oh my God," Charlie mumbled, her hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "It's like they're everywhere."

Courtney shook her head with a smile. "I think they're cute," she stated before turning to look at Ash. "Are we really going to make that three hour hike back to the cars?" she questioned.

Ash shrugged. "Unless you can think of a better way to get us out of here."

Courtney could practically see the light bulb turn on over her head. She handed her video camera and flashlight off to her sister before entwining her fingers and bowing her head. "Castiel, Angel of God, my Guardian dear, to whom God's love commits me here. Ever this night be at my side to light and guard, to rule and guide. Amen."

The sound of a fluttering trench coat filled the air. "You called?"

The children gasped and jumped away from the sudden appearance of Castiel.

"Oh thank you God!" Charlie said, moving passed all the kids to throw her arms around Castiel's waist.

Confusion pulled at Castiel's face. "I am not God. I am an angel of the lord," he stated before looking to Courtney. "Is your sister suffering from memory loss?" he asked.

She shook her head and reached forward to pull Charlie off of the angel. "This hunt is just getting to her," she explained.

Castiel's eyes scanned the trees. "You are hunting the monster that lurks in these woods," he stated.

Ash let out a snort. "Actually, we're on a camping trip," he said.

Castiel looked to him. "I would not recommend camping in these woods. There is something very sinister lurking in the shadows."

Ash's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "You don't say."

Courtney let out a sigh and grabbed Castiel's sleeve. "Listen, we need your help."

The angel nodded. "I gathered as much from your prayer."

"We need you to get us to the ranger station on the other side of the park, can you do that?" she asked, looking down at the kids.

Castiel looked them all over before nodding. "I should be able to do that but you will all have to hold on," he said, holding his arms out.

The kids ran forward and group hugged the angel, probably more than happy with the thought of getting out there, their little hands gripping at his trench coat and tie.

Courtney and Charlie stepped forward and grabbed each of his shoulders, leaving Ash to awkwardly grip his elbow.

Within a blink of an eye they found themselves standing beside Roy.

"Baby!" Charlie yelled, dropping forward to hug the side of her car, pressing a kiss to the freshly washed paint.

"Thank you so much, Tiel," Courtney said, addressing the angel with a bright smile.

"You called and I came," he said, nodding to her. "I will always come when you call."

Courtney couldn't help the slightly giddy feeling she got over knowing she had a guardian angel. "How's Heaven?"

Castiel watched her for a moment, a slightly defeated look in his eyes. "Not as it should be," he answered before his eyes shifted to look at the trees. "That thing is still lurking in the shadows. Be careful," he said before fluttering away.

Courtney let out a sigh and turned her attention to Ash. "Should we take them to the ranger station or figure out how to kill this thing before the cops are swarming this place?"

Ash opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

"Will you be able to kill it?"

They both looked down at the little girl Charlie had found.

Courtney nodded. "Yes."

"And the police won't be able to help you?" she asked, shaking her head slowly.

"No. They'd just get in the way."

"Then don't' call them. Right?" she asked, looking around her at the other kids.

After a moment of glancing at each other they all nodded.

Ash nodded with an impressed look on his face. "Smart kids," he said before clapping his hands together. "Okay, let's get you guys in the car, better hiding," he stated before herding the kids towards his car. "I got Funions and Coke," he said, popping his trunk and pulling out several bags of the processed food and several cans of the carbonated drink.

"I'm not even going to ask," Charlie said, pulling away from her car to stand beside her sister.

Courtney shrugged. "It is Ash," she stated.

Charlie nodded slowly before letting out a sigh. "So, I'm thinking this is a Tulpa," she stated.

Courtney nodded slowly, relieved now that her sister was back in her right mind. "I don't know how to kill a Tulpa," she deadpanned.

Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose in thought. "Didn't Bobby mention something about the boys hunting a Tulpa?" she asked.

Courtney nodded quickly, a smile pulling at her lips as she grabbed for her phone. "I'll ask Sam," she stated, dialing his number and holding it to her ear.

_"Courtney, what's wrong?" _

Courtney beamed at his concern. "No, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to ask you about that Tulpa you hunted," she told him.

Sam let out a sigh. _"Uh, what about it?" _

"How did you kill it?" she asked, a slight chuckle in her voice as she realized how screwed they were at the moment.

_"Dean burned the house down," _he answered. _"The legend said that he haunted the house so it there's no house to haunt-" _

"There's no Tulpa," she finished. "Yeah, well, we can't burn the forest down. Is there a more direct route?"

_"What exactly are you hunting? What's the legend?" _

Courtney let out a sigh. She had hoped that he wouldn't ask. "Slenderman."

_"You're kidding, right?" _he asked.

"Now you understand why I was a little freaked out about this."

_"Well, yeah," _he answered. _"Uh, there were these guys who were running a website about the house, you know, a forum." _

Courtney nodded. "Yeah."

_"We convinced them to post on the forum that Mortan, the Tulpa, had actually shot himself and that he was scared of guns ever since," _he explained. _"But it didn't take so Dean burned the house down." _

Courtney nodded slowly, her mind working through the situation. "Okay, so if we manage to circulate a rumor that there was a way to kill Slenderman, get enough people to believe it than we can actually kill it?"

_"That's the gist of it, yeah." _

She let out a long sigh. "This is going to be fun," she chuckled.

_"Do you want us to come down and-" _

Courtney shook her head quickly. "No. No, you stay with your hunt. I'll call you when we're done."

_"Are you sure?" _he questioned.

Courtney nodded with a bright smile. "I'm sure. Thank you for the help."

_"Call me when everything settles down, okay?" _

"Okay."

_"And be careful." _

"I will. Good luck on your hunt," she said before hanging up. "Ash, did you bring your computer?" she called.

"Never leave home without it," he answered, reappearing with his laptop in hand. "Do we have a plan?"

Courtney let out a sigh. "Have you played Slender Woods?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Gave me nightmares for a week," he answered. "Why?"

"You know how you could find a gun?"

Charlie perked up at that. "You mean we can shoot this thing?" she asked.

Ash let out a laugh. "Yeah, if you want twelve more to pop up."

She instantly paled and looked to her sister. "Why do you want twelve more to pop up?" she asked.

Courtney watched her for a moment before reaching out to pat her shoulder. "Charlie, this is going to get technical, why don't you go and drink something for your nerves?" she suggested, giving her a pointed look.

Charlie watched her for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay, I guess I can do that," she said before walking off to slide into the driver's seat of Roy.

* * *

**Charlie**

She let out a long breath as she looked out of the windshield, really hoping that she wouldn't see this Slenderman thing. She cleared her throat before turning to the pack she had thrown onto the passenger's seat. She rifled through the pockets till she found the vial of blood she had stashed in it. If this thing was hard to see than she was going to have the best eyes she could possibly had. Even though she didn't really know if it helped her or not. With a sigh she tossed the vial into the back and relaxed into the seat, letting the familiar tingling feeling go through her eyes. She jumped when the passenger's door opened and her sister slipped in.

"Okay, here's the plan," Courtney said, smiling brightly at her sister. "There's a game where you can find a gun and it lets you shoot at Slenderman till you reach the gate that lets you out of the park. Now, you thing he's dead but then twelve more of them show up and you die."

"I'm not liking the sound of this," Charlie stated.

"Let me continue," Courtney stated, giving her a stern look. "Okay, so, Ash is able to hack into the main website for the games and release and update saying that in the game you are able to find another weapon that allows you to temporarily paralyze Slenderman so the bullets have an actual effect on him. The fans will be so relieved that there is an actual way to kill Slenderman that the Tulpa will change and we'll actually be able to kill it."

Charlie thought this over before nodding. "Y-yeah, that sounds good," she said, a small smile pulling at her lips. "So, what's the other weapon?"

"Well, it had to be something we had on us so-"

"Do we kill it with fire?" Charlie interrupted.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "No. It's the tasers we have."

Charlie blinked slowly at her sister, going over what she had say several times.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that while your eyes are like that," Courtney stated, grimacing lightly. "It's like a scene from a horror movie."

Charlie narrowed her eyes at her. "You're telling me that we are to use the hand held, close combat tasers to take down a teleporting 6 foot 8 monster we know nothing about?" she asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

Courtney nodded slowly, not really sure if this was a trap or not.

"And you're sure we'll be able to kill it?"

Courtney nodded again.

She pursed her lips before nodding herself. "We're better off than we were before," she said. "At least I get to shoot something," she muttered.

"That's the spirit!" she cheered, patting Charlie's knee before jumping out of the car to rejoin Ash.

Charlie let out yet another sigh and slumped down into her chair again. "I'm going to die," she grumbled before once again reaching for her bag to pull out the black close combat taser she had thrown in there. "All my training, all my weapons and my life depends on a taser I bought at Wal-Mart," she said before following behind her sister, joining her and Ash at the back of her car.

"We have duct tape, right?" Courtney asked, digging through the trunk.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, it should be next to the zip ties."

Ash chuckled as he shook his head.

"What?" both girls demanded.

"Your trunk is a serial killer's wet dream," he stated, smiling as Courtney pulled out the duct tape.

"Serial killer is a very loose term," Courtney stated. "Because, yes, we do kill a lot of things but we don't kill humans, so we're not the typical definition of serial killers," she explained, taking an extra long strip of duct tape and wrapped it around the flash light and camera, giving her a free hand. She then took another strip and attached her taser to the grip of her gun.

"That's going to be uncomfortable," Charlie stated, grimacing at the now bulky and thick grip of the gun.

Courtney gave her a pointed look. "Do you have the ability to grow two more arms?"

Charlie gave her an annoyed look. "No, Courtney, I don't have the ability to grow two more arms."

"Then shut up and tape!" she snapped, tossing the tape at her.

Charlie scrunched her nose at her before doing as her sister had done. "So, whose going to call the police and wait with the kids?" she asked.

The sisters' index fingers pressed against the tip of their noses, both of them looking pointedly at Ash.

The mullet clad man looked between the girls before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll stay with the kids," he grumbled.

"Thanks, Ash," Courtney said, giving him a soft smile.

Charlie adjusted her grip on her now gun/taser weapon. "Hey, Ash?"

"Yes, mi amigo?" he asked, looking up from his computer.

She cleared her throat and glanced at the car full of kids. "There is a rather impressive collection of _Busty Asian Beauties_ magazines under my bed at the Road House and I have promised them to Dean in the event of my death. I would be forever grateful if you would box them up and deliver them to him."

Ash blinked a few times before nodding slowly. "Okay….anything for Sam?"

Charlie chuckled lightly. "There's a sealed envelope in my underwear draw labeled Courtney Black Mail. Give him that."

Courtney gripped her shoulder tightly. "What's in that envelope?" she demanded, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Pictures from your 21 first birthday party."

Courtney paled as her grip tightened around her sister's shoulder. "You took pictures of me skinny dipping?" she hissed.

Charlie nodded. "You have pictures of me from my 18th," she stated, raising an eyebrow.

Courtney floundered for a moment before letting out a sigh and backed down. "Alright, fine, but you are not giving them to Sam."

"You want to give him a live show, understandable," Charlie said, nodding with an understanding expression.

Courtney's eyes widened as she jerked away from her sister. "I am not giving Sam a live show!"

"After what happened at the Road House I would assume that he's had more than just a live show," Ash stated, typing away at his computer.

Courtney's mouth dropped open in shock as Charlie snickered quietly.

After the pushing of a few more keys Ash smiled up at them. "It's done," he stated. "It should spread like wildfire but I'd give it five minutes," he stated.

Charlie's eyebrows rose up into her hairline. "That's it? Five minutes?" she asked, sounding surprised. "I would think that something like this would take…like, an hour."

"You underestimate the power of the internet," Ash scolded her. "Gossip spreads on the internet faster than the news of a cheerleaders lost virginity spreads in the cafeteria."

Charlie looked a little uneasy. "I was home schooled, you know that."

Ash gave her a tired look that clearly said he wasn't going to explain it any other way.

She stood there for an awkward moment before nodding slowly to herself and turning her attention back to her now hybrid weapon.

_~5 ½ minutes later~ _

"Alright, let's go," Courtney said, pushing off Roy and grabbing her video camera/ flashlight.

Charlie hung back, seeming more than hesitant. "Are sure it's circulated enough for it to work?"

Courtney smiled back at her. "I'm sure," she answered. "Besides, you can see the thing coming with your eyes like that," she said before throwing a smile in Ash's direction. "See you later, Ash."

"Shoot it in the ass for me!" he called after them.

"Charming man, that Ash," Charlie muttered, earning a giggle from Courtney.

_~Ten Minutes Later~ _

"I think we should split up."

Charlie gasped. "Take that back!" she snapped, reaching out to hit her sister's shoulder.

Courtney looked at her like she was insane. "What the hell was that for?" she demanded.

"In every horror movie ever made there is always a point in the plot where the characters have the choice to either split up or stick together. In ever horror movie they always split up. Do you know what happens when they split up?" she questioned, glaring at her sister.

Courtney let out a tired sigh as she rolled her eyes. "They die."

"They die!" she snapped. "Now, I don't know about you but I don't want to die."

"I don't want to die either but we have a better chance at killing this thing if we're alone," Courtney argued. "It's less likely to attack us if we're together. You know that as well as I do."

Charlie groaned as she nodded her head slowly. "I hate it when you're right."

"We'll hear each other's gun shots and our phones have reception," Courtney soothed her. "We'll be fine."

"Damn right we'll be fine," she grumbled. "If you let this thing kill you I will bring you back and I will tell Mom."

Courtney nodded quickly. "I'll kill it before it kills me," she promised. "I would suggest a head shot."

Charlie nodded before heading off in the opposite direction of Courtney. "I'm going to die," she sung softly to herself.

* * *

**Courtney**

She knew it was horrible but a part of her wished that Slenderman went after her sister and not her. She had spent enough time playing the game that a deep seeded fear had grown in her mind towards the unknown creature. Nights had been spent staring up at the ceiling, gun clutched in hand as she waiting for any sight of it. When she was played Slender's woods she had felt the same hope that all the other players had when you were able to fire the gun at Slenderman and possibly kill him. She had actually cried when the game had ended and the bastard was still alive.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the screen of her video camera started to static. She took in a deep breath before looking ahead. A cold shock went through her when she spotted it a few feet away from her. She kept herself planted in one spot when it started towards her, teleporting closer and closer to her till it was standing right in front of her, looking down at her with nonexistent eyes. Her fingers tightened around her weapon, effectively pushing the button on the side of the taser, causing it to jolt to life. With a swiftness she didn't think she would have in this situation she connected the taser to the creature's chest. Courtney didn't know what she expecting due to the fact that it didn't have a mouth but when the unearthly screech left it she felt sick to her stomach. She held the taser to it for as long as she could manage before she moved back, a little shocked as it fell to its knees, body twitching from the electricity.

Courtney took a few calming breaths before she leveled the barrel of her gun with its head and pulled the trigger three times. She kept her gun on Slenderman even as it fell backwards to the ground, its body flickering in and out of focus as it tried to teleport but failing.

"Courtney!"

She jumped when Charlie's voice split through the air. "Over here!" she shouted back.

Charlie appeared next to her, weapon at the ready and aimed at the still convulsing Slenderman. "Do you think it knows it can die?" she questioned, her eyes wide with a slightly paled complexion.

Courtney shrugged, starting to feel just as unsettled as her sister was. "I have no idea. What do we do?"

"Empty a clip into it?"

With a silent agreement both sisters empty their clips into the fidgeting Slenderman. A sigh of relief left both of them when the 6 foot 8 body stopped moving and melted into the air.

"Oh thank God," Charlie gasped, smiling brightly at her. "Good job, little sis!" she said, pulling her into a hug. "I thought I was going to die."

"You and me both, Charlie, you and me both," Courtney agreed, hugging her sister back.

_~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~_

"And where did you find the kids?" Officer Blake asked, notepad poised in his hand and pen at the ready.

"In the caves that are at the center of the park," Courtney answered.

Officer Blake nodded. "What were you doing out there at this time of night?"

Courtney shrugged. "We were spelunking," she answered.

He raised his eyebrows at her but wrote it down anyways. "And did you see the kidnapper?"

She shook her head with a frown. "No. As soon as we got all the kids we headed back to our cars as soon as we could," she explained.

He nodded. "Do you live in town?"

"Uh, no, we just came down here for the caves," she said. "Hey, look, do you think you could keep our names away from the news? My family isn't too big on unwanted attention."

Officer Blake thought for a moment before letting out a sigh and nodding. "Okay, but I'll need your name for the police report."

"Alright," Courtney agreed. "I'm Cassandra Cain," she said, gesturing to herself before pointing to Charlie. "That's my sister Barbra and that's our friend Tim Drake," she said, hoping that he didn't catch on to the fact she was using names from Batman. She just couldn't let go of the fact that there was an actual Officer Blake.

He nodded and wrote that down. "Thank you, ma'am," he said, giving her a tip of his hat before walking off.

She giggled like a school girl as she skipped back to Charlie and Ash.

"What happy pill did you take?" Charlie demanded.

"The cop's last name is Blake," she stated, smiling after him.

Charlie's eyebrows raised as a smile of her own stretched across her lips. "Well that just made this whole thing worth it," she stated. "Are we free to leave?"

Courtney nodded. "Yeah, I just want to do something real quick," she said before heading off to the ambulance where the kids were getting looked at. "Hey, kiddies," she said with a bright smile.

A chorus of greetings found her.

"Odd request but I would like a picture of all of you, would that be okay?" she asked, pulling her phone out.

The kids nodded and looked to the phone, smiles stressing their lips.

Courtney took the picture. "Thank you," she said before reaching into her back pocket and grabbing the business cards. "These have our numbers on it so if you see anything like this again we can come back and take care of it, okay?" she asked, handing them to all the kids.

They nodded and clutched the cards.

"Stay in school. Give hugs not drugs. Treat others as you would want to be treated and any other cliché adult advice that you all hate hearing," she said, smiling as she walked away.

* * *

**Charlie**

They had said goodbye to Ash after three beers at the local bar, sending him off with a greeting for Ellen and sloppy kisses on both cheeks. They were about to head to a motel when a certain angel scared the shit out of them in the parking lot.

"Tiel, how many times have I told you about just popping up?" Charlie asked, leaning against the car with a hand to her chest.

He ignored her question. "The creature is dead, yes?" he asked, looking between the two women.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't," Courtney deadpanned, looking at the angel over the roof of the car.

"Then I am taking you back to the Winchesters," he stated before suddenly they found themselves standing in the parking lot of another bar minus one angel.

"Dammit, Tiel!" Charlie shouted, glaring up at the night sky.

Courtney let out a groan and slumped against Roy. "I just want a shower."

With a sigh Charlie closed her door and locked the car. "Come on, we'll find a motel after we find the guys," she said, heading off towards the bar, Courtney following behind her with dragging feet.

The place wasn't packed so it was relatively easy to spot the form of Dean at the bar.

"There he is," Charlie said, pointing to him.

Courtney frowned in confusion. "But where's Sam?" she asked, looking around the bar.

Charlie lost her smile. "That is a very good question," she said before walking over to Dean. "Please tell me that your brother is still breathing," she said as she took the seat next to him, Courtney leaning against the counter behind her.

Dean's head snapped up when he heard her speak, the corner of his lips pulling up when he saw them. "How the hell did you two get here so fast?"

"Angel Express- Where's your brother?" Courtney demanded, glaring lightly at the older Winchester.

Dean rolled his eyes. "He went for a walk," he answered, taking another gulp from his glass.

"Did he saw where he was going?" Courtney questioned.

"Nope."

Courtney let out a sigh. "I'm going to go find a motel. You coming?" she asked, looking to her sister.

Charlie shook her head. "I need vodka," she stated, holding the keys up.

Courtney snagged the keys. "I'll text you when I find a place," she stated before walking off.

Charlie watched after her before turning back to the bar and flagged down the bartender. "Uh, White Russian, please" she said, flashing him a smile.

He nodded and walked off.

Dean chuckled lightly. "So, you made it out of the hole alive, huh?"

"Yep," she said, glancing over at him. "What happened to your neck?" she asked, noticing the bruising that was starting to show.

"A magical noose being controlled by a centuries old witch," he answered, flashing a sarcastic smile at her.

Charlie's eyes widened. "How the hell was he doing that?"

"Tarot cards," he answered.

Charlie winced as she raised her hand and brushed her fingers across the darkening skin. "You're lucky, that could have crushed your windpipe."

Dean smiled down at the counter, a distant look in his eyes. "Yeah, lucky," he muttered.

"Here you go," the bartender said, setting the drink in front of her.

"Thank you," she said, picking it up and taking a generous gulp.

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Could've been a lot worse. I could have been the one to kill the damn thing."

"Please don't tell me that Ash was the one to kill it," Dean groaned, dropping his head down.

Charlie shook her head with a chuckle. "No, uh, Courtney killed it."

"Good for her," he said before sitting straight and holding his glass up. "Here's to another job lived through."

Charlie chuckled and raised her glass as well. "Living through another job," she said, clinging her glass with his before taking another generous gulp.

Dean watched her for a moment before draining his glass. "Can I, uh, ask you a question?"

Charlie lost her smile when she heard his tone and nodded.

"Do you see you doing this for the rest of your life?" he asked, his eyes glued to his empty glass.

Charlie thought for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I'm not going to sugar coat it, Dean. I've only ever seen two options for my future. Dying bloody or becoming Bobby."

Dean chuckled humorlessly.

"But I decided a long time ago that I don't give a rats ass about my future as long as Courtney out lives me."

Dean looked up at her, his eyes locking with hers. "I guess that's all both of us can hope for."

"Speaking of Courtney," she said before pulling her phone out and read the text. "They only had one room with two queens," she stated with a sigh.

"At least we have a place to sleep," Dean stated before slapping down two twenties on the bar and got up. "Let's get out of here."

Charlie nodded and gulped down her drink before following after Dean. "Hey," she said, catching his arm once they got outside.

"Yeah?"

"Is Sam okay?" she asked, her tone full of concern.

Dean let out a sigh and scratched the back of his neck. "This was just one of those hunts, you know?"

She nodded but her grip on his arm tightened. "Are you okay?"

Dean gave a breathy laugh. "Sweetheart, I haven't been okay for a very long time."

* * *

**There. It's done. I won't be able to sleep now but you know...it's cool. **

**Reviews = Love**

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	33. After School Special Part 1

**C+C**

Charlie had once again found her head in Dean's lap, facing the steering wheel with her legs bent to fit in the passenger's seat. She had been that way ever since they hit the state line and her late night caught up with her. Dean's hand had absently moved from her shoulder down to her hip where his thumb was now rubbing circles against the skin her ridden up shirt had exposed.

Courtney had stretched out in the backseat as soon as Sam had gotten out, enjoying the extra leg room given to her. She had been getting as much rest as her sister had and that was far from an impressive amount. She had thought about confronting Sam about where he went to in the middle of the night but every time she got up her courage she ended up talking herself out of it. She had also thought of telling Dean but knew how that would end and she really didn't want to be the one who started a Winchester fight. She was pulled from her musings when the door opened and Sam slid into the car, flashing her a smile when she pulled her legs back to give him room.

"So?' Dean questioned, keeping his tone low so he didn't wake Charlie.

Sam let out a sigh. "I think she's telling the truth," he stated. "The way she talked about being there mentally but not physically. Kind of sounds like demonic possession to me."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Kind of?" he questioned.

"She didn't see any black smoke or smell sulfur," he explained with a shrug.

Dean grimaced. "Maybe he's not a demon. Kids can be vicious."

Sam let out another sigh, seemingly still uneasy about the current situation. "Well, I mean, we're already here, might as well check out the school."

Dean nodded and looked back out the windshield, a frown pulling at his lips. "Right. The school."

Confusion pulled at Sam's brow. "What?"

"Truman High, home of the Bombers," he recited, looking back at Sam with an unimpressed look.

"What's your point?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know. We went there for a month a million years ago. Why are you so jazzed to go back?" he asked, looking at his brother with a perplexed expression.

"I'm not," Sam answered with a quick shrug. "I just think it's worth looking into."

Dean made his signature 'ok' face. "All right, what's our cover? FBI, Homeland Security?" he asked before a sly smile pulled at his lips. "Swedish exchange students?"

Sam flashed him a smile back. "Don't worry. I got an idea."

* * *

**Charlie**

Charlie had been against working at the school, seeing as she had absolutely no experience with anything related to High School, being home schooled since grade 7. She had argued and whined and pleaded with whoever would listen to her, but now, leaning against the doorframe of the gym she found herself liking the hall monitor job. She was biting her lip in an attempt to keep her laughter in as she watched Dean Winchester pace in front of a lineup of teenagers in red short shorts and knee high socks, complete with a sweat band.

"Today, you will have the honor of playing one of the greatest games ever invented," he said, using the John Winchester tone of authority. "A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game with one simple rule," he said before leaning down and picking up one of the red rubber balls. "Dodge," he said, winding his arm back and chucking the ball at a kid less than five feet away from him in the stomach.

Charlie's hand threw to her mouth when the ball made contact and the kid doubled over, groaning in pain.

Dean seemed to realize his mistake and straightened right up. "Sorry," he barked out.

One of the kids raised his hand. "Uh, substitute coach Roth?"

"Yes?" he asked, walking down to him.

"Miss Boudreaux never let us play dodge ball," he pointed out, his voice wavering.

"Well, Miss B's in Massachusetts getting married, so we're playing," he answered, placing the whistle back in his mouth.

The kid was grasping at straws. "But she says it's dangerous-"

Dean let out a belt from the whistle, getting the kid to jump. "Take a lap," he ordered.

"But-"

Dean belted again and the kid took off.

"Hey."

She jumped and looked over her shoulder to see Sam standing behind her, clad in his janitors uniform and cart of cleaning supplies. Courtney stood behind him, sporting the same utility belt and repressed smile as Charlie.

Sam caught Dean's attention and gestured to out in the hall.

Dean nodded and the mesh bag that held the balls into the air (there's no unperverted way to say that) and march towards them. "Go nuts," he ordered.

"Having fun?" Sam asked once Dean reached them.

"The whistle makes me their god," he answered, flashing them an overly amused smile.

Sam gave a small nod. "Right. Nice shorts."

Dean lost his smile. "Find anything?"

Sam took in a deep breath. "Been over the entire school twice, no sulfur," he answered.

"Between me and Charlie we've said Cristo to the entire student body," Courtney said, gesturing to her sister.

Dean's eyebrows pulled together. "No sulfur, no demon. No Cristo, no demon. No demon, no case."

"I don't know, maybe I was wrong," Sam admitted.

"Yeah, well, I say we hit the road, huh? But after lunch, it's, uh, sloppy-joe day," he said before the sound of ball hitting flesh and a yell of pain filled the air.

The kid who had stood up to Dean suddenly ran by with his hand over his nose.

"Good hustle, Colby!" Dean called after him. "Walk it off."

"He would be the one to get hurt," Charlie muttered as she watched the kid run down the hallway. "Shouldn't one of us go check on him?" she asked, looking to Courtney.

The sisters had a small stare down before Courtney let out a groan and ran after the kid.

Charlie chuckled darkly and turned back to the brothers. "Sucker."

"I'm really starting to think that you two really shouldn't be around kids," Sam said, looking between her and Dean.

"Hey, I'm doing a great job," Dean defended, glaring at his brother.

**"Colby's nose is broken. I'm going to have to take him to the nurse," **Courtney's voice spoke thought the walkie talkie at Charlie's hip.

Sam looked to Dean with an 'Oh really?' expression.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who hit him!" Dean stated, pointing a finger at Sam while Charlie chuckled.

* * *

_~Supernatural Magical Time Skip~ _

The entire auditorium was packed with the student body of Truman High. The Principal of said school stood behind a podium, sweating under the stage lights as he spoke to the teenagers who were blatantly ignoring him. The faculty was spaced out in the large room, ordered to make sure that the students were on their best behavior, a task the shell shocked teachers were more than happy to follow.

Charlie and Dean were stationed at the back, waiting for the perfect time to sneak off and join Sam and Courtney in their search of the school. Once the principal stopped talking and one of the guidance counselors took over they slipped through the doors and made their way through the empty hallways. They found the pair sweeping for EMF in the science hall, both looking way too concentrated for the task. Their attention was turned to them when they stepped through the doors.

"How's the non-violence assembly going?" Sam questioned, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Dean shook his head. "Apparently shoving a kids arm into a Cuisinart is not a 'healthy display of anger'," he answered.

"Depends on the kid," Courtney stated, flashing Charlie a smile.

Dean smirked at her before turning his attention back to Sam. "The kid had ectoplasm leaking out of his ear?" he asked, pointing to the appendage.

Sam nodded. "Which only comes from a seriously pissed-off spirit," he stated. "It's gotta be a ghost possession."

Courtney's eyebrows pulled together. "I thought that was really rare?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but it happens," Sam told her. "I mean, they get angry enough, they could take control of a person's body."

"So the school is haunted?" Charlie asked, her eyes scanning over the walls and ceiling.

"There's no EMF though," Courtney said, holding up the reader she had clutched in her hand. "We've swept the whole building, nothing."

"But they had to die in the building. So we should check to see if someone ever died bloody," Sam stated.

Charlie smiled and pointed to Dean.

"Alright way ahead of you. I had to break into the principal's office to get this," he stated, reaching into his track suit jacket pocket to pull out a folded up piece of paper. "Oh, and FYI, three of the cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones."

Sam said no at the same time Courtney pulled a face and Charlie smacked him upside the head.

Dean shot Charlie a glare before looking back down at the paper. "So there was only one dead on campus. It was a suicide back in '98, some kid named Barry Cook," he stated.

Sam's eyes widened as he reached out and snatched the paper from Dean, his eyes moving over the text.

"What?" Dean demanded.

Sam let out a long sigh. "I knew him. How'd he die?"

Dean seemed a little surprised at his brother's statement but didn't question it. "Uh, he slit his wrists in the first-floor girls' bathroom," he answered.

Sam's attention snapped up at attention. "That's where-"

"Where the chick got swirlied to death, exactly," Dean finished with a nod. "So, what, this ghost is possessing nerds?" he questioned.

"And using them to go after bullies, yeah," Sam agreed.

Courtney bit her lip and stepped closer to Sam. "Does that sound like something Barry would do?" she asked, her hand coming up to grip his forearm in a gentle squeeze.

Sam looked down at her, a frown pulling at his lips. "High school was hard on Barry," he answered.

* * *

They found the cemetery Barry was buried in and waited out the day in the motel room they had got the day before school. When night fell and decently late hour rolled around they packed up the Impala and headed to the cemetery. They had been quiet as they dug up the grave, no one wanting to say the wrong thing about Sam's friend. Courtney hadn't left Sam's side since the news of his friend's death, ready to be there if he needed her, something she herself didn't really understand but wasn't going to fight the instinct to stick near.

"You all right?" Dean asked after a few minutes of silence on the ride back to the motel.

Sam took a moment to answer. "Barry was my friend," he stated. "And I just burned his bones."

Dean glanced over at him. "Well, he's at peace now, Sam."

"Maybe if Dad had let us stay just a little longer maybe I could have helped the kid, you know?" he asked.

Dean shook his head. "You read the coroner's report same as me," he said. "Barry was on every anxiety drug and antidepressant known to man. School was hell for that kid. His parents had split up. He just wanted out. It's tragic, but it's not your fault," he said, his tone firm.

Sam didn't speak.

"To tell the truth, I'm glad we got out of that town. I hated that school," he stated, a grimace on his face.

That seemed to surprise Sam. "It wasn't all bad," he stated.

Dean let out a humorless huff. "How can you say that after what happened to you?"

Courtney's interest perked up at that, concern ripping through her. "Not that it's any of my business but, uh, what happened?" she answered, leaning forward so she was leaning on the back of the front seat.

"Some douche bag picked a fight with him," Dean answered. "Gave him a black eye and everything."

Confusion pulled at Charlie's face as she leaned forward next to her sister. "Why didn't you fight back?" she questioned.

Sam let out a sigh. "I did."

"Yeah, after he got a few good punches in," Dean grumbled, clearly still pissed that his brother hadn't resorted to violence right away.

Charlie let out a snort and looked to her sister. "Do you remember that one fight where-"

"Where I ended up breaking his wrist?" Courtney asked, slowly nodding her head. "Yes."

"You broke a guy's wrist?" Dean asked glancing back at her in the rear view mirror. Courtney let out a sigh and shrugged. "He wouldn't take the hint and when I tried to walk away he grabbed my wrist and I acted on instinct," she explained. "Mom made me cookies and he got a cast for three weeks."

Sam chuckled lightly. "Okay. What about you, Charlie?" he asked, looking back at her, a smile on his lips. Probably happy to find that he wasn't the only one who handles high school fights hunter style.

"She didn't go to high school," both Courtney and Dean said.

Sam's eyebrows pulled together. "You dropped out in middle school?"

Charlie fidgeted nervously as she shook her head. "That would be easier to explain but no," she stated. "I was permanently suspended and then home schooled," she answered, praying that he would leave it at that.

"Jesus, how bad could a junior high fight be?" Sam questioned, turning to look me full on, confusion and wonder plastered on his face.

Charlie shrunk back into the seat, her arms coming up to cross over her chest, getting more and more uncomfortable. "6th grade," she muttered.

Sam's once puckered eyebrows shot up into his hair line. "6th grade?" he asked. "You got put on permanent suspension for a fight in 6th grade? What the hell happened?" he demanded.

She glanced back at him and was surprised to find that the other two were watching her also, expectant expressions on their faces. She watched them for a moment before letting out a sigh. "He-He had been bugging me all year and one time he said some things that made me snap," she answered.

_~Flashback~_

_ Charlie's backpack was slung over her shoulder as she left the school through one of the back doors, hoping to avoid Richard at all costs due to the fear of caving his face in. He had been merciful that day and left her alone long enough to eat her lunch and do a little of her unfinished homework, something that had become a rarity since the beginning of the year. _

_ Much to Charlie's dismay the weather that day was bright and sunny, causing her to squint as she made the trek across the asphalt to the back path that led to the orphanage. She was about to make the mad dash she usually did when she cleared the portables when something slammed into the back of her head. She paused to cup the sore spot and glance around her, looking the object that had assaulted her. Her frown deepened when a baseball rolled by her fee. Her heart skipped a beat, however, when the all too familiar laughter filled the air. With a calming breath she turned around fully to face the figure of Richard Durrant._

_ "Can I help you, Richard?" she asked, attempting to keep her voice as level as it could be. _

_ He shook his head as he stepped closer. "I don't think you can help anyone," he stated, his tone taking on a snarky twang. "I mean, look at you," he said, doing just that. "You're kind of a walking nightmare." _

_ Charlie let out a sigh. "I know that," she stated. "You've told me before. Are you going to keep repeating yourself or can I go?" _

_ A smirk twisted his lips. "You must be really sick in the head to want to go back to an orphanage," he said, taking a few more steps towards me. "You know what that place means, right?" _

_ Charlie remained silent. _

_ "It means you're not wanted," he continued. "It means that no one wanted you then and no one wants you now," he stated, shaking his head. _

_A spark of anger ignited in the pit of my stomach. That had always been a touchy subject with me, nearly everyone knew that but Richard had never touched it. It had always been attacks on me, my appearance, the way I did things, but nothing like this. _

_ "You know, Mike told me that you were dropped off in a box?" he said, ending the sentence in a questioning sort of way. _

_ She grimaced at that. _

_ His face lit up. "So he was telling the truth," he said, daring to take yet another few steps forward. "That must make you feel so good inside, knowing that your mother loved you so much that she dropped you off on a doorstep in a box." _

_ The spark grew into a flame, her clenched fists shaking as she attempted to keep herself from hitting him. _

_ "I bet she was glad to get rid of you," he taunted. "She probably knew what kind of a freak you were going to be and couldn't wait to dump you off on someone else. She probably-"_

_ Everything went black._

* * *

_~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~ _

The next morning they found themselves waiting sitting in the Impala outside of Truman High.

"We came back here so you could talk to a teacher?" Dean asked, his voice just as tired as his eyes.

Sam let out a sigh as he looked to the school. "He's a good guy," he stated.

Dean shook his head, his eyebrows shooting up. "Well, whatever," he said. "Go have your Robin Williams, 'oh, captain, my captain' moment. Just make it quick," he stated, messing with the radio.

Sam sighed and got out of the Impala.

Courtney suddenly perked up and leaned her head out the window. "Hey, Sam?" she asked after him.

He stopped and looked back at him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I come with you?" she asked, her hands poised on the car handle.

He nodded without hesitation. "Sure."

She jumped out of the car and caught up to them, both of them walking off into the school.

"Shotgun!" Charlie yelled as soon as they were gone and climbed over the seat with a certain amount of grace and experience.

Dean chuckled lightly as he watched her; surprised that she had managed to do that without putting her boots on the seat. "So, how was your first high school experience?"

Charlie let out a small laugh. "Surprisingly more violent than I thought," she answered, smiling over at him. "I'm a little disappointed though."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"I didn't get to make out in a supply closet," she answered, giving Dean a rather pointed look.

His eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened, a peel of nervous chuckles leaving him as he leaned away from her. "Th-that is disappointing," he agreed, clearing his throat and looking out the windshield.

Charlie's smirk grew.

**C+S**

"So, he told you to do what you wanted?" Courtney asked as they walked through the halls of the school.

Sam nodded. "He's one of the main reasons I went to Stanford," he explained. "He made me realize that I didn't have to do what everyone expected me to."

Courtney smiled up at him. "That's pretty awesome," she stated. "Wish I had a teacher like that when I was a kid."

"Speaking of being a kid, what did you want to be when you grew up?" he asked, leading her around a corner.

Courtney let out a light chuckle. "I wanted to be a voice actor," she answered.

Sam was a little more than surprised. "Really? Why?"

Her face flushed a little. "Well, it always use to fascinate me that were actually people behind the cartoons I watched Saturday morning and I wanted to be that," she explained.

Sam thought about that for a moment before nodding. "That's actually kind of cool."

"Damn straight, nothing but coolness for older me," she said, holding her head up high.

He laughed as they turned down another hallway. "Right there," he said, pointing to a classroom door.

"I'll wait out here, okay?" Courtney asked, smiling up at him.

Sam flashed her a smile back. "Yeah, okay," he agreed before reaching towards for the door handle.

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am?"

Both of them turned around to find a girl Courtney would peg as an Otaku.

"Can you tell me how to find room 205?" she asked.

Sam smiled and stepped over. "Sure, um," he paused to think, "head down the hall, take your first right and it's the third door on the left," he explained, gesturing with his hands.

The girl looked back to Sam and just watched him, an uncomfortable silence growing between them.

Sam flashed her a smile, her returning it.

"Thanks, Sam," she said.

"Uh," Courtney said, her hand grabbing Sam's arm in an attempt to pull him back.

With a cry the girl pulled out a thumb screw compass and stabbed Sam in the chest.

"Sam!" Courtney called, gripping his arm tighter to keep him from falling to the ground.

"You got tall, Winchester," she girl said before kicking him between the legs.

Courtney moved to help Sam but found the side of her face smashed into the lockers, effectively dropping her to the ground. Her vision swam as she tried to focus on the things around her but only managed to flop her head to the side to find Sam shove a handful of salt into the girls mouth and a smoke like figure shooting out of her.

* * *

Courtney sat next to Sam on the little road side bench with her head between her knees, trying to will her head ache away.

Dean walked over, a full bottle of whiskey extended to his brother. "Trust me, it'll help," he stated.

Sam let out a strangled sigh before pressing the cold bottle to his sore appendage.

Dean stalked in front of them. "That ghost is dead," he growled. "I'm going to rip its lung out!" he shouted.

"Yeah, because that's physically possible," Charlie commented, appearing from the back seat of the Impala, a medical kit in her hands.

"You know what I mean," he said, he dismissed.

Charlie rolled her eyes and crouched in front of her sister, the medical kit open beside her. "Take these," she said, placing two pills into her Courtney's hand, "with a generous gulp of this," she told her, holding up a half drank bottle of Costco sized vodka.

Courtney gave her wry smile before doing just that.

"It new my name, Dean," Sam stated, looking to his brother with a concerned filled expression. "My real name," he stressed.

Dean glanced back at him before looking through Barry's file again.

"We burned Barry's bones. What the hell?" he asked.

"Did either of you consider the idea that maybe this isn't Barry?" Charlie questioned, looking over at the brothers. "You were a Winchester in a High School, I highly doubt there's only one person who wants you dead," she said before wincing, "no offense," she said, looking to Sam with an apologetic expression.

Sam nodded with a knowing look.

Dean let out a frustrated sigh and flipped through a few of the papers. "Maybe we missed something. We just gotta go back."

A small smile pulled at Charlie's lips when she saw the look on Dean's face. "Light bulb," she said.

Dean shot her an unamused look before looking to his brother. "How did we not see this before?" he asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Check this out," he said, stepping over to show them the file. "Martha Dumptruck, Revenge of the Nerds, and Hello Kitty all rode the same bus," he stated, pointing the names and numbers out.

Sam sat up straighter. "Okay, so maybe the bus is haunted."

"That would explain why there's no EMF at the school, but not the attacks," Dean continued, leaning against the back of the Impala. "Ghosts are tied to the places that they haunt. They can't just bail."

"Well, obviously this one can," Courtney stated, shooting Dean a No-Shit-Sherlock look. "I thought we already agreed that this ghost was possessing people? There's lore for it."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they can ride people for miles and whenever they leave the body, they're bungeed back to their usual haunt. But until then, the ghosts can go wherever they want."

Dean seemed to start to understand. "So a spook just grabs a kid on the bus and walked right into Truman?"

"It's possible," all three of them stated.

Dean's jaw clenched as he thought of that. "Ghosts getting creative, well, that's super," he stated before reaching into the cooler and pulling out two beers. He opened both and held one out to Charlie who gave him a smile.

She took the beer from him and joined him to lean against the Impala. "It's a good thing none of us quit," she commented.

Sam let out a light laugh. "Yeah, another day of being a janitor, great."

Charlie glared at him. "Do you think being a hall monitor is easy?" she demanded. "I had to break two girls apart who were fighting over some douche bag guy who was cheering them on from the side lines," she said. "One of them bit my leg."

Dean chocked on his beer and looked over at her. "Seriously?" he asked.

"I have teeth marks," she stated before raising her leg and pulling up her pant leg to show the clearly visible bite mark just above her ankle.

"Holy shit," Sam said, his eyebrows pulled together as he looked at the mark.

Courtney let out a snort. "The kid that broke his nose? Colby? Yeah, he threw up on me on the way to the office."

Charlie broke out in a fit of laughter. "Is that why you mysteriously disappeared for an hour?"

She nodded with a wry smile. "Kid wouldn't stop apologizing."

"Hey, I had to clean that up," Sam stated, trying to sound angry despite the large smile on his lips.

At that, despite the incredibly horrible time they had had at the school, they were all laughing.

* * *

_~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~ _

The next morning they found themselves searching the bus all the kids rode on. Both Courtney and Charlie stood at the front, coffees clutched in their hands as they watched the boys go up and down the aisle with EMF readers.

"Definitely ain't clean," Sam answered as he got all red lights once again.

Dean held his salt gun up higher. "Here ghosty, ghosty, ghosty," he called, hitting the top of the bus with the barrel. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Charlie let out a bark of laughter. "Yes, because waving a gun around on a school campus is the great idea of the day," she stated, her tone thick with sarcasm.

Dean looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a look that shouted 'shut up'.

"Man, I don't get it," Sam stated, sounding more than frustrated. "No one ever died on a bus. It's not like there's a body hidden here."

Dean gave a nod. "But a flap of skin, a hair- I mean, hell a hangnail-"

"A chewed up piece of gum," Courtney added, her voice blunt.

"Left over spit balls," Charlie said, just as blunt as her sister.

Dean ignored them. "Something's gotta be trying the ghost to this place. We gotta find it," he said, looking under the seats.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

Charlie let out a small groan and took another gulp from her coffee.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Courtney asked, turning her head to the side as Sam leaned over one of the seats, giving her a rather nice view.

Charlie grimaced. "Visions of Slenderman danced through my head," she answered, grimacing more when she realized how cheesy that line was.

"I'm not even going to comment," Courtney stated, bringing her hand up to rub her forehead, the remains of her head ache from yesterday thrumming in her head. "I couldn't sleep over the sound of my heartbeat echoing in my head."

"Maybe we should rob a pharmacy," Charlie suggested. "Get some pain killers and extra strength sleeping pills."

"Don't tease me with such things," Courtney said.

Dean walked over to them, a small smile on his lips. "Look alive ladies," he said before plopping down into the driver's seat and reached into the cubby in the dash. He grabbed a day timer looking thing and flipped through it. "Got a new driving permit, issued two weeks ago," Dean called, looking the certificate over.

Sam walked up to the front and crouched in the aisle. "Just before the first attack."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Name of the bus driver is Dirk MacGregor Sr. 39 North Central Avenue."

Sam's eyes narrowed in through. "MacGregor?" he questioned.

"Yeah," he answered, looking up to his brother and pausing when he saw the astonished look on his face. "What?" he asked.

Sam shook his head lightly. "I knew his son," he answered.

Dean had a look of disbelief on his face. "You knew everybody at this school?" he questioned, giving him a pointed look.

Courtney chuckled lightly and patted Sam on the head. "It is Sam we're talking about," she said, flashing him a sweet smile.

Sam flashed her one back, their eyes locking for several moments.

Dean looked to Charlie and pulled a face of total disgust, something that made her cover her mouth to hide her laughter.

* * *

"So, Couch Roth, is this field trip a requirement or can we skip it?" Charlie asked as they made their way to the Impala.

Dean smirked down at her. "I kept the whistle, by the way," he told her.

She let out a snort. "That doesn't make you my god," she commented.

He chuckled lightly. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Charlie groaned lightly. "Are you dropping us off at the motel or what? Cause I really don't think there needs to be four of us bothering this guy."

"I completely agree," Courtney added. "If this kid was the school bully than I highly doubt he had any friends of the opposite gender."

"You two just don't want to go so you can take naps," Dean accused, pulling open the driver's side door.

Both girls gave Dean a hard glare, pausing him right in his tracks.

"Dean, if they want to sleep, let them sleep," Sam said, pulling up the back door, knowing Charlie would fight him for shotgun if he contested. "They are right though, I don't think Dirk would have any female friends."

Dean looked between the three of them before sighing. "Alright, fine, but I don't want to hear any more bitching," he stated, climbing in and slamming the door.

Charlie and Courtney shared a triumphant smile.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay**.

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	34. After School Special Part 2

**I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt**

**So sexy it hurts**

**And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan**

**New York and Japan**

"Please tell me that is your ringtone for Sam and not Bobby," Charlie groaned in the pillow her head was buried in.

Courtney chuckled groggily and reached for her phone on the nightstand. "It's Sam," she stated before answering it. "How's it go?" she asked.

_"Well, Dirk was cremated but thanks to Dean being creepishly nosey we found out that his dad keeps a lock of his hair on his bus in his bible."_

Courtney let out a snort of laughter at that. "I'm so glad I wasn't there to see it," she said. "So, you're going to ransack the bus again?"

_"That's another snag in our master plan,"_ he answered._ "The bus is on an away trip for the football team, we'll have to do it when they get back."_

"Oh, another field trip," she said, sarcasm clear in her tone.

_"I thought I said no more bitching!"_ Dean's voice yelled in the back ground.

_"Dean, watch the road!"_ Sam snapped back. _"We'll be back in a little bit, okay?"_

"Okkie dokkie smoky."

He hung up with his laughter in the background.

"What's the story, morning glory?" Charlie asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Lock of hair in a bible on a bus that's at an away game for the football team," Courtney told her, tossing her phone onto the nightstand once again before rolling out of bed. "They'll be here soon."

* * *

_~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~_

"Is it just me or does this seem kind of like over kill?" Charlie asked as they laid the tire spikes across the road.

"Hey, no bitching," Dean said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Charlie raised her hand in surrender. "I'm just pointing something out," she defended. "With our luck the driver will crash the bus killing the entire football team."

Dean stood to his full height and gave her a pointed look. "You know something, you're really depressing," he stated. "You can take a completely normal situation and turn it into a horror movie."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Yes, because a ghost possessing people is a completely normal situation," she snapped back.

Courtney let out a sigh and leaned against the Impala next to Sam. "It's a shame when sexual tension comes between people," she commented.

Sam let out a laugh and looked down at her. "You call that sexual tension? That looks more like meditated murder to me," he said back.

She shook her head. "They just need to do it already."

"Yeah, because that will end well for all of us," Sam stated.

"What? Either they'll like it and go at like rabbits or they'll hate it and go back to their usual pleasant selves," Courtney explained, getting Sam to laugh with a blush touched his cheeks. "The only issue we'll have is having to get another room."

"That's another thing," Sam said, his eyes narrowing in thought. "Have you noticed how every motel we've come to only has one room with two queens?"

She allowed a smile to pull at her lips. "Angelic intervention is my guessing," she answered.

"Really?" Sam questioned, his eyes glancing around them, expecting the angel to pop up.

"Well, judging by the way Tiel nearly has a heart attack every time we're separated I would say it's safe to assume," she answered.

"I really hope you're wrong," Sam stated before he perked up and stepped forward. "Hey, the bus is coming!" he called to the older siblings.

They all hid off to the side of the road and watched as the bus ran over the spikes, swerving but not crashing. Charlie smacked Dean in the arm after he elbowed her with a smirk. They watched as the doors opened and the driver stepped off the bus.

"You know the drill," Dean whispered before grabbing the ropes and walking off with Charlie hot on his heels, salt gun in hand.

"Come on," Sam said, also grabbing his gun and heading off, Courtney right behind him. "Dirk," he called, pumping the shotgun and aiming it at the bus driver.

"Winchester," he sneered, not even bothering to cast a glance at Courtney. "What are you gonna do, shoot me?" he taunted.

"Don't need to," Sam stated before Dean appeared behind the driver and threw the rope around him. "That rope is soaked in salt water, Dirk. You're not going anywhere."

Dean dashed forward and climbed onto the bus. "Everybody stay where you are. You'll be okay," he said, using the Winchester tone of approval.

"Aren't you the P.E. teacher?" the couch asked.

Dean paused for a moment before answering. "Not really. I'm like 21 Jump Street," he answered. "The bus driver sells pot. Yeah."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "We are so lucky to have him," she muttered to Courtney.

"It's not here!" he called out after he shifted through the Bible.

Sam glared at the driver. "Where is it?" he demanded.

"No way you'll find it," he answered.

Sam stepped forward and slammed him against the side of the bus, shot gun still pointed at him. "Where is it?!" he barked.

Dirk sneered. "Sam Winchester, still a bully. You, you jocks," he said, throwing a glance at Dean. "You pretty people," he snarled, glaring at the girls. "You popular kids, you always thought you were better than everybody else. And to you, I was just Dirk the Jerk, right? Now you evil sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you."

"I'm not evil, Dirk," Sam defended before removing his hand from the driver's chest. "I'm not. And neither were you. Trust me," he shook his head in disbelief, "I've seen real evil. We were scared and miserable and we took it out on each other. Us and everybody else. That's High School. But you suffer through that and it gets better. I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to see that," he said, nodding his head slowly, "you or Barry."

Dirk seemed completely unfazed by Sam's speech and sneered again. "Nothing is gonna get better for me," he stated. "Not ever," he said before pulling a Hulk and breaking through the ropes.

Sam reacted first and fired two rounds of salt into him.

All four of them stood there watching as the bus driver groaned in pain. They were about to step closer when a pair of grunts filled the air. The boys turned around just in time to see a footballer body check Charlie and Courtney, sending them to the ground and into the ditch off to the side. The player turned and tackled Sam to the pavement, rearing back to wail on him.

Dean fired several shots into the players back but found that it was useless.

"Dean, find the hair!" Sam yelled, doing his best to block the attacks.

Dean did as instructed and ran back onto the bus, tearing through everything her could get his hands on before another light bulb went off and turned his attention to the unconscious bus driver. "Hey, buddy, this isn't what it looks like," he said as he searched through the man's clothes. He pulled his boots off and found the bundle of hair. He pulled out his lighter in a blind panic and tried to light it, a relief sigh escaped him when it finally caught and he burned the hair.

The player screamed before the shadow figure shot out of him, fire burning it before it disappeared. The boy tittered for a moment before falling forward onto Sam, who struggled and gasped to get out from under him.

"Little help," he tried to call but all that came out were wheezed versions of the words.

Dean let out another sigh and looked over to his brother, disgust slapping him across the face. "Ugh," he exclaimed. "He's giving you the full cowgirl," he joked.

"Yeah," Sam grunted.

Dean chuckled and walked over and rolled the boy off of him, Sam gasping once the weight was off of him.

"Thanks," he rasped.

"You're welcome," he said, holding his hand out to him.

Sam grunted and dusted himself off. "Uh, where are the girls?" he asked, looking around them.

Dean's eyes grew wide before they both took off to the spot they had seen the girls been thrown off the road.

Charlie was lying face down in the dirt, her shirt rode up from sliding half way down the ditch, her hair a mess with twigs and other things of nature. Courtney was wrapped around a tree trunk, her hair caught in the branches and one of her shoes was missing.

"You two okay?!" Dean called down to them.

Charlie let out a groan. "I think Mother Nature just bitch slapped me."

"I can't breathe," Courtney choked out.

With sighs they trekked down into the ditch, each going to their respective injured girl.

**C+S**

Sam crouched down next to Courtney and slowly pulled her away from the tree, taking in her scratched and dinged self and winced. "Knocked the wind out of you, huh?" he asked, watching her struggle to get a deep breath.

She nodded quickly. "You know, me and the football players never really got along," she said.

He chuckled lightly as he checked the cut on her forehead, wincing at the blood that was mixing in with his hair.

"You should see the other guy," she said, giving him a goofy smile.

"Who? The tree or the 300 pound football player?" he asked.

"There was a tree?" she asked, her eyes drifting off to the side.

Sam's eyebrows shot up at that. "I think you have a concussion," he stated, his tone concerning.

Confusion pulled at her face. "I don't play in a repercussion band."

"Okay, let's get you back to the motel," he said, slipping his arms under her and lifting her up.

She laughed loudly. "Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room. You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room," she sang.

Sam would have laughed if he wasn't so worried.

**C+D**

Dean stooped down next to Charlie and gently rolled her over, wincing when he saw the rock lodged in her side along with the scraps and scratches that covered her stomach and part of her face.

"So, Dr. Sexy, am I going to live?" Charlie asked, a smile on her lips.

Dean allowed his own smile. "Well, you'll live but you'll need to take two of me and one in the morning."

Charlie lost her smile. "You know something, you're perverted," she stated. "You can take the most completely normal situation and turn it perverted."

He shot his eyebrows up. "Would you rather I tell you that you look like road kill?" he asked, giving her yet another pointed look.

"I would rather you tell me some cheesy line from Dr. Sexy M.D.," she answered rather bluntly.

Dean pulled a face. "I thought that was from the show?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's from the porn adaptation," she corrected him. "My leg has a heartbeat again," she stated, looking to the leg that had been stabbed not too long ago.

Dean looked down at said leg and applied pressure around the healed over wound. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's just throbbing," she answered. "I think I hit it on the way down," she explained.

"We'll get an ice pack on it when we get back to the motel, okay?" he asked, giving her that smile he usually used whenever Sam was injured.

Charlie nodded slowly. "Okay," she agreed.

"Can you walk?"

"If I say no will that get you to carry me?" she questioned, that devious glint in her eye.

"Nope. It'll get me to drag your ass back to the car," he answered.

Charlie sighed. "Fine. Yes, I can walk," she stated, holding her hands up to him.

"Atta girl," he said, getting to his feet, grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet.

"Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room. You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room."

Both of them looked over when Courtney's off key singing filled the air.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked, watching as his brother walked over with Courtney in his arms.

"I think she has a concussion," he answered, looking down at her.

Charlie frowned and stepped around Dean.

"Charlie!" Courtney said when she saw her sister. "Sing with me! Forget about your boyfriend and meet me-"

"Courtney!" Charlie yelled as she snapped her fingers in front of her sister's face. "I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them, okay?"

"Is that the first question?" she asked.

"No. Your body creates and destroys how many blood cells per second?"

"15 million."

"How many grooves does a quarter have?"

"119."

"How many pounds of pressure does it take to rip someone's ear off?"

"7."

"True or False, Femurs are stronger than concrete."

"True."

"True or False: 2/3 or the human race has 20/20 vision."

"False. It's 1/3."

"True or False: Your nose can remember 50,000 different scents."

"True."

"True or False: The Beatles had to dodge Jelly Beans thrown at them on stage because fans heard George Harrison like them."

"False, it was Jelly Babies."

"She'll be fine," Charlie stated before turning and heading back up the side of the ditch.

"Did that just happen?" Dean asked, looking up too his brother.

Sam opened and closed his mouth several times before letting out a frustrated sigh and following after Charlie, leaving a still confused Dean behind.

* * *

_~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~_

"Hey, Sam, uh, call me when you guys are done with your little chick flick moment, okay?" Dean asked as his brother and Courtney climbed out of the car.

Sam paused for a moment, confusion playing on his for a moment before nodding. "Okay, sure," he answered, deciding to drop it.

Dean nodded and put the Impala into gear, taking them out of the front parking lot and around to the back.

"Uh, Dean, where are we going?" Charlie asked as he parked behind the cafeteria.

"We're going to right and wrong," he answered, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the Impala through his side and leading her back to the school. He ignored her questions as he dragged her through the school hallways. "Get in," he said when he opened a random door.

Charlie's eyebrow rose but she complied with him and stepped into the dark room. "Is this a supply closet?" she questioned as he closed the door.

"Maybe," he said, walking over to her, his hands finding her hips as he backed her up.

"Are we going to make out in a supply closet?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

"Maybe," he answered before leaning down and capturing her lips.

**C+S**

"I'll just be a minute, okay?" Sam asked once they reached the classroom.

Courtney smiled and nodded. "Take as much time as you need," she told him, leaning against the wall next to the door.

Sam gave her an appreciative smile before stepping into the room.

She chuckled lightly and let her head drop back against the wall, winching when it hit an especially tender spot. She remembered the last time she had been injured and forced to wait after school.

_~Flashback~_

_The halls of the school had been long since deserted and only a few detention goers and over achievers were left in the building, Courtney being that of the later. She had sat through an hours long study hall staring up at the ceiling, having finished her homework during lunch due to the overall boredom of the day. The teacher had been more than merciful on her, seeing as the situation in which she had landed herself into detention was more than admirable. Once she had been released from the hold of the teachers eye she had been confronted by a smiling Charlie before she made it through the doorway._

_"So, you broke his wrist," she said, smiling brightly at the considerably shorter girl._

_Courtney let out a snort. "Don't pretend that you're not proud," she stated, moving past her and towards the front door._

_"Who's pretending?" Charlie demanded, catching up with her quickly. "My little sister brought a boy twice her size to his knees, I was thinking ice cream."_

_Courtney smiled up at her. "One or two scoops?"_

_Charlie scoffed. "I think this is a three scoop day, don't you?" she asked while throwing her arm around her shoulders._

_"With chocolate sprinkles?" she questioned back, an eyebrow raised._

_"Do you want chocolate sprinkles?" Charlie asked back._

_"Yes."_

_"Then why the hell did you ask?"_

_Courtney chuckled and leaned further into her sister._

_Charlie smiled softly down her. "Dad would be proud, kiddo," she stated._

_Courtney's head shot up. "Really?"_

_"Of course he would be proud," Charlie answered, looking down at her like she was insane. "You stood up for yourself, you showed that you weren't going to intimidated," she explained. "He'd be so proud that he'd ignore Mom and take you shooting."_

_Courtney smiled brightly. "Can we go shooting?"_

_"After ice cream?"_

_"After ice cream."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Courtney!"

She blinked and looked over to find Sam standing next to her, a concerned look on his face.

"You okay?" he asked. "You looked kind of out of it."

Courtney nodded quickly. "Yeah, no, I'm fine," she told him, flashing him a smile. "Just, uh, lost in thought, I guess."

"How's your head?" he asked, bringing a hand up to touch the scabbed over cut at her hair line.

"It's fine, I mean, I can still hear my heart beat, but, at least I have one," she joked with a shrug.

Sam chuckled and nodded. "I guess you're right," he stated before looking over at the clock on the wall. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

**C+D**

If you would have told Charlie that she would be making out with Dean Winchester in the supply closet of a high school she probably would have shot you. But here she was, her arms wrapped around him, one down his back and one up in his hair. His hands had managed to find their way under her shirt, his fingers digging into the small of her back as he tried to pull her closer.

He caught her bottom lip between his and gently bit, a small smile pulling at his lips when she let out a groan. He released the tender flesh and kissed down her jawline, nipped his way down her neck and paused at the junction where it met her shoulder. He had a full blown smile when she arched further against him and whimpered. He worked the spot and was about to move on when the all too familiar sound of his phone filled the small room. "Come on, Sammy, really?" he growled, dropping his head to her shoulder.

Charlie chuckled lightly and patted him on the back. "It was good while it lasted," she stated.

"It we ignore him he'll go away," he stated, kissing her collar bone.

"Yeah, till they come looking for us," Charlie added. "Knowing them they'll think we were kidnapped or something."

Dean growled again and pulled away from her, his hand diffing into his pocket and pulling his phone out. "What?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"Uh, we can go now," Sam answered, his voice a little hesitant.

Dean clenched his jaw to refrain from snapping and nodded his head. "Be right there," he said before hanging up. "Have I told you how much I hate my little brother?"

"You love him and you know it," Charlie stated. "Come on, let's go," she said, slipping from his arms and heading towards the door.

Dean sighed but followed after her.

* * *

_~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~_

Charlie sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom, PJ's on and hair up in a towel. "All yours, Court," she said, tossing her clothes into the bag sitting on the bed.

"You left hot water, right?" she questioned, her own clothes in her arms.

"Nope, all that's left is water only a polar bear would like," Charlie said back, keeping her voice blunt.

"The fluffy ones or the old fat guys?" Courtney asked, pausing in the doorway.

"The old fat guys."

"Oh gross," she said before closing the door behind her.

Sam cleared his throat. "Hey, how's your neck?"

Both Charlie and Dean froze at that, panic building up in them at that thought that they had been caught.

"Uh, it's fine, why?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"Being thrown in that ditch, you hit it, right? You've got a bruise," he answered, gesturing to it.

Charlie let out a string of chuckles. "Oh, I guess I didn't notice the bruise," she said, her hand coming up to cover the spot Dean had paid attention to early that day. "Thanks for asking, Sam."

He shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV.

Charlie looked to Dean with a glare and swatted at his feet.

He gave her his signature Dean Winchester smirk.

She rolled her eyes and took the towel off her head, her damp hair falling past her shoulder as she ruffled her fingers through it.

"So, you were really homeschooled?" Sam asked, his eyebrows pulled together.

Charlie glanced to him and nodded. "Yeah, the caretaker at the orphanage taught me."

"She must have had nerves of steel, teaching you for 6 years," Dean commented with that snarky tone of his.

"4 years," Charlie corrected.

"I thought you said you got kicked out in 6 grade?" Sam asked, seeming just as confused as his brother.

Charlie nodded. "I was but I graduated when I was 16, so, 4 years," she explained.

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "You graduated sophomore year?"

"Ms. Snow didn't believe in summer vacation," Charlie said before pausing, "actually she didn't believe in any vacation. I was doing homework Christmas morning."

"Huh."

"What?" Charlie asked, a raised eyebrow now focused in Sam's direction.

He shrugged. "Nothing, it's just, I guess I never realized how smart you are."

Charlie shook her head. "I'm nothing compared to Courtney. She was Valedictorian."

That shocked both brothers.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yep."

"Then why didn't she go to college?" he asked.

Charlie sighed and tossed her towel over the back of one of the chairs. "It was Mom's requirements for allowing Courtney to hunt."

"What?"

Charlie shrugged. "She figured that if Courtney worked that hard than she wouldn't want to give it up to hunt."

Sam leaned forward, confusion still on his face. "What made her want to hunt so bad?" he asked, trying to understand the small woman.

"Dad died," she answered with a shrug. "She realized that hunters were too few and those who know shouldn't try to join those who don't."

"How did Ellen take that?" Dean asked, already guessing the answer.

"It was really weird," Charlie answered, a frown pulling at her lips. "She didn't yell, she didn't lecture, she just nodded on walked off."

Dean's eyes widened. "She didn't fight with her?"

Charlie shook her head.

"She's lucky then. We were fortunate enough to be there when Jo had her lecture on hunting," Dean stated.

"Jo was the last of us who had a chance at a normal life," Charlie explained. "She did good in school and got a full ride to MIT."

"MIT?" Sam asked, seeming shocked by the sudden information.

Charlie nodded. "How do you think Ash ended up at the Road House? He was kicked out about the same time she dropped out. Just showed up with him claiming he was a genius. Mom didn't really accept him till he did her taxes for her one year and got her a huge rebate."

Sam nodded while Dean looked utterly confused.

"It's a normal people thing," she told him, gently patting his foot.

He flipped her off.

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey! Thank you for waiting and reading! I plan to get Sex and Violence finished if I don't get distracted again. **

**Reviews=Love! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	35. Sex and Violence

**Welcome to the Hotel California**

**Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)**

**Such a lovely face**

**They livin' it up at the Hotel California**

**What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)**

**Bring your alibis**

Charlie groaned as her phone went off on the night stand, ringing through the motel room. With little to none regard she clumsily reached over Dean to grab the offending object. "Bobby, it's three in the morning," she grouched out.

_ "I know, I know, but I've got a small situation that I need you and Courtney to take care of." _

"What is it?"

_"Do you remember that dybbuk box you two took care of last year?" _

"The one that nearly got both of us thrown in prison? Yes."

_"It's popped back up." _

"Shit," Charlie hissed as she pulled herself out of bed and over to table where a notepad was laying. "Where is it?"

_"Springfield, Missouri ." _

"What are their names?"

_"Clyde and Stephanie Brenek. Their daughter Em is the one who found the box. The things already inside her, you just gotta get it out." _

"Do they know that we're coming?" she asked as she wrote that down.

"_Yeah, he managed to get a hold of me through the grape vine,"_ he answered. _"Told him I was sending some of the best." _

She chuckled humorlessly. "No pressure there."

_"He's going to meet you in the hospital lobby. Any chance of you flying Angel Air?" _

"I'll get Courtney to pray," she answered. "Call you when we get there?"

_"You better,"_ he stated before hanging up.

Charlie tore the page off the notepad and walked over to the Courtney, shaking her shoulder roughly, knowing that was the only way she would wake up.

"What?" she asked, attempting to push her sister's hands away.

"Dybbuk," Charlie said.

"Oh shit," Courtney said before springing out of bed and heading over to her bag, already pulling on street clothes. "Where?"

"Springfield, Missouri ," she answered, following her sister's lead and pulling on clothes. "Any chance you get Tiel to give us a ride?"

"On it."

"What's going on?"

Both girls paused to look at the now awake brothers, taking in their disheveled looks and concerned expressions.

Charlie glanced between them. "Me and Courtney are going to Missouri to take care of an ancient Jewish demon," she answered, zipping up her hoodie.

"Wait, what do you mean you and Courtney?" Sam asked, sitting up in bed with a confused look on his face. "Shouldn't me and Dean go with you?"

Charlie shook her head. "You two would just get in the way," she stated.

"No offense," Courtney added. "We've just fought this thing before, we know what we're doing so it would just be easy to do it ourselves," she explained.

"I've never even heard of a Jewish demon," Dean stated, squinting when Charlie turned to light in the bathroom on.

"They're not common," Courtney said, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Now shh," she said before pressing her hands together and bowing her head.

There was a moment of silence before the sound of fluttering and Castiel appeared next to her.

"Why have you summoned me?" he asked, looking to her with an expression that was awfully close to concern.

Charlie marched out of the bathroom, her own bag over her shoulder. "Would you mind taking us to the dybbuk in Missouri?" she asked.

He nodded. "I was hoping someone would dispose of it," he stated before grabbing both of their shoulders, disappearing with them in a flutter.

* * *

_~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~_

Courtney shouldered open the motel door and stumbled in, her eyes heavy lidded. She dropped her bag and fell face forward on the queen sized bed.

Charlie followed behind her, kicking the door closed behind her and lying next to her sister with a groan. "Next time Bobby calls we're telling him to fuck off," she stated, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Agreed," Courtney grounded out.

"You think it'll stay in the box this time?"

"No, but we're not going to be the ones who put it back when it gets out again," she answered. "Now shut up and sleep."

"Okkie dokkie Loki," Charlie agreed before letting herself slip into darkness.

* * *

**Welcome to the Hotel California**

**Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)**

**Such a lovely face**

**They livin' it up at the Hotel California**

**What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)**

**Bring your alibis**

"He'll go away if we ignore him," Courtney stated, her voice groggy despite the time of day.

"What if it's something important?" Charlie asked back, her voice equally groggy.

"Then he can get Sam and Dean on it."

"What if it's about Sam and Dean?"

"Then fucking answer the phone."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Charlie muttered before pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Yeah, Bobby?"

_"Do you have a bronze dagger?"_ he asked, skipping all forms of greeting.

Charlie furrowed her brows and nodded. "Why do we need a bronze dagger?" she questioned.

"_Do you have one?!"_ Bobby all but yelled into the phone.

"Yes, we have one," Courtney answered.

Charlie furrowed her brow and looked to her. "We do?"

She nodded. "I've kept one in my bag ever since that Rakshasa we hunted," she answered.

Charlie watched her for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, Bobby, we have one," she answered back.

"_Can you get back to Dean and Sam?" _

"Uh, yeah, we should be able to," she answered. "Bobby, what's going on?" she demanded.

"_The boys were hunting a siren and I know for a fact that those ijits are going to get infected,"_ he answered.

Charlie rolled her eyes, fully believing him. "What do we have to do?"

"_You're going to have to get either Sam or Dean's blood on the knife before stabbing the siren." _

Charlie nodded as she watched her sister pull the dagger out of her duffle bag. "Okay, so we're just going to go up to them and ask politely to cut them?"

"_Congratulations, your dream of finally fighting with a Winchester is about to come true." _

Charlie's eyebrows shot up. "Why would I have to fight them?"

"_Because more than likely they're going to be fighting each other, so, break them up, stab one of them and then kill the siren, got it?" _

"Got it."

"_Call me when the thing is dead, okay?" _

"Okay," she answered before hanging up. "So, you need to get Cas here so we get to the boys, get either of their blood on the blade and then stab the siren."

Courtney nodded. "Sounds simple enough," she stated before pressing her hands together again and bowing her head.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, appearing beside the girls.

"Dean and Sam are in trouble, can you take us to them?" Courtney asked.

Castiel seemed to think for a moment before giving a firm nod. "I can take you to them."

Charlie dashed off the bed, grabbed their bags and then latching onto Castiel's arm.

With a flutter the motel room was gone and they found themselves standing alone in a hallway. Their heads snapped over when they heard breaking glass coming from around the corner. They walked over and peeked in, finding Sam laying on a collapsed door and Dean stepping towards him with an axe in his hands.

"I'm going to let you take care of the axe wielding Winchester," Courtney said, passing her sister the dagger.

"And what are you going to do?" Charlie demanded.

Courtney gave a smirk. "I'm going to hold Sam down," she answered.

Charlie rolled her eyes and looked back to the scene. "I'm going to assume that the other guy is the siren."

"Do it," the other guy spoke. "Do it for me, Dean."

Charlie's eyebrows shot up. "That's not creepy," she muttered, keeping her eyes on the axe that was now clenched tightly in Dean's hands.

"Tell me again how weak I am, Sam, huh?" Dean asked, standing over his brother. "How I hold you back!" he barked, his shoulder muscles tensing.

Charlie tapped her sister's shoulder before rushing forward, dagger at the ready as she grabbed the handle of the now raised axe and pulled it back, causing Dean to jerk back into her, allowing her to dig the dagger into his shoulder.

Dean yelled and allowed the axe to fall, his hand coming up to cover his new wound.

Charlie's attention turned to the now running siren and lined up to throw the dagger.

"No, no," Sam protested, trying to fight against the hold Courtney had on him, his hands pushing against her thighs that were squeezed around his chest, restricting his breathing as well as keeping him still, as her hands were pressed against his shoulder, most of her weight thrown forward.

Charlie took in a deep breath and threw her arm forward, the dagger embedded between the siren's shoulder blades.

It stumbled forward and caught itself on the frame of a mirror, its true form in plain view for all of them to see. With one finale groan it dropped to the ground, blood dripping from its mouth.

Charlie let out a relief filled sigh before pulling her phone out and pressing 3 on her speed dial.

"_Is it dead?" _he asked, once again skipping the usual greetings.

"Very," she answered.

"_They alive?" _he asked.

"Very," she answered.

"_Smack 'em once for me will ya?" _

"Right to the back of the head," she agreed before hanging up. She turned and looked over to the brothers, a small smile playing on her lips when she found that he sister was still on top of Sam. "I think you can let him up now," she stated.

Courtney seemed to think about it for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh and climbing off the still stunned Winchester. "We should probably make a break for it," she stated, looking to her sister. "I doubt their fight was quiet."

Charlie nodded. "You get them down the car, I'll clean the room," she told her before walking passed the three and into the hotel room that was now destroyed.

"All right, Winchester, up you get," she said, holding her hands out to Sam who watched her for a moment before taking the offer and getting to his feet, wincing as he did. "What about you, Winchester? You doing okay?" she asked, looking to Dean.

Dean watched her for a moment before nodding, his hand still pressed to his shoulder.

* * *

_~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~ _

"Dean, if you don't stop fidgeting I'm going to knock you out," Charlie threatened as she paused in her stitching, Dean's exposed shoulder in her hands as she sat on the side of the trunk with him leaning between her legs.

Dean threw a glare back at her. "You wouldn't be stitching me up if you hadn't of stabbed me," he shot back at her.

"If I hadn't stabbed you, you would be still be a sirens bitch," she reminded him, lightly hitting the side of his head.

He turned his attention back to the beer in his hands.

Sam cleared his throat, catching the attention of the entire group. "Thanks, by the way," he said, his tone slightly ashamed. "If you two hadn't of shown up when you did-"

"You should be thanking Bobby," Courtney stated from her seat on top of the railing that ran around the rest stop with the view of the river. "He's the one who called us."

"Speaking of Bobby," Charlie started, her eyes focused on Dean's stiches, "he wanted me to give you two a lecture."

Sam let out a huff. "On what? On how to not get poisoned by a siren?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head. "No, on how a simple phone call would tell you that Agent Nick Monroe wasn't a real person," she answered.

A tense silence swept through the small group before Charlie tied off the stitches and placed the bandage over it.

"Done," she said, patting his unwounded shoulder.

He grunted and pulled his shirt back up his shoulder. "Thanks," he said with the Winchester gruff tone.

Charlie chewed on her bottom lip, looking between the two brothers, seeing how they avoided looking at each other and how their bodies were tense whenever one of them moved. "You two going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"Yeah, good."

Both sisters looked to each other, each knowing that they were lying.

Dean cleared his throat and glanced over at his brother. "You going to say goodbye to Cara?" he asked.

Courtney's head snapped up to look at Sam, a slightly panicked look on her face that their brother noticed.

"Nah," Sam sighed. "Not interested."

"Really? Why not?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "What' the point?" he asked back.

"Well look at you," he said with a humorless smile. "Love them and leave them."

Sam glanced over at him before taking in a deep breath. "Dean, look, you know I didn't mean the things I said, right?" he asked. "That it was just the siren's spell talking?"

Dean nodded quickly. "Of course. Me too," he agreed.

"Okay," Sam said before hesitantly looking up at him. "So….so we're good?"

Dean took in a deliberating breath. "Yeah, we're good."

The sisters made eye contact and silently agreed that they were going to get them alone.

* * *

"I can't believe you just left him there," Courtney complained, glaring at Dean as she leaned over the front seat to glare at him

Dean clenched his jaw. "What did you want me to do, Courtney? You took the keys with you!"

"You could have hotwired him," she told him.

"Yeah, I could have, and then you would bitching at me about that," he barked back, shooting her a glare.

Courtney watched him for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm just tired."

Dean glanced back at her before casting a look to Charlie who was asleep leaning against the window. "That bad, huh?" he asked.

"What do you know about dybbuks?"

"I know that they're rare," Sam answered.

Courtney nodded. "They are," she agreed. "Most of them are locked in these curse boxes that are like puzzles to open and a lot of time its children that find them," she explained. "It grows inside the kid, pushes their organs aside and just grows. When it's big enough it forces its way up their throats and into the real world. It takes a while so that's usually when the parents start to notice something isn't right. Clyde managed to get a hold of Bobby after some research and Bobby told them that me and Charlie would go down to take care of it, seeing as we were the last hunters who put the damn thing back in the box."

"You didn't send it back to hell?" Dean asked.

"You can't," Courtney stated.

"What do you mean you can't?" both brothers asked.

She looked between the two. "You can't use two religions together," she told them, shaking her head. "Judaism doesn't have a place called Hell in their teachings so you can't send their demons there."

The brothers look bewildered.

"Didn't you know that?" she asked.

Dean cleared his throat. "So, uh, what happened with the hunt?"

Courtney chuckled lightly but didn't comment on the subject change. "Demon took control of the little girl and took off, we went off with the dad to look for her, he found her in the morgue, gave the whole 'take me not her' speech, the thing crawled into him and he was strong enough to hold it back so we could get it out of him and back into the box," she told them. "Little girl's fine and Mom and Dad are getting back together."

"Getting back together?" Sam asked

"They were divorced and this little near death experience made them realize how much they really loved each other," she said before chuckling lightly. "There was a boyfriend but the demon made all of his teeth fall out, he took off and they haven't heard from him since."

"Poor guy," Sam said with a laugh.

"He's a dentist too," Courtney said, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

They all struggled with their laughter before a groan from Charlie shut them up.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of their previous motel, parking next to Roy. "Happy now?" he asked, looking back at Courtney.

"Ecstatic," she said before looking over at her sleeping sister. "She isn't going to move," she stated. "Hey, Sam, wanna ride with me for a while?" she asked, looking over to the somber giant next to her.

Sam glanced over the seat at the sleeping woman and nodded. "Yeah, sure," he answered before opening the door and climbing out.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean said, leaning over the back seat to look at them. "Where are we going?" he asked.

A sudden spark erupted in Courtney's eyes. "Chicago," she answered. "We gotta go to Portillo's. They make the best beef sandwiches I've ever had," she stated.

Dean's mood lightened at the mention of food. "Lead the way."

Courtney tossed him a smile and followed after Sam.

* * *

**C+S **

_~ten minutes later~ _

Courtney shifted in the driver's seat as Sam sat staring out the window.

"Okay, you look like you need a good rain storm to finish your mood. Your awful teenage angst is gonna rub off on me if you stay that way," Courtney said as she smacked him hard enough to get his attention.

"What? Why would I need rain?" Sam asked obviously confused by her statement.

Courtney could only shake her head at him. "Never mind….Um…Sam….do you….do you wanna-"

"No." Sam quickly cut her off knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

Courtney shot him the glare a mother would use for a disobedient child but Sam saw nothing of this as he turned his attention back out the window. "If you keep up this mood you won't have a-"

"It was nothing, just a minor hick-up in the hunt," Sam interrupted, his tone clearly stating that he didn't want to talk.

Courtney glared over at him before looking back to the road. "I'm not enjoying you interrupting me," she stated, her tone just as hard as his. "And I know for damn sure that that wasn't nothing, Sam."

Sam looked over to her only to find her frowning; something he hadn't seen her do too often. "So, what happened with Clara?" she suddenly asked.

It was a simple question, but it caught him off guard. "What?" he asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

She swallowed hard before mentally pushing herself forward. "Uh, Clara. The woman Dean mention. What happened?"

He looked away quickly and scratched the back of his neck; something he always seemed to do whenever presenting with something a little too uncomfortable.

If their siblings had been in the car they would had teased them endlessly about the blushes touching both of their faces.

"Not to sound rude at all, but um….I really don't feel it's any of your business, Courtney," Sam said, wincing slightly when he realized that he had, in fact, been rude.

Of course Courtney realized this too and decided to act. She let out a scoff and gave him a wide eyes look. "Well, I'm sorry for caring enough about your grumpy ass to ask about what was bothering you," she said, slumping further down into her seat, glaring hard at the road. "Serves me right for having feelings for a Winchester."

"You…..have feelings for me?" he finally blinked.

Courtney froze, her glare disappearing with shock. "I said that out loud?" she whispered, horror filling her.

"Uh, yeah, you said it out loud," Sam answered, turning in his seat to face her. "You-You have feelings for me?" he asked, clearly struggling to wrap his head around it.

Courtney chuckled nervously. "Oh course I do, Sammy, I mean, it's like asking someone not to have feelings for a lost puppy," she stated, glancing over at him with an uneasy smile. "A look you're pulling off especially well today, by the way," she informed him. "I'm going to assume that something happened with Dean?"

Sam knew she was attempting to change the subject and honestly he welcomed it. He was so far from in the mood to open whatever flood gate that conversation would have led to. However, he was also not in the mood to talk about what had happened with his brother. "You assume correct," he said, returning his attention back out the side window, his jaw ticking as memories of the fight filled his head.

Courtney let out the breath she had been holding, relief taking over the panic that had pressed against her chest. "Well, whatever happened I'm sure you two will work it out."

"Courtney, me and Dean aren't like you and Charlie," Sam stated, tossing her an unamused look. "We don't have a skin tight relationship. It hasn't been the same since he came back."

"What do you expect, Sam? The man was in Hell. You don't just snap back after something like that," she stated. "He probably has the most severer case of PTSD in history."

"I know but-"

"But he's your brother and he just needs time to adjust to the fact that he's not going to wake up one day and find that he's still in hell and that all of this was a dream," she stated.

Sam seemed shocked by that thought.

Courtney let out a sigh. "Sam, believe it or not, he cares, he just has a hard time showing that," she told him. "Just be patient, okay?"

Sam remained silent.

* * *

**C+D **

Charlie jerked awake when the Impala hit another bump, once again smacking the side of her head against the window. She sat up straight while rubbed the sore spot, a grimace twisted on her face, looking that and more like an angry grizzly bear.

"You okay there, sweetheart?" he asked, glancing over at her with a cautious look.

She ran her fingers through her hair and squinted out the windshield, her frown lightening slightly when she noticed that it was raining. "Can't complain," she muttered before looking over t him. "How about you?"

He shot her the Winchester smirk. "I'm just fine."

Charlie gasped. "Holy shit, your pants are on fire!" she yelled with an over exaggerated shocked face.

Dean shot her an unamused look that would have been killed a normal person on a good day.

Charlie chuckled lightly before scooting closer to him. "So, are you doing to do this the easy way or the hard way?" she asked.

Dean's jaw clenched at that. "I'd rather not talk about it," he stated.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather not bleed for a week straight but we all don't get we want," she told him. "Spill or I'll talk to Sam."

He glared at the road, his hand tightening on the wheel to the point of his knuckles turning white. He seemed to stage an epic mental battle with himself before the smaller army won and he let his guard down. "He said I'm holding him back."

She nodded slowly. "That's not all," she stated, letting her head drop down to rest on his shoulder.

Dean shot her a glance before going back to glare at the road. "He told me that he was a better hunter than me. He said that I was too weak to go after Lilith and that's why he's been sneaking around behind my back. He also told me that I've been too busy whining about the souls I tortured in hell," he explained, his voice cracking at the end.

Charlie raised her head to watching him for a moment before pulling her phone out of her pocket.

_"What can I help you with, sister dear?" _Courtney asked once she answered.

"Me and Dean are gonna hang back for a little while, okay?" she asked although there was no room for argument in her tone.

_"Yeah, okay. Uh, we're heading to Portillo's," _she told me.

"Alright, we'll see you there," Charlie told her before tossing her phone onto the cushion. "Pull off on that farm road," she said, pointing to the unpatched road that split off.

Dean was more than happy to comply. He pulled his baby onto the road and followed it down, putting her into park under a line of oak trees.

Charlie reached into the back and opened the cooler that was wedged between the front and back seat, grabbing a beer and handing it to Dean.

He took it from her but didn't open it, just sat here staring at it.

Charlie took in a deep breath before she slid her arm around his shoulders, her fingers coming up to run through the hair at the nape of his neck. "I'm sorry he said that to you," she said, her voice as soft as the patter of rain on the windshield.

He let out a humorless chuckle. "There's nothing to be sorry for," he stated.

"He didn't mean it, Dean."

"I know he did," he argued.

She shook her head. "No he didn't," she said back. "He said things he knew would hurt you," she told him. "That's what the whole fight was about, getting you two so angry and hurt that you ended up killing each other."

"I know he meant it because I meant what I said to him."

"And what did you tell him?" she asked.

He let out a shaky breath. "That I didn't know who he was anymore. That he wasn't my brother."

"What's different about him?" Charlie asked.

"He's all shoot first and ask questions later," he stated. "He used to be hesitant and judgy when I wanted to dive head first into something," he explained, ripping a good part of the label off and balling it up. "Now he's acting like-"

"You," she finished. "He's acting like you."

Dean let out another humorless laugh. "Yeah, he's acting like me."

"You were gone for four months, Dean," she reminded him. "He had to cope somehow."

He nodded slowly and let out a sigh. "I know, I know," he gruffed out.

"Did you really mean what you told him or are you just worried about him?" she asked softly.

"Can't it be both?" he questioned, a smile pulling at his lips.

She nodded. "So don't you think that it's both for Sam?"

Dean looked up at her, a calculating look in his eyes before he nodded slowly. With a small sigh he twisted the cap off his beer and took a rather large gulp. "Hey, uh, you wanna drive?"

Charlie's eyes lit up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm tired," he answered before reaching out, his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her over while he slid over, effectively managing to pull her onto his lap and then into the driver's seat.

Charlie shot him a raised eyebrow but smiled none the less. "How about some Zep's?" she asked, pulling the box out from under the seat and ruffling through the cassettes till she found the one she wanted.

"I like the way you think, sweetheart," he said as he reclined back into the seat, his head tipped back with his beer cradled in his lap.

She put Baby into drive and flipped around, getting back on the dirt road just as Rambling On started to play.

* * *

**I apologize if anything I stated about the Jewish religion was incorrect. If you would like to PM me with the correct information than I would be more than happy with fixing it. Thank you. **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o **


	36. Death Takes a Holiday Part 1

**C+C**

The diner, the girls hated to admit, reminded them of the one William used to take them to every Saturday morning. Metal framed tables and chairs, friendly waitresses who brought you a refill when you didn't ask for one, juke box in the corner with songs you've never heard of, and a counter bar that hosted the swivel chair that squeaked when you moved.

To say the least, it was making them a little uneasy.

Charlie was about to take another bite of her grilled ham and cheese when Dean tapped her shoulder.

"Come on, juke box," he said before getting up.

She couldn't help but smile a little as she got up and followed after him.

Courtney shot them an amused look before stealing one of Dean's fries off his plate.

Sam let out a laugh. "Don't let him catch you doing that," he told him before his phone rang. "Hey, Bobby," he answered with an easy smile.

"Hi, Bobby," Courtney greeted, leaning forward so he could hear her.

"He says hi," Sam told her before his brow furrowed. "Uh, yeah, hold on," he said, opening his laptop, the screen coming alive with the search engine he always seems to leave it on. "Okay, tell me those names."

Courtney watched with mild interest as Sam typed away on the computer, slowly making her way through the tuna melt she had ordered. She turned her attention back to her sister and Dean when the later started to pound on the poor machine, Charlie laughing as she tried to stop him.

"No, no, no, you're right, it's definitely weird," Sam said, his attention focused on the computer screen. "Okay, Bobby. Thanks."

"What's up?" Dean asked as the two walked back over and sat down.

Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, Bobby found something in Wyoming," he answered.

"A job?" he asked, sounding a little too eager.

"Maybe," Sam allowed as Dean shoved half of his burger into his mouth. "Small town, no one's died in the past week and a half," he explained.

Dean seemed confused as he chewed. "That's so unusual?" he questioned.

Sam shrugged. "Well, it's how they're not dying," he stated as he typed furiously again. "Uh, one guy with terminal cancer strolls out of hospice. Another guy gets capped by a mugger, walks away without a scratch."

"Capped in the ass?" Dean questioned, getting unamused looks from both girls.

Sam took in a deep breath and began to read. "'Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point-blank range by a 9 millimeter.'"

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "And he's not a donut?"

Sam shook his head. "Locals are saying it's a miracle."

Courtney let out a snort. "Which usually means it's not," she stated, leaning a little closer to Sam so she could read the police report.

"Okay," Dean agreed.

Sam thought for a moment before pulling a face. "It's gotta be something nasty, right?" he asked, clearly not understanding. "Maybe people making deals or something?"

Dean swallowed hard. "You think?" he asked, demon deals still a sore spot for him.

"What else would it be?" Sam questioned.

"Iuhnuh," Dean supplied the best he could around the mouthful of burger he had just shoved in.

Charlie let out a sigh at him and palmed the side of his face, shoving him away slightly.

Dean shot her a smirk before going back to his food.

Sam gave a small nod. "All right. Get those to go," he said, gesturing to the food the other three were still eating.

Both Charlie and Courtney let out groans at that but weren't too put out, seeing as a brick had settled in both of their stomachs at the memories of Saturday mornings. As they both gathered their stuff to leave they both noticed that Dean hadn't budged an inch.

"What?" Sam asked, having also noticed that Dean wasn't moving.

Dean watched him for a moment, chewing slowly before swallowing hard. "You want me with you?" he asked.

Sam's brow furrowed. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he asked, sounding must as confused as he looked.

Dean shrugged, a Winchester bitch face expression pulling at his features. "Ah, I don't know, I don't wanna be holding you back or nothing," he answered before taking another bite.

Sam appeared more than fed up. "Dude, I've told you a hundred times, that was the siren talking, not me," he reminded him. "Can we get past this?"

Dean nodded slowly before practically throwing his burger down onto the plate. "Yeah, we're past it," he answered.

The girls shared a wide eyed look at the altercation. The Winchester's had developed the technique of avoiding the problem at all costs and had practiced it their whole lives. Seeing Dean full on bitch out about it was a little shocking.

Charlie cleared her throat. "I'll get this boxed for you," she said as she picked up Dean's plate along with her own.

He made no move to acknowledge her.

* * *

**C+D**

Charlie and Dean sat in the kitchen of Jim Jenkins, having split up from their siblings to cover more area.

"Now, you two said you were bloggers?" Jim asked, walking over and taking a seat at the table across from them.

Charlie gave him a pleasant smile. "Yes, sir. We run a blog called ," she told him, keeping her voice as friendly as she could.

"All God's glory fit to blog," Dean added with a cheesy smile.

Charlie chuckled nervously and she kicked Dean in the shin under the table. "We wanted to talk to you about what the people in town are calling what happened to you a miracle," she told him.

Jim nodded. "It was, plain as day," he answered.

"You seem very sure about that."

He shrugged. "How else would you explain it?" he asked. "The doctors can't. There's a bullet in my heart that's pumping like a piston."

"Well, how do you explain it?" Dean inquired, a look of complete and total disbelief on his face.

Jim watched them for a moment before shooting a glance into the living room where his wife and kids were. "Look, honestly I-I was nobody's saint," he admitted. "Not exactly father of the year either."

"Okay," Dean encouraged as they nodded in understanding.

He took in a deep breath. "But when that guy shot me and I didn't bleed a drop I just knew the Lord was giving me a second chance."

"Is that so?" Dean asked, his features twitching between disgust and fake pleasantry.

Jim watched him for a moment before pressing on. "I had this feeling like angels were watching over me."

The two shared a look.

Jim leaned back in his seat. "I wouldn't expect you guys to understand," he stated.

Dean looked back to Jim and seemed to struggle for a moment. "Well, we'll just have to try."

Charlie cleared her throat, breaking the tension filled stare the two men were having. "We've noticed a certain pattern with situations like yours and we have to ask," she told him.

Jim gave a nod of consent.

"Have you been to any crossroads recently?"

Jim shook his head. "No."

"Have you met anyone who for a split second had black or red eyes?"

Jim was far from understanding. "Who'd you guys say you were again?" he asked.

Dean flashed him a smile. "Never mind. Thank you for your time," he said, getting up from his seat and heading to the front door.

Charlie jumped up and dashed after him, Jim following after with a deep frown pulling at his face. She didn't catch up with him till she was in the Impala and Dean was angrily attempting to get the keys out of his jacket pocket. "Hey, hey, stop," she said, reaching out to grab his hands. "Take a deep breath," she told him.

Dean did just that and relaxed into the driver's seat.

"They're not demon deals so there's no hell hounds," she told him, her thumbs running across the top of his knuckles.

He let out a humorless laugh. "How'd you guess?" he asked, his eyes drifting shut.

"Any rational person would be wary of the monster that killed them," she pointed out. "Especially a monster they can't see."

Dean gave a weak smile.

"I still have nightmares about banshees," she told him.

"Really?" he asked, opening his eyes to look over to her. "You've never woken me up."

Charlie chuckled lightly. "Please, you sleep like the dead."

He narrowed his eyes in thought. "How bad are they?"

She shrugged. "It's just her scream. Empty motel room and her scream," she explained, spacing off as she thought about it.

"Hey," Dean said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Next time it happens you wake me up, okay?"

Her eyes widened slightly but she nodded anyways. "Yeah, okay, but only if you do the same," she told him.

"I thought I woke you up anyways?" he asked, remembering all the times she had rubbed his back while he breathed heavily into his pillow at an attempt to get his heartbeat back to normal.

Charlie nodded. "True, but not every nightmare wakes you up like that," she reminded him.

"What do you mean?"

"Like those nights where you wake up and you lock yourself in the bathroom for an hour," she told him. "Wake me up for those."

Dean swallowed hard, defeated in the fact that she had found out the one thing he thought he had managed to keep from her.

"Please?" she asked, raising one hand to cup the side of his face so he couldn't look away from her.

He took in a deep breath, his eyes glancing away from hers for amount before he nodded. "Yeah, okay," he agreed.

"Thank you," she said before learning forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

Seeing an opportunity Dean turned his head at the last moment and connected his lips to hers.

Charlie's eyebrows shot up at that but didn't pull away from him, instead she moved her hand from his cheek and threaded it through his hair while her other ran up his arm and to his shoulder.

Following her lead he moved his hands till they rested on her hips, bringing her closer to him. Smirking at the memory of the spot on her neck he trailed his lips down till he reached it.

Charlie let out yelp before she pushed herself away from the older Winchester, a playful glare in her eyes. "You are not giving me another hickey," she told him, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He chuckled and licked his lips. "You didn't seem to mind the first time," he stated.

She rolled her eyes at him and smacked his shoulder. "Just drive, Winchester," she told him, trying to hide her smile.

* * *

_~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~ _

Charlie looked up from her laptop when Sam and Courtney stepped into the room.

"Hey," Sam greeted while Courtney headed to drop down onto the bed next to her sister.

"Anything?" Dean greeted back.

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead," he explained. "His wife pulled the plug and now he's taking her out for their 20th anniversary."

"Any sign of a deal?"

"No. What about you? Find anyone dying around here?"

"Not since Cole Griffith," Dean answered, bringing up the photo of the boy on Sam's laptop. "He dropped 10 days ago. It was the last death I could find."

Sam shook his head in confusion. "So, what are you thinking?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe it is what the people say it is," he suggested.

Sam let out a huff. "Miracles?" he asked, taking Dean's seat as he got up to get a cup of coffee. "Dean, our experience, when do miracles just happen?" he questioned.

Dean let out a sigh as he grabbed one of the coffee mugs. "There's no deals. There's, uh, no skeevy faith healers," he listed off as he poured his cup. "I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light," he stated with a tired chuckle.

A light bulb went off in Sam's head. "Maybe because there's no one around to carry 'em," he suggested.

Dean put the pot away and walked back to his brother. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Reapers," Courtney spoke up.

Sam nodded to her. "Yeah, Grim Reapers," he agreed. "That's what they do, right, schlep souls?" he asked. "So if death ain't in town-"

"Then nobody's dying," Dean finished. "So, what, the local Reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine?" he asked, seeming skeptic. "I don't know, Sam," he said, taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Well, then let's talk to somebody who might," Sam stated.

Dean gave him a look. "Last I checked, Huggy Bear ain't available," he said with a smile.

Sam shook his head. "No, dude, the kid."

"The kid? The kid's a doornail."

"Nice, Dean," Charlie chastised with a frown.

He gave her an apologetic smile.

Sam looked between the two before continuing with his point. "Exactly. Look if he was the last person to die, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him."

Dean laughed lightly at that. "I love how matter-of-fact you are about that," he stated. "Strange lives," he muttered before taking another gulp.

"Are you seriously suggesting that we have a séance at this kid's grave?" Courtney asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"How else are we supposed to talk to him?" Sam asked.

She shook her head. "Uh-uh, I draw the line a ghost boys," she stated, holding her hands up in denial.

"What? Why?" Dean asked, pulling a rather beautiful scrunched up confused face.

She muttered something, looking awfully uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Dean said, raising a hand to cup his ear mockingly.

Charlie watched her sister for a moment before letting out a sigh. "We were working this orphanage haunting a few years back and one of the little boy ghosts took a liking to her. Kept grabbing her ass every chance he got."

Sam shot Courtney a concerned look while Dean tried his hardest not to laugh.

"So I think we'll sit this one out, boys," Charlie stated, smiling as Courtney blushed.

"Fine, party poopers."

* * *

_~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~ _

Both girls jumped when the motel door was suddenly thrown open. Their eyes widened when Sam walked in, supporting a stumbling Dean.

"What the hell happened?!" Courtney demanded while Charlie jumped up and helped Sam bring Dean over to the bed.

"Alistair showed up," Sam answered, letting his brother drop to the bed. "Threw Dean and he hit his head against a gravestone."

Courtney threw her hands up. "See? This is why you leave the graves of little boys alone," she said.

"Well, I didn't really expect Alistair to show up," Sam defended, watching as his brother blinked lazily up at the ceiling. "I think he has a concussion."

Charlie frowned and went to her pack, pulling out one of her smaller flashlights. She leaned over Dean and forced one of his eyes wider with her free hand before shining the light into it, watching as his pupil shrunk to accommodate the new light. "I think he's just out of it," she stated, looking over to Sam.

"The room is spinning," Dean stated, his voice a groan.

Charlie grimaced down at him before looking back up to Sam. "Why don't I keep an eye on him while you and Courtney go back to talk to the dead kid?" she asked, hoping her tone was as innocent as she wanted it to.

Courtney shot her a glare.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get a finger on you," Sam promised, pressing a hand over his heart.

Courtney's mouth twitched into a smile. "Fine, but if he grabs my ass I get to grab yours."

Sam blushed at that, clearing his throat and looked away from her. "Let's get going," he said before turning and leaving through the still open door.

"Good luck," Charlie called after her sister who gave her flipped her off in the most affectionate way. She chuckled before looking back down to Dean who looked like he was going to throw up if he moved. "How're you feeling, Dean?"

He let out a groan. "There are howler monkeys in my head," he stated, his hand slowly coming up to press over his face.

She winced and left him to grab a washcloth from the bathroom and a handful of ice from the cooler before returning to him. She climbed up onto the bed and sat cross legged by his head, gently prying his hands away to press the ice pack there instead.

Dean grunted and pushed himself a little further onto the bed till his head rested in her lap, her hunched over form blocking out the light.

She allowed a small smile and placed her hands on his cheeks with her thumbs running up and down his cheeks while she began to hum Hey Jude.

"With you sing it?" he asked, his voice almost sounding childish.

"Only if you sing it with me," she told him, knowing that in the off chance that he really did have a concussion she had to keep him awake.

"Are Sam and Courtney gone?"

She laughed at that and nodded. "Yeah, they're gone," she answered.

He let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll sing it."

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad," she started, her smile widening when he joined her.

* * *

**C+S**

_~Twenty minutes later~ _

They had made it to the grave and was about to start to séance when Bobby phoned in with their saving grace.

Courtney let out a pleased sigh as she climbed back into the car and fastened her seatbelt.

Sam shot her an amused look. "You really didn't want to go, did you?" he asked as he started the Impala and pulled away from the cemetery.

Courtney shot him a glare. "Let's see you have your ass squeezed every minute for three hours straight and see how you feel."

He raised his hands in defense. "It's just, you faced down Slenderman but you're scared of little boy ghosts."

"I'm not scared, I'm cautious," she corrected.

"That's what Dean and Charlie say to justify sleeping with guns under their pillows," he reminded her.

Courtney shrugged. "It's why I do too."

His eyes widened slightly. "You sleep with a gun?" he asked, remembering all the times he had woken up to find her on her with her hand under her pillow.

She nodded. "You don't?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Uh, no," he answered with a scoff.

"And you call yourself a hunter," she said, shaking her head at him in disappointment.

He let out a bark of a laugh. "I'm sorry I'm not as paranoid as the rest of you."

Courtney stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her arms across her chest in mock anger. "I hope the bottom of your foot itches," she told him.

Sam was quiet for a moment before he busted out laughing and continued to do so for the rest of the ride back.

Courtney let out an exasperated sigh as she closed the passenger's door and walked to the motel door. "It was funny five minutes ago, Sam, now it's just annoying," she told him.

He shook his head and unlocked the motel door. He paused when he stepped through, a little surprised to find his brother's head in Charlie's lap with an ice pack pressed to his head. "How're you doing?" he asked, closing the door once Courtney came in, pausing just like he had with an amused smile on her lips.

"I'm in pain, that's how I'm doing," Dean answered, his voice clearly stating how tired and completely done with the day he was. "I think I have a concussion."

"You want some aspirin?" Sam asked.

Both girls rolled their eyes at that, knowing aspirin would do nothing for a concussion.

Dean pushing himself up into a sitting position, lowering the ice pack. "No thanks, House," he answered. "So demons, huh?" he asked.

"Yep," Sam gruffed out. "So much for miracles."

Dean thought for a moment before confusion pulled at his face. "What the hell happened with Alistair again?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "I told you. He tried to fling me or whatever and it didn't work, so he bailed," he explained, waving his hand around dramatically.

His eyebrows furrowed. "How come he couldn't fling you? He chucked you pretty good last time."

Sam paused for a moment before shrugging. "Got no idea," he answered before turning to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Dean took a deep breath, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Sam, do me a favor," he started, getting his brother's attention once again. "If you're gonna keep your little secrets, then I can't really stop you. But just don't treat me like an idiot, okay?" he asked.

Sam played it off. "What? Dean, I'm not keeping secrets," he stated.

"Mm-hm," Dean agreed with a perfect 'bull shit' expression.

Sam just shook his head.

"Whatever," Dean muttered. "So did you go back and Q&A the dead kid?" he asked, effectively changing the subject.

Sam seemed grateful for that, allowing a small smile to pull at his lips. "Didn't have to."

"What? Why?" Charlie asked, clearly disappointed.

Courtney flipped her off again while Sam gave her an amused look.

"Bobby called and he did some digging," he answered, sitting across from Dean on his and Courtney's bed.

"And?" the older siblings asked.

Sam pulled a smug look. "He thinks I'm right," he told them. "Local reapers gone. Not just gone, kidnapped."

"By demons? Why?"

Sam opened his notebook. "Listen to this," he said. "'And he bloodied Death under the newborn sky. Sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured.'"

Dean was unimpressed. "Swanky. What the hell does that mean?"

"Revelations," both girls answered, having recognized the wording from one of Bobby's many books.

Sam nodded. "A very obscure and very arcane version," he agreed.

Dean sat up straighter. "Which mean what I think it means?" he asked, sounding even more tired.

"Basically, you kill a Reaper under the solstice moon- tomorrow night, by the way- you got yourself a broken seal," Sam explained.

"How do you ice a Reaper? You can't kill death," Dean stated, finding a little hard to believe.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe demons can."

Courtney shook her head as she walked over to sit beside Sam. "Reapers are just creatures that follow the orders of Death," she stated. "They don't have the power to kill someone unless they have his permission. All they really do is collect the souls for him, it's possible that there is a way to kill them."

Charlie nodded. "And if it's Alistair then I have no doubt he's found a way."

"Where the hell are the angels is what I wanna now. We could use their help for one," Sam said, closing his notebook and tossing it aside onto the nightstand.

Dean nodded in agreement. "It looks like we'll have to take care of this."

Sam didn't seem convinced. "We gonna just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood Reaper?"

"You got a better idea, I'm all ears," Dean stated.

"Dean, Reaper's are invisible," Sam reminded him. "The only people who can seen them are the dead and the dying."

Dean nodded as if that wasn't a problem. "If ghosts are the only ones who can see 'em…."

"Yeah?" Sam encouraged.

"Then we become ghosts," he finished.

"You do have a concussion," Sam stated, nodding slowly.

Dean pressed the ice pack back to his head. "Sound crazy, I know."

"It is crazy."

Dean simply shrugged.

"How?" Sam questioned, wanting to hear what his brother had come up with this time.

Dean simply smiled.

Courtney chuckled humorlessly. "She's going to hate us by the end of this," she stated, letting herself fall backwards on to the bed, her hands coming up to cover her face.

"Your idea, you going and get her," Charlie stated, smacking Dean on the shoulder.

"Wait, who?" Sam asked, looking between the girls.

"Pamela," they answered.

* * *

_ ~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~ _

Sam got up and opened the motel door to reveal a rather unamused Pamela on the other side.

"I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you two are," she stated, walking into the room.

Dean pulled a face, clearly having heard this all the way back.

Sam cleared his throat. "Well, Pamela, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Pamela let out a humorless chuckle and turned back to him, lowering her sunglasses low enough for the boys to see her eyes. "Aw, that's sweet, Grumpy," she said. "What do you say to deaf people?" she asked.

Sam had the sense to look ashamed.

She pushed her glasses back up. "Which one of you braincases came up with astral projection?"

Dean pointed to himself. "Yo."

She let out a huff. "Of course. Chachi," she said before looking over in the girls direction. "And you two are going along with this?" she asked.

Courtney shrugged. "It was either that or we let Charlie kill Dean," she explained.

"Besides, out-of-body experiences are always fun," Charlie stated, taking another gulp of the drink Courtney had made her out of the left over Mountain Dew and vodka.

Courtney couldn't blame her, Charlie always got violently sick after every out-of-body experiences, while she became even more clumsy.

Pamela sighed, finding that those two weren't going to be any help and turned back to the boys. "So let's be clear," she said. "You wanna rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world?"

"Mm-hm," Dean answered, hoping she wasn't going to smack him.

"Do you have any idea how heavy-duty insane that is?" she questioned.

Dean nodded, stepping forward. "Maybe, but that's where the Reaper is, so-"

"So it's nuts," Pamela stated.

"Not if you know what you're doing," Dean defended.

Pamela let out a huff. "You don't know what you're going."

"No," Dean agreed. "But you do."

"Yeah, I do," Pamela stated. "And guess what? I'm sick of being hauled back into your angel-demon Soc-graser crap," she snapped.

Charlie's hand shot up. "I wanna be a greaser," she stated before Courtney could shut her up.

The others graciously ignored her.

Dean got defensive. "I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one, watching _Judge Judy _too."

"Nice. More blind jokes?" she asked.

"You know what I mean," Dean stated, sounding rather fed up. "We're talking the end of the world here, okay? No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramones CDs, no more nothing. We need your help."

* * *

**C+C**

_~Ten minutes later~ _

The girls watched as Dean and Sam set up for the spell, lighting candles and closing the shades. They remained stationed on the bed, knowing Pamela wouldn't let them help even if the wanted to, Charlie being drunk or not.

"Tell me something, geniuses," Pamela started with a sigh. "Even if you do break intot he veil and you find the Reaper, how you gonna save it?" she questioned.

Dean held his arms out to the side and flashed her a mocking smile. "With style and class," he answered sarcastically.

Pamela let out a scoff. "You're gonna be four walking pieces of fog," she told them. "You can't touch or move anything. You'll be defenseless, hotshot."

Sam came to Dean's defense. "I seem to recall a bunch of ghosts beating the crap out of us."

"Yeah, they had plenty of time to practice," she reminded him.

Dean refused to be deterred from his plan. "Well, then I guess we gotta start cramming."

Courtney was sure if Pamela could have, she would have rolled her eyes.

"Wow! Couple of heroes," she mocked with a very unimpressed tone. "All right," she said, leaning over in her seat to patting the closest bed to her. "Lay down. Close your eyes."

Courtney got up from next to her sister and onto the bed she shared with Sam and laid down, leaving enough space for Sam.

Dean walked to his side of the bed and nudged Charlie over, allowing a small smirk when she complied. He laid down but was forced to readjust when Charlie grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, her head now resting on his biceps.

Pamela took in a deep breath before reciting the Latin spell she had memorized all those years ago. "Okay, guys, that's it," she said once she finished. "Show time."

Dean sat up with a sigh. "Well, nothing like shooting blanks," he said, looking to Pamela with a frown. "What's plan B?" he asked.

Pamela acted as if she couldn't hear him.

Charlie let out a giggle. "I feel tingly," she stated before also sitting up.

Both of the looked over when a swoosh reached their ears, finding both Sam and Courtney standing on the other side of the room while their bodies remained on the bed.

Dean looked back and found his own body lying there. "Oh, I'm so feeling up Demi Moore," he stated.

"I call Patrick Swayze!" Charlie stated, her hand shooting up once again.

"All right, so I'm assuming you're somewhere over the rainbow," Pamela spoke. "Remember, I have to bring you back," she reminded them before getting up from her chair and walking over to Sam's body. "I'll whisper the incantation in your ear," she stated before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

Courtney raised an eyebrow up at Sam when he laughed, a wide smile pulling at his lips.

"What'd she say? What'd she say?" Dean demanded, looking to his brother with a certain childlike curiosity.

Sam didn't answer, simply shaking his head.

* * *

_~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~ _

They had managed to get themselves out of the motel and onto the street, wondering around aimlessly. Nothing interesting happened till a jogger ran straight through both Sam and Dean.

Dean laughed with an amused smile. "That's wild," he stated.

Sam just looked creeped out.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Dean's head and he raised his arm to go half way through Sam's chest.

Sam looked down at his brothers arm before fixing his brother with the best Winchester fuck-off stare Courtney had seen in a long time.

Dean noticed and put on an innocent face. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he questioned.

"Get out of me," Sam ordered.

Dean did just that and was greeted with the furious giggles of Charlie.

She pointed between the two brothers. "He-He was inside him," she laughed. "He-he-he-"

"Charlie, please," Courtney said, wishing nothing more to be able to smack her sister upside the head. She was starting to regret giving Charlie all those drinks.

Dean turned his attention back to his brother and pulled a face. "You're suck a prude," he stated. "Come on," he said before walking off.

* * *

**It's a week into the hiatus and I'm twitching. **

**Reviews=love**

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	37. Death Takes a Holiday Part 2

"We've been spooking this town for hours," Dean stated as they crossed the street. "And no demons, no black smoke. I saw we hit Victoria's Secret, get out peep on, huh?"

Courtney scoffed and swung her hand through Dean's head, hoping it caused him some sort of discomfort.

"Hey, hey," Sam said, coming to a stop as something caught his attention. "Three o'clock. Kid in the window."

They all followed his gaze and spotted the boy in the window.

"Am I crazy or is he looking at us?" Sam asked.

"That's because we've seen him before," Dean stated.

"We have?"

Charlie squinted up at the boy. "Isn't that the boy who died?" she asked, having sobered up after hour one of being a ghost.

Dean nodded. "Cole Griffith. The last person to die in this town," he explained before the boy suddenly flickered and disappeared.

"Come on," Courtney said before making her way towards the house. With slight hesitation she stepped through the front door and into the house, the others following behind her. She led the way upstairs and towards the room a woman's voice was coming front. She stepped into the doorway just in time for a woman and several sports balls to go through her. "Hey, hey, stop!" she snapped, holding her hands up in defense.

"Who are you?!" the little boy asked, sounding a little more than pissed off.

Sam stepped forward, effectively blocking Courtney from his view. "Relax, Cole," he said, trying to sound calm but really shouting. "It's okay."

Cole deflated slightly. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

The brothers glanced between each other before Sam took another step forward.

"Look, this isn't gonna be easy to hear but….you're dead," he said. "You're a spirit. Us too," he told him, gesturing to their little group.

Cole shot him a sarcastic look. "Yeah, thanks, Haley Joel. I know I'm dead," he stated. "What do you want?"

Sam seemed a little put out. "We just wanna talk."

"About what?"

They followed Cole back downstairs where he leaned in the doorway to the kitchen, watching his mom pour a glass of what looked like gin.

"I was outside all morning," Cole said before turning to look to them. "They tell you to be careful when it's cold."

Confusion pulled at Dean's face. "Cold air can cause an asthma attack?"

Charlie nodded. "Cold air is heavier to breathe. Plus it carries fungus, molds and dust," she rambled off.

Dean's eyebrows shot up as he looked over to her.

She shrugged. "I knew some kids who had it," she explained before motioning for Cole to continue.

He took in a deep breath. "Then I was in my room. It happened so fast. I called out for my mom, but nothing came out. Everything started spinning and then I was just standing there looking down at my body," he explained while leaning against the back of one of the chairs.

There was a moment of silence as they took in the child's death.

Sam broke the quiet. "And that's when you say the man."

Cole nodded. "Creepy old guy in a black suit. Wanted me to go with him but," he paused to look back at his mom, "I didn't wanna go."

"Reaper," Sam stated, glancing to his brother.

Courtney didn't quite understand something. "How did you make him leave?" she asked, knowing for a fact that a reaper wouldn't just leave a soul, a child's soul no less, alone without orders or extreme force.

He looked up to her. "I didn't," he answered, his voice cracking just a little. "The black smoke did."

"Black smoke?" Dean asked, sitting up just a little straighter at the mention of demons.

Cole nodded. "It was everywhere," he explained. "I hid in the closet and when I came out, it was gone and so was he."

"You didn't happen to see where the smoke went, did you?" Charlie asked, sounding just as concerned as Dean had.

"No. But I know where it is," he answered before the lights in the house started to flicker. "They're back," he stated.

"Who?" all four of them asked before Cole flickered out of the room.

Our attention was drawn to the front door when a wispy figure flew through the door and went up the stairs.

"Another reaper," Sam stated as they rushed forward.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, hoping to catch its attention. "Hey, wait! We need to talk to you!"

"Oh shit," Charlie whispered when they stopped at the foot of the stairs, the form of Tessa stepping down towards them.

Courtney glanced at the brothers before looking back to the reaper and shaking her head quickly, gesturing to her and Charlie while do so.

Tessa looked between them, slight confusion on her face as to why she wasn't allowed to greet them but quickly turned her attention to the oldest Winchester. "Dean."

He leaned away from her slightly. "Do I know you?" he questioned.

"We go way back," she told him, a smile pulling at her lips. She glanced at Sam before continuing her way down the stairs, trailing off into the living room. "You don't remember me?" she asked, turning to look to Dean.

Dean watched her for a moment before deciding that, no, he did not know her. "Honestly, if I had a nickel for every time I heard a girl say that," he said, nodding his head to the side. "You're gonna have to freshen my memory," he told her.

Charlie rolled her eyes at that, knowing just how reapers made their victims 'remember'.

Tessa stepped forward, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward till her lips connected with his.

Dean pulled away from the kiss after a moment of mind melting, his eyes wide as he looked at the woman in front of him. "Tessa."

She nodded. "That's one of my names, yeah," she said, looking over to Charlie and Courtney. They had, after all, been the one to give it to her when they couldn't pronounce her real one.

"So you do know her," Sam accused, appearing a little confused and pissed off.

Dean didn't take his eyes off her. "From the hospital, after the accident."

"The accident with dad?" he asked.

Dean simply nodded, that certain hospital trip not being one of his favorites.

Sam let out a huff. "So this is the Reaper that came after you," he stated.

"Yeah."

Tessa looked between the two brother before taking in a breath. "Well, this was fun," she stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

Dean moved in her way. "Wait, wait, wait. You can't-" he cut off before shaking his head. "You can't take the kid," he stated.

"Why?" she challenged.

"Demons are in town, that's why. They've already snatched your Reaper pal. Kid knows where."

This news didn't seem to shock Tessa in the bit. "So?"

"So you should shag ass," Sam interrupted. "For all we know, they could try and snatch you too."

She didn't seem very amused. "Except that this town is off the rails," she explained, "And someone has to set it straight."

Their attention was momentarily diverted when Cole's mother stepped into the room.

Dean turned his gaze back to the Reaper. "Yeah, we understand that. But these are special circumstances."

Tessa raised an eyebrow. "What, your whole angel-demon dance-off?" she asked. "I could care less. I just wanna do my job."

Sam stepped forward. "Right, yeah, we wanna help you do your job. So if you would just baili town-"

"No," she said with a tone that left little room to argue.

"Well, then could you hold off until we fix this?" Dean asked, his tone close to pleading. "Please?"

Tessa watched him for a moment before looking over to the girls, a questioning look in her eyes.

Both nodded, silently hoping that they would be able to take care of this, knowing that they would not only have Tessa on their asses but Death as well if they didn't.

She let out a suffering sigh. "All right, but just so we're clear, when I start reaping again," she paused for dramatic effect, "I'm starting with the kid."

Dean leaned away from her, his jaw ticking at that.

Sensing the tension Sam spoke up. "Understood," he said. "I'll go find him," he said before moving to go up the stairs.

Dean tore his eyes off Tessa. "Wait, wait, wait, what- what are you going to tell him?" he asked.

Sam took in a deep breath. "Whatever I have to," he answered.

"We'll go with you," Courtney said, shooting Charlie a pointed look before the two followed Sam up the stairs.

Charlie stopped at the top and nodded to Courtney before lowering herself to sit on the step, intent on listening to whatever Tessa said to Dean in case she would have to intervene.

Courtney nodded back and followed Sam into Cole's room where she hovered near the door, still a little weary of the ghost boy.

* * *

**Courtney**

She watched Sam step over to the ajar closet and slide down the wall so he was sitting next to it.

"This all must be pretty overwhelming, huh?" he asked, keeping his voice level. "Pretty scary too."

"The worst is my mom," Cole stated, his voice breaking.

Sam took in a deep breath. "Must be hard seeing her like this," he noted, remembering how his father had been.

Cole moved over slightly so Sam could see his face. "She's always coming in here, talking to me, telling me how sad she is. I knock some stuff over to let her know I'm here, but she only gets sadder."

Courtney bit her lip at that. This was the other reason she didn't like dead children, they never wanted to leave their mothers because they've never known anything else. They were always scared and helpless and it tore at her heart.

"Yeah, you might wanna ease up on the flying soccer balls," he stated, tagging a small laugh onto the end.

Cole didn't seem amused. "I'm not telling you where the smoke is," he told him.

Sam swallowed hard as he struggled to force himself through this conversation. "Hey….What if I told you that I helped me you wouldn't have to leave here ever?"

Courtney's eyes widened at that. She hadn't thought that he would go that far.

"What about the ones downstairs?" Cole asked.

"Tessa?" he asked. "Oh, she wouldn't bother you," he told him. "No Reaper would. You could just stay here with your family for as long as you wanted."

"You can do that?"

Sam scrunched up his face as he nodded. "Yeah, you be I can do that," he answered, his voice wavering as he swallowed hard at the lie.

Courtney gripped the door jam in an attempt to keep from running over and hugging the poor man.

"You swear?"

Courtney held her breath as she waited for Sam to answer.

"I swear," he spoke through a clenched jaw.

* * *

**Charlie**

"I'll tell you, life is funny," Tessa said, actual amusement in her tone.

"What do you mean?" Dean growled out.

Charlie scooted down a few steps and peered through the bars at them. Praying to whoever was listening that Tessa kept away from the topic of her and her sister.

She watched him for a moment. "You and me, together again."

Dean's eyebrows shot up at that. "Are you-" he cut off to look around him. "Are you making a move on me?"

Charlie couldn't help but roll her eyes at that.

"You're the one that got away, Dean," she told him. "You'd be surprised how little that happens to me."

Dean seemed to think about something for a moment, looking Tessa dead in the eye. "Can I tell you something between you and me?" he asked.

Charlie's eyes widened at that.

"Who am I gonna tell?"

Well, she could tell Death.

Dean chuckled humorlessly at that. "After our little, uh, experience," he started, taking in a deep breath, "for that whole year I felt like I had this hole in my gut. Like I was missing something. I didn't know what. But you know what it was?" he asked, his voice getting thicker. "It was you."

Charlie nearly fell down the stairs at that.

"The pain of losing my father and Sammy," he shook his head. "I just-I wish I'd gone with you for good."

She hadn't known that his self-loathing went back that far.

"But I guess things are different now," he stated with a humorless huff.

"What?" Tessa asked, her voice soft. "The angels on your shoulder."

"So you know about that, huh?" he asked. "Well, hey, don't get me wrong. Most of the ones I've met are dicks with wings. But still…." He trailed off, shaking his head. "You know, I've don't things. Horrible things. And someone upstairs still decided to give me a second chance. It just makes me feel," Dean clenched his jaw. "I don't know."

Tessa frowned at her. "Uh-huh."

Charlie jumped out of her skin and looked behind her when something passed through her. She stood up when she found Courtney, Sam and Cold standing there. She flashed them an uneasy smile before following them downstairs, hoping that she hadn't looked like a complete idiot with her face pressed between the bars.

"Hey, guys," Sam greeted, getting the twos attention.

"Hey, Cole," Tessa greeted, giving him a sweet smile. "I'm Tessa. I'm not going to hurt you," she told him.

"It's okay, Cole," Sam stated. "Just tell them what you told me."

Cole looked them all over before taking in a deep breath. "I saw the black smoke at my funeral," he answered.

"At the cemetery?" Dean asked.

Cole shook his head. "At the funeral home. It was everywhere."

This would have been a moment of relief if the lights hadn't started flickering.

Dean looked to Tessa with a hopeful expression. "You doing that?" he asked.

"No."

"Crap," Courtney said before the front door burst open, waves of black smoke charging through the house and swarming them in the living room.

Charlie hunched over in on herself in an attempt of defense , although she found that futile when everything slipped away.

* * *

**D+S**

The boys straightened when the smoke suddenly pulled itself out of the house, slamming the front door behind it.

"Tessa?!" Dean called out when he noticed that the Reaper wasn't next to him.

Sam's eyes widened as he looked around him. "Dean, where are Courtney and Charlie?" he asked.

Dean's eyes widened, a certain kind of a panic filling him at the thought of the girls being in the hands of demons. "Charlie!" he yelled.

"Courtney!" Sam shouted, sounding just as frantic as his brother.

* * *

**C+C**

Courtney's eyes shot open and she found herself staring up at a white ceiling with rafters. She thought back to Cole's house, knowing that it didn't have rafters and let out a groan when she realized where she was. She knew the demons were going to take Tessa but she never through they were going to take her.

"You awake, Court?"

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked across the room. "Charlie?" she asked when she spotter her older sister siting cross legged in the middle of a ring of salt. "Why the hell did they take us?" she asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Leverage against the boys?"

"That's great," Courtney said before looking down at her own ring of salt. She reached out slowly, determined to force her hand passed it but drew it back when a feeling of nausea slammed into her. "Holy shit," she gasped. "So that's what it feels like."

Charlie nodded with a frown. "I feel a little bad now," she stated.

Courtney nodded in agreement.

"Hello, ladies."

Both their heads snapped over to look at the demon who had just entered the room.

"I don't get a greeting in return?" he asked, stepping further into the room.

"That depends on what your intentions are," Charlie stated, ignoring the warning look her sister shot her.

Alastair turned his attention to her, a smile pulling at his lips. "You must be Charlie," he stated, walking over to her. "I've heard such nice things about you."

Charlie's eyebrows shot up. "And what would these nice things be?"

"That you're skilled in the beautiful art of torture," he answered, crouching down in front of her.

She smiled at him. "Did your demons tell you that?"

"They told me a lot of things," he stated, going to reach out but stopping when he neared the salt line. He sneered and pulled back. "Things like how close you two are with the Winchesters."

"Not by choice," Charlie told him, trying to play it off as an inconvenience and annoyance. "There's some angelic interference."

He turned his head in a questioning way. "I thought you two were on the side of the angels?"

Charlie chuckled and gave him a wide smile. "Just because we're on the side of the angels doesn't mean we are one."

He watched me for a moment before laughing. He got back up to his feet and sauntered over to Courtney, his smile pulling at his lips. "If it isn't the baby girl of the family," he said before doing the same he had done with Charlie and crouching before her.

"If it isn't Hell's #1 asshole," she greeted back, a smile of her own stretched across her face.

"Oooh, I made #1, huh?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I find Lucifer more agreeable than you."

"You wouldn't think that if you met him, honey buns."

Courtney had to physically hold back the gag that clawed its way up her throat and keep the smile.

He chuckled again. "Suck a good liar you are," he praised. "Although I suppose you would need to be what with…." He trailed off, looking down at her arms.

She kept her smile but pulled her sleeves down further.

Alastair's smile twisted wider before he got to his feet and walked off, disappearing through another doorway.

"God, I hate him," Charlie growled out. "You okay, Court?"

The girl in questioned swallowed hard, her fingers clutching the hem of her sleeves. "Yeah, just fine," she answered, her voice distant as she watched the salt line around her.

Charlie frowned at that.

* * *

_~Magical Supernatural Time Skip~ _

**Charlie singing**

**(Courtney singing) **

**Love of two is one**

**Here but now they're gone**

Charlie sang loudly as she stared up at the ceiling with a new level of boredom. She had lost track of how long they had been trapped in the funeral home but they had made their way through several songs at this point, attempting to piss off the demon that was guarding them, each song becoming more and more ironic.

**Came the last night of sadness**

**And it was clear she couldn't go on**

**Then the door was open and the wind appeared**

**The candles blew and then disappeared**

**The curtains flew and then he appeared**

**(Saying, 'Don't be afraid')**

Courtney sang her part, once again using the deadpan tone she had used with the other songs Charlie had forced her to sing.

**Come on baby**

**(And she had no fear)**

**And she ran to him**

**(Then they started to fly)**

**They looked backward and said goodbye**

**(She had become like they are)**

**She had taken his hand**

**(She had become like they are)**

**Come on baby**

**(Don't fear the reaper)**

The demon shot them a glare but went back to his state of ignoring them, that was until Dean appeared behind him, tapped him on the shoulder before clocking him in the jaw.

The girls pushed themselves up to their knees, their eyes wide as they watched the Winchester's take down the demon Casper style. Panic welled up in them when the demon started to crawl towards the coffin at the front of the room.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" both of them shouted as the two men followed the demon.

"Well, you know, this ghost thing, it's kind of rad," Dean spoke, smiling over at his brother.

"Idiot!" they shouted at him before a demon came out from behind the curtain, dragging a chain across the front of the coffin.

The first demon jumped up and ran free before the second one connected the chair, effectively capturing the two idiots in a chain of iron.

"It's iron," Sam stated.

The demon who had handled the chain groaned as his hands continued to smoke, stepping back as far as he could from the damned thing as the boys looked on with helpless expressions.

"Boys."

Courtney slumped when Alastair's voice ran through the room, looking over to find him, once again, standing at the stairs.

"Find the place okay?"

Charlie leaned back slightly as he walked down, opting to walk around on her side of the Reapers, ignoring the smile he shot her as he did so.

He stopped in front of the boys, looking them up and down before the first demon stepped forward and handed him a shot gun. He admired it for a moment before aiming it at Dean and pulling the trigger, blasting him away. "Rock salt's not so much fun anymore, is it?" he asked, looking to Sam.

Dean flickered back into view with a groan. "Alastair," he breathed out. "You bastard."

He ignored him. "Well go on," he said, his attention still on Sam. "Why don't you try some of your mojo on me now, hotshot?"

Dean looked to his brother with accusing eyes.

"It's hard to get it up when you're not wearing your meat, huh?"

"Go to hell," Sam sneered.

Alastair looked annoyed. "Oh, if only I could. But they just keep sending me back up to this Artic crap hole," he said, turning away from them and stepping over to the Reapers.

"To kill Death?" Dean demanded.

"No, to kill Death twice," he told them, holding up two fingers. "It takes two to break a seal ," he stated as if talking to a child. "I figured another one would show up, you know. They're like lemmings," he said before cocking the gun and firing at Sam. He sauntered over to Dean. "By the way it's good to see you again, Dean."

Dean's jaw ticked. "You can shoot us all you want, but you can't kill us," he growled out.

Alastair gave a small smirk. "Oh, is that so?"

Charlie's eyes widened at that. "Alastair don't!" she snapped. How had Alastair known where they were?!

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Too late, sweetheart," he told her.

She grimaced at the use of Dean's nickname for her and turned her attention to Courtney, a silent question in her eyes.

Courtney frowned but nodded anyways, knowing neither of them could let something happen to Pamela.

* * *

**D+S**

Dean and Sam's eyes widened as the girls flickered and disappeared, both of them not noticing the small smile Alastair wore on his lips.

"Anywho," Alastair trailed off, turning his attention back to the boys.

* * *

**C+C**

They flickered into the motel room just in time to see a demon throw Pamela against the wall and onto the dresser, a knife clutched in his hand.

"Pam!" Courtney yelled before rushing forward, tackling the demon to the ground.

Charlie went to Pamela and helped her down, checking her over for any injuries before turning to help her sister. She wrestled one of the demons arms down and pinned it to the floor before pressing her hand over his face.

Courtney pinned the other arm and placed her hand over her sisters.

"Oe oiad monasci ol oiad olani adrpan ils ol donasdogmatatatos!" they shouted together before light erupted from the demons eyes and mouth.

With a final yell the body the demon had once inhabited fell limp and the room once again went quiet.

Both girls glanced back at her before looking to each other, frowns pulling at their lips as they realized what they had just showed her.

Pamela took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You okay?" Courtney asked with a grimace, hoping she wasn't going to freak out like Ash had.

She nodded slowly, her jaw clenching. "I'm okay," she said. "But this is the last time those boys get to pull me into something like this," she stated, her voice shaking slightly. "After I wake them up I'm gone. You tell them to lose my number, forget my name, all right?" she asked.

"We'll tell them," Charlie agreed, understanding that they had put the woman through more than they should have.

She stood up but paused and looked back down at the girls. "That doesn't include you," she told them. "You two need help, you call me, okay?"

"Thanks, Pamela," Courtney said, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

She shot them a smile before moving to the boys.

* * *

The girls looked over when both Dean and Sam gasped and jerked up from the bed.

Courtney quickly searched through the rest of the contacts on Sam's third phone and deleting Pamela's, noticing that her sister was doing to same.

"Where's Pamela?" Sam asked, looking worriedly around the room.

"She left," Courtney answered.

His eyebrows pulled together. "What? Why?"

She let out a sigh and tossed the phone into his bag with the others. "Almost being gutted by a demon was the last straw."

"She told us to tell you to forget her number," Charlie added, holding up one of Dean's phones for emphasis, "and forget her name."

The two brothers looked guiltily at each other, both knowing that they had taken advantage of her and her abilities. It was enough that they had blinded her but to bring her that close to death was an understandable breaking point.

"Where is she going to go?" Sam asked, looking all that and a kicked puppy.

"If she's smart somewhere warm," Charlie answered before pointing down at the body still lying on the floor. "And since this whole thing was your guys' idea you get to take the unconscious man to the hospital," she stated.

"What are you two going to do?" Sam questioning, noticing Courtney grabbing her bag.

* * *

"Dinner," she stated before her and Charlie left the motel room, leaving bewildered looking Winchesters behind.

"So they don't know," Tessa stated when she appeared in the alley before the girls.

"No, and thank you for keeping it that way," Charlie said, giving her a soft smile. "Glad to see you made it out okay."

"How's Grandpa Death?" Courtney asked, shoving her hands in her pockets in hopes of stopping the numbing feeling that started in her fingertips.

"As he always is," Tessa answered before a smile pulled at her lips. "He misses you two."

Charlie chuckled lightly. "I highly doubt that," she stated, remembering the last time they had seen the man.

Courtney couldn't help but chuckle. "We'll have to visit soon," she stated.

Charlie shot her a wide eyed look before shaking her head.

"You're time will come soon enough," Tessa told her, her smile softening. "It's lucky you got to your friend in time to save her."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "We all know that luck had nothing to do with it. Pamela wasn't meant to die."

Tessa allowed a knowing look. "It was nice seeing you two again. I look forward to the next time," she said before disappearing.

"I hate when she does that," Charlie grumbled. "Only Batman can do that."

Courtney rolled her eyes and pulled Charlie back out the alley and towards the diner they had seen on their way into town.

* * *

Charlie pushed open the motel door and wasn't surprised to find the boys broodingly sitting on opposite sides of the room, Sam on his laptop and Dean on his. She frowned at that but didn't make a fuss, knowing that today hadn't been the best of days for any of them.

"This is going to be fun," Courtney grumbled before heading over to Sam, holding his salad out to him.

Charlie let out a sigh and walked over to Dean. "Bacon, sunny side up egg, extra unions, ketchup, mustard, mayo, medium rare burger on a toasted bun with stake fries," she listed off, smiling down at him. "Trade you?"

Dean had replaced the bag with the laptop faster than any of them thought he could move.

Charlie blinked several times before nodding slowly, seeming to accept the transaction before setting his laptop down onto the table before reaching into the cooler and pulling out four beers, twisting her fingers in the way she had learned at the Roadhouse to hold them all. She handed one to Dean then Courtney and finally Sam, all of them giving her a smile of thanks.

"Whudiduge?" Dean asked around a mouthful of food.

Charlie let out a sigh as she sat down. "It's not sad I understood that," she muttered to herself before reaching into her own bag. "Do you honestly expect me to let a burger like that not pass my lips?" she asked, pulling out the same burger she had gotten Dean.

He chuckled and held his burger out to hers.

She smirked and tapped hers against his before taking a bigger bite than she should have.

Dean choked on his gulp of beer as he watched her try to chew through the food.

Sam shook his head at the two and turned to Courtney. "Hey, so, what happened back at the funeral home?" he asked.

Courtney raised an eyebrow as she chewed a piece of chicken from her salad. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"How did you and Charlie flicker out of the salt ring?" he asked.

She chuckled lightly and gave him a sly smirk. "Today wasn't our first rodeo," she told him before looking over to her sister. "How many times have we astral projected?"

Charlie glanced back at her and cringed. "More times than I've cared for," she answered around a mouthful of burger. "At least this time I was drunk for the first part."

"Hey, how come you two were able to leave the salt rings?" Dean asked as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "We weren't fully ghosts were we?" she asked. "We still had living bodies that we were attached to," she told him, praying that both men would believe her and leave it at that.

Dean seemed to think for a moment before nodding and going back to his food.

Charlie let out a soft sigh and did the same.

Courtney couldn't help but notice the slight confusion on Sam's face at Charlie's explanation, the clogs in his head turning as he went through every book he had read about ghosts to see if what she had said made sense. After a moment he pulled a face before going back to his salad.

* * *

**C+D**

Charlie woke when an unsettling chill became a constant on her exposed skin. She searched around her for the covers and rolled over to see if Dean was hogging them when she couldn't. She pushed herself into a sitting position when she found Dean's side empty and the covers dragged over the side. A frown pulled at her lips when she saw the light on under the bathroom door.

"Son of a bitch," she whispered as she climbed off the bed and walked over to the closed door. She pressed her ear to it and gripped the doorknob when she heard a muffled gag.

Dean sat hunched over the toilet, his back arched inward as he dry heaved.

She closed the door as quietly as she could before stepping over to the man, her hand coming down to run across his shoulders.

He tensed at the contact and glanced up at me, his eyes watered and heavy leaded.

"You said you would wake me up," she reminded him.

He chuckled humorlessly. "I'm surprised I didn't," he said before once again gagging into the bowl.

Charlie frowned and walked over to the sink where she grabbed a washcloth, wetted it and brought it back over to Dean where she laid it across the back of his neck. She crouched down next to him and continued to run her hand up and down his back. She remained that way till Dean pulled away from her and leaned against the bathroom wall, his arms resting on his knees as his fingers knotted in his hair. She watched him for a moment before moving over and kneeling in front of him, her hands gripping his in an attempt to pull them away. "Come on, Dean, please, talk to me," she all but pleaded.

"Why do you think they saved me?" he asked, his voice hallow as his eyes remained on the off-white tiled floor.

She let out a silent sigh, wishing he would stop doing that to himself. "Because they need a Winchester."

"They had Sammy, why did they need me?" he asked, raising his head to look to her.

Charlie's words caught in her throat at the sight of the otter brokenness in Dean's eyes and the tears that were skimming down his face. She watched him for a moment before she brought her hands down and ran her thumbs across the tear tracks, whipping them away as she took in a deep breath. "Because no matter what anyone- and this includes you," she told him, giving him a pointed look, "says about you, you will always be the world's best hunter."

"My dad-"

She lowered a hand to cover his mouth. "If they wanted John then they would have brought John back," she stated. "John Winchester was not the world's best hunter. John Winchester was the hunter you heard of in stories but you never met him. Dean Winchester is the hunter you can call for help and be damned sure he'll be there," she said, shaking her head. "You can't say that about a lot of hunters."

Dean sniffed loudly and looked away from her, several more tears leaking down as he blinked.

She brought her hand back to his cheeks and moved his head back to look at her. "Out of all the hunters they could have picked to help them they chose you because they knew if anyone was going to stop the apocalypse it would be you."

Dean shook his head the best he could as he swallowed hard. "You can't believe that," he stated.

Charlie nodded. "You bet your fine ass I do," she told him. "And do you know why?"

He shook his head again.

"Because if anyone is stubborn enough to keep the world from ending it would be you, Winchester."

Dean watched her as she kept a steady gaze with him before he seemed to choke and lean his head back against the wall causing her hands to drop to his neck. "I'm scared, Charlie," he admitted, his voice breaking. "I've got all this weight riding on my shoulders and I feel like I'm going to be crushed by it."

She gave him a soft smile. "You can't carry the world upon your shoulders, Dean ," she told him. "You know you can give me some of that weight, right?"

"Charlie, I can't-"

"Yes you can and do you know why?" she asked, starting to sound a little frustrated.

He shook his head slowly.

"Because you saved my life and helping you through a few nightmares if the least I could do."

A frown pulled at his lips. "Is that the….the only reason?" he asked.

Charlie rolled her eyes and gave him an easy smile. "No, it's not the only reason but I was sparing you a chick flick moment," she told him before leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?" she asked, pulling away from him.

He swallowed hard before nodding his head slowly. "Yeah, uh, I'll be there in a minute," he answered, giving her an uneasy smile.

"Okay," she agreed before getting up and slipping out of the bathroom and padding back to the bed. She grabbed up the comforter and returned it to the bed before fluffing the pillows and settling down.

A few minutes later Dean retreated from the bathroom and made his way over to the bed. He pulled the comforter back and slid in, rolling onto his side to give Charlie a small smile. "Thanks, Charlie," he whispered.

"You're welcome, Dean," she whispered back before she buried her face into her pillow, Hey Jude humming brokenly in the back of her throat as she slowly started to slip away.

* * *

**So, On The Head of a Pin is next and I'm kind of freaking out cause I don't know how to write it! Wish me luck! **

**Reviews=love**

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki O.o**


	38. On The Head Of A Pin

_~The next morning~ _

"No, Sam, I am not asking for extra fruit for your sissy pancakes," Dean barked as he stepped out of the bathroom, pulling his jacket on as he went.

Sam let out a groan from his spot on the bed beside Courtney. "But, Dean," he whined.

"No, Sammy, now stop-" he cut off when his eyes landed on the newly appeared angels standing in the back of the room.

"Uriel," Courtney said, pushing herself up straighter when she recognized the angel, shooting a worried look towards her sister who seemed to have the same reaction as her.

The angel looked between the four. "Winchester and Valentine," he noted, his tone very uninterested.

Dean sneered at him. "Oh, come on," he barked again.

"You are needed," he stated.

That didn't sit well with the oldest Winchester. "Needed? We just finished being needed!" he snapped.

Uriel dropped his head to the side slightly. "Now, you mind your tone with me," he told him.

Dean took a threatening step forward. "No, you mind your damn tone with us," he stated.

Sensing a smiting coming Charlie jumped up from the bed and grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him back slightly as she looked to the angel. "What's going on, Uriel?" she asked, keeping her tone as level headed as she could. Several years of dealing with said angel had taught her that he didn't take kind to being treated less than what he was; a soldier of God.

His eyes dropped down to look to her. "Seven angels have been murdered. All of them from our garrison," he explained. "The last one was killed tonight."

Her eyebrows pulled together. "A demon?" she asked, trying to remember if there was a demon whom would have enough power to do that.

Uriel nodded in agreement.

"Do you know which one?" she asked, her grip tightening on Dean's arm as he tensed.

"We don't know," he answered.

"I'm sorry," Sam spoke up, crawling off the bed and moving to stand beside his brother, "but what do you want us to do about it?" he questioned. "A demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?"

Courtney had a thought to give him a high five for his sass but knew that the angels wouldn't be amused by it so she simply slid off the bed and took her usual spot at her sister's side.

"We can handle the demon, thank you very much," Uriel stated, fixing Sam with a hard glare.

"Once we find whoever it is," Castiel spoke up.

Uriel glanced back at him, a frown puling at his lips.

Dead decided to be smug about the situation and moved out from behind Charlie. "So you need our help hunting a demon?" he asked, smirking at them.

Castiel stepped forward. "Not quite," he answered, once again getting the attention of Uriel. "We have Alastair."

"Great," Dean stated. "He should name your trigger man," Dean stated.

"But he won't talk," Castiel added. "Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse," he told him.

Dean chuckled humorlessly. "He's, like, a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league."

Uriel nodded. "Under normal circumstances we would come to Charlie for assistance," he stated, gesturing to her.

That got surprised looks from both brothers.

Charlie narrowed her eyes at him. "Like Dean said, he's a black belt in torture, I'm a brown belt at best."

"That's why we've come to his student," Uriel stated.

Charlie's head snapped back to look to Dean, panic rearing its head in her chest.

"You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got," the angel told him.

Dean dropped his eyes to ground as he realized that, yes, he was the best.

Castiel took a step forward. "Dean, you are our best hope."

"No. Now way," Dean stated in a strong tone that even surprised Charlie. "You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this," he said with a sneer, raising his head to look to at the angel he considered his friend.

Uriel stepped between the two men, seeming to notice the hesitation on Castiel's face. "Who said anything about asking?"

Charlie once again put herself between the two men. "I won't let you do this," she stated, her arms held out slightly in an extra measure of protection.

Courtney put on a scowl and joined her sister. "Me either," Courtney stated, feeling a little uneasy about standing up to the angel who had caused her and her sister so much trouble in the past.

Uriel smirked down at the two girls as he nodded. "We know, that's why we're going to put you somewhere safe," he stated before the familiar sound of fluttering wings filled the motel room and everything went black.

* * *

**C+C**

Both girls gasped as they suddenly found themselves in the angels Green Room.

"No, no, no, no!" Charlie yelled, running to the doors behind them and pounding on them. "Let us out! Let us out!"

Courtney frowned at her sister. "Stop it, Charlie, you know that doesn't work," she said.

Charlie slumped against the wall, her head leaning against her arms as her shoulders started to shake. "We have to get out of here, Court," she said, her voice shaky as she did so.

She nodded. "Okay, we'll get out of here," she promised, reaching out to put a soothing hand on her sister's arm. "We've done it before."

Charlie nodded and pulled away from the wall, her hands coming up to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. "Right, right," she agreed. "Are you willing to do the sigil?" she asked, her eyebrows pulling together.

Courtney wished that it wasn't their only option but she knew that it was. She took in a deep breath and nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm willing," she stated.

"Good," Charlie said before smashing one of the angel statues and grabbing one of the bigger pieces. She sliced the jagged edge across her palm and used the welled blood to draw the familiar sigil onto the white wall. She hovered her hand over it to look to her sister, knowing that what she was about to do was not going to be pleasant.

Courtney gave her an encouraging nod and relaxed her body, waiting for the rip roar of soul burning pain.

Charlie slammed her hand to the wall and in a flash of white they were gone.

* * *

Courtney jerked awake with a gasp, the burning feeling in her throat causing her to roll over before she started to cough, a puddle of pearl tinted red growing on the black asphalt. Once she was able to breath properly raised her head and glanced around her, squinting at the morning light. The high pitched whistle in her ear sharpened into a symphony of car alarms as she took in the abundance of shattered glass that surrounded her.

They had landed in a parking lot.

Her attention was turned behind her when coughing joined the car alarms.

Charlie was on her hands and knees, a stream of pearl tinted blood hanging from her lip as she panted heavily.

Courtney crawled over to her sister, ignoring the glass that dug into her skin. "You okay, Charlie?" she asked.

She pulled in a few more gasps before nodding and looking up at her, her eyes squinting when the light caught her eyes. "We're in a parking lot, aren't we?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are," she answered. "Someone's had to of noticed this, we gotta get out of here."

Charlie nodded and spat out a mouthful of blood before she pushed herself to her feet, her knees shaking slightly as she did so, holding her hands out to help Courtney up. "Come on, we're stealing a car."

* * *

The two girls drove down the unknown road, both hunched over and grimacing as the car hit every little bump.

"Where the hell are we?" Charlie demanded, squinting out the windshield to read the road signs as they went by.

"I think we're still in Van Nuys," Courtney stated, having recognized some of the street names. "It normally doesn't throw us far."

Charlie nodded and seemed to think for a moment. "We-we were in Cheyenne, Wyoming, right?" she asked.

Courtney winced as she brought a hand up to her forehead. "I think so. God, everything's fuzzy," she complained.

"Do you have your phone?"

She glared at her sister. "Yes, because my Pikachu PJ's have pockets!" she snapped.

Charlie glanced over to look at the Pikachu booty shorts and tank top her sister was wearing and grimaced. "Just a question," she stated before pulling into the parking lot of a Flying J and parking in front. "Go sashay your Pikachued ass in there and get us a free map," she told her.

The short woman glared at her sister before pushing open the passenger's side door and slammed it shot, jerking her hips back and forth harder than she needed to.

Charlie rolled her eyes and leaned back against the seat, hissing as the fake leather touched her shoulder blades. She scrunched her eyes shut and took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, willing the burning charcoal feeling in the pit of her stomach to go away. She pulled in several deep breathes as her vision slowly started to show singular instead of multiple.

Courtney opened the passenger's door and dropped into her seat, wincing at the sharp movements she made and held up a map. "We're about 6 hours away," she told her. "If you break every speed limit we'll get there in 4."

* * *

"Dean is in the hospital."

Charlie swerved on the highway road, jostling both her and her sister. She looked over her shoulder and glared at the suddenly appeared angel. "What the fuck, Castiel?!" she demanded.

He flinched at the use of his full name and shrunk back slightly. "Dean Winchester is in the hospital," he repeated.

Courtney turned in her seat to get a better look at the angel, her glare less intense than he sister's. "What happened?" she asked.

Castiel pulled in a deep breath. "Dean was interrogating Alistair when a drip from a water pipe destroyed part of the devils trap we had him imprisoned in. Alistair broke free and beat Dean into unconsciousness before I could intervene. He is currently in the hospital unconscious in critical condition."

"What about Alistair? Did he get away?" Charlie asked, glancing between him and the road.

"He is dead."

That caused the sisters to blanch, looking to each other with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" they asked together, knowing that demons such as him always had a way of coming back.

Castiel nodded. "I am sure."

"Dean's going to be okay, though, right? You healed him," Charlie said, pushing a little harder on the gas peddle.

Castiel frowned deeply. "I was unable to do so," he answered.

"Dammit, Castiel!" Charlie shouted, hitting the steering wheel harder than she should have. "What hospital?!"

"Memorial Hearts, room B-23," he answered before he disappeared.

* * *

Charlie ignored the odd looks her sister and her received as they rushed into the hospital, their eyes searching for the stairwell as they went. They took the concrete steps two at a time as they went up the one flight and burst into the hallway.

"B-23, B-23, B-23," Charlie muttered as she walked up the hallway, reading each plaque next to the doors as she did, the ball of anxiety in her chest twisting and turning as she thought of what she would find when she opened the correct door.

"Over here!" Courtney called from down the hall, standing in front of one of the doors on the other side.

She rushed forward but stopped short just of the door, her hand hovering over the door handle. She glanced back at Courtney, the younger sister nodding her head and heading off to find the waiting room where the coffee was. Pulling in a deep breath she gripped the handle and pushed the door open, her eyes instantly landing on the battered and bruised Dean Winchester laying in the hospital bed. She stepped in and closed the door quietly behind her, cautious of startling him.

"Dean?" she asked, keeping her voice low and as calm as she could muster.

His eyes fluttered open and landed on her. "Charlie?" he asked.

She nodded and moved around the bed to sit in the chair that was at his side. "I'm sorry we didn't get back sooner," she told him.

"Wh-where did they send you?" he asked, his voice thick and rough.

"Van Nuys," she answered.

He swallowed hard. "Is Courtney okay?"

She couldn't help but smile at his concern. "She went to find coffee," she explained. "What about Sam?"

"I haven't seen him."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "He's probably off at the vending machines, same as Courtney."

Dean nodded the best he could and looked off at the wall.

Charlie lost her smile and reached out to grab his hand. "Hey, it's going to be okay," she assured him.

He let out strangled snort, grimacing at the pain it caused him. "No, no it's not."

"You don't know that."

He looked back to her, a crestfallen look on his face. "Remember how you said that the angels saved me because they knew if anyone was going to stop the apocalypse it would be me?" he asked.

She nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"You were right."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "See, I told you."

He swallowed hard. "Do you know why I'm the only one who can stop the apocalypse?"

Charlie shook my head.

"Because I started it," he answered, his voice breaking at the end.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a little more than confused.

He looked away from her, his eyes squeezing shut. "I was the first seal."

The anxiety that had been in her chest spread through her body as the realization of what that meant dawned on her. "H-how?"

"I said yes. I said yes to Alistair and he took me down off the rack and I tore into that woman and-" he cut off in a choke, his jaw clenching. "-and I broke the seal."

She shook her head quickly and got up from the chair to sit on the side of the bed. "Don't you dare blame yourself," she told him, her hands coming up to trap his face so he couldn't look away from her. "You did not break the seal."

His eyes snapped open and a tear fell down his cheek. "I broke it," he stated, his voice cracking. "I wasn't strong like Dad."

Charlie's eyebrows pulled together. "What do you mean, strong like John?" she asked.

Dean swallowed hard and closed his eyes again. "All these years and he hasn't broke, he hasn't said yes," he ground out. "Even now he's still better than me."

That caused a fire to erupt in Charlie's stomach, replacing the slow charcoal burn. "Look at me," she demanded, her voice leaving no room for argument.

Dean did as he was told, a little startled.

"John Winchester was a lot things but he was not and will never be a better man than you," she told him, leaning forwards so she was a few inches away from his face. "John Winchester was a selfish son of a bitch who didn't care about anything but himself and that damned demon. I can't count the times he ignored my calls for help because he was too damned busy doing his own thing. I know for a fact that if anyone called you for help you would go running because you are a decent human fucking being," she said, her voice getting a little quieter with each word. "Even when you're fresh out of Hell and you have ever y excuse in the book, you still risk your life to save someone else because you have a sense of humanity in you that no one can take from you."

Dean's eyes had gone wide as she spoke, several more tears joining the others as he watched her.

"You didn't break, Dean, you adapted. You decided that you were going to survive; you decided that you were no longer going to be the victim; you decided that you were going to be the strong one. Saying yes isn't giving up, it's moving on. It's allowing yourself to let go of the fear, and the guilt and become someone stronger, someone who can endure the horror of the life they're forced to live. So don't you dare blame yourself for being strong enough to do something that none of us would be able to do, don't you dare blame yourself for being strong."

Dean's mouth had dropped open as she spoke, having a hard time believing that she had actually said what she had said.

She let out a long sigh as she recognized the look on his face, her eyes closing as she fought the urge to find Castiel and rip his wings off. "In a none horrible and slightly twisted way I'm glad that it was you who started it, because if anyone is going to save the world, it's you, Dean," she told him before leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "Get some rest, okay? I'll be back," she stated, getting up from the bed and walking out of the room.

"Everything okay?" Courtney asked, walking down the hallway with two cups of coffee in her hands.

Charlie's jaw clenched as she looked to her sister. "Dean saying yes was the first seal."

Courtney paused slightly, the small smile falling from her lips. "He started the apocalypse?"

Charlie nodded.

Courtney glanced at the hospital door. "He's agonizing over that, isn't he?" she asked.

Charlie nodded again. "And apparently he's the only one who can stop it."

Courtney's eyebrows shot up. "Well shit."

"Yeah."

The hall went quiet as both woman let that information sink in.

"What…," Courtney trailed off, walking over to her sister, holding the coffee out, "what are we going to do?"

Charlie took the cup and stared down at the brown liquid. "Do we need to do anything?"

"I would like to," Courtney stated. "I don't think I can just stand back and watch the apocalypse waltz by."

Charlie couldn't help but smile at that. "Okay, we'll do something," she agreed.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Courtney asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

Charlie pursed her lips and nodded slightly. "I want to break John out of Hell."

Courtney choked, the brown liquid in her cup sloshing onto the white tile. "Seriously?!" she demanded. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Charlie shrugged. "We've talked about it before," she reminded her.

Courtney nodded. "Yeah, but we agreed that the risks were too high."

"Court, he was supposed to be the one to break," Charlie stated, messing with the paper cup in her hands.

Realization swept across Courtney's face. "That's why they wanted Dean so badly."

Charlie nodded. "Yep."

Courtney thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay, let's get John out of hell."

"John Winchester's soul is not in Hell."

Both women jumped when Castiel's voice sounded from behind them, the angel appearing only a few feet away.

Charlie narrowed her eyes at the man. "What do you mean his soul isn't in Hell?" she questioned. "Where else would it be?"

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. "When Azazel opened the last Hell Gate John Winchester's soul crawled out to help Dean and Sam kill the demon," he told them.

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "So a Reaper picked him up and took him to Heaven?" she asked.

Castiel shook his head. "John Winchester is not in Heaven either," he stated.

"Then where the hell is he?" Charlie demanded, taking a threatening step towards him.

Castiel leaned back slightly, his face remained passive although a cautious look entered his eyes. "I don't know," he answered. "John Winchester was engulfed in a white light before he disappeared. I am unaware of his location."

"A white light?" Courtney asked, stepping over to pull her sister away from the angel. "That sounds angelic," she stated.

Castiel looked to her. "The fate of John Winchester has always been a concern to the angels. One of my brothers and sisters may have taken him."

Courtney nodded. "If you had to guess, which one?"

Castiel's eyes unfocused in thought before he gently shook his head. "I cannot guess," he said.

"Okay, that's okay," she said, patting him on the shoulder. "Thanks for letting us know before we dove head first into Hell. Do you think you could tell the other angels that we're looking for him?"

Castiel gave her a nod before looking back to Charlie, an apologetic look in his eyes before he disappeared in a flutter of coat and wings.

"God dammit it," Charlie growled as she let out a frustrated sigh. "That's just great."

"Hey, at least we know where he isn't," Courtney stated, attempting to think on the bright side, something that was increasingly hard with her sister always around.

Charlie shot her a look. "Yeah, cause that narrows it down," she grumbled.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Look, Reapers don't' give off a white light when they take a soul so that leaves just one option," she pointed out.

"An angel," Charlie said. "Once again, that narrows it down."

"At least we know where to start," Courtney stated. "Plus Tiel is spreading the word around Heaven, one of them is bound to know something," she reasoned.

Charlie grimaced and looked away from her, taking another gulp of her now luke warm coffee. "This is so fucked up, Court, it's not even funny."

Courtney nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it wouldn't be our lives if it wasn't," she told her, reaching up to wrap her arm around her shoulder. "We'll get him, Charlie," she said softly.

Charlie let out a grunt. "Why don't you see if you can find Sam? Dean said he hadn't seen him," she suggested, wanting to change the subject.

Courtney watched her sister for a moment before nodding. "Okay, I'll, uh, call you when I find him."

"Sure."

Courtney hesitated but thought better of saying something. She nodded again and walked off, heading in the direction of where she had spotted the hospital chapel.

Charlie pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly, grimacing when her shoulder blades ached from the movement it caused. She chugged down the rest of her coffee, tossed the cup in a nearby trash can and once again opened the door to Dean's room. She peeked her head in and found that he was aimlessly staring up that ceiling. "Mind some company?" she asked.

Dean gave a quiet grunt but didn't look away from the ceiling.

She stepped in and quietly closed the door behind her. "Do you want anything?" she asked as she stepped over to him.

"No," he cleared his throat when his voice caught. "No," he repeated.

She nodded slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed, her hand coming up to run through his disheveled hair.

Dean swallowed hard and allowed his eyes to close, his head leaning into her hand.

A sad smile pulled at her lips as she watched him. Not much thought went into her next action, it was just something she had always done whenever she was feeling down.

Dean's eyes snapped open and he shook his head. "Please, Charlie, not that song," he pleaded, his eyes welling with tears. "Not that song."

Charlie was slightly taken back by Dean's reaction to the song, he had never said anything when she had sang Hey Jude to him before.

His jaw clenched as he looked up at her. "I'm sorry, just not that song," he said. "Not now."

Charlie's stomach twisted as she watched the tears trek down his cheeks, his eyes filled with a certain pain she had seen many times in the mirror. "Okay," she said, nodding slowly. "What song do you wanna hear?" she asked, her fingers still mindlessly running through his hair.

"Zep's," he answered, his voice breaking again.

"Ramble on?" she asked.

He nodded, the corner of his lips twitching slightly.

"Okay," she agreed before an eye watering yawn escaped her.

"You know, there's room enough for two," Dean stated, his twitching smile turning into a smirk as he looked up at the ceiling.

Charlie couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Smooth, Dean, real smooth," she told him.

He let out a huff and pushed himself over, rolling onto his side to give her enough room to be comfortable, grimacing at the effort it put on his ribs.

"Hey, hey, easy," Charlie chided, swinging her legs up on to the bed and twisting to face him, her hand gripping his arm to keep him from moving.

"Don't worry about me, Sweetheart," he told her. "I'd had worse."

She gave him an unamused look and lowered herself to the bed. "Comfy?" she asked, noticing his slightly rigid position.

He watched her for a moment before his arm reached across the bed and snaked around her waist, pulling her against him while his other arm worked its way under her head. "Now I am," he said.

Charlie raised an eyebrow but said nothing against his actions, silently enjoying the sudden warmth and leather smell he gave off. She rolled her eyes and ran her hand from his arm up to his hair again, her fingers threading through it. She gave him a pointed look before she started to hum Ramble On.

**Leaves are falling all around, It's time I was on my way.**

**Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay.**

**But now it's time for me to go. The autumn moon lights my way.**

**For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way.**

**Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to do...**

* * *

**C+S**

Courtney wandered down the hall, her eyes looking over every name plate on every door till they landed on the one she had seen earlier, the cross hanging on the door. Pulling in a deep breath she pushed the door open, hey eyes scanning the room.

It was a comfortingly familiar room, the pews all lined in a row, the alter with the cross hanging above it and the dim lights that just barley allowed you to read the tattered bibles.

Courtney had a long standing love affair with churches. From her Catholic upbringing on the farm with her parents and then to the stress induced searches for an open church whenever Charlie did something stupid. She kept a rosary on her at all times, an old practice she had adapted from her mother and the need to make holy water on the fly.

A sigh escaped her when she found that the room was empty, no Sam like she had hoped. She couldn't blame him, now that he knew what the angles were like he probably didn't see a point in praying.

She set herself down in the front row and looked up at the cross with a mindless sort of stare.

"What? No prayers?"

She closed her eyes and took in a calming breathe. "Hello, Zac," she greeted before looking over at the angel.

He gave her a small smile. "You know, this is the first time you've stepped into a church and not prayed," he stated. "What's up with that?"

She shrugged. 'Don't have much to pray for, I guess," she answered. "What are you doing here? Don't you have something heavenly do to?"

"Actually, sister," he said, leaning closer to her, "I'm doing it now," he said before reaching up and tapping his finger to her forehead.

Courtney had enough time to curse him before everything went black.

* * *

It's A Terrible Life is up next!

Reviews=Love


	39. Author's Note that must be read!

**Now don't freak out! I repeat! Don't freak out! **

**Valentine Twins is going under the knife! **

**Yes! I am rewriting the story! **

**While going back through it all I realized that there were a lot of plot holes and I wasn't really happy with my writing style. **

**I will be posting the chapters I have already rewritten under the new name of the story which has yet to be decided. **

**When the new name has been decided I shall post another A/N on this story with all the information you will need to find it. **

**Don't worry, the story will remain the way it is, there will just be a stronger sense of plot and better writing. **

**Thank you for reading. **

** Alya Kihaku + Shiri Mizuki **


End file.
